Los Angeles de Hogwarts
by Mayra Granger
Summary: Capitulo 29!Antepenúltimo capitulo del fict eroticofestivo por excelencia!xDDD, más de 25 hojas con increibles revelaciones...solo os invito a que lo leaís no os arrepentireís, ya sabeís: READ n' REVIEW :P
1. El arte de la seducción

Capitulo 1: El arte de la seducción  
  
AVISO: ESTE FICT CONTIENE ESCENITAS UN POKITO CALENTITAS, NO PONGO NINGUN LIMITE DE EDAD :P, SOLO AVISO...  
  
Todo esta oscuro, noto su respiración, su calido aliento sobre mi cuello, sobre mi piel. Noto que poco a poco me desabrocha la camisa, comienza a besarme el cuello con suavidad, mientras me quita la camisa con delicadeza.  
  
Ahora soy yo la que le desnuda, me cruzo con su mirada, teñida de un verde esmeralda.Comienza a besarme de nuevo, ahora con más pasión.  
  
Cuando abro de nuevo los ojos el ya tiene el torso al descubierto, mostrando un muy bien formado abdomen y unos pectorales muy trabajados.  
  
Me lanzo a besarle, mientras me aferro a ese abdomen que tanto me gusta. El ojiverde me dirige una picara sonrisa, parando el beso unos instantes y sus manos van directas a mi falda.  
  
Tumbada boca arriba en mi cama, el sobre mí, besándome todo el cuerpo, haciéndome enloquecer del deseo que me invade en esos momentos. Entre toda aquella lujuria le desabrocho el cinturón y logro bajarle los pantalones, el ya esta preparado, me dirige una ultima mirada, y me quita las braguitas de un rápido movimiento.  
  
Abro los ojos de golpe, todo a sido un sueño.Sueño que noche tras noche se repite, que siempre se para en el mismo sitio. Mi corazón esta acelerado, producto del sueño que acabo de tener.  
  
Harry..esta tan bueno, me derrito solo de pensar en como sabrán sus besos, sentir sus caricias, me encantaría poder hacerlo con el, como puedo decir eso?-Me golpeo la cabeza, sacándome esos pensamientos de ella de golpe.  
  
Me levanto de la cama de un salto, evitando pensar más en el tema. Miro el reloj que hay en mi mesita de noche, son las 9 de la mañana, es sábado, quizás un poco pronto para levantarme, pero también es mejor, así tengo el servicio para mi sola, para poder arreglarme con tranquilidad, sin Parvati o Lavender agobiando.Ahora ellas están durmiendo, ambas siguen con los doseles d las camas corridas.  
  
Mi vista se posa ahora en una foto que hay en un bonito marco de plata, justo al lado del despertador. Estamos los 3: yo, Harry y Ron, en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, hemos cambiado muchísimo, me siento algo melancólica al verla.  
  
Cojo el marco, y la observo más de cerca. En un extremo,una niña de poco mas de 11 años,sonriente,mostrando unos dientes algo mas grandes de lo habitual, con el pelo castaño y alborotado.una niña. Mi vista se desplaza al niño que hay a mi lado, con pelo negro azabache y unos bonitos ojos verdes que se ven tras unas gafas redondas,tambien sonríe, tiene una bonita dentadura , una cabeza mas bajito que el niño que se encuentra a su otro lado. Pelirrojo y algo pecoso, con una inmensa sonrisa y unos bonitos ojos azules. Ninguno de los tres somos ahora niños, iguales a los de la foto que sujeto en mis manos.  
  
Yo llevo el pelo liso, me aplico poción alisadora cada vez que me lo lavo, los dientes largos desaparecieron el 3º curso tras una pelea con cierto Slytherin de ojos grises, y mi aspecto exterior no es el de ninguna niña: mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado, incluso diría que e s bonito, el de una mujer, también me maquillo un poco cada día, lo básico, tampoco me paso con eso.  
  
La mirada y el pelo de Harry si que son los mismos, pero su cuerpo..lo denominaría perfecto, una ancha espalda a la que poder aferrarse, con un torso que mas de una querría acariciar...y un trasero.mhmhmh, los entrenamientos de Quidditch dan muy buen resultado.  
  
Ron ya no nos saca tanto en altura, Harry y yo hemos crecido también, aunque aun nos supera en varios centímetros, a mí más Los entrenamientos de Quidditch también han hecho efecto en Ron, que tiene un cuerpo similar al del ojiverde, pero quizás no con los abdominales tan pronunciados, el trasero del pelirrojo también esta muy bien..  
  
De nuevo vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza.  
  
-Son tus amigos Hermione-Me digo a mi misma, pero son dos de los chicos mas cotizados en Hogwarts, con los que sueñan el 80% de las chicas del colegio, uno es el gracioso y travieso y el otro el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, puro sex appeal.  
  
Muchas veces he tenido el impulso de abalanzarme sobre ellos, ya tengo algo de experiencia con los chicos, y una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar. Pero siempre descargo esas ganas de besar a mis dos amigos con otro chico, varios me van detrás y muchos están dispuestos a hacerme favores cuando yo con cara de niña buena se los pido.  
  
Por las mañanas, al entrar al gran comedor, con Parvati y Lavender muchos ojos se fijan en nosotras, que nos contoneamos sensualmente para ello, nos encanta que nos miren, muchos nos llaman los Ángeles de Hogwarts,a nosotras nos gusta ese mote,nos hace sentir "mas importantes".  
  
El dosel de la cama de Parvati se habré dejo la foto con cuidado, esperando a que "el otro ángel" salga de la cama.  
  
-¿ya estas levantada Hermi?-Me pregunta esta al verme, sentada sobre su cama, y con cara de dormida.  
  
-No tenia mucho sueño-Miento.  
  
-Que hora...  
  
-las 9.20-Le respondo yo antes de que acabe la frase.  
  
Parvati me mira conos instantes, y se deja caer de nuevo sobre su cama, y sigue durmiendo...  
  
-Ya me extrañaba que se levantara tan pronto...-Pienso, sonriendo.  
  
Me levanto y me meto en el lavabo, antes de que les de por despertarse a alguna de las dos.  
  
Me ducho con tranquilidad, notando cada gota que cae por mi cuerpo, pensando en lo que me voy a poner debajo de la túnica. Tras ponerme la crema perfumada por todo el cuerpo, salgo del cuarto envuelta en una toalla, y con el pelo mojado, me sorprendo al ver que Ginny esta en la habitación, hablando con Lavender, sentadas sobre la cama de esta.  
  
-Ah, hola Hermione-Me saluda la pelirroja con una bonita sonrisa.  
  
-Hola Ginny-Le devuelvo el saludo.  
  
La verdad era que la pequeña de los Weasley también levantaba pasiones en Hogwarts,tenia un cuerpo muy bonito, con unas suaves y perfectas curvas,y su pelo estaba siempre brillante, con sus ojos verdes, al hacia también una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, entre el sector masculino.  
  
Me dirijo hacia mi armario, cojo un bonito conjunto de lencería, color rosa, con adornos superpuestos de flores en tonos mas pastel, me lo pongo allí mismo.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, pillina?-Lavender aparece tras de mi, y me tira de la goma de las braguitas, singlándome un poco la piel.  
  
-ahh-Me quejo yo, la verdad es que me ha hecho un poco de daño.  
  
-Hermione poniéndose su mejor conjunto de lencería, ¿has quedado con Boot, el gran capitán de Hufflepuff?-Esta vez es Parvati la que Pregunta.  
  
Yo termino de colocarme el sujetador, mirando que quedasen bien sujetas, y los más arriban posible.  
  
-No tengo tiempo para vuestras preguntas-Contesto, haciéndome la importante, y me dirijo de nuevo al cuarto de baño.  
  
Oigo que las chicas se ríen en silencio.  
  
-Seguro que ha quedado con el-Dice Ginny en un susurro, pero que yo perfectamente puedo oír.  
  
-Para vuestra información no he quedado con nadie hoy-Respondo desde dentro del servicio, mientras me coloco la poción alisadora.  
  
Las chicas se callan de golpe, seguramente Ginny no pensaba que la estaba escuchando. Cambian de tema radicalmente, siguen hablando de chicos, pero el nombre de Hermione no sale de sus bocas más.  
  
10 minutos mas tarde salgo de servicio, aun solo con el conjunto de ropa interior, pero ya con el pelo totalmente liso y brillante, ellas me dirigen una picara sonrisa. Doy un chasquido con la lengua.  
  
-Ya os he dicho que no he quedado con nadie-Vuelvo a repetir, mientras me coloco unos vaqueros.  
  
Las chicas mantienen la mirada unos segundos más, pero entonces parecen darse por vencidas y ahora Lavender y Parvati se entran al baño, a arreglarse.  
  
-Chicas, yo me voy-Anuncia Ginny, y sale de la habitación.  
  
Ansiosa por observar de nuevo el trasero de mis guapos amigos bajo poco después a la sala común. Veo desde la escalera que la sala común esta vacía, todo esta en silencio. Relajo un poco mi postura, había sacado pecho y andaba bien recta por si cierto ojiverde andaba por allí.  
  
Si, parece que Harry tiene que ser mi próxima conquista, mi subconsciente lo decía así, pero Ron., últimamente me he acercado más al, más como una muy buena amiga, pero el pelirrojo también me atrae.  
  
-Eh, Hermi!!-Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos, y al oír que se trata de un chico adopto la "posición de una señorita" como muy bien lo denomino en su momento Parvati.  
  
Era Dean Thomas.Se coloca frente a mi.  
  
-Hola Dean-Le saludo sonriéndole como solo yo se, Dean se me queda mirando, lo noto y aprovecho el momento para sacar un poco de pecho.  
  
-¿y Seamus?-Le pregunto jugueteando con su corbata y mirándole directamente a sus ojos marrones café.Me apoyo en la pared y el se acerca mas a mi.  
  
Dean es un chico de color, del grupo de Gryffindor desde el primer año. Golpeador del equipo de Quidditch, bastante popular entre las chicas.  
  
-¿por que preguntas por Seamus?-Dean levanta la ceja, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos.  
  
-nose, como siempre vas con el-Contesto yo, poniendo cara de inocente, aun jugando con su corbata y mordiéndome el labio inferior.  
  
Dean me sonríe picaramente, y yo le respondo con otra sonrisa. Dean aun se acerca mas a mí, acorralándome contra la pared, le acaricio la mejilla derecha, nuestras bocas están a pocos centímetros de distancia, entonces borro la sonrisa picara de mi boca, y me escabullo por la parte derecha, bajando a la sala comun, Dean casi se pega contra la pared al yo apartarme.  
  
Le oigo decir algo como:"siempre me hace lo mismo".  
  
-El arte de la seducción, si señor-Pienso orgullosa y sonriendo, mientras termino de bajar los últimos escalones.  
  
Ya abajo pienso en lo que voy a hacer, 1: esperar a Parvati y Lav o 2.ir ya al gran comedor a comer algo, la verdad es que estoy hambrienta.  
  
-Oye, Dean-Me giro hacia el chico, que aun continua en las escaleras, un poco confundido-¿Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar?  
  
Dean afirma algo torpe con la cabeza.  
  
Entonces me decido por la segunda opcion: ir al gran comedor.  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*00*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*0  
  
que decir??pues que no se por que me dio por comenzar este fict, ya se lo que muchos me diréis: que es puesto a Hermi "muy guarrilla",pero me apetecía, nose.  
  
Aviso que los futuros capítulos son algo calenturientos, si es que mi mente..no ,no penséis mal!! :p  
  
Bueno, aún no se la pareja de este fict , ni nada así definido, simplemente me pongo frente al ordenador y escribo.  
  
Espero vuestros reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo:  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	2. Ángeles en camison

Capitulo 2: Ángeles en camisón  
  
Es muy poco usual que Ron y Harry bajen tan pronto a desayunar, pero de vez en cuando les da el venazo y madrugan,(para ser sábado las 10 de la mañana es como madrugar)  
  
De camino al gran comedor solo me cruzo con un par de Hufflepuffs, que me miran con envidia, pero yo me limito a saludar con una gran sonrisa. Me doy cuenta de que son Rose y Katy, las fundadoras del club de fans de Harry en Hufflepuff, me paran de pronto para hablar, se ve que esperan que les diga si Harry lleva calzoncillos de color o estampados (muchas ya me lo habían preguntado).  
  
-¿Qué tal Hermione?-Me pregunta la más alta, con una bonita melena rubia.  
  
-Muy bien Katy, gracias-Le contesto lo mas cordialmente que puedo.  
  
-¿no sabrás si Harry tiene novia, no?-Me pregunta la otra abriendo mucho los ojos y esperando una respuesta inmediata, ambas se ponen en tensión.  
  
-Hola a ti también Rose-Le dedico una bonita sonrisa, ambas me miran con una mirada que significa"no te hemos preguntado eso", pero entonces comienzo a hablar de nuevo:  
  
-Pues no lo se,¿Por qué debería de saberlo?-Me gusta que me digan que supuestamente soy su mejor amiga y todo eso.  
  
-Eres su amiga, su mejor amiga-Responde Katy, a lo que yo afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
La verdad, no se si Harry tiene novia o no, creo que no, pero no puedo evitar poner cara de pena y decir:  
  
-Lo siento chicas, me temo que si.  
  
Katy suelta un gritito y se tapa la boca con las manos, como si le acabaran de decir que un familiar suyo acababa de morir. Rose corre exasperada en dirección contraria a la que yo iba tapándose la cara, y llorando, Katy no tarda en seguirla.  
  
-Mira que son tontas-Pienso para mi misma, y observo como se alejan por el pasillo.  
  
La experiencia obtenida este ultimo año me había hecho aprender que los chicos son para divertirse y no hay que quedarse estancada en uno, sino no se disfrutar ,y estas dos chicas acaban de irse llorando (y no es la 1º vez que pasa) por que supuestamente el chico que les gusta tiene novia , solo tienen ojos para Harry Potter. Cierto que es guapo , con un físico envidiable y con una valentía y humildad digna de muy pocos y además era deportista , pero no se puede vivir a la sombra de ningún chico, esperando que este se fije en ti.  
  
-Un día tendré que hablar con ellas-Me digo a mi misma continuando mi camino al gran comedor.  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor pude verlos: estaban al final de la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando, saco pecho, y contoneándome recorro el camino hasta llegar a ellos.  
  
-¿y los otros dos ángeles donde están?-Me pregunta un chico de Ravenclaw, al pasar por su lado, un chico bastante guapo, me limito a sonreírle.  
  
Noto varias miradas sobre mí, aun no habiendo mucha gente en el gran comedor. Llego donde están Harry y Ron, devorando sus tostadas como si fueran las primeras que probaban en su vida .También están en a mesa Neville, varias chicas de 3º y 4º curso, pero mi mirada se detiene en Alexader Zhander, un chico de 7º con quien me lo pase muy bien no hace mucho, el sonríe y me saluda con la mano, yo le saludo también de la misma forma.  
  
Alex era un chico muy atento y tierno, su especialidad sin ninguna duda eran los masajes, madre mía que manos que tiene!!  
  
-Hermione, ¿esta noche te apuntas a la fiesta de pijamas?-Me pregunta Harry, clavando sus ojos en los míos.  
  
¿El que?-me parece haber oído "fiesta de pijamas" pero no puede ser posible.  
  
-si va' fs't ne pig'ams-Dice Ron con la boca llena.  
  
-Espera a terminar de comer para hablar-Le digo yo en un tono que podría sonar a regañina por mi parte.  
  
El pelirrojo traga rápidamente lo que tenia en la boca y comienza de nuevo a hablar:  
  
-Una fiesta de pijamas, Seamus le ha preguntado esta mañana a Dumbledore si podíamos hacerla, y este no ha puesto ninguna pega.  
  
-¿Pero mixta?-Por mi cabeza ya corrían los mas diversos pensamientos.  
  
-Claro-Dice Harry-sino no tendría gracia-Añade sonriéndome.  
  
-Eso es fantástico !claro que voy!-De verdad que me lo puedo pasar muy bien en una fiesta donde estemos todos en pijama, y de noche.  
  
-Le dije a Dobby que nos proporcionaran algo de comida-Sigue hablando Ron-Y también de bebida..-Añade mas bajiíto, adaptando una picara sonrisa.  
  
-¿Quiénes van?-les pregunto mirando fugazmente a Alex, que en ese momento hablaba con Tom, un amigo suyo también de 7º curso.  
  
-Los de 6º-Me contesta Harry, en un susurro, para que no se enterara en resto de la gente de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Y Ginny?-Pregunto yo extrañada-¿no va a ir?-Ginny es una buena amiga, muy guapa, pero amiga mía, y ya casi como si fuera un ángel.  
  
-Ella claro que si-Contesta Ron, como si fuera algo obvio-Y también vendrá Colin.  
  
-Pues abra que prepararlo todo muy bien-Dice Seamus sonriendo y frotándose las manos-Y conjurar un hechizo insonorizador.  
  
-De eso me ocupo yo-Me ofrezco, es verdad que los hechizos insonorizadores se me dan bastante bien, en mas de una ocasión he tenido que ponerlos en practica.,son muy útiles.  
  
-Pues entonces ya esta todo arreglado, esta noche después de cenar en nuestra habitación -Harry se levanta de la mesa tras decir esto.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?-Le pregunta Ron  
  
-Nos vemos luego-Dice únicamente Harry, despidiéndose con la mano  
  
¿Por qué tendremos que llevar estas túnicas nada favorecedoras?, así se les notaria algo más a los chicos, y las chicas también podríamos lucir cuerpo.  
  
*********** *************** ****************** **********  
  
Busco en mi armario el camisón azul que me compro mi madre este verano, me quedaba muy bien, quiero estar muy guapa para los chicos.  
  
-Herm, como no te des prisa no llegamos-Parvati se daba los últimos retoques frente al espejo, llevaba un camisón blanco ajustado al cuerpo, que contrastaba con su pelo negro a la perfección.  
  
Lavender ya estaba sentada en la cama, cruzada de brazos y pies, llevaba un camisón rosa palo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus largas y bonitas piernas. -Al fin lo encontré!.Digo triunfante, alzando la prenda sobre mi cabeza.  
  
Allí mismo me desnudo, y sobre mi bonito conjunto de lencería rosa me coloco el camisón azul mar.  
  
Me esta ceñido por arriba , con unos finos tirantes también azules, que se ven junto los de mi sujetador, me da igual eso, se me ajusta algo menos por la cintura, pero marcando igualmente ,y mas debajo de la cadera cae libremente hasta la altura de mis rodillas. -Hermione, estas perfecta-Me digo a mi misma, frente al espejo, cuando e terminado de peinarme y perfumarme.  
  
Lavender ya estaba desesperada, incluso se le había crespado el pelo de esperar.  
  
-Son las 11-Decía moviendo con mas rapidez la pierna.  
  
-Ve tu-Le dice Parvati desde el servicio, se estaba colocando un poco de sombra de ojos.  
  
-¿Sola con todos?-Pregunto yo divertida, mientras busco mi barita dentro de mi túnica, para hacer el hechizo insonorizador-Eso es un chollo que ella no se merece!-Añado yo, ya con la varita en la mano.  
  
A Lavender se le dibuja una sonrisa picarona en la cara y se queda mirando el techo de la habitación, como si allí estuviera plantado Brad pitt.  
  
-Os imagináis....-Lavender comienza a rascarse la barbilla, y su sonrisa se acentúa un poco mas, seguramente pensando en algo no apto para menores.  
  
-A eso vamos!!!-Dice sin más dilación Parvati  
  
-Potter.Weasley...mhmhmh.Finnigan..Thomas.mhmhmh, vaya cuatro, los cuatro mosqueteros..-Lavender seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Parece como si te acabaras de dar cuenta de que vamos a la habitación de los chicos a dormir-Le digo yo, pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos.  
  
Lavender clava la mirada en mi, y se levanta de golpe de la cama, como si se acabara de clavar una chincheta en el culo.  
  
-Tengo que arreglarme!!!!-chilla, algo desesperada, dirigiéndose al servicio como una flecha.  
  
Me quedo extrañada, a veces pienso que Lavender y Parvati se dejan la cabeza por el castillo, perdida. De todas formas no hacia falta que la rubia de largas piernas se maquillara , todo el mundo sabe que eso de dormir maquillada no es nada bueno para la piel , además Lavender al natural esta casi más guapa que pintada, pero haber quien es la valiente que se lo dice , se reiría en mi cara. Yo nada más subir al cuarto me he desmaquillado.  
  
A las 11.30 salíamos "los ángeles de Hogwarts" de nuestro cuarto, me late con fuerza el corazón.una noche en la habitación de los chicos, se me eriza el bello de pensarlo. Cuando"vuelvo a la realidad" me doy cuenta de que Lavender y Parvati ya están frete a la puerta del cartelito:"6ºcurso", sin mas dilación entramos, no sin antes respirar hondo y adoptar la posición de una señorita, oímos aplausos nada mas entramos dentro.  
  
*************00000000000****************000000000*0*0*0*0*0**0000000**  
  
lo se , lo se , este capitulo no tiene nada de especial, pero es el principio de unos que vienen que si que lo serán....larararara :P  
  
Gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews!!  
  
Nota = intentare actualizar una vez por semana(los domingos), pero si veis que el Domingo que viene no actualizo es por que alo mejor estoy fuera(solo el fin de semana), bueno dejo que rayaros y ya os veré en el próximo capitulo..la noche en la habitación de los chicos..BYE!!  
  
Un besito: **Mayra Granger** 


	3. Plato o tenedor

Capitulo 3: plato y tenedor  
  
-Ya era hora!!!!!-Dice Neville, con una entupida sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Ginny ya estaba en la habitación sentada en la moqueta, y hablaba animadamente con Seamus, muy cerca de su boca el uno del otro, ambos con un vaso de algo en la mano.  
  
-¿Qué bebes?-Pregunto a Ginny, esta me mira como enfadada, le e cortado  
  
descaradamente"el rollito" que tenia con el chico, pero después de dedicarme una mirada asesina me contesta que es una especia de ponche que han hecho los elfos domésticos. Ginny sigue "conversando" con Seamus, yo busco con la mirada a mis dos chicos, ninguno esta alli, ya me extrañaba que la pelirroja se comportara así son Ron delante.  
  
-Toma Hermi!!-Dean me coge por detrás y me da un vaso de ponche-Esta muy bueno-Añade sin soltarme aun de la cintura.  
  
Ahora no Dean-Le digo yo con la mejor de mis sonrisas picaronas, girándome hacia el y acariciándole minimamente la cara.  
  
-Hermione, haz el conjuro!-Me recuerda Lavender, Colin ya había empezado a cantar "me va, me va", de julio iglesias, borracho perdido.  
  
Levanto la varita y pronuncio las palabras del conjuro, ahora de puertas hacia fuera nadie podrá pensar que ahí se estaba celebrando una fiesta.  
  
Seamus también coge su varita, y con un movimiento de la misma, hace que comience a sonar música movidita, inmediatamente todos se ponen a bailar.  
  
Me tomo tres vasos de ponche ,esta muy rico, y me anima a seguir bailando, Ginny aprovecha al máximo que su hermano aun no a llegado, baila muy pegadita a Seamus, todo y que la música es marchosa.  
  
-Mira la pelirroja, habrá que incluirla a los Ángeles-Me dice Parvati mas bien chillando, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.  
  
Yo me limito a sonreír, y echo una última mirada a Ginny y Seamus. En ese momento entran por la puerta mis dos amigos, Ginny se separa rápidamente de Seamus.  
  
Pasan ambos con cara de esfuerzo, como si llevaran algo a cuentas(uno frente al otro);Ron cierra la puerta tras el y Harry con un movimiento ,como si destapara algo hace aparecer en medio de ambos un recipiente casi tan grande como una bañera, llena de ponche, lo habían llevado tapado con la capa invisible.  
  
Cuando lo dejan se tumban en el suelo boca arriba, cansados por el gran peso que acababan de trasportar.  
  
-Pensaba...que...me..moría-Decía Ron respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
-Todo..por..culpa.de Snape-Dice Harry, igual de cansado que el pelirrojo.  
  
Me dirijo al recipiente que acaban de traer y lleno dos vasos, y me acerco de nuevo a los dos amigos abatidos.  
  
-Tomar, blandengues!-Les ofrezco los dos vasos.  
  
Tardan varios segundos en levantarse a coger los vasos de ponche, pero ambos me lo agradecen con dos grandes sonrisas y se lo beben de inmediato, debían de tener mucha sed.  
  
-Tráeme otro vaso, por favor-Me pide Harry sonriéndome.  
  
Me acerco a su oído y le chillo (la música aun estaba en marcha):  
  
-Solo si bailas conmigo  
  
-Eso esta hecho-Responde el ojiverde guiñándome un ojo.  
  
Cada minuto que pasa me siento mas contenta, mas animada, a los demás les pasa lo mismo y el ponche de lobby parece ser el causante.  
  
La música cesa, Ginny la para de golpe.Yo en esos momentos bailaba animadamente con Harry y Ron, unos a cada lado, como un sándwich, es decir, en la gloria.  
  
-¿Por qué lo paras?-Pregunta extrañado el pelirrojo.  
  
Una sonrisa picara se dibuja en el rostro de la pequeña Weasley.  
  
-Se me ha ocurrido un juego-Dice misteriosamente  
  
-¿Qué juego?-Pregunta curiosa Parvati  
  
-Se llama tenedor y plato-Sigue diciendo Ginny  
  
-¿Tenedor y plato?-Pregunto extrañada, yo quería seguir bailando.  
  
La pelirroja se acerca a la bandeja de pastelitos que estaba puesta sobre la cama de Neville, y coge uno de merengue.  
  
-El juego trata en que se pone el pastel detrás de una persona, esa persona elegida será el tenedor.  
  
.Ginny creo que est-Comienza a decir Ron, pero Ginny le fulmina con la mirada y este se calla.  
  
-Como iba diciendo, el que encuentre el pastel detrás de el elegirá a quien quiere que..-La sonrisilla de Ginny aumenta-Quien quiere que le lama el merengue-Dice al fin.  
  
Esa idea ya me va pareciendo más tentadora, todos intercambiamos miradas nerviosas(n/a: más bien de viciosillos, je, je).  
  
-Una ultima cosa-Continua Ginny- a quien halla elegido la persona como plato, la que va a ser lamida/o elegirá donde quiere que se le lama el merengue.  
  
Todos aceptamos el juego sin ninguna oposición.  
  
-¿Podrá ser en cualquier lado?-Pregunta Dean, mirándome durante un instante.  
  
-Si, en cualquier lado-Corrobora la pelirroja, afirmando con la cabeza.  
  
Dean sonríe abiertamente, ya se que no tengo que elegirle, a saber que lado diría. Todos apuramos el vaso de ponche que tenemos en ese momento en las manos y nos colocamos en círculo.  
  
Ginny pone la bandeja en el centro, abría más de 30.  
  
-Ahora lo pondré yo detrás de quien yo elija, pero la próxima persona que lo ponga será quine aya sido elegido como plato.  
  
-¿El que?-Pregunta su hermano algo perdido.  
  
-A quien acaban de lamer-Le explica Seamus, que parecía haber entendido el juego a la perfección.  
  
Me late fuerte el corazón, yo no necesitaba ningún juego para lanzarme sobre Harry o Ron, para lamerles.., pero parece divertido. Ginny recorre las caras de todos antes de decir que nos tapemos los ojos.  
  
-Ya esta-Dice unos segundos mas tarde. 


	4. la contraseña es:Flores del bosque

Capitulo 3: La contraseña es"Flores del bosque"  
  
Me giro haber si a colocado el pastel detrás de mi, pero como era de suponer no lo ha a hecho.  
  
-lo tengo yo!!!-Anuncia muy contenta Lavender, quien dirige de inmediato su algo mareada mirada hacia Seamus.  
  
-Tu serás mi plato-Dice la chica señalándolo con el dedo-Elige donde quieres..-Añade mirándolo peligrosamente.  
  
El chico parece dudar a la hora de decidirse, pero elige la oreja, y todo el mundo allí sabemos que a Seamus le encanta que le mordisquen la oreja..  
  
Lavender sonríe picaramente, y se dirige hacia el con movimientos felinos. Introduce el dedo en el centro del pastel, donde esta el merengue y se lo pone en el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.  
  
Esta empieza a mordisquearlo y a lamerlo poco a poco, Seamus cierra los ojos, disfrutando del momento.  
  
Dirijo una mirada a Parvati, quien esta animando a Lav con énfasis.  
  
Fue Ginny quien tuvo que separar a Lavender de la oreja del chico, ella ya empezaba a bajar hacia el cuello, ya no había ningún rastro de merengue.  
  
Satisfecha volvió a su sitio, en el medio de Parvati y yo.  
  
-Genial-Le digo cuando se sienta.  
  
Cuando Seamus de ha recuperado del shock, va al centro del circulo y coge un pastel Cerramos todos los ojos, aunque los tuviéramos abiertos tampoco veíamos con mucha claridad, pero si el juego era así..  
  
-Lo tengo yo-Anuncia Harry  
  
Noto que Ginny, dos sitios a mi derecha saca pecho y se sube aun mas el camisón, quedando sus piernas al descubierto, casi a la altura de las bragas.  
  
Parvati también se esfuerza para que Harry la elija a ella.  
  
-Hermi-Dice el chico, tomando antes un gran trago de ponche-Elige donde quieras-Harry me mira desafiante y yo lo noto.  
  
Me lo pienso durante un instante, aunque mi cabeza no esta para muchas flores en esos momentos, miro sus labios carnosos, mojados por el trago que acaba de dar, noto como mi corazón se acelera.  
  
-Aquí-Digo al fin, señalando mis labios, devolviéndole la mirada a Harry.  
  
Ginny me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, Parvati y Lavender me miran sorprendidas, pero alegres. El resto parecen algo más alborotados, a Ron no le miro por que no tengo ganas de arruinar ese momento.  
  
De nuevo dirijo mi mirada hacia Harry, este ya esta frente a mí, de rodillas, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.  
  
Segundos después noto el contacto del merengue en mis labios, que con suavidad me pone Harry, empiezo a ponerme mas contenta, mas feliz conforme el va a acercando su boca a la mía.  
  
Me lame el labio con suavidad, recorriendo el contorno de los mismos, me acaricia el pelo, yo no puedo soportarlo más, el tener la lengua de Harry fuera de mi boca y no poder saborearla. Me dispongo a abrir la boca, siento que Harry también quiere, pero de nuevo es Ginny la que dice a Harry que se separe ya, ¡que rabia!  
  
Le dirijo una mirada asesina, Harry se separa de mi, me mira de nuevo a los ojos y sonríe, una sonrisa peligrosa, picara.  
  
Pongo yo ahora un pastel tras Parvati y esta elige a Ron, esta coloca gran cantidad de merengue sobre el pecho desnudo de este y lo lame con mucha sensualidad, a Ron se le dibuja una tonta sonrisilla en la cara, también Ginny tuvo que separarlos ¿no ve que se lo están pasando bien? aunque en aquella ocasión estoy de acuerdo con la pelirroja.  
  
Me levanto a por otro vaso de ponche, mojando mis labios, aun esta allí la saliva del capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
Algo torpe ando hacia donde esta el gran recipiente, me lleno el vaso hasta arriba, desde allí veo como Neville le lame a Ginny (sin mucho agrado de esta) en el cuello.  
  
Tras esta ultima pareja el juego decide se, Lavender y Seamus se fueron supuestamente a buscar agua, pero no los vería volver.  
  
-Le abra gustado como lame las orejas Lav-Bromea Parvati  
  
-Sigamos bailando!!!-Colin pone en marcha de nuevo la música con un movimiento de varita, y empieza a saltar sobre la cama de Neville.Este no le dice nada, parece estar mas pendiente de Ginny, a la que recita bonitos poemas, persiguiéndola por toda la habitación.  
  
Todos nos levantamos para bailar, mis pies me llevan directa a donde esta Harry, y empiezo a bailar con el frenéticamente, frotando su cuerpo contra el mío, y en mas de una ocasión metí mis manos por debajo del pijama de este, tocando sus bien formados abdominales.  
  
Pero de nuevo aparece Ron, este comienza a bailar cogido de mis caderas, esto es más de lo que "my body" puede soportar.  
  
Paro de bailar y me voy a por más ponche, no miro a ninguno de los dos al irme.  
  
-Hermione tranquilízate un poco-Me digo a mi misma, mientras me sirvo un poco más de ponche.  
  
Pero mi corazón esta alterado y no puedo remediar acordarme a cada segundo de la lengua de Harry recorriendo mis labios.  
  
Me apoyo en la pared, y me dejo caer hasta que quedo sentada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herm?-Dean se acerca a mi, bailando  
  
Observo que Dean me esta mirando las piernas, que al sentarme arrastrando la espalda por la pared el camisón también se iba subiendo, ha hecho que se me vieran las braguitas.  
  
-Ahora iré a bailar-Le respondo  
  
-Venga!!!Fiesta!!-Dean no insiste más, y vuelve a donde todos bailan animadamente.  
  
Su me hubieran dicho que yo estaría en la habitación de los chicos, borracha y sin importar lo que se me ve de mas no me lo hubiera creído, y si me hubieran propuesto el hacer una fiesta con los chicos me hubiera negado rotundamente.Si es que he cambiado mucho en la forma de pensar y en la forma de divertirme, antes me sobraba con un buen libro, pero ahora me gusta bailar, trasnochar y salir con chicos, respetando mis horas de estudio y sin bajar la guardia en las clases.  
  
Reposo mi cabeza sobre mi mano. Si que he cambiado, si.  
  
-Hermione!!  
  
Vuelvo a la realidad, frente a mi veo al chico de cabellos negros y bonitos ojos verdes. Le sonrió.  
  
Harry también dirige su mirada a mis piernas desnudas.Impulsivamente abro mis piernas, mientras me acaricio el muslo con la punta del dedo.  
  
Harry se acerca a mí unos centímetros más, sin apartar la mirada del recorrido de mi dedo.  
  
Entonces de pronto cierro las piernas, Harry me mira a los ojos, y sacude un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Hermi lo siento yo no est-Pongo mi mano sobre sus labios, haciendo que calle, bajo el dedo poco a poco hacia abajo, haciendo circulitos en su pecho, Harry se acerca mas a mi, le cojo de la camisa del pijama y lo atraigo hacia mí, haciendo que su cuerpo quede pegado al mío, y nuestras bocas a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
  
-Vamonos Potter-Mantengo esa intensa mirada unos segundos más y luego me levanto, dejando a Harry sentado en el suelo.  
  
-En el baño de los prefectos, la contraseña es "flores del bosque"-Añado dirigiéndole una picara sonrisa.  
  
Se que Harry tal vez esta debatiendo si hacerlo o no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo soy su mejor amiga, y tal vez una oportunidad como aquella no se vuelva a repetir..  
  
*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*00**00*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*00*  
  
Mujajajajaaj, que mala que soy!!!dejaros así...  
  
Bueno tengo algo que anunciar : me voy de vacaciones y no podré actualizar en un mes o incluso dos, por eso he subido dos capítulos, y si tengo tiempo en estos dos días subiré u tercero.  
  
Que lo disfrutéis!!!je,je,je  
  
Hasta pronto:  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	5. Pasión

Capitulo 5: Pasión  
  
-Chicos me voy-Me acerco a Dean y le doy un piquito en los labios, aun con la sonrisa peligrosa en mi cara, el aprovecha para sobarme un poco, pero no le digo nada. También me despido así de mi pelirrojo favorito, quien después de recibir el beso me dice un dulce:"que duermas bien".  
  
Dormir no creo que duerma bien, por que poco dormiré pero pasármelo bien seguro(n/a no es lista ni nada: P).  
  
Neville y Colin están tumbados en el suelo boca arriba, cantando y mueven los vasos de ponche en el aire, me da el impuso de unirme a ellos, estoy feliz, eufórica(n/a lo que en el planeta tierra se dice estar muy borracha).  
  
-¿Dónde vas?-Ginny aparece tras de mí, andando a trompicones mirándome con desconfianza.  
  
Esta va peor que yo, le cuesta andar para acercarse aun mas a mi.  
  
-Ginny. Me voy a acostar-Digo yo, dirigiéndome hasta la puerta, vaya no sabia que estaba tan lejos, ni que el pomo se moviera? ¿  
  
Al fin logro salir, mi hechizo como siempre funciona de maravilla, al cerrar la puerta tras de mi no se oye ni una mosca.  
  
"Me voy a tirar a Harry, wow Hermione tu cache esta subiendo", me rió sonoramente, tampoco lo puedo evitar, salgo de Gryffindor lo mas rápido que puedo, chocándome con todas las estatuas que me encuentro hasta salir de allí.  
  
¿"Se puede saber por que dije en los baños"?, sin capa y con la mitad del cerebro atontado y fuera de servicio no se donde voy a llegar.  
  
Este cuadro..-Me rasco la barbilla y observo de cerca un cuadro de un duende azulado que me es muy familiar, algo me dice que estoy ya cerca del baño.le doy un ultimo trago al ponche.  
  
Después de no se cuanto tiempo dando vueltas, subiendo escaleras y bajando sin mucho sentido veo al final del pasillo en el que me encuentro la estatua del Boris desconcertado, que da entrada al bellísimo baño de los prefectos.  
  
Mi sentido de la orientación parece funcionar perfectamente, aunque vaya borracha!! Acelero el paso y casi automáticamente, nada mas llegar a la estatua de mi boca sale la contraseña:  
  
"Flores del bosque"  
  
-Ya estoy!!-Digo triunfante al entrar, pero la sensación se torna fastidio cuando veo que dentro no esta Harry.  
  
Me voy a un lado, cerca de la bañera gigante y me siento en el suelo, apoyada en la pared.  
  
-Menos mal que me quedas tu-digo mirando mi aun casi lleno vaso de ponche, y un vaso el doble de grande que los normales, también los habían conseguido así para la fiesta, creo que los hicieron el doble de tamaño con algún conjuro, muy útil, si señor.  
  
Entre el alcohol y el suave aroma del lugar mi mente y sobre todo mi cuerpo ya están ansiosos por que el chico de 16 años de pelo negro azabache traspase la entrada al baño. Antes quizás debí besarle, me dio el impulso más bien el deseo, pero el poco sentido común que me quedaba despierto me dijo que allí no era lugar, no delante de Ron. ¿o pare por que Ginny nos paro?  
  
Suspiro con fuerza y pego otro trago al ponche.  
  
Ron.Ron es tan bueno conmigo, Hermione no deberías de hacerle esto, También el esta muy bueno y lo sabes, pero Harry,. Harry es tu sueño erótico desde que empezaron esos deseos en ti, desde que te empezaste a hacer mujer, cuando las hormonas empezaban a trabajar y tú empezabas a cambiar.  
  
Le doy otro trago al ponche, notando como mi cuerpo se atonta aun un poco más, y tengo ganas de reír.  
  
Harry.si es que tiene un trasero más bien puesto-Me rió durante unos segundos-Hermi tu culo también es muy bonito-Me digo a mi misma, y vuelvo a reír.  
  
De pronto la estatua se corre, pero por el hueco no pasa nadie, y termina por cerrarse de nuevo segundos después, miro hacia allí esperando encontrar a alguien. Me sobresalto al notar como unas manos suben por mis piernas, yo las abro y noto como un cuerpo se acomoda en el medio, sin dejar de acariciarme los muslos, muy cerca de mi trasero.  
  
-Vaya Potter, veo que no pierdes el tiempo-Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y una mano la alargo en busca de su cabeza, siento la textura de la capa y tiro de ella.  
  
Me encuentro con unos ojos verdes, como me gustan.  
  
Le empujo hacia atrás, lanzándome sobre el, pegando mis rodillas en sus caderas, el pega sus manos a mi trasero, moviéndolas circularmente.  
  
Empiezo a desabrocharle la finísima camisa del pijama.  
  
Ahí estaba, debajo de mi el mejor busto masculino de todo Hogwarts, yo empiezo a acariciarlo, y luego a lamerlo.  
  
Me encanta, poco a poco me voy excitando mas, subo se su ombligo hasta su boca, la que durante tantos años he querido probar.  
  
Nuestras lenguas se enlazan, juegan la una con la otra, se nota en nuestras salivas el sabor a ponche.  
  
Dejo su boca, y me voy tirando hacia debajo de nuevo, besándole de nuevo su pecho, sus duros abdominales, su ombligo.conforme bajo me llevo el pantalón conmigo.  
  
Descubro el gran bulto en sus calzoncillos, eso aun me excita más.  
  
Ahora es el, con un rápido movimiento me coloca debajo de el y el se coloca encima. Me quita el camisón azul y empieza a besarme los pechos, juntándolos el uno contra el otro, aun con el sujetador rosa con encajes que tanto me gusta.  
  
Poco tarda en quitarme el sujetador, y empieza a besarme de nuevo en los pechos jugando con mis pezones, lamiéndolos, no puedo evitar el gemir de placer.  
  
Rodeo con mis piernas su cintura, notando sobre mi sexo que el suyo tras los boxers ya esta mas que excitado.  
  
Con mis pies logro bajarle los calzoncillos, Harry me sonríe picaramente y baja su mano de uno de mis pechos, aún lamiéndolos hasta la entrada de mi sexo, en las gomas de las braguitas, soy yo la que le mete la mano dentro, y el lo acaricia con suavidad, yo ya estoy lubricando, arqueo mi espalda con pequeños movimientos, quiero que me penetre ya, notarlo dentro de mi.  
  
Levanto su cabeza de entre mis pechos y le beso una vez más.  
  
--Venga-Le digo en un susurro entre los apasionados besos.  
  
Harry sonríe, me quita las braguitas y se coloca sobre mi, siento un gran placer cuando se introduce dentro de mí, juntos nos movemos al ritmo que marca el coito, envolviéndonos de besos movidos por la pasión.  
  
Gimo son ningún tipo de censura ni vergüenza, estoy disfrutando como nunca y no puedo guardármelo.  
  
Harry no es ningún principiante en esto del sexo, sabe todos los trucos para que una mujer se lo pase muy bien.donde debe acariciar mientras penetra.  
  
El orgasmo llama a la puerta, son unos instantes, poco segundos, un enorme placer indescriptible, me quedo inmóvil durante esos segundos, Harry continua, acelerando cada vez mas el ritmo.  
  
Ambos sudando por el esfuerzo, lamiéndonos con deseo, mi segundo de gloria acaba, queremos continuar, Harry pronto se descargará.  
  
Cambio arriba, Harry lo agradece .Me coge de las caderas mientras yo me muevo rápidamente, apoyando mis manos sobre su abdomen .El ritmo de Harry aumenta y aprieta con fuerza sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, emite unos gemidos, y hecha hacia atrás la cabeza y se deja caer del todo, relajando los músculos .Yo me dejo caer sobre el, y luego me tumbo a su lado.  
  
-Wow-Digo únicamente yo.  
  
Ambos aun respiramos con dificultad, recuperándonos por el esfuerzo realizado, Harry se gira hacia mí y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, y yo sonrió. Inmediatamente me quedo dormida, pasando un brazo sobre el, que sube y baja con su respiración.  
  
-Si que es verdad que se pasa bien con Harry  
  
=*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*00*0**0*0*0*0 HE VUELTO!!!!!!!! DESPUES DE 2 LARGOS MESES!!!,bueno espero que hayáis pasado muy buen veranito y loas que esperabais que actualizara no os hayáis enfadado mucho por la tardanza XDDDD, estaba en el pueblo de mi madre, en Jaén, allí no hay nada mas allá de una tv así que...  
  
Nose. nose no me gusta como ha quedado, mhmhmh ,pero bueno cabeza arriba y a esperar los reviews, je ,je, je(ser comprensivos)  
  
¿Qué pasará ahora, seguirá Hermione conquistando a todo tío bueno que este en Hogwarts, cambiará esto algo con la amistad que mantenía con Harry?,sinceramente no creo que en este fict me meta en problemas de esos. pero todo dependerá de cómo este la autora de animo, osea yo, y de los reviews ,así que quiero sugerencias e ideas!!!  
  
Creo que aquí me despido, no sin antes agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, de verdad que ayudan(el mismo royo de siempre ,lo siento ,pero es necesario :P)  
  
Besitos!!  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	6. Chico 10, cabron, pero chico 10

Capitulo 6: chico 10, cabrón, pero chico 10  
  
Tengo frió, muevo un poco mi espalda, ahhhj me duele mucho la cabeza.  
  
Abro los ojos con pesadez ¿que hago en el baño de los prefectos?..., una capa tapa mi desnudo cuerpo.Entonces empiezo a recordar u una sonrisilla se me dibuja en el rostro.  
  
Harry no esta allí, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó anoche, pero el estar desnuda bajo lo que parece una capa, que resulta ser la bata de Harry me ayuda a la hora de recordar, no hay otra explicación, ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado el?  
  
Introduzco una gran cantidad de aire en mis pulmones, ya que estoy aquí voy a darme un baño, aver si se me calma un poco el dolor de cabeza y mi mente se va recuperando poco a poco.  
  
En pocos minutos la gran bañera esta llena de agua perfumada y muchísimas burbujas.El contacto con el agua en mi cuerpo produce una relajación y una tranquilidad total, apoyada en el borde de la bañera comienzo poco a poco a serenarme.  
  
De pronto me doy cuenta de una cosa: ¿Cómo volveré a Gryffindor sin que nadie me vea? únicamente tengo el camisón y la bata de Harry.  
  
Empiezo a inquietarme, seguramente la capa de invisibilidad se la ha llevado Harry y no me apetece pasearme por la escuela en camisón, por muy bien que me quede. Salgo de la bañera gigante rápidamente tapándome con una toalla, y dejando un charco de agua por donde pasaba.  
  
Algo, quiero alguna túnica, alguna capa, algo, peor no encuentro más que toallas y albornoces, con estampados muy bonitos, pero con eso casi llamaré más la atención que llevando el camisón.  
  
"Hermione, pues en camisón"  
  
Me dirijo a buscar mi camisón, doy una rápida mirada alrededor de todo el baño, y lo encuentro perfectamente doblado en el alfeizar de la ventana.Me acerco allí y veo también mi conjunto de ropa interior también doblado junto al camisón, también hay algo plateado.¡¡la capa de invisibilidad!!  
  
Suspiro tranquila, no tengo mas que ponerme el camisón,coger las cosas y ocultarme bajo la capa y llegar hasta Gryffindor, meterme en mi cama y luego hacer como que me despierto a la misma hora de todos/as,pero,seguiran despiertos?  
  
**  
  
Me dirijo al gran comedor, ya con el uniforme de Hogwarts como todas las chicas.Cuando llegué a mi habitación en Gryffindor Parvati y Lavender tenían ambas en dosel corrido, aún durmiendo y no me apetecía meterme de nuevo en la cama, así que me vestí. Tomé un poco de poción revitalizante y ahora voy a ver si alguien se a levantado ya.  
  
Como siempre antes de abrir las puertas me coloco el sujetador y saco pecho (posición de una señorita).Desayunando están Dean y Ron, Harry no esta.Relajo un poco la postura al ver también que el gran comedor esta desierto.  
  
Extrañada me dirijo hacia ellos, ambos me sonríen al verme acercarme.  
  
-¿Qué haces tan pronto levantada?-Me pregunta Dean, ya de paso mirándome de arriba a bajo.  
  
-¿Pronto?-miro mi muñeca para ver la hora en el reloj, pero no lo llevo puesto.  
  
-Son las 8 de la mañana-Informa Ron mostrándome el suyo.  
  
Ahora me coincide el por que al salir esta mañana del baño de los prefectos no había nadie por los pasillos.  
  
-Me levante por que no podía dormirme-Me siento al lado de Ron.  
  
-¿Ya tomaste la poción, no?-Me pregunta Dean, y yo afirmo con la cabeza mientras cojo un bollo de la bandeja.  
  
-Ayer te fuiste antes, no?-Me pregunta Ron como si no lo recordara con claridad.  
  
-Si, tenia sueño, y ya iba muy mal-Me río un poco, Dean afirma rápido con la cabeza verificando lo que acabo de decir.  
  
-Pues después volvimos a jugar a eso del merengue.pero.-Ron se pone muy colorado, como avergonzado.  
  
Dean comienza en ese momento a reírse.  
  
-Le dio (carcajadas) le dio. (mas carcajadas)  
  
-Me di un beso con mi hermana, ¿vale?-Dice Ron al fin, terminando lo que intentaba decir Dean.  
  
Acompaño a este en las risas.  
  
-Si debías de ir mal Ron-Digo dándole golpecitos en el hombro.Este miraba fijamente su plato, aún algo avergonzado.  
  
Me alegro de que no hayan sospechado nada, se creen que fui a mi cuarto sin mas, y no les llama mucho la atención, Dean esta muy ocupado torturando Psicológicamente al pelirrojo para preguntarme algo más a mi.  
  
Poco a poco el comedor se va llenando, pero los "borrachos" y "borrachas" no aparecen.  
  
Hablo un rato con Alex, cosa que noto no hace mucha gracia al guapo pelirrojo, que no deja de interrumpir la conversación. Alex dice que quiere quedar conmigo para hablar a solas, el martes al acabar las clases en los invernaderos.  
  
Artos de esperar decidimos salir al jardín, pero yo recuerdo en ese momento que no tengo el trabajo de pociones hecho, y además es para mañana.  
  
Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca dejando a Ron Y Dean en el jardín, al ser Domingo esta vacía, mejor.Busco los libros que me pueden servir, pido una pluma y pergaminos a la Sr.Pince y comienzo a trabajar de inmediato.  
  
Nunca se me quitará el vicio de estudiar, de esforzarme en los trabajos, de siempre intentar sacar 10 en todo, me encanta y es parte de mi.Siempre se me pasan las horas leyendo (aunque hacia tiempo que no hacia lectura intensiva), y muy de vez en cuando voy a la biblioteca a liberar mis tensiones leyendo un buen libro.  
  
-La sangre sucia no tiene los deberes hechos, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué será lo próximo?-Una voz que arrastra las palabras suena tras de mi, y se perfectamente a quien pertenece.  
  
-Malfoy vete a la mierda-Digo sin tan solo girarme.  
  
-Creo que la tengo muy cerca-Contesta el con sutileza.  
  
-Tu humor aumenta cada día mas-Dejo de escribir para centrarme en responder bien al engreído (pero guapo) Slytherin.  
  
-Ya lo sabia Granger-Dice haciéndose el importante-Pero puedes mirarme, aun no cobro por ello-Me susurra muy cerca de mi oreja.  
  
Un ligero escalofrío recorre mi espalda, pero decido ignorar eso y seguir contraatacando.  
  
-Estoy trabajando Malfoy, y no me apetece estropearme la vista-Digo yo, aunque esto ultimo no lo creo, si Malfoy no fuera tan cabrón iría detrás de el, como muchas otras.  
  
Fríos ojos grises, pelo rubio platino que ya no envuelve e gomina, y que queda mas natural, mas sexy, labios finos y bien marcados, de tez pálida y con un cuerpo escultural, un chico 10, cabrón, pero un chico 10.  
  
-Oh Granger, ¿te pongo nerviosa?-Malfoy no se rinde.  
  
-Vete de aquí, agobias-Contesto yo  
  
.1000 veces he intentado ser amable con el, me lo propuse al notar el gran cambio que estaba dando un año atrás, pero cuando hablo con el solo salen insultos y malas contestaciones de mi boca.  
  
-No voy a cumplir órdenes de u8na sangre sucia como tu Granger  
  
-Pues cállate la puta boca, que esas en la biblioteca-me giro enfadada, me molesta mucho que me llame sangre sucia.  
  
Me cruzo directamente con sus ojos grises, le miro con rabia, como con asco (n/a: imposible!!:p)  
  
-La gatita ya saco las uñitas-Responde el sonriendo triunfante, ya había conseguido que me enfadara-No hace falta enfadarse Granger-Añade.  
  
¿Eso lo ha dicho Malfoy?, pero entonces levanta su dedo índice, aun le faltaba decir algo:  
  
-Pero creo que si no tuviera alguien con quien meterme seria muy aburrido, ¿no crees Granger?  
  
Antes de que pueda contestar Malfoy ya se ha ido de la biblioteca.  
  
Me quedo pensando porque siempre tiene que molestarme y porque siempre tiene que acabar el las discusiones con alguna enigmática frase, o porque muchas veces se contradice o porque a veces me da la sensación de que no es tan malo, o porque_ "Hermione sigue con el trabajo y deja al gilipollas ese"-es verdad, ya esta bien de hablar de Malfoy.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Mujajajajajajajajajaja.Lo se, Harry no ha salido para nada en este capitulo, pero tenia que descansar después de lo de Hermi. ¿Hermi se esta sintiendo atraída por Malfoy? ¿Será su próxima "victima"? Ya se tb que en este capitulo no hay acción, pero vendrán más moviditos.solo adelanto que en el próximo Hermi se reencuentra con Harry tras lo del baño. Me dejo de tanto misterio y voy a responder vuestros reviews, ya se que no lo había exo nunca pero nuca es tarde si la dicha es buena: P, ademas muchos son reviews que vale la pena responder.Empezare x los últimos, los del capitulo 5.  
  
Andy-Chan: Tranqui, ya se que tarde mucho, pero ya estoy aquí y como ves actualizare (si no hay nada que lo impida) cada semana. A mi tb me encanta que te encante: D Que Hermi y Harry terminen juntos.no se aun la pareja, pero habrá mas H/Hr, eso seguro. Lo que has dicho de Harry,solo te digo que muy bueno, eso ah estado en mi cabeza,si,te aproximas, no digo mas,je,je,je,je,solo que muchas gracias x tu review.  
  
Lucia: Gracias por hacerme publicidad gratis ;), je, je, je.Me alegro de que te guste mi fict. Me lees la mente.si señor, ya lo he dicho yo que Hermi es muy lista y pudiendo tener a varios xq quedarse con uno?uy, uy, uy veo aquí la primera proposición de un trio ¿o he entendido mal??, Aunque por ahora me parece que no, primero de uno en uno y luego ya se iran sumando personas, je, je, je: P. Aki tienes el capitulo, prontito como querías. Un besito mu grande tb xa ti ;)  
  
Ginny: Hola wapa!!Quizás este capitulo te haya decepcionado un poco por que no pasa nada, pero no te preocupes no voy a dejar de lado los momentos erótico-festivos, solo que después de un capitulo movidito viene otro mas tranquilito (no siempre será así). Yo no diría que Hermione es una guarra, mas bien es una chica con suerte, la mejor en los estudios y con una vida sexual muy activa y satisfactoria.Hermi, quiero ser como tu!!! Espero tu comentario de este capitulo, un beset.  
  
Yuriko: Si hija si, he vuelto ya a mi a dorada Valencia, con las calles llenas de ruido, la contaminación, dejando atrás el monte con su aire fresco y una brisa que llevaba una melodía tirolesa, tranquilidad.ADORO LA CIUDAD!!!, hecho de menos a las cabras, pero weno: P. Gracias por seguir mi fict y aguantar mis rayadas mentales como la que acabo de escribir.Ni yo misma se que será de Harry y Hermione, como he dicho antes no se la pareja principal, lo que si que se es que Hermione se lo va a pasar muy bien: P  
  
Damaris: Hola!!y tb me alegro de volver( lee 7 lineas mas arriba). Te llamas igual que una amiga mía, bonito nombre. Pura pasion, si.Veo que hay muchos Hermi/Harry y eso me alegra un monton, a ver si J.K se da cuenta y nos da una alegría: D, que feliz seria yo. Larararalarara.ups perdona me había quedado pensando que bonito seria (suspiro).Bueno repito lo mismo, no se la pareja final, pero adelanto que habrá mas H/Hr.Gracias x tu Review, espero el próximo ;)  
  
Lissa: ay, Lissa, Lissa. Lo primero, gracias por leer mi fict y por preocuparte de escribirme tu sugerencia tan extensamente y con tantas pautas y razones. Draquito, Draquito.tu sugerencia es muy buena, y he de decirte que me gusta tb un H/D, es como más morboso y después de este capitulo tú podrás sacar varias conclusiones, pero si, es posible que pase algo entre los dos ¿por que no?: P Espero tu review y que siempre que quieras sugerirme algo lo hagas, por que tengo muy en cuenta lo que piensa y quiere la gente que sigue mi fict. Aunque aun no se nada, según como se vaya desarrollando tendré mas claras las cosas. Un beso.  
  
Erica: Es algo calentito, lo se, pero he leído muuuuucho más fuertes que este. Chikilla aki tienes el otro capitulo, espero que lo sigas, asias: P  
  
Gaya Lunae: Mi pareja favorita tb es H/Hr, wow me he quitado un gran peso de encima al ver que la escena del baño os ha gustado a todos (sois geniales, todo os gusta :p), a mi me parecía que había quedado rarita. No se si en el baño, pero Habrá mas H/Hr, así tan calentito :p La pareja final.aun no digo nada ,je,je,je,je. Gracias me has sacado los colores diciendo que escribo bien ,la verdad es que leer reviews sube la autoestima que no veas y te dan ganas de estar en el ordenador escribiendo todo el día. A ver que te ha parecido este, y ojala sigas el fict hasta el final;).  
  
Uff,aquí he acabado, que bien me siento :D  
  
LOS QUE ME MANDASTEIS REVIWS ANTES Y QUE NO HE CONTESTADO MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ^_^ (sino ocuparía mas el responder reviews que el fict), pero a partir de ahora responderé todos, todos, todos.  
  
0000000------00000000 Estas son las ventajas de escribir Reviews a la autora, os responde personalmente, je, je, je, je.Quizas me he extendido, pero no pude evitarlo :P  
  
Os veo en e próximo capitulo de Los Ángeles de Hogwarts.(muy prontito)  
  
Un besito, **Mayra Granger** 


	7. El reencuentro

Capitulo 7: El reencuentro.  
  
El castillo sigue vacío cuando salgo de la biblioteca, me pregunto que horas serán, seguramente cerca de las 12.  
  
La sala común también esta vacía y Parvati y Lavender parece que ya han bajado a almorzar .Me dirijo de nuevo al gran comedor, no sin aplicarme antes un poco de poción alisadora, no me había puesto antes y ya se me estaba empezando a alborotar.  
  
Me sorprendo al verlo todo lleno, y por el tipo de comida que estaba sobre las mesas comprendo que debe de ser ya la hora de comer.  
  
Todos están comiendo, varios paran para mirarme mientras me dirijo a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no les hago mucho caso.  
  
-Hola-Saludo con la mejor de mis sonrisas, todos me devuelven el saludo, incluido Harry.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas pillina?-Me pregunta Lavender mientras me siento a su lado.  
  
- me levante temprano y fui y la biblioteca-Contesto yo, mientras me sirvo un poco de puré de patatas-Lo que me gustaría saber a mi es si al final encontrasteis el agua que buscabais-Miro a Seamus que se esta tocando el pelo haciendo circulitos con su dedo, disimulando-Por que no volvisteis- Añado mirando a Lavender.  
  
-Yo tampoco me creo que te fueras antes para dormir-Interrumpe Ginny.  
  
-Pues eso es lo que hice-Le contesto con una sonrisa, mirando de paso a Harry, que comía tranquilo.  
  
-Ginny, no es bueno preguntar sobre la vida privada-Empieza a decir Parvarti, pero una mirada fulminante de Lavender, la hace rectificar-Bueno, preguntar si, pero acusar a otra amiga no es bueno, hay que creer en la palabra de una amiga.  
  
-Sino nunca serás un ángel de Hogwarts-Le digo yo desafiantes viendo como la pelirroja parece debatir con su interior lo que Parvati acaba de decir.  
  
-¿La semana que viene iréis a Hogsmade?-Pregunta Ron.  
  
Todos afirmamos con la cabeza, será divertido!  
  
**  
  
Los chicos anuncian que se salen fuera a jugar al Quidditch, yo aun no he acabado de comer y Parvati y Lavender se quedan conmigo, esta última dice que nos tiene que contar algo, y creo saber de que se trata...Ginny también se queda.  
  
--¿Te lo follaste o no?-Le pregunta la pelirroja nada mas los chicos salen por la puerta.  
  
-Intenta ser más fina nena-Dice Parvati a Ginny.  
  
Lavender sonríe picaramente.  
  
-Lo sabia-digo dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato para escuchar mejor a Lavender.  
  
-¿Y como...?-Parvati pone los 2 dedos índices estirados, y los va poniendo a varias Distancias el uno del otro-Tamaño, ¿Cómo...  
  
-Normalito -Admite Lavender, aproximando el tamaño con el mismo método que Parvati.  
  
-Wow, vaya cañón-Exclama la pelirroja.  
  
Las tres la miramos con la ceja levantada.  
  
-Ginny, ¿con que esmirriados te has acostado tu?-Pregunta Lavender medio riéndose.  
  
-A mi ese tamaño me pareced bastante grande-Dice la pelirroja pasando la mirada de una a otra.  
  
Mantenemos las cejas levantadas, ¿Ginny será virgen?, a decir verdad yo a estas alturas el curso pasado no lo era, la perdí con Brian Spacey, un chico dos cursos mayor que yo de Ravenclaw, y muy bien dotado...entonces yo tenia 15 años reciencumplidos, fue en la noche de Halloween. Ahora estamos a 11 de noviembre, el año pasado aria 11 días que deje de ser virgen-no puedo evitar el sonreír-Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que la pelirroja sea virgen, además no todas son tan precoces.  
  
-¿Eres virgen?-Le pregunta sin preámbulos.  
  
Ginny, que en ese momento bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza, se atraganta con el sorbo. Lavender y Parvati se quedan extrañadas por la pregunta.  
  
-Claro que no lo soy-Contesta Ginny cuando ya vuelve a respirar con normalidad.  
  
Personalmente sigo pensando que si que lo es, Ginny tiene aun los 14 y hasta finales de mes no cumple los 15.  
  
-También podría ser-Dice Parvati, que parece haber pensado lo que yo, y sacando las mismas conclusiones.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas que soy virgen?-Me Pregunta algo enfadada la pelirroja.  
  
-Nada, me ha extrañado que dijeras que "esto"-Represento con mis dedos la medida del pene de Seamus-Es grande, y lo mas importante, aun tienes 14 años.  
  
Ginny me mira fijamente, pensando lo que acabo de decir. De pronto parece despertar:  
  
-¿y si lo soy pasa algo?  
  
Una sonrisa maternal se nos dibuja a los tres ángeles al oír eso. Dejamos la conversación en ese punto, hay que salir a ver a los chicos jugar al Quidditch.  
  
Nos sentamos en las gradas, no muy pendientes de los chicos, tras la confesión de Ginny parece haberse formado una gran unión entre las tres con Ginny.  
  
La pelirroja nos hace preguntas del tipo: ¿duele? ¿Arriba o abajo? ¿Se sangra? ¿Llegáis al orgasmo?...  
  
Fue oscureciendo sin que nos diéramos ni cuenta, era un charla de amigas que se cuentas sus experiencias y se intenta coger lo mas útil.  
  
-Hermione, un pregunta-Ginny corta la explicación de Parvati de cómo se debe acariciar a un chico, que la deja un poco chafada-¿te has acostado con mi hermano?-Una sonrisilla se le dibuja en el rostro, Parvati deja de lado el enfado inicial por el ignoramiento de Ginny y ella y Lavender se paran a escuchar mi respuesta, también sonriendo como lo hacia la pelirroja.  
  
-No-Respondo yo-Ron es mi amigo-Añado  
  
-Y vaya amigo...-Dice Lavender siguiéndolo con la vista.  
  
-¡¡Que no pesadas!!-siempre igual, no se cuantas veces me abran hecho esa pregunta.  
  
-¿y con Harry?-A Ginny se le borra la sonrisa de la cara, y se pone algo tensa.  
  
-No, tampoco-Miento  
  
Ginny sonríe de nuevo  
  
-Mira que es tonta la Hermi, sus dos mejores amigos son los dos chicos mas buenorros de todo Hogwarts y no se lanza.  
  
-También Malfoy-Dice Lavender en un susurro.  
  
-Bueno, pero son de los mas buenorros-Vuelve a repetir Parvati.  
  
-¡¡Son mis amigos!!-Intento aparentar un poco de enfado y desaprobación por su comentario.  
  
-Lo siento-Me dice Parvati abrazándome-Pero sigo pensando que estas tonta- Añade una vez se ha separado de mi.  
  
-Más quisieras tu acostarte con Potter o Weasley-Dice Lavender riéndose.  
  
-Ya lo se-Lavender finge llorar.  
  
En ese momento nos ponemos todas juntas a reír.  
  
** **  
  
-Creo que me voy a dormir-Anuncio dando un gran bostezo.  
  
-Pero si aun son las 10.30!!-Me dice Ron  
  
Me levanto del sofá y le sonrío.  
  
-buenas noches-Digo en alto, y me acerco al pelirrojo y le doy un beso en la mejilla y le remuevo un poco el pelo.  
  
Bostezo de nuevo mientras subo por las escaleras, me voy a meter ya en la cama, mañana clase de pociones a primera hora y siempre hay que entrar con mucha energía, pero mejor no pienso en eso.  
  
Alguien me coge en ese momento de la cintura, ese pequeño roce hace que me paralice durante un instante, era Harry.  
  
-Hola!-Me saluda con una bonita sonrisa Suena un poco extraño que me salude así después de haber estado con el todo el día, pero es la 1º vez que le veo a el solo después de lo del Sábado.  
  
-¿Ya te subes a dormir?-Le pregunto extrañada, y con disimulo me arreglo el pelo y me coloco bien el sujetador.  
  
-Tengo que acabar el trabajo de Snape, pero venia a ver donde ibas, como no te has despedido...  
  
-No te había visto-Respondo yo, seguramente estaba en la mesa, pero no me había fijado" que fallo"  
  
A todo esto llegamos hasta arriba, a la derecha la entrada de los chico y a la izquierda la de las chicas.  
  
-Bueno y tu te vas a dormir?  
  
-si, estoy cansada  
  
-Buenas noches Hermi-Harry se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, y se dirige de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Recuerdo que tengo la capa de Harry en el cuarto y se lo digo.  
  
-Pues paso ahora a por ella-Dice el volviendo a donde estaba yo y abriendo la puerta que de los dormitorios de las chicas, me abre la puerta para que pase yo delante-es tan caballeroso cuando quiere...  
  
-Me salvaste la vida con la capa, no me veía por Hogwarts en camisón-digo yo mientras abro la puerta de mi habitación. Harry suelta una carcajada. -¿Te hace gracia?-Digo fingiendo enfado, ya entrando en la habitación.  
  
-Hubiera estado bien-Dice el aún riéndose y cerrando tras el la puerta-Pero como yo soy buen chico pensé en ti y deje la capa-Añade intentando calmarse y poner cara de niño bueno.  
  
Yo sigo con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Venga Hermi-Harry se acerca a mi, me gusta seguir con el juego, sigo fingiendo enfado, pero con una sonrisilla en la cara.  
  
Ya lo tengo frente a mi, me acerco mas a el y comienzo a acariciarle el pelo.  
  
-No pasa nada-Le susurro al oído.  
  
Harry me coge de la cintura y me acerca a el bruscamente. Yo no paro de acariciarle el pelo, ni el de cogerme, nos miramos durante unos instantes, después el comienza a besarme en el cuello, poco a poco, con suavidad, yo sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, noto una pequeña presión en el cuello, entonces sube hasta mi boca.  
  
Ahora sus manos se ocupan de mi trasero, acariciándolo y presionándolo con fuerza, eso me pone a 100.  
  
Mientras nuestras lenguas se acarician y nuestras salivas se juntan yo bajo mis manos hasta su cinturón y empiezo a desabrochárselo.  
  
-Voy a volverlo a hacer!!-Pienso emocionada, y ahora no estamos ninguno borracho.  
  
Me arrastra hasta la mesa de estudio, y me coloca encima. El beso se hace más apasionado, mi falda ya esta totalmente subida, me acaricia un muslo y con la otra mano mis pechos.  
  
Abrazo mis piernas a su cintura, nos dirigimos un par de miradas llenas de pasión, de deseo mientras nos besamos.  
  
Quiero volverlo a hacer ya, se que acabamos de empezar y aun estamos vestidos, pero el deseo se apodera de mi, mi parte salvaje esta empezando a salir.  
  
Mi camisa esta semi abierta, Harry junta mis pechos y los lame y besa con suavidad. Disfruto del momento, sujeto a Harry de la cabeza acariciándole el pelo, y empiezo a moverme, arqueando la espalda.  
  
-Pues yo creo que la Sara esa es una fulana porque_  
  
En ese momento me quedo paralizada.  
  
-Harry, rápido-Bajo de un salto del escritorio, empujo a Harry sobre mi cama y le tiro la capa de invisibilidad por encima, y cierro el dosel en el preciso momento que mis compañeras de habitación entran por la puerta.  
  
-George me dijo que ella er__Parvati deja de hablar, y tanto ella como Lavender me miran sorprendidas, dejando luego paso a sus típicas sonrisitas.  
  
-¿Qué hacías?-Pregunta Lavender acercándose a mi.  
  
Me miro, llevo a la camisa totalmente desabrochada, la falda de lado y más subida de lo normal, y casi se me ve una teta. Rápidamente me cruzo la camisa.  
  
Lavender y Parvati miran directamente hacia mi cama, aumentando sus sonrisillas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**- Creo que os debo una explicación, no he actualizado en estos meses porqué me quitaron Internet y no había forma de poder subir los ficts ,lo siento mucho:'( Bueno, de nuevo vuelvo a esto de los ficts después de casi seis meses. Gracias a todos, y espero que os haya gustado: P. Ahora si, de nuevo he vuelto!! Reviews!!je,je,je Besitos, **Mayra Granger** 


	8. Castigadas

aNdY: Gracias por el apoyo, y por supuesto que voy a continuar;)  
  
yop: Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, continuaré todos mis ficts hasta el final, ya sabes que sufri un problema técnico y no pude subir capítulos. Gracias por seguir fiel a mi historia :P  
  
Valery Ryddle: A mi también me encanta la pareja Harry/Hermione, son tan monos!*suspiro*,y un anuncio a todos los H/Hr ¡¡JK EN EL CHAT DEL OTRO DIA NO DESMIENTE UN POSIBLE HHR!!!AUN TENEMOS ESPERANZAS!!,que emoción!! También decirte que seguirá habiendo pasión y hay amor, claro que hay amor...la pareja final no puedo decirla..turiruriruriruri:P  
  
Gaya Lunae : Holaaaaa!!Gracias por continuar también mi historia, ya veo que también eres una H/Hr, como tiene que ser;), por eso tu tb eres genial, je je je. En este fict van a pasar muchas cosas,muajajaja,ya lo veras conforme avance.  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: Holas!!Muchas graciassssssssss, si es que ya sabéis que os quiero mucho y cuando decís esas cosas me pongo sentimental. Pillaran a Harry con Hermione??no se...jejejeje. Gracias Kari por seguir el fict.  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: jejejeje, ya me habías asustado chiquilla :P Muchas gracias y espero que sigas fiel esta historia,y recibir tus opiniones en cada capitulo, muchas graciassss!!!  
  
Ok: Hombre, esta claro que ya no voy a tirarme 6 meses para actualizar otro capitulo, perdóname no tenia internet. No te enfades, eh;)  
  
Hermione Potter Adams: Jejejejeje, ya se que fui un poco mala, muajajajaja. Pero aquí tenéis la continuación y espero que no defraude. Si tendremos que hacen un grupo de Harry/Hermione( ohhh, propuesta,¿Qué os parece??)porqué desde luego que abundamos, jejeje.  
  
tomoe : Todos estáis preocupados por si vuelvo a tardar otros 6 meses, pobrecillo menuda fama que me he dado( A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO DE UN PAR DE CAPITULOS POR MES HABRÁN!!!!porfa confiar en mi( Gracias por el review Tomoe de verdad que me ayudan un montón;)  
  
Darla Gilmore: Estas en lo cierto, jejejeje,en el Harry argentino no me han dejado actualizar...viva la libertad de expresión, pero bueno no quiero decir nada sobre eso que me sulfuro, jejejejje. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y estoy planteándome muy en serio lo del grupo Harry/Hermione, porfas en vuestros próximos reviews decirme que os parece;)  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Graciasssss por tu perdón!!(me pongo de rodillas),jejejeje. No se nota que Ginny también me da un poquito de asquito, no? jejejejeje, si es que ya va a tener mucho con lo poca cosa que es(yo aun mantengo la esperanza de que Harry no termine con ella, pero....). Por supuesto que lo voy a seguir;)  
  
Luna: Hola hola Luna, jo mira que me es curiosa Luna Lovewood(creo que se escribe así), y ahora al ver tu nick me he acordado :P, creo que está un poco loca,¿pero quien no lo esta en este mundo?.Creo que me he ido un poco del tema, jejeje Luna gracias por tu review y espero que continúes leyendo mi fict;)  
  
NuriaNrc: Que te enganxa??si he de deciros la verdad a mi también me enganxa escribirlo :P, Ya lo tengo súper avanzado en mi libretita roja, ahora toca pasarlo al ordenador, y solo digo que los capítulos que vienen os gustaran;) Muchas gracias Nuria(mi mejor amiga también se llama Nuria :P).  
  
Ufff, al fin terminé, pero es muy grande la satisfacción de ver que hay personas que leen lo que tu escribes y encima les gusta! No me voy a cansar de decirlo, los reviews son súper importantes para mi y vosotros teneis un huequecito en mi corazon(o que cursi!!es que estoy con la regla,jajajaja)  
  
Bueno no os entretengo más y ahora leer este capitulo y a ver que os parece(no me gusta, personalmente),prometo más accion en los capitulos venideros.  
  
Capitulo 8: Castigadas  
  
-¿Quién hay ahí?-Pregunta Lavender acercándose a mi cama.  
  
-No hay nadie, no seáis paranoicas-Intento aparentar tranquilidad, viendo como Lavender poco a poco se acerca mas a mi cama, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás Harry no se haya colocado bien la capa por encima.  
  
-¿y que haces semidesnuda, mas despeinada de lo habitual y con cara de que alguien te ha cortado el royo, osea nosotras ,cuando te lo estabas pasando muy bien-Parvati a mi y me mira fijamente, yo me siento incomoda.  
  
-¡¡Chupeton!!-Grita de pronto apuntando con su dedo a mi cuello-Además recién hecho, no lo tendrás mas de media hora.  
  
Me subo el cuello de la camisa, estoy perdida, pero aun puedo intentar mentirle un poquito más.  
  
-Parvati sabes que me lo hizo Alex antes de ayer, tía tu visión sobre los chupetones esta decayendo, ya no eres tan buena-Buen golpe Hermi, Parvati abre la boca, pero no dice nada.  
  
-Otro que esta como un tren!!-Dice Lavender olvidándose de la cama y acercándose un poco a mi.  
  
-Pues yo diría que no es de Alex-Parvati seguía con su examinación-El no te los hace en el cuello.  
  
-Pero el otro día le dio por hacérmelo en el cuello,¿Qué no puede?-Me abrocho los botones de la camisa.  
  
-¡¡Espera!!Voy a comparar el del cuello con el que tenias el otro día en_  
  
-¡¡PARVATI PORFAVOR!!-Me alejo de ella un poco-No me acoses tía déjalo ya, si te digo que el de Alex es de Alex.  
  
-Lavender, mira en la cama-Ordena Parvati señalando mi cama, pero aun mirándome a mi.  
  
-A sus órdenes Srta.Chupeton-Lavender se acerca a mi cama y sin que yo lo pueda evitar abre el dosel,  
  
-No hay nadie-Dice abriéndolo del todo, suspiro tranquila, Harry se a tapado bien.  
  
-Ya os lo había dicho yo-Sonrío triunfante.  
  
-¿Estaré perdiendo facultades de examinadora de chupetones?-Parvati se giró y lentamente se fue hasta el servicio.  
  
Siento algo de pena por ella, sin duda es la mejor en eso de los chupetones, te dice cuando te lo han hecho con mucha exactitud, y sabe de quien son con solo observarlo un poco. Sacudo la cabeza y empiezo a desnudarme para ponerme el camisón, siento como Harry me observa desde mi cama.  
  
Cuando ya estoy doy las buenas noches y me meto en la cama, cerrando el dosel. Harry aun esta allí, oigo su respiración, mi giro cara a el.  
  
-Espera que se duerman y te vas-Le digo en un susurro, mientras me pongo en una posición cómoda para dormir.  
  
-Otro día será-Añade el también en un susurro, me pasa el brazo por encima y también se acomoda en la cama.  
  
** **  
  
-Corre Hermi!!  
  
Las piernas me pesan y la respiración me falta. Parvati, Lavender y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente (mas bien corriendo) hacia la clase de pociones.  
  
-Snape nos mata!!-Dice Parvati sin parar de correr.  
  
No quiero ni imaginar la cara que va a poner Snape cuando entráramos a la clase, muy pocas veces me he retrasado en alguna clase, pero esta mañana "los ángeles de Hogwarts" nos hemos entretenido más de la cuenta.  
  
Lavender estaba empeñada en hablar con Roberts, no podía esperarse!!  
  
-Son las 9.15-Dice Lavender casi histérica-15 minutos tarde!!  
  
-Si no te hubieras puesto a tontear con Roberts no estaríamos medio muertas corriendo por el castillo, para que luego Snape nos corte la cabeza-Le recrimina Parvati, yo no hablo estoy muy cansada como para gastar energías hablando.  
  
Lavender le saca la lengua, ella tampoco parece poder hablar más.  
  
Giramos un último pasillo de las oscuras mazmorras, la clase esta al final de ese pasillo. Paramos en seco, para calmarnos un poco, y poder defendernos frente el profesor. Recuperamos el aliento, me apoyo sobre la pared aspirando grandes cantidades de aire.  
  
-Creo que será hora de entrar-Dice Parvati un minuto después poniéndose derecha, y arreglándose un poco el pelo.  
  
Respiro hondo una vez mas, las tres sabemos, las tres nos imaginamos lo que nos espera al entrar en la fría clase de pociones, seguro que nos resta puntos y nos castiga.  
  
-¿Preparadas para morir?-Pregunto cuando llegamos ante la puerta, tragamos saliva y con cautela abrimos la puerta.  
  
-Lo sentimos profesor, teníamos que entregar unos papeles y nos entretuvimos-Dice Parvati nada mas entrar.  
  
El profesor Snape estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, de espaldas a nosotras y al resto de la clase, nada mas Parvati habló Snape dejo de escribir, pero aun de espaldas.  
  
-Le has interrumpido!!-Dice Lavender a mi izquierda tirandole de la túnica a Parvati.  
  
Todos están mirándonos, los Slytherins dicen algo sobre nosotras, pero yo solo estoy pendiente de una persona: Snape. Poco a poco el profesor se va girando, cogo la mano de Lavender y con los ojos casi cerrados esperamos a que el profesor diga algo.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que les ha ocurrido a estas tres Gryffindors para que interrumpan una clase que ya lleva mas de 20 minutos de transcurso?-Habla con tranquilidad, arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisilla en la cara que a mi no me da buena espina.  
  
-Entregando unos papeles profesor-Vuelve a repetir Parvati  
  
-A McGonagall, no?-Pregunta Snape, ya lo tenemos delante de nosotras, su sonrisilla va aumentando de tamaño.  
  
-Si a la profesora McGonagal-Digo yo con un hilito de voz, no se me da muy bien mentir.  
  
-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por mentirosas!!-Chilla el profesor de repente-Ahora sentaos en vuestros pupitres-El profesor se vuelve a girar hacia la pizarra y va hacia ella.  
  
-Pero es verdad!!-Miente Lavender, yo le pego un codazo y le indico que se siente ,es malo mentir, a veces son útiles pero estaba claro que Snape sabia que no era verdad.  
  
¿Qué ha dicho Srta.Brown?-Snape gira sobre sus talones y mira fijamente a Lavender.  
  
-No puede quitarnos 50 puntos por esto!!-Lavender se altera un poco, Parvati y yo intentamos pararla y calmarla. Toda la clase mira la escena con interés. Harry y Ron me miran con preocupación, peor no es para menos teniendo a Snape delante.  
  
-Os diré una cosa, solo una-Snape acerca aun mas su cara a nosotras y nos apunta con el dedo-Jamás mintáis a un profesor, se perfectamente donde se encontraban los maravillosos ángeles de Hogwarts cuando mi clase empezaba- Snape mira ahora a Lavender-Srta.Brown, le recomiendo que la próxima vez no se ría tan alto cuando Roberts le cuente un chiste malo de esos suyos, y he de recordarles también-Ahora nos dirige una fulminante mirada a las 3-Que esto no es ningún puticlub, controlen las hormonas por favor!!  
  
Las tres nos quedamos blancas tras las palabras de Snape,¿un puticlub?, nos lo pensaremos dos veces antes de volver a mentir a Snape. Cuando vuelvo de nuevo "al mundo real" veo que Snape esta de nuevo dirigiéndose a la pizarra para seguir con la clase.  
  
Miro a Parvati y Lavender, esta última respira con fuerza y mira hacia donde esta el profesor con los puños muy apretados. Parvati y yo nos piramos preocupadas por si a Lavender se le ocurre la magnifica idea de contraatacar diciéndole algo al profesor de cabellos grasos, pero de pronto se gira y va hacia su sitio, Parvati la acompaña. Yo voy a sentarme entre Harry y Ron.  
  
-Wow-Exclama Harry, sonriendo  
  
La 2º hora de pociones, desde que me he sentado no he parado de copiar, Snape no ha hecho ningún comentario irónico de esos típicos en el, principalmente por que no ha dejado de anotar cosas en la pizarra, y aun sigue...  
  
-¿Dónde estabais al final?-Me pregunta Ron de pronto.  
  
-Nada, nos entretuvimos-Contesto, sin parar de copiar.  
  
Seguimos copiando, sin preguntar nada mas, pero segundos mas tarde Ron vuelve a preguntar:  
  
-¿Estabas con Canns?-Levanto la mirada hacia el, esta mirando su pergamino, una mueca de disgusto aparece en su cara.  
  
-No, era Lavender, tenía que hablar unas cosas con Roberts-Al decir esto Ron se relaja un poco, abría jurado que hasta estaba en tensión.  
  
Le miro y le sonrió, es tan guapo...me giro hacia mi derecha, Harry esta copiando apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, sus ojos esmeralda dejan de mirar la pizarra y se dirigen a mi, Harry me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, luego me vuelvo a girar para seguir copiando, vaya par de amigos que tengo...  
  
Al final de la clase salgo disparada hacia la puerta, por si a Snape se le olvidaba castigarnos, Parvati y Lavender también hacen lo mismo.  
  
-Señoritas quédense un momentito-Nos llama Snape, justo cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros de salir de la clase.  
  
-Buena suerte Hermi-Me dicen Ron y Harry, que pasaban en ese momento por mi lado, junto a Lavender y Parvati me dirigo hacia el escritorio, donde nos espera el profesor.  
  
Veo que Malfoy aun esta en la clase, seguramente quiera ver como Sanape nos hecha la bronca para luego castigarnos. Dirigo mi mirada al Slytherin, este al notar que le miro levanta su cabeza y aparta la mirada de su balanza(que supuestamente estaba limpiando) y la clava en mi, parpadea un par de veces y vuelve a bajar la cabeza de nuevo, yo me giro porqué en ese momento el profesor de pociones comienza a hablar:  
  
-Señoritas que os quede claro que la próxima vez no tendré piedad y el castigo será mayor que el que van a recibir hoy-Las tres suspiramos tranquilas, por lo menos hay algo peor-Yo no soy uno de vuestros admiradores y quiero que lo tengan muy en cuenta, y si la clase empieza a las 9 empieza a las 9, y no cuando a las señoritas les apetezca ¿entienden?- Las tres afirmamos con la cabeza, Snape sonríe satisfecho, y continua hablando:  
  
-El castigo lo cumplirán el viernes por la noche, después de la cena, espero no fastidiar ningún plan, y si lo hago pues lo cambian y ya esta- Para unos segundos para mirarnos a las 3 mientras que se le dibuja una sonrisilla en la cara, que me produce un poco de miedo, la verdad-Pero creo que será mas divertido limpiar calderos y utensilios de manera muggle, sin magia-Una ligera risa se escucha detrás de nosotras, era Malfoy, que rápidamente convierte la risa en una tos muy grave.  
  
A Snape parece no importarle lo mas mínimo que Malfoy se quede escuchando de esa manera tan descarada, las 3 miramos al Slytherin con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque Parvati parece mas querer ligárselo que otra cosa.  
  
-Adiós Profesor-Dice el muy jovial, colgándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo del aula.  
  
-Adiós señorito Malfoy-Dice Snape siguiéndolo con la mirada y no era el único.  
  
Cuando Malfoy ya esta fuera del ángulo de visión, Snape vuelve a mirarnos.  
  
-El viernes a las 10, y la quiero puntuales!!!-El profesor levanta el dedo índice ,para volver a apuntarnos con el-y ahora, váyanse ya!!!-Transporta su dedo, que me apuntaba a mi hacia la puerta  
  
Rápidamente salimos del aula, en parte respiramos tranquilas, podía haber sido pero, además yo en mi casa limpio con trapo y no con magia, pero a Parvati y Lavender parece no hacerles mucha gracia.  
  
-Otra vez no te esperaremos Lavender, y así limpiaras tu solita los calderos-Le recriminaba Parvati a su amiga.  
  
-Venga chicas, vamos a almorzar-Me pongo en medio de ambas, para evitar una más que probable pelea.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Vendran mejores, lo prometo:P  
  
Recordar decirme lo de grupo Harry/Hermione!!!  
  
Muchos besitos,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	9. La cita con Alex

**Nunca he dicho esto, pero creo que será mejor ponerlo para evitar demandas :p**  
  
Harry Potter y todos los demás nombre propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de warner Bros de la magnifica J.K.Rowling  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Esta claro que el capitulo tiene poco que sacar, estoy de acuerdo contigo, espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo(Tb un poco raro:P).  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: jejeje, me alegra ver que te rieras tanto leyendo el capitulo, en parte escribo para eso con un toque distinto, nose.Gracias por seguir el fict;).Ah, el de amor oculto lo actualizo en cuanto acabe de mandar este.  
  
Valery Ryddle : Ya debes de saber que yo soy una autentica seguidora de la pareja H/Hr, que eso se tranquilice a la hora de pensar cual será la pareja final...jejejeje, pero aun es pronto para decir nada porqué van a pasar muchas cosas:P Muchos besos también para ti;)  
  
Sagui : estoy bastante bien,gracias por preguntar;) Creo que Ron tiene algo, Rupert Grint a mi me vuelve loca, me gusta mas que Dan, pero me gusta mucho mas Harry que Ron,jejeje cosas de la vida. El escribir un poco "hot" es como tu dices la gracia del asunto, no creo q fuera lo mismo esta historia sin lo que aporta el subir la temperatura de vez en cuando. Muchas gracias por el review,si tienes alguna duda preguntame x el msn:P  
  
Pati : Si quieres mas accion no te pierdas el proximo capitulo,jejeje...  
  
Mel23 : Hola wapisima!, espero que me dejes tu opinión tb de este capitulo, tu r/r es weno nunca me habian dixo eso del nombre de ste fict, lo llame los angeles de Hogwarts porqué hicieron en la tv los angeles de charlie y de ahí surgio :p y como son las tres chicas las que llevan loco al bando masculino de Hogwarts, les falta luchar y dar patadas,jajaja. Un beso;)  
  
Gaya Lunae : jejejeje, abra mas accion entre Hermi y Harry y nadie les cortara, tranquila :P , pobrecito Ron encima que ve que su Hermione se aleja de el, lo cierto que esa un poco desmadrada pero...jejeje cuando leas este capitulo me matas x_x , stoy segura que me perdonaras porqué creo que todo acabara como quereis(queremos:p), un abrazo wapa;) Ya te avisare de lo del grupo,aver si ahora en estas dos semanas de vacaciones que tengo puedo hacer algo, tu me ayudarias?  
  
nancy Granger : Holaaa!!creo que eres la primera R/Hr qie lee la historia(x lo menos que yo sepa) aquí una chica valiente;), me alegra mucho y ya veras como te doy alguna que otra algria aunque el final no lo sea del todo:P,en este fict hay de todo.jejjee, un besito:P  
  
Sagui : jejeje, tan lenta soy como para que la gente se lea dos veces mi fict??siiiiii,jajajaja.lo sientooo mucho xo me alegra que te guste tanto:P, parece que lo del puticlub ha gustado,jajajaja. Asias,asias,asias Tengo otro fict, ya con la pareja h/hr formalizada "amor oculto", si te apetece leelo y mandame un review;)  
  
MARTA BLACK LUPIN : jejeje,ok no tardare tanto, solo digo como ya sabes todos(lo digo cada 2 x 3) que Harry/hermi es mi pareja favorita,jejejeje. Gracias por seguir el fict.  
  
Hermione Potter Adams: jajajajaja, hay que hacer el grupo,ya te avisare FUERAAAA GINNYYYYYY, muajajajajajajajaja(lo siento a quien os gusta la sosita de Ginny)  
  
Kirara26: a mi me encanta que te encante:P, sin duda este es un fict diferente y con algo de chispa,jejeje. buah yo tampoco se que haría con un Ron(n me mateis) y un Harry x ahí todo el día...( a maria se le cae la baba)  
  
NETHED : Gracias por seguir el fict, ya he dicho que sibire en estos 15 dias de 2 a tres capitulos, y aquí va el primero:P  
  
Isa : Grcias por tus animos;), ya esta aquí lo que querias,jejejeje  
  
THE MAJESTIC : Muchas graciassssss, a ete fict todavía le quedan bastantes capitulos y muchas guerra por dar,jejejeje.Un beso;)  
  
Uff cada vez mas ( MUCHISIMAS gracias a todos los que leéis mi fict, de verdad que cuando leo vuestros reviews me siento un poquito más feliz ( Ahora os dejo con el capitulo;)  
  
Capitulo 9: La cita con Alex  
  
-¿No vienes?  
  
-No, me tengo que quedar a hablar una cosa con Sprout  
  
-¿Quieres que te esperemos?  
  
-No gracias chicos, ir vosotros que ahora luego yo ya os busco.  
  
Después de casi 20 minutos de preguntas Harry y Ron se dirigen hacia el castillo .Alex tiene que estar al caer y no me abría hecho gracia que se hubieran cruzado. He quedado aquí, en la entrada del invernadero nº 3, donde trabajo este trimestre.  
  
Para ser mediados de Noviembre hace aun bastante calor, me quito la túnica y la meto en la mochila (sin túnica voy mas mona), cuando entre al castillo me la volveré a poner.  
  
El uniforme "de invierno" es demasiado gordo, creo que mañana me pondré el de verano, lo cierto es que solo hay uno ,peor cuando hace calor la gente en lugar de llevar la camisa y encima el jersey únicamente se pone la camisa, y eso are yo mañana, sino me moriré de el calor.  
  
Desde lo lejos veo que se acerca Alex, con su manera tan peculiar de andar: con las piernas separadas y los brazos también separados del cuerpo. Me coloco bien el pelo, la falda y el sujetador, adopto la posición de una señorita y le saludo con la mano para que me vea.  
  
Alex es bastante alto y delgado, pero con el cuerpo muy bien formado y una espalda bastante ancha. Tiene los ojos verdosos casi tirando a azul y un pelo brillante castaño , muy parecido en color al mío.  
  
-Hola Hermi!-Me da un par de besos en la mejilla, yo le cogo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el lago.  
  
-¿Querías hablar conmigo Alex?-Le pregunto yo nada mas nos ponemos a andar.  
  
-Si-El se para de golpe, y se gira quedando cara a mi, de pronto, comienza a acariciarme las mejillas-Hermione, yo...  
  
Yo le miro fijamente a los ojos, su expresión refleja nerviosismo, no le salen las palabras y su mirada baja de pronto al suelo, de pronto me sobresalto.  
  
-No puede ser...  
  
-Tu y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas-Alex al fin se arranca a hablar y sus ojos castaños se clavan en los míos, respira hondo, lo que dice a continuación me retumba en los oídos-Hermione, te quiero.  
  
Dicho esto yo me quedo paralizada, Alex me da un pequeño beso en los labios y me rodea con sus brazos, cogiendose por mi cintura.  
  
No pensaba que Alex sintiera eso por mi, no me cabe en la cabeza, no puede ser...yo no le quiero, solo era un juego para mi, uno más...  
  
-Alex- ago que este vuelva a mirarme a los ojos, esta sonriente, pero enseguida borra la sonrisa de su cara al adivinar lo que significa mi expresión-Yo no te quiero, eres mi amigo-Me separo de el, sus brazos caen muertos, y yo doy un paso hacia atrás mirándome los zapatos, no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara. el no tarda en contestar, esta enfadado:  
  
-¿Qué? pero para acostarte conmigo si que estabas dispuesta, no?,entonces esas miradas solo significaban eso:"venga Alex vamos a follar!!"-Alex avanza hacia mi, cada vez mas nervioso.  
  
-Pensaba que tu te lo tomabas igual!!-Argumento yo levantando la cabeza y cruzándome directamente con su acusadora mirada.  
  
.¿Sabes Hermione? yo no juego con la gente!!-Me apunta con el dedo, una lagrima recorre su rostro y yo me siento aun peor.  
  
-Alex...-Me acerco lentamente a el ,para calmarle un poco, el nudo en mi estomago se hace notar mas a cada instante que pasa.  
  
-DEJAME!!-Alex me aparta la mano de una manotazo-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PUTA!!,debí de darme cuenta antes-Añade en un susurro mirándome directo a los ojos.  
  
-JAMAS ME DIGAS ESO!!NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!¡¡SOLO ME DIVERTIA!!!-Estoy realmente enfadada, quizás porqué Alex tiene razón...  
  
-A costa de los demás, no?-Choco de espaldas contra un árbol, Alex me tiene atrapada, su mirada irradia odio por todos lados.  
  
-Lo siento-Musito bajando la mirada, ahora comienzo yo a llorar en silencio. Noto su cuerpo contra el mío, apersonándome, su respiración agitada, su orgullo tocado .De pronto se separa de mi, suspiro tranquila.  
  
-Soy imbecil, ¿Cómo pude tomarme en serio todos y cada uno de los polvos?- Alex se sienta sobre la hierba y comienza a golpearse la cabeza con la mano.  
  
Yo no puedo hablar, ojala me muriera ahí mismo. No me he movido del árbol, sigo allí, pegada al tronco del árbol, solo movida por mi respiración.  
  
Ya me había pasado antes, pero jamás me había dolido tanto como hoy...quizás Alex me quiera de verdad y yo solo lo quería para divertirme. Resbalo mi espalda por el tronco hasta que choco con el suelo, pego las rodillas a mi pecho y las abrazo, apoyo la cabeza encima.  
  
Unos metros más delante Alex está en la misma posición maldiciéndome y diciendo cosas que jamás creí que oiría salir de su boca.  
  
Me pongo a llorar, no puedo evitarlo, me duele verlo así, oírle hablar de mi de esa manera, quizás tenga razón y Hermione Granger sea una puta.  
  
-Hazme el favor-Dice Alex de pronto-No llores que aquí el que está jodido soy yo, no tu.  
  
-Tu no sabes como estoy yo de jodida-Le contesto envuelta en lagrimas.  
  
-Un chico menos dentro de tu lista de ligues, es lo único que pierdes, Granger-Dice el fríamente, es la primera vez que me llama por mi apellido, siento que lo voy a perder y las ganas de llorar aumentan.  
  
-Vete a la mierda Canns!-Me levanto del suelo, cogo la túnica y me dirijo a paso rápido al castillo.  
  
Alguien me coge del brazo bruscamente haciendo que pare.  
  
-Déjame de una vez Ale_-Paro de golpe, quien me a cogido del brazo no era Alex, era cierto pelirrojo que me mira preocupado.  
  
-Pensaba que ibas a hablar con Sprout-Me dice con el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos aun me lloran, rápidamente me los seco y agacho la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hermi?-Ron me seca una lagrima que en ese momento se escapaba sin poderlo evitar de uno de mis ojos. Levanto la cabeza al notar en contacto de su dedo sobre mi piel.  
  
-Nada Ron-Contesto yo, intentando sonreír -Sprout me puso solo un 6  
  
Ron levanta la ceja, sin duda me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no estoy siendo sincera.  
  
-Sprout estaba en el castillo Hermi, no estaba en el invernadero-Ron aun mantiene la ceja levantada, pero no con malicia ni recriminándome nada, se preocupa por mi, siempre lo hace.  
  
Le miro a los ojos unos instantes, la vista se me nubla de nuevo y noto molestia en la garganta, rápidamente bajo la cabeza de nuevo. -No se que he hecho de mi vida Ron, ya no soy la misma-Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos de nuevo-me lo merezco, todo lo que me pasa es porqué me lo merezco!!  
  
Ron me abraza con fuerza, me cogo a su espalda y sigo llorando, el me acaricia el pelo con suavidad.  
  
-No se en que me he convertido,¿porqué no me he dado cuenta antes?  
  
-Hermi, sigues siendo la primera de la clase-Pienso durante unos instantes en eso apoyada aun en el pecho de Ron, es verdad, pero también he descuidado mucho los estudios.  
  
-No Ron,soy una puta!!-Cualquier idea positiva se borra de mi cabeza.  
  
Ron se separa de mi, me coge los hombros con sus fuertes manos, me apreta fuerte, levanto la vista y me cruzo con dos ojos azules que me miran con severidad.  
  
-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, eres la misma Hermione-Dice Ron sin apartar la mirada.  
  
-No lo soy Ron y lo sabes-Mi llanto aumenta en intensidad.  
  
-Es normal Hermi, las hormonas y todo eso a ti también te afectan.  
  
Poco me falta para nombrar lo de Harry y para dejarle claro como soy, que lo vea ya de una vez, pero me contengo.  
  
-Mira Ron-Empiezo a alterarme, no me gusta que me tenga tan bien valorada, no me lo merezco-M e he follado a medio colegio en solo un año, abre estado con más de cincuenta!!y eso no son las hormonas!!  
  
Ron mira al suelo, solo respira con mas o menos tranquilidad, no dice nada, se que no se lo esperaba. El se pensaba que yo era una santa, siempre ha hecho oídos sordos a los rumores que se extendían sobre mi en el colegio, la mayoría verdades.  
  
-VES COMO SOY?!SOY UNA GUARRA!!QUE SOLO QUIERE JUGAR CON LA GENTE!!-me duele que Ron no me diga nada, hace que me sienta peor y que grite con las fuerza.  
  
El pelirrojo levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, una sonrisa que me quita toda la tensión de encima, una sonrisa de amigo, tranquilizadora.  
  
-Venga Hermi, vamos a cenar que Harry nos está esperando.  
  
Ron comienza a andar hacia el castillo a paso lento, yo voy detrás de el.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
¿me mataréis...??  
  
Bueno este es un capitulo de simple tramite, ¿porqué no ha ido Ron y no Harry?¿porqué no ha aparecido el niño que vivió? lo sientooooo. En realidad no sabia si poner este capitulo o no, porqué no lo veía nada interesante, pero luego leí lo que tengo escrito (mi libretita roja :P) y me di cuenta de que luego se nombra y quiera o no pues es importante, además la figura de Ron en este capitulo también es importante, pienso que este capitulo enseña mas cosas de las que parecen... ahora me dejo de rollos.  
  
El retraso se debe a que mi vida muggle a estado muy ajetreada últimamente, y he tenido que arreglar varios asuntos, ahora en las vacaciones de pascua pues subiré un par de capítulos más (estamos hablando de un par de semanas)  
  
Espero que no me critiquéis con mucha dureza, este capitulo pues se lo dedicare a los R/Hr...que disfruten, je je je je  
  
Aviso que el próximo capitulo es algo calenturiento...yo solo aviso que luego no me digáis que estoy salida, jejejejeje,ay la juventud!!  
  
Bueno pues para decirme lo que queráis dejar un review, que yo los leo todos y tengo muchas veces en cuenta lo que decís, gracias a todos;)  
  
Y ahora si que me despido para esta vez volver en poco días con un nuevo capítulo.  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
**Mayra Granger** 


	10. Menudo día!

Reviews cap.9 Nancy Granger:HOLAAAA!!!veo que sigues leyendo el fict, me imagine que te gustaría el capitulo, fuiste la primera en dejar review de el:P, seguro que este también te gusta....jejeje Muchas gracias por el review:P,besos.  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, este fict va pa'lante:p Cuantos Hr/H!!uqe monos todos.ohhh,jejejee Muchos besos, espero tu review de este capitulo :p  
  
Isa:jejeje, de santo no tiene nada de nada, y después de este capitulo...turiruriruriruriru,lo siento he subido el capitulo cuándo he podido,lo sientoooooo( Haber que opinas de este;),bss  
  
Alec Potter: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio que me ayuda a sentarme frente el ordenador a escribir, gracias :P  
  
Meluchi.A mi me encanta que te encante :P, ya se que Alex no esta nada mal...pero me parece que fue a enamorarse de la chica equivocada. Claro que Hermi tiene sentimientos, se siente mal por Alex cuando le dice que la quiere, dentro del sexo parece que lo consideraba buen amigo, buena observación. Ginny...mejor no hablar de ella,jejej,ahí qeuda reflejado q Es una gozada que todo lo que hago os gusta en mayor o menos medida,tb creo que Ron es mono(me encanta rupert:P), espero tu review wapa;)  
  
Adilagram: Quiero ir a Palma, bonita isla fui un par de veranos, tambien a menorca, este año toca Ibiza, fiesta...ups, creo que me he ido de tema:P Hola marga ;),ya se que los capitulos son cortitos, pero eso va empezar a cambiar, empezando por este, yo tambien me enfadaría si me hacen esperar por un capitulo de apenas 2 paginas, os comprendo perfectamente. No quiero especificar mucho las relaciones sexuales, aunque si que lo nombro y pongo bastantes detalles y eso, pero es que sino la gente se escandaliza y no quiero eso, además tampoco me veo muy capaz de hacerlo muy explicito. Muchas gracias por tu review;), aver si te gusta este capitulo qeue s mas "hot":P  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie:bueno, Hermione ha estado algo desparramado este último año y se a acostumbrado a unos ámbitos, pero si lo que se llama puta, guarrilla, pero sigue siendo Hermione Granger la que tanto nos gusta, como tu ahs dicho y se le perdona todo,jejejeP, se va a ver poco a poco un cambio en ella. La posicon de señorita la explicaba creo que en el primer capitulo:ponerse recta,sacar pecho y culo:P, es lo que als madres nos dicen muxas vexes,jajaja. Aquí tienes el capitulo y espero tb tu review,muchos besos wapa;)  
  
NETHED.Holas, a mi tb me encanta harry potter y la apreja de h/hr, spero que sigas mi fict hasta el final:P,bss  
  
pao1:Graciasssss, lo que yo diga, que da gusto leer los revies, os usta todo!,jejejeje,byes;)  
  
Gaya Lunae :¿q tal wapisima?ya se que he tardado, pero vuelvo con un capitulo largo:P Si es verdad, pobre Hermi,ay la carne es muy debil!!seguro que este capitulo te gusta aunque igual te mosquea un poco el final...jejejeje,trankilidad a todos que Harry es mucho Harry. Mande a Ronnie porque el esta super colaito por hermi, y como que había ignorado que ella dijese que se fueran,se quedó como espiando en niño, ay el amor! El grupo!!claro que lo haremos, este finde semana te agrego y comenzamos a hacer cosas;), tendras noticias mias pronto. Muchísimas gracias x el review, te agradezco mucho que sigas el fict y me mandes esos reviews super reconfortantes,jejeje,besitosss  
  
Kari Granger de Potter: jejeje,n paxa nada x la equivocación ya lo supuse, me alegra que sigas los dos ficts;)no te preocupes, Harry no fue al rescate de Hermi, no porque no estuviera con otra, eso seguro:P, estaba cenando en el gran comedor,jejejeje, si es que Ronnie esta muy enchochao con nuestra Hermi. Espero tu review de este capitulo;)  
  
Lauritaevans : Graciassss x decir que te encanta se me dibuja una sonrisa cuando leo esos comentarios..jejeje Ay!las hormonas juegan malas pasadas chicos, malas pasadas, hermi parece que las tiene algo revolucionadas,en este capitulo se nombra a estas simpaticas amigas(las hormonasXD) Ya se que los h/hr os quedariais un poko :| al leer el ultimo capitulo,pero no os preocupéis chicos;). Muajajaja, Harry saca todo su potencial en este capitulo...varias veces...jejejee,spero tu opinión Laurita;)  
  
Hermione Potter Adams: jejeje, oos veo algfo enfadaillos los h/hr, perdonarme pero tenía que hacerlo... Aquí un nuevo capitulo que...mmm....mejor leelo y dime que te parece.bss:p  
  
Monik:Hermione Granger jamás será una puta, no nuestra Hermione, aunque no quedara hombre en el mundo que no se la hubiera tirado(sería ella a ellos:P) pues no sería una puta, solo que la juventud...digamos que la sangre altera(o era la primavera??:s)jajaja,como kme rayo:P Lee este capitulo, harry y hermi...ya avisé que era algo "hot".muajajaja,¿si cambiara Hermi por Harry?, si te lo dijera perdería la gracia, demasiada buena pregunta:P,muxas gracias x el review, espero ver pronto otro tuyo,besitos;)  
  
Darla Gilmore: otra h/h!!si es que lo bueno abunda:P Muajajaj,nunca confies que sabes lo qe pasará en el fict, porqué de verdad te digo que faltan muchas sorpresasXDD Y me parece que has elegido el fict adecuado si quieres ver a Hermi y Harry en plan picantes,jejejeje.un bestito y gracias x el review;)  
  
Luna Lovegood: Maria se sonroja...(xa quien no lo sepa me llamo Maria:P)¿Qué TENGO TALENTO?....será que tengo poca autoestima o de verdad no es tan bueno como os parece, es mas ,lo veo en escritura y expresión algo mediocre...si esque ldonde no hay que sacar no se puede hacer nada..porfavor se nota que toy depre.eh. Muchas gracias x tu review, spero noticias tuyas pronto;),claro que te agregare y mas si piensas que tengo talento asi me diras donde lo he perdidoXDDD  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Otra vez...MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!sin todos/as aquellas que os molestáis en escribir unas pocas líneas tras leer el capitulo, de verdad que me llena un montón(, pero tb a los que no lo hacéis pero que seguís mi fict, GRACIASSSS  
  
Ahora sin más dilación os dejo el capitulo, mas largo de lo normal, pero que creo que es lo justo :P  
  
Cap.10:  
  
-Me quiero comprar la maqueta de Quidditch que vi este verano en la tienda de artículos para Quidditch, mis hermanos me han dicho que esta genial, y dicen que han sacado una nueva con nuevas prestaciones  
  
Vamos de camino a Hogsmade, Ron habla con Harry de lo que quiere comprarse con los ahorros del año pasado, yo escucho a medias.  
  
Mi estado de ánimo es bastante bueno, Parvati y Lavender me hicieron comprender la verdad de la vida, bueno, de los hombres. Parece que el castigo de Snape me sirvió para algo.  
  
Harry lleva puestos los vaqueros que tanto me gustan, pero claro, lleva la túnica encima.  
  
*/*/*/*/  
  
-Vamos ahora aquí!!  
  
Toda la mañana dando vueltas, son las 2 del mediodía, ya no puedo levantar los pies, estoy muy cansada y además luce un sol que debería de estar en la playa.  
  
-Ron-Harry para de repente-mira, yo me voy a las tres escobas, yo no puedo más-Dirijo una mirada a Harry, quiero ir con el, no me apetece andar más, Harry lo capta: -Hermi y yo iremos a cuidar sitio, ok?  
  
Ron nos mira enfadado.  
  
-Hacer lo que os de la gana-Dice haciendo un gesto con la mano y andando hacia delante.  
  
-Pues nos vemos luego, Ron-Digo yo.  
  
Junto a Harry me dirijo a las tres escobas, la verdad es que nos hemos alejado mucho.  
  
-Ya veras como acaba sin comprarse nada-Me dice Harry sonriendo.  
  
-No lo se, pero yo ya no podía más-Recogo mi pelo en una coleta informal, tengo bastante calor.  
  
-Podías quitarte la túnica-Me dice Harry, yo le miro sonriendo.  
  
-Quítatela tú  
  
-Yo no tengo calor-Contesta el adoptando una bonita sonrisa  
  
-Yo tampoco-Miento, y le saco la lengua.  
  
Harry se para en mitad del callejón, su sonrisa se hace picara en un instante  
  
-¿Cuánto crees que tarde Ron?-Pregunta desabrochándose la túnica  
  
Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, me acerco poco a poco a el  
  
-No lo se-Le contesto inocentemente, también desabrochándome la túnica  
  
Harry me coge de la mano y me atrae hacia el, anda hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que estamos a la entrada de un callejón oscuro. Harry termina chocándose contra la pared.  
  
-Haber si ahora si-Digo yo antes de comenzar a besarlo, me quito la túnica y la tiro al suelo, después mis manos pasan a terminar de quitarle a Harry la suya, sin parar en ningún momento de besarnos, de mezclar nuestras salivas y de que jueguen nuestras lenguas.  
  
La pasión nos invade a ambos, respiramos apresuradamente, Harry me coge de los muslos y me pone encima de el abrazadas mis piernas a su cintura, se da la vuelta, ahora la que queda contra la pared soy yo.  
  
Me abre la camisa de un tirón y comienza a besarme el medio de mis pechos, aun con sujetador. Me excito al notar que su miembro ya esta listo para la acción, le cogo del pelo y le levanto la cabeza a la altura de la mía, quiero tenerlo dentro de mi de nuevo.  
  
-Venga-Le digo soltando mis piernas de su cintura, para bajarme las bragas, el de desabrocha el pantalón y tras el los calzoncillos, todo eso sin parar de mirarnos, volvemos a las misma posición de antes. No puedo evitar el gemir al notar su miembro ya dentro de mí, arqueo mi espalda sobre la fría pared, Harry sigue besándome los pechos, y sin parar el ritmo, me encanta.  
  
El movimiento se va haciendo más rápido, pero el parece ya algo cansado por la posición, con un rápido movimiento quedamos tumbados sobre el suelo, yo encima, ahora soy yo la que manda y ahora la que más tiene que esforzarse. Harry me sonríe picaramente, lo adoro!, es inevitable no gemir, con sus manos jugando bajo mi falda, son su solo roce me hace volar.  
  
Me siento volar minutos depuse: un gran placer me invade, me paralizo durante unos segundos, disfrutando sin duda del momento. Harry luego se coloca encima y aumenta aun más sus movimientos, en cuestión de unos segundos Harry también llega a sentir ese placer, me lame la cara, la pasión no ha decrecido.  
  
Harry se separa de mí, estamos varios minutos recuperando la respiración. Ha sido genial, maravilloso. Poco a poco mi respiración se va calmando. Harry ya esta de pie arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose con el brazo el sudor.  
  
Me pongo otra vez la ropa interior y me coloco bien la falda, me levanto y con tranquilidad me abrocho la camisa, ante la atenta mirada de Harry.  
  
-hazlo rápido o no podré contenerme-Me dice con los ojos fijos e mi escote.  
  
Pienso por un instante la posibilidad de realizar una "segunda parte", pero habíamos quedado con Ron y sería muy sospechoso no aparecer.  
  
Disfruto viendo a Harry observándome, noto que muchas veces es como mi esclavo, me excita(n/a: la chica aun sigue con mas ganas: p).Dejo de lado mis pensamientos y me abrocho rápidamente la camisa.  
  
-Otro día será-Le digo a Harry dándole unos cuantos besitos en el cuello.  
  
-Hermi no me tientes-Dice el con las manos en cruz, imitando no tocarme.  
  
Paro en seco y pego mi cara a la de Harry, con nuestras bocas semipegadas.  
  
-Ha sido fantástico-mi mano baja por sus pectorales, pos su ombligo, pero cuando voy a llegar a ella Harry me coge la mano.  
  
-No Hermi, que sino abra tema y hemos quedado-Dice muy serio.  
  
Maldigo a Ron mentalmente, sigo excitada, quiero jugar un ratito mas con el, tocarle y besarle, solo un poco más, pero no puede ser.  
  
-Venga vamos-me separo de el y me dirijo a la salida del callejón.  
  
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Por suerte Ron no había llegado a las tres escobas, todo y que hacía casi una hora que lo habíamos dejado. Nos vamos a una mesa del final, me siento al lado de Harry y este pide dos cervezas de mantequilla que nos acabamos enseguida.  
  
-Ufff, que sed tenía-Dice el dejando la jarra vacía sobre la mesa y echándose hacia atrás como desperezándose.  
  
-Yo también estaba seca-Digo dejando también la mía sobre la mesa.  
  
Harry lleva los labios humedecidos por la cerveza que acababa de tomar, me muerdo el labio inferior, me da el impulso de lamérselos.  
  
Harry se pone derecho, sabe lo que estoy pensando perfectamente, me lo lee en los ojos. Con mi pie comienzo a rozar su pierna, me he quitado el zapato antes para que sea más suave.  
  
Harry acerca su silla a la mía.  
  
-"Accio árbol"-Una maceta con una pequeña palmerita se traslada unos centímetros y se coloca delante, tapándonos de resto de la gente.  
  
Coloco mi pierna sobre la suya, en medio, Harry la empieza a acariciar como solo el sabe. Va subiendo poco a poco, se va acercando con delicadeza a la zona en cuestión.  
  
-Vamonos arriba- Le digo poniendo su mano en la cinturilla de mi falda e introduciéndola junto a la mía muy poco a poco dentro de mis braguitas.  
  
-¿y si viene Ron?-Me pregunta el, mientras me acaricia con mucho acierto y maestría.  
  
Arqueo la espalda y me muerdo el labio, me encanta lo que está haciendo.  
  
-Lo oiremos, diremos que hemos subido a cogerle unas cosas a Rosberta, cada vez estoy más excitada y Harry lo sabe.  
  
."¿Habéis visto a Harry y Hermione?"-Harry deja de darme placer de sopetón, Ron se acerca a nosotros,"le mato"  
  
-Hola!!-Dice el pelirrojo sentándose a mi lado, no se como se atreve con la mirada asesina que le acabo de mandar-Os habéis escondido bien, eh  
  
-Era la única que había libre-Contesta Harry, mientras yo me cruzo de piernas, haber si el "cosquilleo" cesa un poco  
  
-Harry llevas la mano mojada-Ron le alcanza una servilleta, Harry se limpia la mano rápidamente.  
  
-Agua-Dice disimulando, me mira durante un segundo y sonríe  
  
-Me voy al servicio-nuncio levantándome deprisa de la mesa  
  
*/*//*/*/*/*/  
  
Poco después salgo del w-c, ya más calmadita.  
  
Miro fijamente a Harry al sentarme y le sonrió, este me devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-¿al final que te has comprado?-le pregunto a Ron.  
  
Como bien había dicho antes Harry el pelirrojo ha vuelto con las manos vacías, no puedo evitar el reírme al imaginarme a Harry como Trelawney.  
  
-No me decidía por nada, hay demasiadas cosas  
  
-Pues has tenido tiempo de sobra, has estado hora y media-Dice Harry mirando su reloj sonriendo.  
  
-¿Vosotros que habéis hecho?-Pregunta Ron para que dejáramos ya el tema.  
  
-Nada interesante-Contesto mirando a Harry, este levanta la ceja como ofendido-Nos hemos aburrido sin ti-Añado mirando a Ron.  
  
-Seguro que Harry te ha llevado a ver algo a la tienda de Quidditch, si es que este chico no tiene imaginación!-Ron le alborota un poco más el pelo al ojiverde, que aun me mira con la misma expresión desafiante.  
  
-Bueno, pero ha estado bien-Harry sonríe, yo me subo un poco la falta, enseñado más las piernas  
  
-Si es que quien sabe, sabe-Harry saca un poco de pecho y no parta la mirada de mis piernas.  
  
-Si sabes, si- Corroboro lo que Harry acaba de decir, haciendo que este agrandara más su sonrisa, me acaricio con delicadeza la pierna.  
  
Ron nos mira sin entender.  
  
-¿Habláis de la tienda de Quidditch?-Pregunta extrañado.  
  
-Pues claro!¿de que íbamos a hablar sino?-Vuelvo a ponerme la falda a su largo original y sonrío al pelirrojo.  
  
*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Volvemos a las 9 a Hogwarts, la cena está preparada sobre las mesas del gran comedor, McGonagall nos lo dice al entrar al vestíbulo, pero hace una hora escasa que me he comido un helado gigante en el callejón con Harry y Ron.  
  
-Yo me voy chicos, no tengo hambre-Me dirijo hacia las escaleras centrales.  
  
-Espera Hermi, me voy contigo-Harry corre para alcanzarme  
  
-¿Tu te vienes o te quedas?-Le pregunto a Ron para quedar bien, aunque se que Ron no se va a saltar ninguna comida por haberse comido para lo que el es un "heladito".  
  
-Cuando termine subiré a la sala-El pelirrojo se dirige a la puerta de gran comedor con Seamus que pasaba en ese momento por su lado.  
  
De nuevo me quedo sola con Harry...  
  
-¿Te apetece ir a la sala o vamos a otro lado?-Harry ya lo ha hecho, me lo está volviendo a proponer, mirándome con esos ojos de niño inocente que tanto me gustan.  
  
-¿Qué propones?-Le pregunto jugando con su corbata. Harry acerca su boca a mi oreja y me susurra:  
  
-Quiero acabar lo que no he podido acabar esta mañana-¿Te apetece ir al baño de los prefectos?-El corazón comienza a latirme con fuerza, con la corbata en la mano me acerco aun más a Harry y allí en medio comenzamos a besarnos.  
  
-Yo voy donde tu quieras-Le digo cuando paramos para coger aire.  
  
-Pues vamos- Harry comienza a subir las escaleras, yo le sigo por detrás, mirando como su trasero se mueve cada vez que sube un escalón, dichosa túnica...  
  
Llegamos frente a la estatua del Boris desconcertado pocos minutos después  
  
-"Jarrón marrón"-La estatua se hace a un lado, dejando hueco para pasar adentro.  
  
Aquel lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos...sigue tan grande y majestuoso como siempre, Harry abre los grifos de la gran bañera.  
  
-Vaya el status va subiendo, esta mañana en un callejón y ahora en un baño de lujo, vaya, vaya-digo de broma. Harry viene hacia mí.  
  
-¿Y quien te ha dicho que lo vayamos a hacer?-Me pregunta con una picara sonrisa.  
  
-Porqué lo se-contesto quitándome la túnica y tirándola a un lado-Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, yo me voy y ya esta-Me pongo las manos sobre la cintura y le miro. Harry sonríe y hace señas para que me acerque a el, el también se ha quitado ya la túnica.  
  
Cuando ya estoy frente a el comienza a besarme, lentamente, saboreando cada uno el sabor del otro. Harry para el beso, y de nuevo me desabrocha la camisa para empezar a besarme toda esa zona.  
  
Levanto su cabeza con mis manos y le propongo que nos bañemos.  
  
-Metete en el agua que yo ahora entro-Le digo en un susurro.  
  
Harry comienza a desnudarse frente a mí, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Segundos después salta a la gran bañera totalmente desnudo y se apoya en un borde  
  
-Te espero-Dice con su habitual sonrisa picara-El agua esta fantástica.  
  
Me desnudo frente a el, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos esmeralda, haber si resiste... Me contoneo sensualmente como lo haría una buena stripper, efectivamente Harry rompe el contacto visual para mirar mi cuerpo, cada movimiento que realizo, un hormigueo recorre todo mi espalda.  
  
Totalmente desnuda comienzo a entrar poco a poco en la gran bañera y me aproximo a Harry. Este no se mueve de donde está, solo espera a que yo llegue, sumerjo la cabeza cuando ya estoy cerca de el, pego mi cuerpo al suyo cuando salgo a la superficie y tras limpiarme los ojos comienzo a besarle abrazada a su cuello, pero un beso mas apasionado y salvaje que el de antes.  
  
Al rato entre caricias aparto la mano de su cuello y la introduzco en el agua, bajando por su cintura hasta que encuentro lo que busco, con delicadeza la coloco para cuando le rodeo con mis piernas este en el lugar adecuado, Harry ya esta más que preparado.  
  
El movimiento empieza bajo el agua, es mucho mas ligero, distinto que en contacto con el aire. Harry se da la vuelta, quedando yo ahora contra el borde de la bañera.  
  
La pasión no flojea en ningún momento, m siento volar, y hacerlo bajo el agua es simplemente distinto...  
  
*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Wow- Harry cae exhausto a mi lado, esta vez nada nos había impedido repetir, lo acabamos de hacer en el suelo, muy cerca de la entrada a la bañera.  
  
Sin duda hoy ha sido el mejor día de sexo de mi vida, y encima con Harry. Me giró a observarlo. Tendido sobre el suelo recuperando la respiración, es tan guapo...  
  
Salimos minutos después del servicio de los prefectos perfectamente secos y vestidos, dejando a nuestro paso un agradable olor. Ambos tenemos impregnadas en la cara unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, se ve que Harry no es el único que piensa que ese ha sido un día memorable.  
  
-¿crees que Ron ya haya llegado?-Me pregunta Harry, yo me encojo de hombros, Ron se podía tirar perfectamente una noche entera comiendo, cuando comía se le pasan las horas volando, m***********  
  
-Ahora si que tengo hambre-Dice Harry frotándose la barriga  
  
-Quizás hubieras preferido quedarte en el comedor con Ron-Le contesto yo con una desafiante sonrisa.  
  
-Prefiero saciar mi apetito sexual-Contesta con una sonrisa, y e quedo encandilada otra vez mirándole.  
  
-Harry me sorprendes!-Le digo poco después fingiendo sorpresa.  
  
Harry frunce el entrecejo  
  
-¿Te sorprendo de que?  
  
-No pensaba que fueras así-Contesto yo  
  
-Así de que?  
  
-Así de golfo, no te veía así en serio Harry-sigo yo, ahora un poco en serio, hace dos semanas quien me diría a mí que me estaría acostando con Harry, mi amigo al que nunca había considerado un objetivo  
  
-Mira quien habla!-Exclama el riéndose-Hermi, yo tampoco pensaba que las hormonas te fueran a afectar tanto y mira.  
  
NO se si sentirme alagada o dolida por ese comentario, pero me declino por la primera opción al ver de nuevo su bonita sonrisa.  
  
-Somos jóvenes, no?-Digo alegremente  
  
-Pues eso es lo que pienso yo!-Harry me pasa la mano por detrás de los hombros y andamos así hasta que estamos delante del retrato de la dama gorda, ya podía estar Gryffindor en Groenlandia!!!  
  
-"Camas brillantes que pegan el cante"-Digo yo cuando la señora gorda me pregunta, mirándonos algo extrañada eso si, entramos a Gryffindor ya separados.  
  
Sentado en un sofá cercano a la chimenea está Ron, mira fijamente al fuego que en ese momento no es muy intenso.  
  
Vamos a sentarnos junto a el.  
  
-Hola-saludamos Harry y yo.  
  
Ron permanece varios segundos inmóvil, con la mirada fija todavía en el fuego, pero se mueve ligeramente y aun con la mirada en la chimenea nos pregunta donde hemos estado.  
  
-Tenía que ir a mirar unas cosas a la biblioteca y Harry me ha acompañado- Contesto inmediatamente, Harry suspira aliviado, ese suspiro se transforma en bostezo cuando Ron se gira a mirarnos.  
  
-Creo que me voy a dormir, tanto libro me ha mareado-Harry se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla, como cada noche, y un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Ron.  
  
-Buenas noches-Una últimas sonrisa asoma por su rostro, justo antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras de caracol  
  
-¿Qué hora es?-Le pregunto a Ron acomodándome un poco en el sofá.  
  
-Las 12 y 10-Contesta el pelirrojo algo ausente.  
  
-Vaya, como pasan las horas!!-Digo en tono alegre, pero Ron ni se inmuta, sigue mirando hacía la chimenea.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Ron?_Pregunto, ahora en un tono más serio.  
  
Este levanta la cabeza hacia mí, y me mira directamente a los ojos.  
  
-No se si decírtelo-Musita  
  
-¿Decirme el que?-Insisto, sin apartar la mirada.  
  
-Nada-Ron gira de nuevo su cabeza hacia el fuego de nuevo.  
  
Estamos varios minutos sin decir nada, frente al fuego, pensando.  
  
-¿Estabas haciendo al trabajo de Binns en la biblioteca?-Pregunta Ron de pronto  
  
Le miro extrañada.  
  
-Si, estaba mirando la información para hacerlo-Miento yo  
  
De nuevo estamos varios minutos en silencio, solo escuchando el crepitar de las llamas.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué piensas de mí?-Esa pregunta me sorprende, no me la esperaba, pero creo saber lo que debo contestar:  
  
-Tú eres Ron  
  
-Hombre eso ya lo sabía-Dice el irónico, dibujando por unos segundos una bonita sonrisa, esta nervioso.  
  
-Mira Ron-Continuo, le cogo la mano, pero mirando hacia la chimenea, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo-Eres muy buen amigo mío y lo sabes, quizás más de lo que me merezco, eres muy especial para mi-En ese momento giro la cabeza hacia Ron para sonreírle y me encuentro a pocos centímetros de su cara, sus ojos azules están clavados en los míos.  
  
De pronto ocurre lo que yo no quiero que pase: Ron me besa, y lo hace tan delicadamente...,su lengua pide paso a mi boca, dudo durante un segundo, incluso mi mente piensa en Harry momentáneamente, pero me dejo llevar y segundos después nuestras lenguas se acarician y su saliva se junta con la mía...  
  
Me percato de lo que estoy haciendo cuando sin darme ni cuenta había metido mis manos por debajo de su jersey Rápidamente me levanto del sillón y corro a mi habitación, sin mirar atrás, preguntándome a mi misma porqué no me había quedado abajo con el pelirrojo más guapo de todo Hogwarts.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
María se tapa la cara con las manos...  
  
Nunca me gusta como me quedan las escenas de sexo, no son muy explicitas y no están bien hechas, las veo súper raras: S  
  
Bueno, menudo festín que se han dado Hermione y Harry, eh. Seguro que eso os ha molado(aunque este mal escritoXDD), pero ahora las preguntas y los reviews vendrán tipo:  
  
"PORFAVOR UN RON/HERMIONE NOOOOO, QUE LA CAGARAS"  
  
"Te matoooooo"  
  
"TIENES UNA BOMBA EN LA MOTO XDD"  
  
No, hombre no :P, todo forma parte de esta trama, asi tan enrevesada , que tampoco es tanto pero le da mas emocion8eso creo yo),lo digo mil veces, que a los ángeles de Hogwarts aun le quedan bastantes capítulos....  
  
¿Avance del siguiente??jejejeje, mi favorito, bueno favorito favorito no porque al fict en general le tengo mucho capitulo y a cada uno de los capítulos, pero es un capitulo muy "salao", como diría mi amiga Reme:P ¿mas h/hr?¿otra escenita de ronnie sensible? Hermione tirandose por una ventana??noooo, eso no lo diré pero repito, creo que os gustará....jjejejejeje  
  
Ya sabeís no me critiquéis mucho, pero aunque se apara eso Reviews,jejeje  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís este fict, y perdón por la tardanza, pero este capitulo es más largo, eh!  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
*Mayra Granger*  
  
pd: el grupo de H/Hr esta ya en construcción, creo que esté finde empezare, quien quiera que me lo diga, creo recordar que me lo dijeron dos personas, de todas maneras recordármelo de nuevo, os agregaré y comenzaremos ha hacer la comunidad :P 


	11. ¿Solo quidditch?

  
  
Los ángeles de Hogwarts Cáp.11  
  
-Señorita Granger, ¿quiere volver a limpiar con sus amiguitas todos los calderos del colegio?  
  
De nuevo es lunes por la mañana, y de nuevo estoy en clase de pociones y Snape se ve que nos tiene a Lavender, Parvati y a mi una manía persecutoria, ya me está riñendo y llevamos menos de 20 min. De clase.  
  
-¿Tienes un trozo de pergamino?-Me pregunta Parvati-Es que se me ha olvidado-esta se rasca la cabeza graciosamente. Yo sonrío.  
  
-Ahora te doy-Busco en mi cartera mi royo d pergamino y cogo un trozo, cuando levanto la cabeza para seguir escuchando al profesor este está de brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.  
  
-¿Ya me deja continuar?..-Antes de que pueda defenderme Snape se gira repentinamente-Trabajaremos en grupos-sigue andando hasta que se sienta en su escritorio y una desagradable sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.  
  
Yo ya me había juntado con Lavender y Parvati para trabajar con ellas, Snape chasquea la lengua.  
  
-No, no, los angelitos no van juntas-Me levanto para ir con Ron y Harry-Ni tampoco el trío famoso-Dice enseguida Snape  
  
-Brown, con Potter y Crabe-A mi lado Lavender pone una mueca de asco- Patil con Goyle y Brastroyse-Parvati hasta está a punto de salir corriendo."Que asco", musita a mi otro lado, Snape la mira aun más sonriente, sin duda disfruta de todo esto, de repente se gira a mirarme a mí.  
  
-Granger vaya junto a Parkinson y Zabini-Me mira durante unos segundos, yo intento no demostrar en tremendo asco y repulsión que me da trabajar con los Slytherins-Los demás sentaos con quien queráis, pero de tres en tres y RÁPIDO!  
  
Miro con odio a Snape una última vez antes de levantarme camino al fondo de la clase, donde se sientan los Slytherins, Parvati también viene conmigo.  
  
-Vaya mierda, siempre nos hace lo mismo-Dice disgustada Parvati a mi lado, arrastrando los pies.  
  
-Más deprisa chicas!!-Nos grita Snape  
  
-Esperame a la salida Pav-Le digo a Parvati antes de sentarme entre Pansy y Zabini, ambos mirándome con superioridad por encima del hombro.  
  
-Vaya, nos han puesto a esta sangre sucia de Pareja Blaise-Dice nada más me siento Pansy.  
  
-Esta bien Herm, buena suerte-Parvati me aprieta el brazo y se sienta dos lugares más atrás de mi, yo me coloco derecha y mirando al frente, ignorando por completo el comentario de Pansy.  
  
Detrás de mi está Malfoy, además de que me llega su perfume, por cierto que huele súper bien Pansy está girada hacía el en todas las clases y esa no era la excepción.  
  
Snape comienza a dar instrucciones para realizar la poción, los escribe en la pizarra y yo me limito a copiar, haciendo en todo momento oídos sordos a todos los comentarios que no parar de decir los simpáticos Slytheirns  
  
-Será puta...-En ese instante levanto la cabeza, Pansy me mira con asco.  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema sangre sucia?-Me pregunta de malas maneras, veo como Draco se sonríe.  
  
-La miro unos instantes mas, me dan ganas de reventarle la cara, pero me contengo y sigo copiando.  
  
-Parecía tonta y mírala!!, desde luego el Canns ese tiene muy mal gusto- Todos se ríen al unísono, yo apretó fuerte mi pluma contra el papel, y pienso para mi misma que solo quedan cinco minutos, que no vale la pena montar pelea.  
  
"no Hermione, tranquila...  
  
Llevan más de hora y media metiéndose conmigo, cierto que me ha bajado un poco la moral, pero al fin y a cabo son Slytherins y su opinión no me interesa lo más mínimo, pero, ¿Cómo se habrán enterado de lo de Alex?  
  
La clase se acaba y me salvo de oír mas comentarios sobre mi, quiero aire fresco y también comer algo. Parvati y Lavender están fuera esperándome, la primera también harta de los insultos de los Slyhterins.  
  
No espero ni a Harry ni a Ron, quiero salir de allí cuanto antes.  
  
Me tomo un par de tostadas y un poco de zumo, con tranquilidad mientras Parvati y Lavender están haciendo un nuevo ranking de culos.  
  
Estoy algo nerviosa por tener que hablar o simplemente ver a Ron, no se lo que significo lo de ayer...en ese instante entran Harry y el por la puerta, muchos ojos se dirigen a ellos, hay muchas viborillas por Hogwarts.  
  
-Podías haber esperado-Me dice Harry revolviéndome un poco el pelo, pero sin ningún signo de enfado.  
  
-Tenía mucha hambre-Le contesto arreglándome un poco el pelo.  
  
Ambos se sientan enfrente de mí, Ron me mira tímidamente al sentarse justo enfrente de mí, yo le sonrío e inmediatamente aparto la mirada, me estaba poniendo ya nerviosa.  
  
Toda la tarde en la biblioteca, hacía meses que no lo hacía, tal vez necesitaba desconectar un poco.  
  
La Sra. Pince me dejo las llaves para que yo cerrara, hay tanta tranquilidad ahí dentro... Al bosteza varias veces seguidas me da a entender que ya es tarde y que debo ir a dormir, por muy interesante que resulte la lectura de las memorias de Merlín.  
  
El castillo está vacío, también la sala común, allí dentro puedo ver la hora en el reloj que corona la chimenea: la 1.30, sonrío al comprobar que aun continúa la Hermione estudiosa y erudita dentro de mí.  
  
-¿Hermione?-Miro hacía la escalera, de donde ha sonado la voz. Me sorprendo al ver de quien se trata: Alex  
  
-Si, soy yo-Le respondo fríamente, girando sobre mis talones y dirigiéndome hacía la escalera para subir a mi cuarto, pero me encuentro con el, que me obstruye el paso.  
  
-¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar?-Mi mirada está fija en el suelo, mirando sus pies, si dan signo de movimiento, pero no es así.  
  
Lo que se mueven son sus manos, comienza a acariciarme el pelo, yo enseguida hago un movimiento brusco para que pare.  
  
-Hermi, tengo que hablar contigo-Dice el, volviéndome a acariciarme el pelo  
  
-Creo que ahora no es el momento-Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, con una mirada estricta, severa-por favor déjame pasar-Aparto su mano de mi pelo y paso por su lado, el se había apartado a un lado.  
  
Cuando llego a mi habitación me hecho pesadamente sobre mi cama y suspiro.  
  
-Hermi, parece que todo te pasa a ti  
  
Voy camino al campo de Quidditch, Lavender me rogó que fuéramos a verlos entrenar, ella está interesada en ver a Seamus (eso dice), pero ninguno de los del equipo tienen desperdicio. Parvati se ofreció enseguida a acompañarnos, y Ginny detrás como siempre.  
  
-Haber si cogemos un buen sitio-Ginny a mi lado acelera el paso-Va mucha gente a verlos entrenar.  
  
-Ya, obsesas sexuales como nosotras-Dice Parvati, pero de inmediato se tapa la boca, parece que ha pensado en voz alta, y nosotras no podemos evitar el reírnos.  
  
-y a mucha honra!!-le dice Lavender dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, al final Parvati acaba riéndose con nosotras.  
  
Efectivamente las gradas estaban casi llenas. Los clubes de fans de Harry y Ron no se perdían ni uno, también había varias chicas que no eran de ninguno pero que iban a lo que iban  
  
-Vaya esto parece "Solteras desesperadas"-Exclamo riéndome.  
  
Subimos a una de las gradas que estaba semi-vacías, detrás de unas incondicionales fans de Ron en Ravenclaw y delante de unas de Harry de Hufflepuff Lavender no ignora a las 5 chicas que habían delante del todo con un póster de Seamus.  
  
-"cerdas"-musito, pero el grito de una chica la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Mira, mira Anna es Hermione!!-Una chica morena con nariz puntiaguda sentada detrás de mi se levanta a mirarme tras oír a su amiga medio histérica.  
  
Que disimuladas...  
  
-Hola-Saludo algo incomoda.  
  
Segundos más tarde las 10 chicas del club de fans de Ron me están mirando con descaro plantadas delante mío y decidiendo si me hablan o no.  
  
Menos mal que las de Harry están demasiado ocupadas en mirar el hueco del vestuario por donde sale "su ídolo" para prestarme atención a mi.  
  
Parvati y Lavender se ríen poco disimuladamente de la situación, Ahora señalan a Ginny  
  
-El tiene los ojos más bonitos que ella  
  
-si, mira es un verde pistacho muy feo, es más bonito el azul cielo de Ronnie  
  
-Te va oír Mary, no chilles tanto  
  
Ginny iba a levantarse y estirarle de los pelos o algo peor, pero gritos nos indican que los jugadores de Gryffindor ya están saliendo al campo.  
  
Inmediatamente las fans de Ron se sientan de nuevo en sus asientos a ver el entrenamiento, veo como desplegan una enorme pancarta que hacen flotar un metro por arriba de sus cabezas:  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY TODAS TUS FANS DE HUFFLEPUFF ESTAN CONTIGO"  
  
DELEITANOS CON UNA DE TUS SONRISAS, SABES QUE SOMOS TUS ESCLAVAS  
  
Yo me giro de nuevo y dirijo una sonrisa cómplice a Parvati y Lavender que también habían visto la pancartita.  
  
Los del equipo parecen ignorar al público, salen muy centrados y sin hacer caso a las pancartas que de repente habían aparecido por todo el campo, miro unas cuantas:  
  
Desde un suave "tus fans te quieren/adoran hasta un Harry déjate violar de las de tercer curso de Gryffindor o Weasley quitate la ropa que queremos corrernos viendo tu peazo cuerpo....yo estoy flipando.  
  
Los del equipo ni se dan cuenta de que estamos allí, mejor.  
  
Harry comienza a dar órdenes. Se le ve tan sexy...la brisa haciendo mover su alborotado cabello, sudando, me estaba comenzando a poner salvaje y todo. Casi me da un télele cuando Ron y Harry se han desprendido de sus túnicas, quedando en camisetas sin tirantes, que buenos que están...no solo mis pensamientos se vuelven un poco oscuros, la noche empieza a caer.  
  
Yo perdida en mis pensamientos censurados que no me daba cuenta de que casi me revienta la cara una Bowler, Colin lo evita dándole con el bate. Lavender a mi lado me tiene que avisar de todo.  
  
-Yeeee Hermione!!-Me zarandea un poco  
  
-Hola chicas-Saluda Colin tras despejar la bola  
  
-Nos aburríamos-Miente Parvati  
  
-Esperaos y cuando salgamos del vestuario vamos todos juntos al castillo  
  
-COLIN!!!CUIDADO!!-Otra Bowler se acerca a gran velocidad hacia Colin, este está de espaldas, yo no lo dudo:  
  
-"PETRIFICUS TOTATUS"-La bowler explota en el aire muy cerca de Colin, este se gira extrañado.  
  
-Wow, a faltado poco, gracias Hermi-Se oyen varios aplausos aislados en el estadio, a mi alrededor solo aplauden Lavender y Parvati.  
  
-Estas bien Colin? Ron se acerca para preguntar a su amigo, cosa que hace que las fans de este se pongan nerviosas y que no acierten a la hora de coger las cámaras de fotos.  
  
-Estoy genial-Contesta el rubio sacando pecho-Hermi me salvó  
  
Ron me mira y me sonríe.  
  
-Quien iba a ser sino-clava sus ojos sobre los míos-No sabia que ibais a venir-Añade flotando sobre nosotras en su escoba.  
  
-Es que lo hemos pensado a última hora-Contesto perdiéndome en los ojos azules del chico.  
  
-Acaba el entrenamiento!!-Ahora es Harry quien se acerca hacía nosotras, provocando la histeria de sus fans.  
  
-Hola!-Saluda el ojiverde, dirijo ahora mi mirada hacía el-Un entrenamiento duro-Se seca es sudor con el brazo.  
  
Se escuchan gemidos por nuestra grada, Parvati suelta una carcajada y yo miro alrededor mío: todas las fans lamiéndose los labios, yo me asusto, parecen leonas en celo.  
  
-Toma Ron, tu túnica-Harry la pasa por el aire, Ron la atrapa.  
  
-Hermione, toma-Ron me la pasa a mi, dejándola caer-Ahora vamos al vestuario y no me apetece cargar con ella.  
  
-Mira que tienes morro Ronald!!-Digo fingiendo enfado  
  
-Ya de paso coge también la mía-Harry me guiña el ojo, e inmediatamente vuela hacia los vestuarios para que no pueda replicar, yo me limito a doblar bien las túnicas.  
  
--Luego nos vemos—Dice Ron yendo tras Harry, Colin también se va de allí.  
  
Cuando desaparecen las fans nos rodean, mirando las prendas que ambos me acaban de dar y perfectamente dobladas en mis brazos como si se tratara de oro.  
  
-Podría sujetarte la de Ron, si no te importa-Una cabeza asoma por mi hombro, la chica morena de nariz puntiaguda mira fijamente la túnica.  
  
-No-Parvati se levanta y me lleva con ella, las 4 salimos de la grada a paso rápido.  
  
-Estas chicas me dan miedo-Dice Lavender nada más pisar suelo firme.  
  
Nos escondemos a un lado de los vestuarios, en la entrada principal esperan varias chicas, intentamos pasar desapercibidas, pero a los pocos minutos una chica se me acerca, no se quien es.  
  
-Hola-Saluda ella mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-Hola-Respondemos todas  
  
Está varios minutos mirándome con la misma expresión de desconfianza sin mover un músculo, cuando de pronto me tiende la mano.  
  
-Malena Williams, directora del club de Harry y Ron together.  
  
Hago un esfuerzo por no reírme, Lavender y Parvati no me ayudan mucho, cada una a un lado mío apunto de explotar a reírse, ambas mordiéndose los labios para así evitarlo, me concentro de nuevo en la chica.  
  
-Soy Hermione Granger-Le doy la mano  
  
-Ya sabía quien eres-Contesta al terminar el apretón de manos y abriendo una carpeta que saca de los interiores de su túnica-He venido para hacerte unas preguntas muy importantes, que los miembro de mi grupo desean saber.  
  
Levanto la ceja, otro estupido cuestionario de fans locas...  
  
La chica se acerca a mi oreja, como si fuera a decirme un secreto, o pensando que hay micrófonos en el aire...  
  
-Responde solo si o no, de acuerdo?-Yo afirmo con la cabeza, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny se acercan a mi lo máximo para oír.  
  
-Estas con Harry y/o Ron?-Pregunta al fin, aun con la misma "reveladora" posición.  
  
-No-Contesto  
  
La chica levanta el pulgar, inmediatamente se oyen gritos y aplausos a pocos metros de allí, a la entrada de los vestuarios donde aguardaban las fans. Continúa el cuestionario:  
  
-Alguno de los dos han sido alguna vez algo más que tus amigos?  
  
-No-más aplausos  
  
-Última pregunta-La chica coge aire-¿Has besado u otras practicas no amistosas y si sexuales con alguno de los dos o con los dos?  
  
-Eso no te importa-Estoy harta!, la chica me mira con los ojos muy abiertos como si acabara de decir algo prohibido, como cuando alguien antaño nombraba a Voldemort, un silencio envuelve el ambiente.  
  
-Responde un si o un no-Repite la chica un par de minutos después con la voz ya no tan firme-¿Has practicado alguna acción considerada "algo mas" allá de lo amistoso con ellos?  
  
-Vuelvo a repetir que no te importa-Le dirijo una bonita sonrisa...ya está bien de que se metan en mi vida.  
  
La chica me fulmina con la mirada, creo que si estuviera permitido y supieran hacerlo más de una Aveda kedabra abría impactado sobre mi en ese instante.  
  
Sin decir nada la chica vuelve con el resto de miembros del club algo cabizbaja.  
  
-¿Qué practicas no amistosas has practicado tu con Potter...o con Weasley?-Me pregunta Parvati de inmediato.  
  
-Ninguna-Miento yo-Pero así ya se callaban.  
  
Las tres me miran con desconfianza y sonriendo tontamente, yo paso.  
  
No tengo que aguantar mucho más sus miradas y preguntas, porqué minutos después sale Harry, me sorprendo la forma que tiene de ignorar a las fans, pobrecillo todas ahí tirandosele encima...guarras.  
  
Lleva el pelo mojado y huele muy bien, recién duchado...al ver así a Harry me recuerda la otra noche en el baño de los prefectos...  
  
-Hola-Nos saluda a todas -Gracias por aguantarme la túnica-Harry me la quita de las manos, y yo salgo de mi ensimismamiento, le sonrío.  
  
-A sido todo un placer Sr.Potter aguantar su prenda sudada.  
  
-Ya lo sabía-Contesta haciéndose el importante  
  
-Te podías haber secado el pelo-Le toco una punta de pelo, que al apretarla desprende un chorrillo de agua.  
  
Harry me sonríe maléficamente y de pronto sacude la cabeza como un perro chopandome entera.  
  
-Mira que eres bruto!!-Le doy un manotazo en el brazo, me sacudo un poco la ropa y me seco la cara.  
  
-Toma anda-Harry saca de su mochila una toallita roja, las del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Rápidamente me comienzo a secar.  
  
-Hermione...-Parvati me da pequeños golpes en la espalda.  
  
Al fin puedo ver bien de nuevo, Parvati me señala a las fans, todas me miran con ira, enfadadas, no les debe de haber gustado el buen rollo que llevo con Harry. Ahora soy yo la que sonríe maléficamente, pongo a trabajar mi cerebro...  
  
Hoy esas chicas me han sacado de quicio, y ahora se lo voy a devolver. En un primer momento rechazo la idea de besarle, demasiado directo y además están estas tres aquí...aunque  
  
Con la mirada se lo pregunto a Harry, este sonríe y afirma.  
  
-Chicas, Ron os reclamaba dentro-Dice Harry, e inmediatamente Parvati Lavender y Ginny se dirigen a los vestuarios.  
  
Harry y yo nos miramos fijamente, la verdad es que ya tenia ganas de volver a probar los labios de Harry, poco a poco nos vamos acercando. Nos sonreímos.  
  
Harry me coge de la cintura, miro de reojo a las fans, todas nos miran fijamente, mordiéndose las uñas y otras incluso lloraban.  
  
-Que cruel que soy-Digo a Harry, cuando ya estamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios, yo pego mi cuerpo al suyo, le meto las manos por la túnica y le toco el trasero, eso las fans no lo pueden ver, sino ya estaría muerta, en esta ocasión me alegro de que nos obliguen a llevar las horrendas túnicas.  
  
-¿Lo hacemos o que?-Me pregunta Harry con una sonrisa, se que le encanta que le toque, y yo disfruto...  
  
-Mejor paramos-Digo sacando poco a poco y con mucha delicadeza mis manos de su bien formado trasero.  
  
-Que conste que a mi me apetecía...me susurra Harry, soltando mi cintura tras decirlo.  
  
-Será demasiado duro para ellas-Digo señalando a las fans, Harry se gira hacia ellas, están aun paralizadas por lo que acababan de presenciar.  
  
-Van a chivarlo igualmente-Harry se acerca a mi y me coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.  
  
-Mejor en privado, no?-Me separo de un saltito de su lado, intento mirarle lo menos posible, sino no respondo de lo que pueda hacer...  
  
-Pues i no lo haces tu lo are yo-Harry se acerca de nuevo poco a poco a mi mirándome fijamente.  
  
El corazón de las fans se rompe en mil pedazos cuando ven a Harry Potter acercándose a Hermione Granger con cara de salido (n/a que mono!)  
  
Una vez más me quedo hipnotizada por Harry  
  
-Ven-Cogo a Harry de la mano, la idea de besarlo de nuevo....Juntos nos dirigimos a la parte trasera d los vestuarios, hay una madera suelta tras una bandera algo raída de Gryffindor, dentro hay una especie de habitación totalmente vacía.  
  
-Aquí si-Le empujo dentro y me lanzo a besarle.  
  
-Conocías esto?-Me pregunta extrañado aunque sonriéndome, yo me limito a sonreír picaramente y a seguir besándole.  
  
Mientras nos besamos se oyen a las fans de Harry buscando por fuera, extrañadas de la repentina desaparición.  
  
Ignorándolas totalmente dentro de la habitación el ambiente cada vez está más caldeado, Harry comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, yo solo disfruto de sus caricias, los besos cada vez son más apasionados, cada vez estamos más a punto cuando de pronto tras la pared donde yo estaba apoyada oímos hablar a Ron, Parvati y Lavender.  
  
-Menudo calenton debed de estar cogiendo-Dice Parvati-me asomado un momento y ella estaba agarrada del trasero de Potter, ya sabia yo que Ron no nos había llamado...esa mirada de la Hermi ya la conozco demasiado.  
  
-¿Salimos?-Pregunta Lavender dando palmitas.  
  
Harry y yo paramos en ese momento, sintiéndolo mucho dándonos un par de besitos más, pero no podían dejar que los demás descubrieran nada, seguirían siendo amantes o lo que fueran pero sin publicarlo, y a sus amigos había que quitárselo de la cabeza.  
  
Aun con las manos en el cinturón de Harry, se lo abrocho de nuevo y después me abrocho yo la camisa.  
  
-se me nota algo?-Pregunto a Harry señalando mi boca.  
  
Este me sonríe.  
  
-Hombre pues no se ve mucho aquí dentro,...-entonces yo me fijo en el cuello de Harry, varios chupetotes eran visibles todo y la tenue luz que había en la habitación.  
  
-Vaya estoy hecha una vampiresa-Le coloco bien la camisa a Harry y le limpio un poco los labios con la toalla que el mismo me había dejado unos minutos antes.  
  
-Tu estas bien-Le digo segundos después.  
  
-Pero tu más- contesta sonriéndome, yo también le sonrío, desde luego que mono que es...  
  
-Volvemos a atender tras la pared.  
  
-¿Porqué lo estarán haciendo?-Pregunta Seamus  
  
-Supongo que para joder a las fans-La voz de Ginny suena con algo de rabia.  
  
-Voy a salir a ver que tal-Se oye el arrastrar de una silla, entonces toco a la pared.  
  
-Eh chicos, chicos??  
  
-Shhhhhhhhh!!!-He oído algo-Lavender hace que todos se callen.  
  
-Eh, que estamos aquí-Dice ahora Harry-Nos hemos tenido que meter aquí para que las fans se fueran  
  
-En la habitación privada de los jincamientos?-Pregunta inmediatamente Seamus sin dejar terminar a Harry, se oyen las risas de Lavender y Parvati, yo miro a Harry también riéndome, este también sonríe.  
  
-Si, no había más remedio-Continua con la sonrisa en la cara-Ir vosotros hacia el castillo, si eso ahora iremos nosotros-Harry me mira pícaramente cuando dice esto ultimo.  
  
-Están patrullando toda la zona-Dice Lavender aun riéndose  
  
-Si eso cuando se hallan ido avisar y salimos-Me giro hacia Harry y le acerco a mi tirandole de la corbata, nos llegamos a dar otro pequeño beso, antes oír a Ron...  
  
-Podéis salir igualmente, no os van a comer-su voz sueña tan fría, Harry y yo nos miramos sabiendo que allí dentro ya no haríamos nada, todo y eso lo sigo intentando.  
  
-Creo que si me ven salir con Harry me matan  
  
-No me extraña tía te has pasado-Dice Parvti, yo vuelvo a girarme a oír a la pared.  
  
-¿Pasado de que?-Le medio grito,-solo lo hemos hecho para divertirnos  
  
-Ostia yo también quiero-contesta Parvati, alguien le da una colleja y luego se oye como Parvati se queja. Yo me giro a mirar a Harry, este me mira sorprendido por el comentario de Parvati.  
  
-No finjas sorpresa Potter...-le susurro, Harry sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta.  
  
-Voy a salir yo a distraerlas, cuando eso ves tu hacia el castillo, en cinco minutos ya podrás salir sin que te vean.  
  
-Ok-Miro a Harry como sale de la "habitación privada de los jincamientos"  
  
Vaya día, al fin estoy tumbada en la cama.  
  
Durante la cena tuve que aguantar los más diversos insultos por parte de las fans de Harry, harta de todo me he levantado de la mesa y me he ido a la biblioteca: el único lugar donde (pensaba) hallaría la tranquilidad, peor allí habían más fans...no sabia que Harry tuviera tantas crías detrás de el, al verlas he salido automáticamente de la biblioteca, sitio donde iba me encontraba con alguna.  
  
Se ve que el rumor ha corrido como la espuma. Harta de dar vueltas me dirijo a la sala común dispuesta a leer un poco sentada en uno de los comodísimos sofás de Gryffindor junto al fuego, pero ¿Qué me encuentro nada más entrar en Gryffindor? A la pequeña y adorable Melissa, directora del club de fans de Harry en Gryffindor, casi me da algo al verla, e intentado esquivarla por todos los medios, pero me cogio....  
  
Toda la noche leyéndome cada mensaje de cada una de las fans de Harry hacia mi, llamándome de todo menos guapa. Ya me veía toda la vida escuchando mensajes un poco desmoralizantes, aunque con su punto artístico cuando Ginny aparece tras el retrato de la dama gorda, no me había alegrado nunca tanto de verla aparecer.  
  
Pongo una para irme con ella (Ginny no participa muy bien en la farsa), y cuando voy a entrar en mi habitación me dice que no tengo la camisa bien abrochada, efectivamente me había dejado el botón de arriba sin abrochar y el segundo lo había comenzado a abrochar por el agujero del primero. Seguro que no ha sido ella la única que se a dado cuenta, me preocupa más cuando añade:  
  
-Parece que la broma con Harry no ha ido mal-Se da la vuelta sin mirarme ni despedirse.  
  
Entro a mi cuarto , silencioso y sin nadie dentro, la tranquilidad que buscaba.  
  
Pero ha durado poco, Parvati y Lavender llega minutos después y comienzan a interrogarme. Ellas también han visto lo de mi camisa, no les sirve de nada que diga que la llevaba así desde esta mañana.  
  
Están preguntándome hasta que se cansan de no recibir respuestas.  
  
Ahora Parvati ya ha comenzado a roncar y yo estoy sobre mi cama, dispuesta a dormir lo más placidamente que pueda después de este ajetreado día.  
  
Al fin!!!ya se que he tardado un montón, pero es como si cuando me propongo acabar de escribir el capitulo me surgen mil cosas que hacer, lo siento muchísimo ( Espero que os guste el capitulo a mi personalmente es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, ese juego de Harry y Hermione....me encanta, je je je je No os quejéis que son 12 hojas de capitulo, en menos de dos semanas el próximo, lo prometo!!, seguro porqué ahora mismo voy a ponerme e pasarlo.  
  
¿El próximo capitulo? mmmm, es también largo. Hay una charla profunda entre dos personajes....mmmm ¿descubrirán lo de Harry y Hermi??Ron matara a todos y nos quedaremos con una historia de Ron , Ron y más Ron??¿Pasara algo que nadie se espera?.....Solo esperar un par de semanas más y lo sabréis :P  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
Mayra Granger  
  
La dirección de la comunidad es: http:me :P, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!;) 


	12. todo claro?

Los Ángeles de Hogwarts Cáp.12  
  
Ron está muy raro, estamos en la última clase del día del jueves, dos días después de lo del entrenamiento.  
  
Ayer notaba como me esquivaba y no me miraba a los ojos, desde el domingo nada es igual.  
  
Hoy he tenido que hablar con todas las presidentas de los clubes de fans y explicarlo todo para que me dejen en paz.  
  
-Hermi, podrías explicarme esto último que ha dicho la profesora de las energías negativas influyentes en la aurora boreal?-Harry mira sus desordenados apuntes.  
  
-Vale-Acepto sonriente.  
  
-Pues a las 6 en tu cuarto que el mío está hecho una pena-Me propone el, yo afirmo una vez más, me giro hacia Ron a mi izquierda, este también mira algo asustado sus apuntes, intentando comprenderlos.  
  
-Ron, si quieres os lo explico a los dos-Me ofrezco sonriéndole.  
  
-No da igual, no te molestes-responde sin tan siquiera mirarme.  
  
La clase acaba, todos juntos nos dirigimos hacía la sala común, en 10 minutos empieza la clase con Harry en mi cuarto.  
  
-Quien quiera que le explique lo de la aurora boreal que suba con Harry a mi cuarto-Ofrezco yo, par que no piensen nada raro.  
  
Puesto que nadie parece querer ayuda Harry y yo subimos a mi cuarto y en la mesa esparcimos todos los libros y pergaminos.  
  
0000000-----0000000  
  
Después de más de dos horas de explicación Harry lo entiende todo perfectamente, unos temas han dado paso a otros y nos hemos entretenido pero me siento muy orgullosa de ver que Harry lo ha cogido todo, ¿me hago profesora?  
  
-Puff dos horas extras de clase!!-Harry se hecha hacia atrás en la silla, cansado.  
  
-Por lo menos lo has entendido-Digo muy contenta, sonriéndole  
  
-Dedícate a la enseñanza Hermi-Dice Harry volviéndose a poner derecho.  
  
-no digas tonterías!-Me levanto de pronto de la silla  
  
-Te lo digo en serio-insiste Harry  
  
Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado y me sonrío, Harry me acaba de decir lo que yo estaba pensando.  
  
-También es verdad-levanto la cabeza orgullosa, y miro hacia Harry que me miraba sonriendo-pero si todos mis alumnos son tan aplicados como tu.  
  
-Ya quisiera yo que todas las profesoras fueran igual que tu-Harry se levanta y se pone a mi lado, ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Harry se acerca a mí aun más y pega su cara a la mía, nuestras bocas están a pocos centímetros de distancia.  
  
Harry se acerca a mí aun más y pega su cara a la mía, nuestras bocas están rozándose, seguimos con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro.  
  
La mano derecha de Harry se desplaza por mi cintura, suavemente doy pequeños pasos atrás, llevándome a Harry conmigo hasta que choco con la mesa y me subo encima. Harry se coloca en el hueco en el medio de mis piernas. La mirada es muy intensa, yo espero a que comience el, que me bese.  
  
Efectivamente segundos después Harry me está besando el cuello y acariciándome las piernas.  
  
Por algún motivo estoy muy pendiente de os ruidos de alrededor y no me centro, Harry para:  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hermi?  
  
-Es por si nos pillan, se huelen algo y encontrarnos así no sería muy bueno- Me bajo de la mesa apartando a Harry a un lado.  
  
-Hermione, no se que me pasa, lo siento mucho, si es por mi....-Veo como Harry se sienta en una silla detrás mío. Se coge la cabeza con las manos y con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.  
  
-Harry no tiene nada que ver contigo, simplemente que no quiero morir tan joven-Harry levanta la cabeza y me mira extrañado.  
  
-Lo digo por tus fans-Aclaro yo, Harry se sonríe.  
  
-La verdad es que a mi también me asustan-Reconoce Harry mirándome a los ojos y aun sonriendo.  
  
-Pues a partir de ahora ya sabes-Me acerco a el y me siento encima acariciándole el pelo.  
  
-Lo de Hogsmade estuvo bien, eh-Dice Harry pícaramente.  
  
-Nos podían haber visto-Contesto levantándome de encima suyo.  
  
-No nos van a pillar-Dice Harry muy tranquilo.  
  
-Mira Harry, tú no tienes que soportar insultos de nadie por supuestamente acostarte conmigo,¿entiendes?-Comienzo a alterarme un poco, pero Harry no parece entender como me siento.  
  
-Hermione-Harry sigue tranquilo-He recibido más de 20 cartas llamándome de todo (nada bueno) desde el Martes porqué supuestamente me había besado contigo, si me pillan follando contigo no quiero ni imaginar lo que me pasaría.  
  
Yo me quedo paralizada...¿cartas de quien??  
  
-Además-Harry continua-Hermi, Ron te quiere y eso lo tengo que dejar de lado cada vez que estoy contigo, y creeme si pudiera dejaría de verme contigo-Harry para unos segundos-Pero no puedo-Harry se vuelve a tapar la cara con las manos.  
  
Yo me quedo pensando en lo que ha dicho Harry...parece que el también tiene presión, ha dicho que no puede dejar de encontrarse conmigo....y que Ron me quiere..¿Ron que quiere?  
  
-Tía es una atracción que no puedo controlar-Harry ya está de nuevo derecho- y me lo Hecho en cara a mi mismo todos los días-Juraría que de sus ojos verdes comienzan a brotar lagrimas, me acerco a el.  
  
-Harry a mi me pasa lo mismo-Me vuelvo a sentar sobre el-es como que necesito que me toques o me beses-Cogo las manos de Harry y las paso por encima de mis muslos lentamente-Pero nos puede crear problemas futuros.  
  
-Lo se –Dice Harry que sigue acariciándome, yo solo disfruto notando su tacto:  
  
-No quiero nada serio Harry-La imagen de Alexander encolerizado hace que broten de mi boca, y algo tensa espero a ver que dice Harry. El no para de acariciarme, y ahora comienza a besarme el cuello.  
  
-Lo se-Dice únicamente  
  
No quiero que pase lo de Alex.  
  
-Entonces te da igual no?-Pregunto yo envuelta en sus besos y caricias.  
  
Harry se levanta de la silla, levantándome a mí también y con un rápido movimiento y cogiendome de la cintura me sube a la mesa y me besa.  
  
-Ya está todo claro-Me dice el al separarse de mis labios y con una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando la cosa ya se estaba empezando a poner más calentita decidimos dejarlo en ese punto, principalmente porqué ya era la hora de ir a cenar.  
  
Al salir de la habitación nos encontramos de cada con Ron  
  
-Iba a buscaros, nos vamos ya a cenar-El tono del pelirrojo sigue siendo frío. Yo intento cruzarme con sus ojos, pero su mirad está fija en el suelo.  
  
Menos mal que no subió 3 minutos antes...suspiro aliviada, si Ron nos hubiera pillado no se que habría pasado.  
  
Dejo los dilemas morales de lado y bajamos los tres a la sala común, donde los demás estaban de pie, esperando.  
  
A Parvati y a Lavender se les dibujan las típicas sonrisillas y Parvati me hace una señal alzando la ceja de las que significan "ha pasado algo"?.Cuando me acerco a ella disimuladamente le doy una colleja.  
  
-No digas tonterías-Añado en voz baja, y junto a los demás salimos de Gryffindor.  
  
Daba igual lo que dijera, estaban empeñadas en que entre Harry y yo había algo, no se cuantas veces tuve que repetir en todo lo que restaba de día que no tenía nada con mi AMIGO y SOLO AMIGO Harry.  
  
Owowowowoowowowoowowo  
  
-Hermi, date prisa!!  
  
-Harry para o me va a dar algo, nos va a castigar igual!!  
  
Son las 12.40 de la mañana, el corazón se me va a salir por la boca y mis piernas no responden. McGonagall nos retuvo unos minutos tras la clase de transformaciones para que la ayudáramos a recoger unas cosas que había utilizado en la clase, y ahora Harry y yo vamos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras y yo estoy que me muero...comienzo a andar sin correr, me sujeto el costado, me ha entrado flato.  
  
-Hermi-Harry se para y me mira preocupado-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada, me ha entrado flato-Intento sonreír, pero en ese momento noto como las fuerzas me fallan, y me tengo que apoyar contra la pared.  
  
-¿Hermione?-Harry me ayuda a sentarme en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared.  
  
-¿No has desayunado verdad?-Me pregunta levantando la ceja, yo niego con la cabeza.  
  
-Pues tienes que hacerlo, la comida es muy importante, sino te puedes poner enferma-Harry aun mirándome como enfadado se sienta a mi lado-Descasa unos minutos aquí, nos va a castigar igualmente...  
  
Me quedo mirándole, es tan bueno conmigo...  
  
-Gracias Harry-Harry gira la cabeza hacía mi y sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.  
  
-No hay de que.  
  
10 minutos mas tarde me levanto, aun me encuentro un poco mareadilla , peor no podemos tardar más.  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien? me pregunta Harry antes de retomar la marcha hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Le sonrío una vez más y comenzamos de nuevo a dirigirnos a la clase de pociones.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
Snape nos ha castigado, como era de suponer. Por mucho que Harry le explicara los motivos de la tardanza nuestro queridísimo profesor ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana.  
  
Al final de la clase ya me encuentro mejor, casi bien podría decir, intento que Snape no nos mande a fregar calderos, o que se lo piense un poco mejor, lo que consigo: 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y que el castigo lo cumpliríamos el Sábado a las 8, y si, limpiando calderos!!  
  
Era la última clase de la semana, y menuda clase! nada más salgo me dirijo al gran comedor, mis tripas ya comenzaban a "cantar"  
  
888888888888888888  
  
-Eduard Harris me preguntó el otro día si estaba con alguien, yo le dije que me dejara en paz-Parvati contaba uno de sus diarios rechazos a chicos, pero siempre resulta curioso y divertido escucharlo, y parece que se han cansado del tema de Harry, bien!  
  
Los cotilleos continúan durante toda la tarde, en nuestra habitación con una bolsita de chucherias de Zonco, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Me doy cuenta de que voy súper retrasada en esto de los cotilleos, pero Parvati Lavender se ocupan de que me ponga al día.  
  
No sabía yo que Hogwarts fuera la competencia de las más grandes compañías de cirugía estética...  
  
-Lo que oyes Hermi, Susan se redujo estomago y se subió dos tallas de sujetador...  
  
-Pansy se quiso arreglar la nariz..Terminó cambiándose la cara entera(yo que pensaba que la chica había mejorado con eso del "desarrollo")  
  
-Lucia Donalson no tiene ese bonito culo respingon de herencia...  
  
-Nuestra querida prefecta, Tina digamos que poco tiene de natural...  
  
-Que fuerte!!  
  
Termino la noche sabiéndolo todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, parejas, trucos, las diferentes apuestas que se habían hecho, secretos....vaya , vaya. Bajamos las escaleras de caracol, para ir a cenar algo, la verdad que no tengo mucha hambre pero Parvati pos poco s hecha a llorar cuando Lavaneder y yo le dijimos que no nos apetecía cenar. En la sala común no hay nadie, todo el mundo estará cenando, lógicamente.  
  
Me da por mirar a la mesa de la sala, ceo todas mis cosas esparcidas por ella: libros, pergaminos, mi pluma...tengo que terminar el trabajo para binns!!!Mierda!!  
  
-Me quedo a terminar el trabajo chicas-Aviso a Lavender y Parvati.  
  
-Hermione es viernes!!Te queda todo el fin de semana por delante!!  
  
No doy mas explicaciones y me dirijo hacia la mesa: mañana por la mañana hay partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, y ni borracha me lo perdería y por la tarde tengo el castigo, y el Domingo...los domingos simplemente no me apetece hacer nada(n/a como a mi:p).No tengo más remedia que hacerlo ahora, además "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"  
  
-Nosotras lo aremos mañana!!-dicen Parvati y Lavender justo antes de desaparecer por el hueco de la señora gorda.  
  
Seguro....me guardo las ganas de decirles que no me lo creo o de regañarles, únicamente me giro y me siento en la silla, frente a mis cosas, me sitio y continúo el trabajo que ya tenia un poco adelantado.  
  
La gente entra, sale de la sala común, suben a los dormitorios conforme la noche va avanzando. Sería cerca de las 12 cuando Harry, Ron, Seamus y Dean entran a la sala, Seamus venia ya a contarme la caída de un chico de Ravenclaw de un árbol, pero al ver que estaba trabajando no continuó. Harry me da un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, Ron se limita a hacer un tonto movimiento con la mano, claro está, sin mirarme. Los demás también se despiden o revolviéndome un poco el pelo(Dean) o con un golpecito en el hombro(Seamus)  
  
Continuo con el trabajo, yo no me vuelvo a parar para saludar ni hablar con nadie mas, poco tarda la sala en tornarse silenciosa y desierta, los últimos rezagados suben ya a sus habitaciones, me quedo sola.  
  
Y así es como fue establecido en reglamento Mágico que regimos en la actualidad toda la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra.  
  
Al fin he terminado!! Cierro todos los libros de golpe y dejo la pluma sobre la mesa, junto al trabajo ya terminado.  
  
-10 pergaminos, creo que me he pasado...  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no hacía un trabajo con tantas posibilidades de redacción como este y supongo que me he emocionado.  
  
Miro sonriente el impecable trabajo, ya perfectamente ordenado, preparado para ser entregado.  
  
De pronto oigo pasos en las escaleras, puede que sea Tina, la prefecta que baja a llamarme la atención por andar despierta tan tarde  
  
Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla y apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos me hago la dormida, miro por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Espero ver la gran melena rubia de la prefecta, y la bronca posterior, trago saliva y espero. Pero no aparece ella, es Ron. Va con su pijama rojo, que le queda un poco corto, pero en general, le sienta muy bien.  
  
Levanto la cabeza ya tranquila.  
  
-¿Aun estas aquí?-Me pregunta el, mirándome por un instante a los ojos, pero enseguida se sienta en un sofá a leer un profeta antigua que había en un sofá cercano.  
  
-¿No te puedes dormir?-Le pregunto yo, sonriéndole, seguramente el pelirrojo este nervioso por el partido de mañana.  
  
-Eh....si-Ron vacila un poco al responder.  
  
-Seguro que ganáis mañana-le animo, mientras recojo las cosas que aun quedaban por la mesa, para subir ya a dormir.  
  
-Ya has acabado el trabajo?-Ron sigue con el tono frío, no me mira, esta leyendo.  
  
-Si, ahora mismo lo he acabado-Le contesto ignorando su tono antipático.  
  
-Me voy, buenas noches-Anuncio, cuando ya lo tengo todo recogido entre mis brazos, bastante cargada, vacilo al principio a la hora de andar.  
  
Veo que Ron me esta mirando divertido ¡ sonriendo!  
  
-En lugar de reírte podías ayudarme, no?-Digo yo medio en broma, bastante más contenta al verle sonreír.  
  
Pero Ron vuelve a borrar la sonrisa, a cambiarla por esa mirada fría tan asquerosa.  
  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-vuelve a bajar la mirada al periódico.  
  
-Mira, mejor déjalo Ronald, gracias por tu nula caballerosidad-Este chico es tonto! comienzo a andar de nuevo hacia las escaleras ¿ por qué me parece que están tan empinadas??, venga tu puedes...  
  
-Hermi-Ron me llama cuando costosamente ya había subido varios escalones  
  
-¿Qué quieres? ahora ya no necesito tu ayuda? no me paro.  
  
-Quédate Hermi, quiero hablar-La proposición suena casi como una suplica.  
  
-Pues no parecía que quisieras hablar mucho conmigo estos últimos días- Contesto yo aun de espaldas.  
  
El silencio inunda la sala común, intento respirar hondo, quitarme el enfado, tomo aire y me giro. Con lo primero que me encuentro es con Ron, con sus ojos azules, yo le sonrío y me dirijo hacia donde el está, antes dejo los libros y todo lo que llevaba encima de la mesa, me siento en un sofá enfrente de el.  
  
-Bueno, aquí me tienes-Digo, apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules, era como que me intimidaba.  
  
-¿estasconharry?-Dice rápidamente el pelirrojo, yo le miro extrañada, no he entendido nada.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Ron toma aire.  
  
-¿Estas con Harry?-Pregunta lentamente vocalizando perfectamente a cada palabra.  
  
Ahora si que lo e entendido. Me sorprende la pregunta, se que todos lo creen después de lo del entrenamiento, pero Ron...nose me sorprende.  
  
-Bueno, quien calla otorga, ya esta todo claro, me voy a mi cama-Ron se levanta del sofá algo alterado.  
  
-Ron, no estoy con Harry-Ron se gira y me mira extrañado.  
  
-Si no quieres decirlo es vuestro problema, pero te recuerdo que soy vuestro AMIGO-Ron resalta esta ultima palabra.  
  
La situación me parece bastante graciosa, y a la vez familiar, Ron preguntándome algo alteradito sobre mis supuestos novios, pero ya hacia mucho que no pasaba.  
  
-Anda siéntate-Le digo indicándole que se sentara de nuevo enfrente mío. Ron me mira como que no se fía de mí, pero al final vuelve a sentarse.  
  
-Ron, escúchame-Levanto la cabeza del chico, dándole un pequeño toque en la barbilla-NO ESTOY CON HARRY, ENTIENDES??  
  
Ron me mira, seguro intentando encontrar algún signo de que no estaba diciendo la verdad, descifrando mi mirada.  
  
-¿Te gusta?-El pelirrojo de nuevo baja la cabeza.  
  
-Harry es mi amigo Ron, nada más-Yo me desvío de la respuesta real.  
  
-Pero te gusta-Ron levanta de nuevo la cabeza, sus ojos se vuelven a cruzar con los míos.  
  
-No-Miento yo  
  
-Va Hermione!!-Ron se levanta del sillón-A mi no me mientas, ¿Porqué sino no has querido nada conmigo?  
  
-No es por Harry-Intento explicar yo  
  
-Ya se que yo no tengo esos ojos verde esmeralda que a todas las tías os vuelven locas, ni el culo tan redondito como el suyo, ni esos abdominales de súper deportista que luce Potter-Ron va de un lado a otro de la sala, estoy a punto de decirle que el también tiene un culo bonito, pero lo pienso mejor y me callo, además de Ron no parece tranquilo, ya no está alterado, sino como decaído.  
  
-No es por Harry Ron-Vuelvo a repetir.  
  
-Joder pues si no te gusto dímelo ya, por favor-Ron para de andar de pronto y apoya la mano contra una pared, esperando a que yo respondiera.  
  
Yo me quedo mirándolo, sin expresión alguna, no puedo decir que Ron no me guste, creo que siento algo por el...pero no quiero hacerle daño, no ahora. Bajo la mirada al suelo.  
  
Tras varios minutos de tenso silencio Ron vuelve a hablar.  
  
-Hermi por favor-Dice únicamente.  
  
Yo me quedo callada, no puedo decirle que si o que no, sería engañarle o engañarme a mi misma.  
  
.¿Sabes? pensé que después del beso todo cambiaria, o que tal vez me olvidaría de ti al comprobar que solo era una atracción por estar tantos años juntos...pero no fue así-Veo como Ron anda hacia mi lentamente, yo aun no levanto la mirada mas allá de verle las rodillas.  
  
..Pues ese beso no me gusto, me encanto, entonces me quede mas pillado por ti, pero se ve que soy el único que piensa así.  
  
No lo aguanto más, me levanto del sofá, me siento triste, confundida, o que dijo Harry era verdad: Ron me quiere, pero yo no se nada, no se lo que quiero.  
  
-Ron por favor cállate-Le digo en un susurro, con un nudo en la garganta, le miro mientras respiro con dificultad. Ron se calla al instante y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Yo ya lo he dicho todo, ahora te toca a ti-Ron se cruza de brazos, esperando a que yo hable.  
  
Bien es cierto que el lo ha dicho todo, yo ya lo se, pero yo no puedo decirle que no salgo con el porqué necesito también a Harry, se que no estoy enamorada del ojiverde, pero esa atracción que ni yo misma puedo controlar sería jugar con Ron, una persona que me quiere, que a demostrado que le importo, haciendo todo este tiempo oídos sordos a todo lo que me rodeaba. Las ganas de llorar aumentan, siento como si alguna fuerza me oprimiera el corazón, y de nuevo en mi cabeza aparece la discusión con Alex, los insultos de los Slytherins, los pesados que me acosan por todo el castillo  
  
De pronto noto los brazos de Ron rodeándome y apretándome fuerte, me doy cuneta de que por mi rostro ya comienzan a brotar las primeras lágrimas.  
  
Me aferro a su espalda y comienzo a llorar con más fuerza.  
  
-Los siento-Me susurra el pelirrojo acariciándome el pelo.  
  
-No tienes culpa de que yo sea así-Respondo ente lágrimas.  
  
-Me gusta como eres-Ron me aprieta con más fuerza contra el.  
  
-NO SABES LO QUE DICES-Contesto separándome de el bruscamente-Si supieras como soy no querrías estar conmigo, no soy seria no ten -Ron me besa de pronto, y siento como me calmo, de nuevo lo hago: me implico en el beso, dejo que me acaricie y yo le cogo la cara con ternura.  
  
El beso es muy tierno, calmado, pero debo parar, con delicadeza me separo de el, Ron me sonríe.  
  
-Buenas noches-Le digo sonriéndole también y yendo a mi habitación, eso no a estado bien Hermione...  
  
8888888888888--------------888888888888888  
  
MUAJAJAJA, cuando no soy yo con mis problemas es la pagina de fanfiction la que no me deja subir el capitulo, y mira que lo he intentado, esto lo escribo para que todos lo sepáis después de casi 20 veces de intentarlo, nada que no iba. Espero que lleguéis a leer este capitulo algún día(se nota que estoy cabreada, n?jejeje, no lo pagare con vosotros que con lo que me aguantáis ya hay suficiente (, pues en estos días extras que e tenido, pues como prometí un capitulo cada dos semanas y este debí de subirlo ya hace una semana y media o cosa así el nuevo tocaba este viernes y este viernes lo tendréis a no ser que fanfiction quiera lo contrario.  
  
Estos últimos capítulos digo mucho eso de que no me matéis ni me pongáis bombas...lo se, se que no os gustan las escenas entre Ron y Hermi, pero creerme que son necesarias, y además así sufrís más, je jeje, que mala soy (peor que rowling, lol)con lo que yo os quiero;), nunca deis una cosa por segura aunque lo parezca....MUAJAJAJA,(rayada)  
  
¿Siguiente capitulo? Partido de Quidditch algo movidito....está el castigo de Hermi con el chico de los ojos verdes ¿Qué ara Ron?...uy, uy, uy, aun hay muchas cosas por desvelar y mucho fict por delante;)muchos besos mis niñossssss,  
  
Ps. ahora en vacaciones supongo que tendré algo más de tiempo puesto que no me voy de vacaciones a ningún lado, así que podré trabajar en la pagina de h/hr, si hay una dirección pero con el cambio que han hecho en fanfiction pues se borra al subirlo, lo arreglare, de todas formas no hay nada, jejejejeeje  
  
Ya informare,  
  
Mayra Granger(este viernes vuelvo a la carga, así recuperare vuestra confianza, jejejeje) 


	13. Día de partido

_**Contestación reviews capítulos 11 y 12  
**_  
**Cáp. 11**  
  
**Monik**: a saber los recuerdos que te traía el juego entre Hermi y Harry...jejejeje. A mi me encanta que te encante, siempre digo lo mismo, que sois geniales xq todo lo que escribo os gusta, muchos besos wapisima;)  
  
**Iory** Muchísimas graciassss, espero que lo sigas asta el final, un saludo, :P  
  
**NETHED** Yeee que pasa, jejeje, leer tus reviews es como si te presentaran un telegrama, siempre se que es tuyo x eso:P, gracias x seguir el fict ;)  
  
**Anna-Granger** Jejejeeje, es cierto que todos los chicos de esta historia están muy bien, muchas veces he confesado que me encanta Ron, le veo muy tierno. El que también me vuelve lokisima es Rupert Grint, ay vente pa' España chiquillo y veras lo que es marcha!!jejejeje, a mi me gustan los reviews con alegría con alegría!!se nota que hoy estoy happy :P muchos besossss  
  
**Luna Lovegood** Tu nick, bueno el personaje de tu nick, me encanta Luna la veo tan misteriosa que se le va la pinza tan de vez en cuando, ay Lunita Lunita!!será ella la que se lleve a Potter??(en el Potter de J.K,lol, a ella la incluiré en mi próximo fict, va :p). Bueno em dejo de tonterías y te respondo, si se ve que a todos os va la marcha, eh, si que abra mas sexo, por supuesto!!parte importante de este Fict tan erótico festivo :D Si qu me conecto al msn, es mas suelo estar todo el día, pero seguramente n coincidimos x los horarios, una pena, haber si algún día tenemos suerte y podemos hablar, un beso wapisima;)  
  
**gaby weasley** Se ve que te gusta la pareja Ron-Hermione, ya abras leído lo que es el capitulo 12 y creo que te abra gustado, jejeje, gracias x seguir el fict, cierto que hay veces(la mayoría ) que me retraso, pero nunca penséis que lo voy a dejar, eso nunk!!! Bye,  
  
**lorena** jejeje, a mi el cap.11 tb me gusta muxo, cuando lo escribí era mi favorito, esk esos jueguecillos... yo también me apuntaría al club de fans, xo el de Harry y Ron together,jajajajaja.Un besito,  
  
**Mariela** Muchas gracias x seguir mi fict desde el principio, poco a poco os vais animando a dejarme un review(cosa que me parece genial;)) Tus dos peticiones...en cuanto a la primera(q Harry y Hermi se enamoren perdidamente) pues no puedo decir muxo, solo que ya se vera:p(que mala soy!!) La segunda, que haya sexo oral explicito(t apoyo totalmente en que es placentero, muajajaja, ya¬¬)...si que hay, pero no se ve explícitamente, habrá vagas descripciones o de una manera "suave", que luego me llaman salida...jajajajaja Un saludo,  
  
**Gaya Lunae** Holaaaaaaaaaa!!,jejejeje, tuvimos una conversación breve, mas bien fugaz x el msn, vidas ocupadas las nuestras,j ejeje. Que sepas que me gusta mucho leer tus reviews, siempre tan largos, me gustan me gustan, por lo que veo te gusto el capitulo, cosa que me alegra un montón...lo deje a punto de caramelo, para saber si los pillaban o no, jejejeje. Ok, en cuanto podamos a ponernos a trabajar en la comunidad;) Un besote,;)  
  
**Anna** Jejejeje, y también me pondría histérica si la autora/autor de un fict tardara mas de lo que dice, pero me repito, que nunk lo voy a dejar(asta que se termine)y que perdonéis a esta buena adolescente que a veces x falta de tiempo y a veces x obligaciones n puede subir los capítulos a tiempo( Me pongo colorada cuando decís esas cosas tan monas que solo vosotros sabéis, q monos todos!!!así como os dejaría tiradas/os???con lo que yo os kiero!! Os tendría que alagar yo a vosotros;) Un beso.  
  
**jarlaxe-Bregan** jejeje, tienes razón, no todo es de color de rosa Jarlaxe.......lol Gracias x tu reviewww;)  
  
**antoniettaHS9** Jejejeje, la verdad es que el nombre lo añadí en el momento pasaba la historia al ordenador, lo saque de una amiga mia que siempre en lugar de hacer el amor(tierno)o follar(basto, utilizado x la mayoría) pues dice jincar, jajajajaja:P Nooo,novios no son chiquilla, ahora son amigos con derecho amucho roce, una especie de rollito extraño....en el cap.12 queda un poco mas claro lo que ambos sienten.... Bye;)  
  
**Kiara McGonagall** Hasta recomiendan mi fict, que fuerte!!!cada día me sorprendo mas...(voy a llorar,jejejeje) Me congratula enormemente que te haya gustado :D,es curioso una minerva- albus?uhhhh, si es cierto que se quieren eh, te apoyo!!jejeje Gracias por unirte a esta pekeña gran familia de los ángeles!;)un beso  
  
**Cap12.reviews  
**  
**Tina** Cuando estes leyendo esto el siguiente capitulo de amor oculto también estará ya preparado para ser devorado ,jejeje. Creo que mi inspiración muchas veces me da alegrías sacando historias pues con ese algo que os gustan tanto, espero continuar escribiendo ficts que gusten tanto como estos dos :P Un besito;)  
  
**Isa o Trixi Black** Wow, jejeje definitivamente me ha encantado tu reviewxDDD. Ya se que soy tardona, pero esta vez tenia justificación, no os pongáis así conmigo jooooo( Muchos besossss(estoy en el suelo pidiéndote perdón :p,jejeje)  
  
**kisuna **muajajajaja, como lo sabes, desgraciadamente o afortunadamente la mente perversa donde se cuece todo lo que va a pasar es la mia,muajajaja, que diabolico:P Haber que teoría has sacado, me gustaría escucharla, haber si te acercas..jejejeje Gracias x el review;)  
  
**Monik** Holaaaaaaa!!!Yo también he visto la película y he de decir que me ha encantado!!!todooooooo, aun no podemos perder la esperanza del H/Hr!!!que esos gestos entre ellos no los ponen x nada...me podría tirar ablando oras y oras, para eso y xq n creo que sea justo que un review ocupe mas que la propia historia te he agregado al msn ,y así charlamos!!!amor oculto ya esta en estos momentos actualizado, y ya se que soy mala MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, poniéndoos escenas ron-hermi...muajajajaja si es verdd que soy malísima. Mis notas han ido también muy bien :D, seremos vecinas de provincia en Agosto,j ejejeje, ya hablaremos x el msn wapisima;)claro que te ayudare con tu fict!  
  
**rosa** Muchas gracias Rosa!!!es cierto que termine totalmente cabreada x culpa del fanfiction, n había manera de que la pagina se me abriera, pruebe mas tarde, ponía....no tire el ordenador x la ventana xq lo aprecio demasiado, jejejeje. Bienvenida a la familia Rosa!!!;)Muchísimas gracias x tu review y mil besos a ti también;)  
  
**Astrid** En cuanto pueda me leo el fict que me has recomendado;), sigo diciendo que hay geniales fict de Draco y Hermione(mensaje subliminal :escritores, animaos y escribir mas HR/H!!!!!!!,) No temas si ves que no subo en el tiempo acordado, suele pasar xq suelo tener mala suerte con eso de subirlo a tiempo :P, n desesperéis que siempre habrá unos días antes o después un capitulo mas de los ángeles;) Si sienten algo mas que atracción??eso n puedo responderlo(ya parezco J.K,eh, jejje)un beso;)  
  
**Charo** Tranquila ya mismo te he agregado, haber si te puedo ayudar;) Un besazo;)  
  
**NETHED** Jejejeje, gracias, siempre característico tu review, gracias x dejarlos :P Un besote;)  
  
**And Black** Si es que luego dicen que todos quieren un Ron/Hermione, MENTIRAAAAAA!!!!somoas mas los H/Hr asi que J.K, aznos caso!!y danos una alegría anda...(mata a Ginny ya de paso :Pmuajajajaja).Ups, perdona,jejejeje, me he emocionado :P Muchas gracias x los alagos, creedme que n es para tanto(me sacáis los colores) Un abrazo wapa;)  
  
**Gaya Lunae** Sabes que no me pareces una persiana ni muxo menos, jajajaja. Ya se que soy mala, mala no ,MALISIMAAAA muajajajajajajajajajajaja, como sufrís con las escenas en que aparece el pelirrojo mas wapo de Hogwarts, eh ,jejejeje Lo sientoooooo, y espero que no sufras mas:P Este capitulo es largo, no te quejaras...y n hay r/hr....jejeje Un besazo;)  
  
**LuNaBlAcK** Yo no se donde se meten los Ron/Hermione..y dicen que son mayoría,(me rioooo),muxas gracias x el review(, me alegra ver tantos h/hr ,jejejeje Al final se vera como queda todo, aun quedan ángeles para rato....jejeje, cuando se vaya acabando tranquilos que yo lo avisare;) Un beso :P

**------  
**  
Pensaba que me costaría mas responderlos todos, pero esto me aumenta las ganas de escribir y no parar incluso eme vienen ideas repentinas para lo que es el final de la historia, (ahora estoy metida en ello).  
  
Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional y por hacerme con cada review un poquito mas feliz, tampoco es cuestión de la cantidad que haya, sino del contenido, el ver que he hecho a una sola persona un poco mas feliz ya me alegra a mí, bueno Maria cállate ya que lo que quieren es leer el capitulo 13!!  
  
OK, OK, tres líneas más abajo comienza el capitulo 13 de "los Ángeles de Hogwarts"; espero que lo disfrutéis, y como siempre dejarme un review con las opiniones: P, se que dije que loa actualizaría ayer, pero un día es un día, además también tenia que preparar el de amor oculto: P  
  
_**"Los ángeles de Hogwarts".cáp.13  
**_  
-Te dije que tendríamos que haber venido antes!!  
  
-Si no te hubieras quedado maquillándote durante tanto tiempo ahora no estaríamos así!  
  
-Tenía que probar varios tonos de color!!  
  
Parvati y Lavender de nuevo discutiendo, son las 10.30 y los ángeles y Ginny estamos sentadas en el suelo, fuera del estadio de Quidditch, donde hoy Gryffindor se enfrentaba a Ravenclaw.  
  
-Vaya mierda!!, desde aquí no se ve nada-Ahora se queja Ginny.  
  
-Prismáticos por favor-Pido para prepararlos para cuando salgan, tiendo la mano para que me los pasen.  
  
Mi mano se queda tendida en el aire.  
  
-¡No habéis traído prismáticos?-Pregunto a Parvati.  
  
-Hay mira, pues no-Responde esta de malas maneras.  
  
-Callaros!!Estamos en la hierba fuera y no se ve una mierda, y que?, no hay mas remedio es esto o nada-Interrumpe Lavender cuando yo ya iba a poner a discutir con Parvati.  
  
-Si hubiéramos venido antes...-Dice Ginny, y las tres miramos a Parvati.  
  
-A mi dejarme en paz!!-Parvati se tapa la cara  
  
Esperamos hasta que se hacen las 11 y no somos las únicas sobre la hierba, al inicio del partido somos como 40 personas, pero afortunadamente ninguna fan loca.  
  
Ver se ve poco, seguimos el partido por los comentarios de Jerry Cameron, el comentarista que chilla lo suficiente como para traspasar los muros del castillo.  
  
-LA LLEVA DIAZ, LA PASA A THOMAS, ESTE SIGUE, SIGUE, SIGUE, AGUANTA, ADELANTA, WOW MENUDO PASE A FINNIGAN, SI SEÑORES SON DE VERDAD!!!FINNIGAN HACE LO QUE NO ES HUMANO, PASANDO ENTRE LA GORDAY!!(McGonagall debe de haber actuado), PASA ENTRE LA GRANDISIMA WATSON Y WILLIAMS, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SE QUEDA SOLO FRENTE A LEYMAN, VENGA!!!!TIRA Y......10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Abrazo a Ginny, si a Ginny!!, que esta a mi lado y chillamos como locas.  
  
DIOS MIO QUE PRECIOSIDAD DE TIRO, SI FINNIGAN, ELLAS QUIEREN UN HIJO TUYO!!  
  
Me levanto eufórica para celebrarlo con todos los Gryffindors de allí y con Parvati y Lavender que ya bailaban la danza de la victoria, pero al levantarme pego a alguien un puñetazo.  
  
-Oh, vaya lo siento-Me giro para disculparme, y la alegría que tenia se vuelve indiferencia al ver frente a mi, frotándose la mandíbula a Alex.  
  
-Vaya que énfasis-Dice el con una gran sonrisa, a la que yo no respondo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de malas maneras.  
  
-Solo hablar-Contesta, disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa.  
  
Parvati, Lavender y Ginny ya se han dado cuenta y las tres miran sin ningún disimulo la escena.  
  
-Ya estamos hablando, no?-Yo sigo igual de borde.  
  
-Porque no vamos a un lugar mas apartado?-pregunta en un tono alegre.  
  
Le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, no me da buena espina ese cambio de actitud que ha tenido conmigo, de pasar de mi, de mirarme mal, a ahora estar aparentemente tan feliz.  
  
-¿No podemos hablarlo aquí?-No me fio  
  
En ese momento Gryffindor marca otro tanto y todo el mundo se levanta a celebrarlo y ha chillar, mi pregunta a quedado en este momento respuesta...Alex sonríe triunfante.  
  
-Mejor vamos a otro sitio menos ruidoso, Alex me coge del brazo y caminamos hasta el lago, cerca de donde la otra vez discutimos.  
  
Se para y se gira hacia mi, cogiendome ambas manos, yo bajo la mirada al suelo.  
  
-Hermi, siento lo del otro día.  
  
Agito mis manos y las aparto.  
  
-Bueno. Vale-digo sonrió forzadamente y me giro para volver al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Hermione!!-No había dado ni 4 pasos cuando Alex me coge de un brazo, haciendo que pare.  
  
Yo no tengo ganas de escucharle poniendo excusas, no después de lo que me dijo, no quiero mirarle a los ojos, no porqué se que entonces le perdonare sin mas y no se lo merece.  
  
Alex me gira la cara hacia el, cogiendome de la barbilla, ya lo he hecho: le he mirado a los ojos, posa una de sus manos sobre mi cintura, yo sigo sin hacer nada.  
  
-Sigamos como antes-Me susurra al oído, poniéndose después a besarme el cuello.  
  
-Déjalo Alex-Con gran decisión me separo de el, pero vuelve de nuevo a cogerme y de nuevo comienza a besarme el cuello, a acariciarme la espalda bajo mi camisa.  
  
-Para-Digo en un casi inaudible susurro.  
  
¿Por qué sigo? ¿Acaso no puedo resistirme? Estoy apoyada bajo el árbol donde días antes me puse a llorar, escuchando a Alex decirme todo tipo de sandeces, el mismo que ahora me besa y me acaricia en ese mismo lugar.  
  
Permanezco con los ojos abiertos, mirando al cielo. Ya no me gusta estar así con el, no después de lo del otro día, pero el impulso de echarle atrás, de quitármelo de encima no llega  
  
-Ahora no-Es lo único que alcanzo a decir.  
  
Alex para unos segundos, mirándome fijamente, yo bajo la mirada y en ese momento se lanza a besarme, besitos pequeños, no estoy dispuesta a dejarle entrar a mi boca. Ya vale.  
  
Le pongo la mano en la boca, tapándosela y le hecho un poco hacía atrás.  
  
-Adiós Alex-Intento de nuevo irme de allí, pero poco alcanzo a andar, porque de nuevo Alex me detiene.  
  
-Pensé que esto era lo que querías-Apreta con mas fuerza mi brazo.  
  
-Pues creo que estabas equivocado Alex-Contesto intentando soltarme.  
  
-Quiero que me digas porqué no-Insiste el apretando aun más fuerte.  
  
-Me haces daño!!-Me quejo intentando escaparme.  
  
-Dímelo-Insiste el, sin aflojar la fuerza sobre mi brazo.  
  
-Alex te pido que me sueltes-Intento ahora con todas mis fuerzas zafarme de el, pero no lo logro...  
  
Alex de nuevo se lanza a besarme bruscamente, me coge con fuerza de los hombros, me opongo a todo y estoy rígida como una piedra.  
  
-Joder Hermione!!-El chico se separa de mi, soltándome al fin, yo estoy paralizada, mentalmente me pasa todo por la mente como una película, no me esperaba esto de el, no de Alex. Lagrimas silenciosas comienzan a resbalar por mi rostro.  
  
-Eres un cerdo!!- me acerco a el y le pego una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, pero el no reacciona, se queda paralizada mirándome. Yo me giro rápidamente, muy alterada como para aparecer así frente a mis amigas así que no voy al campo de Quidditch, voy hacía el castillo.  
  
El lugar donde me refugio: la biblioteca, mi tan querido lugar, donde muchas veces e ido a reflexionar, a llorar, o simplemente a aislarme, tan tranquila...  
  
Esta vacía, e incluso cuando entro la Sr.Pince no está, mejor. Dejo la túnica sobre la mesa, en la mesa donde siempre me siento, me dejo caer sobre la silla...  
  
No debí de ir con el, ¡esta loco! ¿Como pude confiar en Alex? Un sonido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, Malfoy está entrando en estos instantes, no lleva la túnica del colegio, pero se nota igualmente que se trata de un Slytherin: lleva un jersey verde oscuro ajustado al cuerpo (musculoso cuerpo) y unos pantalones vaqueros, está de espaldas lo que hace que me alegre la vista por unos segundos.  
  
Está frente al mostrador donde normalmente se encuentra la Sr.Pince, la esta buscando con la vista, incluso la llama un par de veces, no obtiene respuesta.  
  
Tras dar un golpe sobre el escritorio se dirige de nuevo a la salida llevando un libro, me sorprendo al ver que se trata de un libro incluso mas grande que la historia de Hogwarts, seguramente iría a devolverlo, no me preocupo mas y apoyo mi cabeza sobre la mesa, entre mis manos, cuando vuelo a mirar hacia la entrada veo a Draco girado hacia mi, deja el enorme libro sobre el mostrador de la bibliotecaria, Frunce en entrecejo y adopta su habitual tono d voz arrogante.  
  
-Oh, Granger ¿No vas a ver al cara cortada y al pobretón jugar al Quidditch?-Draco da unos pasos hacia mi.  
  
-No tengo ganas de discutir-Entierro mi cabeza entre mis manos, no estoy de humor para los insultos del rubio.  
  
-Que a pasado, ¿McGonagall te ha puesto un 9.5 en lugar de un 10?-El continua pinchándome.  
  
-Déjame Malfoy-Digo sin levantar la cabeza  
  
Tras varios segundos en silencio, pienso que puede que Draco se haya cansado y se allá ido, pero al levantar la cabeza veo que continuo ahí, parado, mirándome sin expresión alguna.  
  
-¡Que haces ahí plantado?  
  
-Potter e ha dejado?-Pregunta con malicia-... ¿o ha sido Canns?-Añade acercándose mas-Auque últimamente Granger parece que debes hacer muchos filtros amorosos porque sino no tiene explicación alguna-Draco me mira con asco, pero fijamente.  
  
-Si no te vas tu, me voy yo-Me levanto de la silla, Malfoy continua mirándome, examinándome diría yo, aunque no con la mueca tan pronunciada cono segundos antes.  
  
Hecho una ultima mirada a Draco, y me dirijo hacia la puerta.  
  
-Granger-Draco me llama.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que quieres?-Pregunto de malas maneras.  
  
Pero no hace falta una respuesta por parte de Malfoy, sacudía graciosamente mi túnica en la mano, de pronto me la lanza y yo la atrapo.  
  
-Te la dejabas-Draco levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos y en su rostro aparece lo que es un intento de sonrisa.  
  
Yo me quedo un poco anonadada, ¿Draco, digo, Malfoy siendo mable?...dejo de mirarle y diciendo antes un suave "gracias"salgo de la biblioteca con la túnica entre las manos.  
  
Voy directa a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama con pesadez, aun no ha acabado el partido, aun puedo oír el alboroto de la gente.  
  
88888888888888888  
  
-Hermi, Hermi  
  
Levanto un ojo con pesadez, y al lado de mi cama veo a Lavender, de inmediato huelo a alcohol  
  
-A ganado Gryffindor, no?- Le pregunto yo sonriéndome y poniéndome derecha.  
  
-340-50-Contesta sonriendo y alzando un puño-OEOEOEOEOEOEE-Lavender comienza a saltar por toda la habitación.  
  
Miro a Lavender y sonrío, pero no puedo alegrarme más que eso, aun tengo en la cabeza lo ocurrido con Alex.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Lavender para de saltar y me mira arrugando los ojos y acercándose progresivamente hacía mí.  
  
-Nada-Miento yo levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al servicio para arreglarme un poco y bajar a la sala común a recoger a Harry, hoy es el día del castigo.  
  
Me doy una buena ducha, y me aplico una crema perfumada por todo el cuerpo, reconfortándome un montón.  
  
Con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo mojado salgo corriendo hacia mi cajón, para procurar mojar lo menos posible.  
  
Me pongo las braguitas bajo la toalla, y esta me la pongo ahora rodeándome la cabeza, voy a buscar el sujetador a juego con las braguitas, color verde manzana, también uno de mis preferidos.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abre, me giro para ver de quien se trata.  
  
-Hermione, Harry est-Cierto pelirrojo esta paralizado en la puerta, mirándome. Entonces me doy cuenta de que solo llevo las braguitas, enseguida me cubro con las manos.  
  
Igual que Lavender Ron también tiene esa sonrisilla de borracho.  
  
-Wow- es lo único que dice, sin quitarme la vista de encima.  
  
-¿Venias a decirme algo, Ron?-Le pregunto, haciendo que cambiara la dirección de su mirada de mis piernas a mi cara.  
  
-Harry, Harry, di-dice que solo...el...me había, saber, tu estas??-Levanto una ceja y estallo en carcajadas, no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que acaba de decir.  
  
-Espera anda-Cogo una camiseta del Manchester que le cogí a mi padre y girada me la pongo, ahora por lo menos tengo las manos libres.  
  
-Inténtalo de nuevo-Le animo mientras me siento en la cama, sonriendo y esperando que de la boca de Ron salgan algo mas que palabras sueltas sin sentido.  
  
Ron se echa el pelo hacía atrás en un rápido movimiento, suspira y abre la boca de nuevo:  
  
-Harry quería saber si estabas arriba, para lo de Snape, era por si estabas perdida por el astillo coger el mapa del merodeador e ir a por ti-Ron que había cerrado los ojos en un intento de concentrarse más al acabar abre los ojos y da un traspiés y se cae de culo al suelo, yo vuelvo a reírme.  
  
Ron también se une a la carcajada y se rasca de una manera muy graciosa la cabeza.  
  
Aun riéndome me levanto de la cama y me acerco a el, le ofrezco la mano:  
  
-Anda levanta-Este coge mi mano y con mi ayuda logra ponerse de nuevo en pie.  
  
Ron se me queda mirando a los ojos y no suelta mi mano, es mas, se pone a acariciarla con suavidad, pero algo me mueve a sacudirla y a apartarme un poco de el.  
  
-Cuando me vista bajo, díselo a Harry-Me voy directa hacia mi armario para coger unos pantalones ajustados a la cadera y una camiseta de tirantes de las más simples por si me mancho no quiero ir con mis mejores trapitos.  
  
Cuando me voy a dirigir al baño veo que Ron continua plantado junto a la puerta, mirándome.  
  
-Ya puedes salir si quieres, yo me voy a cambiar Ron-Le sonrío una vez mas y me meto directamente al baño.  
  
10 minutos más tarde ya estoy preparada. Al salir del cuarto de baño me encuentro que Ron aun sigue allí.  
  
-Te estaba esperando por si querías que te acompañara abajo-Dice el inmediatamente después de que yo le mirara.  
  
Me bajo con Ron a la sala común (me toca sujetarlo a mi para que no se caiga redondo por las escaleras).Una vez abajo veo a Harry: está tumbado es un sofá cercano a la chimenea, hablando con Seamus y Dean, que están en los otros dos sofás de al lado.  
  
-Vamos hacia allá Ron!-Todo lo deprisa que me permite la borrachera de Ron y medio cargar con el nos acercamos hacia ellos.  
  
-Hola Hermi!-Dean me coge de la cintura y se aferra a ella, Ron inmediatamente cae al suelo y yo por inercia también y sobre mi Dean, quien parece no querer levantarse.  
  
-Parece que has bebido un poquito-Digo al notar el aliento del chico.  
  
-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?-Dean continua, su mano ya sube por mi pierna y comenzaba a besarme el cuello.  
  
-Eh!eh!-Ron coge a Dean y lo levanta, yo inmediatamente también me pongo de pie, ya no sabia como iba a quitármelo de encima...  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces? Le pregunta Ron enfadado, y sujetándose el a un sofá para poder mantenerse de pie.  
  
Miro hacia Harry, este me mira con la ceja levantada, pero pasa su mirada hacia Ron y Dean que en esos momentos se miraban como si quisieran matarse.  
  
-Venga, dejaos de tonterías-Tranquilamente me coloco en el medio y empujándoles un poco hago que se queden sentados cada uno en un sofá opuesto, aun así no paraban de fulminarse con la mirada.  
  
Resignada a los pies del sofá del medio, donde Harry esta tumbado, dirijo mi mirada hacia el.  
  
-¿Estas en condiciones o Snape nos castigara de nuevo por ir borracho?-Le pregunto sonriendo.  
  
Harry sonríe y se pone derecho muy lentamente.  
  
-Estoy perfectamente  
  
Harry como era lógico también va borracho, su mirada está como perdida y la entupida sonrisilla de borrachos que todos lucían también estaba presente en el.  
  
-Ya lo veo ya...  
  
Harry suelta una pequeña carcajada.  
  
-¿De que te ríes?-Le pregunto poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas.  
  
-Dos Hermione, que fuerte!!  
  
-Donde donde??-Pregunta Dean levantándose del sofá, pero Ron hace que se vuelva a sentar tirandole un tapón de whisky de fuego en la cabeza.  
  
-Tu quietecito  
  
No puedo evitar reírme, Harry va peor de lo que creía!!, poco falta ara la hora que tenemos que comenzar a cumplir con el castigo, y como Snape lo vea así nos vamos a enterar.  
  
-Tengo poción revitalizante en mi cuarto, ahora bajo un poco Harry-Me levanto del sofá, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras de caracol, pero alguien me coge por detrás.  
  
-Hola!!  
  
Era Seamus, también borracho  
  
-Hola Seamus-Digo de espaldas a el, este aun me tiene cogida por la cintura con una de sus manos, con la otra sujeta una copa.  
  
-¿Dónde vas?  
  
-Iba arriba a por poción revitalizante para Harry- Contesto rápidamente mientras quito su mano de mi cintura.  
  
-¿Te acompaño?-Seamus me coge la mano con la que acabo de apartar la suya y comienza a besarla, subiendo por el brazo.  
  
En estos momentos no estoy de humor ni para hacer rabiar a Seamus, cualquiera estaría así si tuviera un castigo con Snape en menos de media hora.  
  
-Me vooy!!-Suelto mi mano y me voy corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Pues yo que te iba hacer un favorcito...-Oigo que dice este algo compungido, me rió una vez más y me encamino hacía la habitación.  
  
Dos minutos mas tarde vuelvo a estar de nuevo abajo, con un frasquito que contenía exactamente una dosis de poción.  
  
-Vamos Harry-Ayudo al ojiverde a que se levante del sofá.  
  
-Hoy te vas a enterar Hermi....veras tu....-Dice Harry mirándome a los ojos con una voz d borracho que ni mi tío en sus famosas borracheras de noche buena.  
  
-Anda vamos-Le cogo del brazo para obligarlo a que se ponga derecho, pero Harry continua tumbado en el sofá mirándome fijamente.  
  
-Hermione casate conmigo!!-intenta ponerse de rodillas pero falla y se cae redondo al suelo.  
  
No puedo evitar reírme, Harry en el suelo también comienza a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
-Viva la vida!!!we we we!!-Harry comienza a rodar x el suelo.  
  
-Por dios!!¿Que habéis bebido?-Pregunto entre risas observando a Harry- rollito  
  
-¿Quieres?-Un vaso de lo que me parece Whisky de fuego aparece frente a mí, Ron sonríe detrás de mí.  
  
-No gracias-Contesto aun riéndome de Harry, que seguía rodando por el suelo.  
  
Después de llamarle mas de 50 veces y de que Harry me ignore esas 50 veces pasándoselo de miedo rebozándose por la alfombra decido agacharme haber si me hace mas caso. Me arrodillo a su lado, y este de pronto deja de rodar y se queda boca arriba mirándome...  
  
-Hola Hermi!!-Dice muy alegre, se le ve tan mono borracho...sacudo un poco mi cabeza pues me había quedado un poco empanada mirándole.  
  
-Vamos Harry, Snape nos espera-yo me vuelvo a levantar y cogo del brazo a Harry y tiro de el con fuerza, pero no consigo nada.  
  
-Si quieres sexo solo dilo-Harry se levanta justo a mi lado y frente a mi, me coge de la cintura y me acerca con un movimiento torpe a el, pero poco dura de pie, se zarandea y se deja caer en un sofá.  
  
-Si, mejor sentados-Dice riéndose al caer sobre el sofá-Ven Hermi, Gr, gr...-Harry hace como si su mano fuera una garra, y a mí de nuevo me entra la risa.  
  
Decido que ya es hora de que tome la poción, me lo estoy pasando de muerte pero muertos nos veo como no lleguemos a tiempo al castigo. Abro la botellita de la poción y poco a poco me voy a cercando a el, que sigue en el sofá, tumbado mirando al techo como si estuviera viendo la mejor película del mundo.  
  
Harry, tomate esto-Le digo cuando ya estoy enfrente de el, Harry desplaza su mirada hacia mi y sonríe esperanzado.  
  
-¿Es alcohol?-Yo afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Tráelo pa'ca-Harry en cuestión de segundos ya se ha tomado la poción de un solo trago, como si de un chupito se tratara.  
  
-Ahhh!!Que asco!!!-Harry hace una mueca muy graciosa, cerrando con mucha fuerza los ojos.  
  
-Que, ¿Ya estas mejor?-Le pregunto segundos después cuando se pone derecho, sentado aun en el sofá.  
  
-¿Iba muy mal?-Me pregunta Harry, ya perfectamente sereno  
  
-Bastante-Contesto sonriendo-Mira a tu alrededor.  
  
-Vaya!-Exclama al ver la escena que tenia enfrente: gente bailando alocadamente, bebiendo en un rincón, Ron y Dean peleándose, Parvati sobre tres chicos de séptimo...  
  
-Venga, vamonos ya!!Snape nos va a matar!!-Corremos hacía la salida de la hoy muy animada sala común.  
  
888888888888  
  
Snape nos espera en la puerta de la clase, con su habitual cara de pocos amigos, cuando nos ve llegar aun la intensifica más.  
  
-Ya veo que les gusta llegar tarde-Comienza a decir muy tranquilo, sonríe y a continuación chilla:  
  
-la semana que viene lleguen tarde a una sula clase y estarán limpiando calderos TODO EL AÑO!!!  
  
Harry y yo aun recuperando el aliento de la carrera que nos hemos pegado para llegar hasta las mazmorras nos limitamos a afirmar con la cabeza.  
  
-AHÍ DENTRO ESTA SU TRABAJO!!LOS QUIERO TODOS LIMPIOS A MANO!!-Snape desaparece tras decir esto.  
  
Nada más entrar cogo un trapo y un poco de limpiador de la señora Perkins y me pongo a limpiar, la verdad que no me apetece quedarme hasta muy tarde limpiando calderos.  
  
Harry se quita la túnica, la deja sobre una de las mesas y se arremanga las mangas de su arrugada camisa, a las mazmorras ya había bajado sin corbata, seguramente perdida en algún rincón de la sala común.  
  
-Bueno, pues a limpiar!!-Sin más dilación coge un caldero y comienza a limpiarlo con un andrajoso trapo que había sobre la mesa.  
  
Allí en silencio mi mente vuelve al incidente con Alex, me asusta...tengo miedo de que pueda llegar a intentar hacer algo más, aun me duele el brazo...  
  
Se le veía tan mal...toda la culpa la tengo yo!!Eso me pasa porqué me lo merezco, soy una calienta pollas!!, como el mismo dijo, una puta...  
  
-Hermione!!Hermi...tierra llamando a Hermione Granger-De pornto vuelvo de nuevo a la realidad, frente a mi haciendo señas con la mano me encuentro a Harry.  
  
-¿Que?-Digo aun medio ausente  
  
-Que estás e la luna!!  
  
Sacudo un poco cabeza y le sonrío levemente  
  
-Supongo que si  
  
-¿Y porqué está Hermione Granger en la luna?-Pregunta Harry sonriendo, dejando de limpiar en caldero.  
  
-Nada-Miento bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el caldero mugriento que sostengo en mis manos.  
  
-Va Hermione, pensaba que éramos amigos-Dice Harry tras unos segundos  
  
Ni o misma se lo que me ocurre, pero hoy me siento ausente y con la cabeza en otro lugar...  
  
-Nada Harry, solo que tengo sueño-No levanto esta vez la mirada hacía el, solo continuo limpiando el caldero que sigue igual de sucio que hace 5 minutos, Harry me está mirando, lo noto, seguramente pensando que demonios me pasa.  
  
Cuando yo pienso que ya lo ha dejado estar, Harry vuelve a hablar, algo sombrío:  
  
-Hermione, si he hecho algo borracho que te haya molestado...  
  
Levanto la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta, el esta muy serio y me mira esperando respuesta.  
  
De pronto comienzo a reír. Si algo me había alegrado ese día había sido ver a todo Gryffindor borracho, y más a el y a Ron, con esa sonrisilla, con la mirada perdida y diciendo tonterías.  
  
-¿Hermione?-Yo sigo riendo y Harry se ha quedado un poco "rallado" con mi reacción, pero en pocos segundos me calmo y se sonrío.  
  
-Si vieras lo que me he divertido viéndote borracho!!-Le doy un empujoncito y comienzo a reír de nuevo.  
  
-No creo que sea para tanto...-Dice el, pero también medio riéndose.  
  
-Ya viste como iban todos los de Gryffindor, pues el capitán no iba a ser menos-Cogo el trapo y le sacudo un poco con el en la nariz.  
  
Harry se rasca la cabeza de una manera graciosa y mira al suelo como avergonzado, parece un niño pequeño, es tan mono...  
  
-Me pediste que me casara contigo, probaste a meterme mano pero no podías mantenerte en pie y luego baje con la poción y pensando que era alcohol te lo bebiste de un trago-Continuo sonriendo-Y eso solo en cinco minutos...- Añado, Harry me sonríe y sacude un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, entonces porqué estas así?  
  
La sonrisa se borra de mi rostro y vuelvo a bajar la cabeza hacía el caldero que estaba limpiando:  
  
-Te he dicho que nada-Repito, pero Harry levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.  
  
-Que a mi me lo puedes contar, eh!-Levanto la mirada hacía el.  
  
Esta guapo hasta cuando se preocupa por a gente, alzando la ceja de esa manera...  
  
-Pero es una tontería-Digo sin separar mi mirada de sus ojos esmeralda  
  
-Eres mi amiga y me importa lo que te pase y siempre me gusta verte feliz y contenta-Harry da un paso hacía mi y con un pequeño toque en la barbilla me hace que levante más la cabeza para que aun nos miremos mas fijamente.  
  
-Dímelo-Susurra sonriéndole calidamente.  
  
Rendida a esos ojos, a esa confianza que Harry e inspira tomo aire y comienzo a hablar:  
  
Harry...yo, no se...todo esto es una mierda!!Y yo soy una mierda!!!Y me pasa todo lo malo por eso, porque no valgo una mierda!!  
  
Harry frunce el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Y porqué eres una mierda y todo te parece una mierda?-Contengo las ganas de echarme a llorar, noto una gran molestia en la garganta y tras tomar aire le contesto:  
  
-Soy una mierda porqué simplemente lo soy, creo que cada día que pasa lo soy más-paro unos segundos para que el llanto no me venza la partida- Debería de haberme dejado!!  
  
-¿Dejado de que?-Me pregunta Harry inmediatamente levantando la ceja  
  
Se lo voy a decir:  
  
-¿Sabes quien es Alex Canns?-Harry extrañado afirma con la cabeza-Pues estuve acostándome con el siempre que quería, luego el se enamora de mi y el me dice que lo hacía conmigo porqué pensaba que yo también le quería, discutimos, y hoy...esta mañana mientras jugabais el partido-Paro unos segundos para respirar y una vez más evitar el romper a llorar, Harry escucha con atención todo lo que digo-Me dijo que habláramos, me he ido con el y... entonces pues ha empezado a besarme, y yo pues..Me a-apartado enseguida, pero, el-el no paraba-Unas lagrimas ya escapan por mis ojos-SOY UNA MIERDA!!ESO ME PSA POR CALIENTAPOLLAS!!-Rompo a llorar e inmediatamente oculto mi cara tapándola con ambas manos, no quiero que Harry me vea llorar.  
  
-Hermione-Dice el al cabo de unos segundos suavemente-No llores...-acaricia mi mano con ternura-no es más que un subnormal que ha entendido mal las cosas y tu no te tienes que amargar-Para unos segundos-pero, ¿pero no ha llegado a hacerte nada verdad?-Pregunta de forma rápida.  
  
-No-contesto aun llorando.  
  
Harry me cubre con su brazo, con el otro todavía tiene cogida mi mano, yo me acomodo en su pecho.  
  
-Me da mucha rabia porqué me caía muy bien, y ahora que ha pasado todo esto pues hemos acabado mal-Cuento ya más tranquila, Harry comienza a acariciarme el pelo.  
  
-Si es verdad buen chaval irá y te pedirá perdón Hermi  
  
Yo no contesto, ya no lloro, pero me reconforta estar entre los brazos de Harry.  
  
-Si te hace algo, dímelo, eh, que te toque y se enterará de quien es Harry Potter!!-Harry deja de acariciarme el pelo, levanto la mirada hacia el y veo que tiene la mirada fija en un punto de la puerta y tiene la mandíbula contraída.  
  
Le miro por unos segundos, me siento culpable, yo no quiero que Harry tenga que ir a nadie por defender una cosa de la cual toda la culpa la tengo yo.  
  
-Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, no hago mas que ir de un lado a otro cada día con uno y luego pasa lo que  
  
-Hermi-Me corta Harry clavando sus bonitos ojos en los míos-Eres una chica guapísima, inteligente, simpática-sonríe-normal que ligues, además-Pasa la mano que cubría la mía por mi cara suavemente-¿somos jóvenes, no?-Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y de nuevo me acomodo en el pecho de Harry, abrazándome a su cintura.  
  
8888888  
  
No os quejareis!!!jejejeeje, espero que os haya gustado, no me enrollare mucho porque tengo mucho sueño, jejeje.  
  
Al fin he respondido reviews!!No dejéis de mandar pleaseeee: p  
  
Que monos ellos!!Que bonito!!!Espero vuestros reviews, cierto que me he vuelto a retrasar, pero el capitulo es larguito, eh, iba a acortarlo antes pero me he acordado de todos vosotros, y como yo también se que siempre gusta más leer un capitulo de 13 hojas que de 6 pues aquí me he quedado escribiendo un ratillo más.  
  
¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? (me siento la voz en off de las telenovelas de la tv: p) Habrá tenido alguna repercusión en los corazoncitos de Harry y Hermi esta última noche durante el castigo? ¿Habrá matado Ron a Dean? ¿Parvati lo habrá hecho con los tres chicos de séptimo?...jajaja, solo adelanto que hay una fiesterita y cierto gesto tierno con el que todas exclamaremos ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Muchos besitos,  
  
Mayra Granger  
  
PD: amor oculto mañana subo capitulo, también lo aré mas larguito.....  
  
REVIEW(clic botoncito de aquí bajo, jejejeje)


	14. Sorpresa!

Hola mis niños/as!!  
  
Nethed Holaaa!!,jejeje, ya lo pensé que la palabra "calientapollas" quizás no se conocía en Sudamérica, pero no pasa nada porqué te voy a resolver esa pequeña duda: "calientapollas" es un término más o menos sinónimo entre provocativa, guarra, zorra, puta....¬¬Maria cállate ya, ok: P te haces una idea, no? Aquí en España es muy común, espero que lo hayas captado, gracias por el review Un beso,  
  
Antonieta-hs9 Hola wapa!!Jejeje pues si, no solo ellas, sino que todo Hogwarts tiene las hormonas revueltas, aunque me inclinaría más por los chicos... ¿ay la juventud!! A ver cuando coincidimos en el msn!!, un beso,  
  
Mariela Me he hecho un calendario de actualizaciones de aquí a septiembre, habrá actualizaciones casi cada semana, del fict (amor oculto también) Me alegra que te guste mi fict(, jeje, que Harry pidiera el matrimonio a Hermione...efectivamente iba muy borracho y se dice eso de que los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten, no se...yo suelo hacer las mas diversas imitaciones de animales cuando voy algo animadita ¿tendré complejo de perro, gato, gallina...???Uhhhh: p Gracias x el review, besitos,  
  
Claudio Potter Woww!!Diosa idola, mira que moláis eh, las cosas que me decís...Maria se pone colorada Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejarme u review, ya stas dentro de la familia de los Ángeles;),jejeje. El merito de verdad lo tenéis vosotros, gracias a vosotros sigo escribiendo el fict: P Jejeje, la pregunta del millón: ¿Harry y Hermione se quedaran juntos?Maria se encoge de hombros y sonríe no se no contesto...: P Yo por ahora seguiré subiendo capítulos, y haber que pasa, Gracias x el review, haber si ahora me dejas uno cada vez, un besito,  
  
Gaya Lunae Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!jejeje, ya veras este capitulo, aquí habrá alcohol para todos:P Ya se que todos queréis H/Hr, pero yo soy mala y no digo nada, jejejeje, pero tomo nota, tomo nota...: Que te hace happy mi ff, pos a mi me hace happy saber que te hace happy a ti, lol que cosa mas rara ha salio. Eso, haber si hablamos más de 3 minutos, podremos? jejeje, yo creo que si: P Esta vez has tenido que esperar poquito, pienso acabarlos antes de que acabe el año, jajajaja, no os asuteissssssss, subiré mas a menudo xq sino vendrán los de J.K y aquí seguiré yo con los Ángeles ya jubilados. Me encantan tus reviewsss, un beso wapisimaaa,  
  
Ayda merodeadora Vecinaaaaaaaaa!!!jejeje, interesantes nuestras charlas x msn, hablando d los nombres d nuestros ordenadores(n, n estamos lokas):P, q va me gusta muxo hablar contigo, eres muy maja. A mi n me importa que dejes r/r aunk estés hablando conmigo, es mas ME ENCANTANNNN los reviews,jejejeje Ya hablaremos x msn loka, jejeje, un besito,  
  
Anna-Granger Que mentes mas perversas tenéis todos, eh, jejejeje: P, ya se que el capitulo no tuvo ningún momento erótico-festivo, este seguro que te gusta más y también es larguito. Si estas en el medio apártate y a atacar a otra presa!jejejeje, hay muchos peces en el marrrrrrrrrr, jejejeje, pequeño consejito very important,q paradoja ¬¬Maria cállate....jajaja como me rayo, me despido anitaaa, esta vez he vuelto más pronto eh, un besitooo,  
  
Isa o Trixi Black Holaaa, a mi me encanta que te encante( q frase mas tipica:p), bueno Hermione siempre ha tenido conciencia, y no lo diría así, sino que siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido en cuanto a tener a cualquier chico para poder...mmm satisfacerse, y ninca se había planteado que ninguno le diera más problemas que eso, un polvo y si nos apetece otro día otro, pero Alex se enamoro,ella no estaba preparada para lo que esto supone...y nada intento seguir pero ella digamos que tiene los ojos un poco mas abiertos que unas semanas atrás, aunque sigue siendo un angel, pensando en el sexo ante todo...jejeje ya no me enroyo más, Hermione sigue siendo igual xo distinta a la vez, uy que lioooo. Pobrecito Ron, con lo mono que esssss. Gracias x el review, besos,  
  
Raquel Wenas;)jejeje, también te gusta mucho el royo erótico-festivo del fict, a mi tb, lol. Este fict desde luego refleja un Hogwarts algo revolucionado x las hormonas, la juventud en estado puro y duro, Draco?jejeje, aun queda mucho fict, habrá capítulos que tendréis ganas de matarme y otros de montar una fiesta en mi honor...jejejeje, seguire informando: P, besos,  
  
Monik Hola wapisimaa!!Buenas las conclusiones que llegas, algunas ciertas otras, no tanto, jejejeje, tengo la boca cerrada con cremallera: P Ya que hablas de Fran Perea, ya se que no tiene nada que ver con el fict, el ultimo capitulo de los serrano, COMO LLORE!!!:'(y me han dicho que el chico se queda en Londres ya 4ver....n puede ser. Volviendo a la peli, una peli totalmente Hr/H, me ha encantado no tan infantil como las anteriores las actuaciones mejores x parte d todos, ay!!Suerte q ya la tengo xa ordenador,jejejeje Ya hablaremos x el msn, que sino no paro: P, aquí tienes otra capitulo, amiga;), un beso,  
  
Astrid (y Anna) Jejejeje, pues como me alegro que os guste tanto a las dos;) Apuntados quedan los dos ficts que me habéis recomendado, ya os diré que me han parecido, asiassss: P Aquí un nuevo capitulo para que las dos leáis, espero que os guste, un besazooo  
  
PAula Hola!!jejeje, continua leyendo si quieres saber si será un Hr/H, xfavor que mala soy,muajajajajaja, un beso,  
  
AnnaGLP Hola Anna!jejeje, no sabía que fuera tan popular y de todas maneras publicidad gratis muchas gracias jejeje, q pena que lo cogiera el profe, pero seguro que a el también le gusta:P, y así lo leéis en clase y acabáis antes y no hace falta ir escondiéndolo x las mesas xa leerlo,jejeje curiosa historia. No creo que les diga nada a tus padres, tu siempre piensa en positivo!un besazo wapa!, ya veras como no pasa nada ay lo puedes seguir hasta el final:;)  
  
pauly:) Graciassssm ahora el fict se va actualizar más de vez en cuando, ya veras;)un beso,  
  
Creo que me he extendido un poco con los reviews...jejeje, no importa, muchas graciasss a todos:P.  
  
-Los ángeles de Hogwarts cáp.14-  
  
-Hermione, ¿estas despierta? ¿Hermione?  
  
-Oye Lav, creo que está dormida, no deberíamos de molestarla  
  
-Parvati se que no está dormida!!  
  
-Shhh, habla más bajo o la despertaremos  
  
-Está así por lo de ayer...  
  
-Ya, es una paliza eso de limpiar calderos, la verAU!!  
  
-Eres tonta tía? le toco con Harry!!Haría de todo menos limpiar calderos!!Por eso quiero despertarla!!  
  
-Ahhhhhhhh  
  
-Vamos a preguntarle que tal funciona Potter...  
  
-Déjala dormir, parece cansada, que alo mejor ni se acostaron ni nada.  
  
-Te crees que Hermione está tan idiota?!Además Harry iba borracho!!  
  
Poco a poco me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi cama y que las personas que hablan son mis queridísimas amigas ("cotillas amigas"), que plantean como despertarme y lanzarme "la pregunta"  
  
-Sigo pensando que no paso nada Lav, quizas  
  
-¿Qué no pasó nadad de que?-Interrumpo levantándome de pronto, Lavender y Parvati pegan un gran salto  
  
-¡Que susto tía!-Se sujetan el pecho  
  
-¿Qué tal el castigo con Potter?-Me pregunta Lavender acercándose a mi sonriendo.  
  
Yo levanto una ceja.  
  
-Lavender no hice más que  
  
-Follar-Interrumpe Parvati con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-No hice más que limpiar calderos-un momento, ¿limpiar calderos?, yo ayer no limpie ni un caldero, y no recuerdo nada más lejano a cuando me acomode en el pecho de Harry... ¿?¿?¿  
  
-¿Tan cansada viniste "de limpiar y solo limpiar calderos" que no pudiste ni ponerte el pijama?-Me pregunta Lavender con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, luego mira a Parvati que también adopta la misma sonrisa.  
  
Efectivamente llevo la camisa ¿Cómo llegué yo ayer a mi cama? ¿Me traería Harry? ¿Nos pondríamos a beber?  
  
Sin contestar a Lavender me pongo la falda (perfectamente colocada sobre la silla de mi escritorio) y salgo de allí sin tan siquiera mirarme al espejo, ¿Qué habrá dicho Snape? Me veo castigada de por vida.  
  
No está en su cuarto ni tampoco en la sala común, regreso a mi cuarto para ducharme y pues arreglarme un poco más.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde salgo de mi cuarto más o menos arreglada, aunque no muy maquillada, voy directa al gran comedor.  
  
En el gran comedor tampoco está, quiero saber el horrible futuro que nos espera, seguro que como limpiadores oficiales de Snape.  
  
Me aproximo a la mesa de Gryffindor, vacía a parte de unos cuantos chicos de 3º y 5º curso, no conozco a ninguno.  
  
Cogo una manzana y un par de barritas de chocolate y me dispongo a salir al jardín, haber si está fuera.  
  
Sentados cerca del lago están todos menos Harry¡¡Vaya!!Me voy a girar de nuevo para continuar con la búsqueda por otro sitio, pero Lavender y Parvati me llaman a gritos, no hay manera de escapar...  
  
Cuando termino de desayunar pongo una excusa para salir de allí, alo mejor Harry sigue dormido y tenga que despertarlo...Pegando saltitos me dirijo hacía el castillo.  
  
En su cuarto tampoco!!¿Donde se habrá metido? me siento en su cama y de nuevo comienzo a intentar recordar algo de lo de ayer.  
  
Un portazo tras de mi me saca de mis pensamientos, era Harry  
  
-Hermione?-Pregunta entornando los ojos, tiene aspecto de estar muy cansado.  
  
-¿De donde vienes?-Comienzo a Hacer preguntas ¿Ayer que paso?¿Que dijo Snape?¿Ya se ha ente  
  
-Shhhhh-Harry se acerca con pasos torpes, pienso en la posibilidad de que vaya borracho.  
  
-Harry, ¿Estas bien?-Arqueo una ceja, mientras sigo observándole  
  
No contesta, poco a poco se acerca por el otro lado de la cama, y se deja caer en la cama.  
  
-Estoy molido!!  
  
-¿De donde vienes?-Pregunto aun con la ceja levantada  
  
-De limpiar calderos-Contesta en un medio susurro  
  
-¿Ahora?-no puede ser  
  
Harry Se da la vuelta, quedando boca arriba.  
  
-Ayer estabas muy cansada, te traje te acosté-Comienza a hablar con un deje notable de cansancio-No sabia que hubiera tantos-Harry gira la cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe.(n/a=OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)  
  
Me quedo durante nose cuantos segundos observándole, Harry es un buenazo.  
  
-Haberme despertado!!-Pero en parte me siento un poco mal de que Harry este tan abatido, todo por mí.  
  
-No-Contesta el tajante, aunque aun sonriendo-Ayer no estaba para limpiar calderos-Añade colocándose bien la almohada.  
  
-Gracias Harry-Digo sonriéndole, de verdad me siento muy agradecida  
  
-Venias a buscarme a mi?-Me pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio  
  
-Si, para saber lo que pasó y eso...  
  
-¿Y los demás?  
  
-Cerca del lago, haciendo el mono un rato-Me levanto de la cama y me asomo a la ventana, desde allí hay una magnifica panorámica del lago, donde veo que todos aun siguen allí.  
  
-¿Tu estas mejor?-Pregunta Harry desde la cama, moviendo el cuello circularmente y con una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Si, pero tu no pareces muy bien-Me acerco a la cama.  
  
-Se me ha caído un caldero de los de medida 15 en la espalda mientras limpiaba un charco de algo asqueroso, y la espalda me duele que no veas.  
  
-Tumbate boca abajo-Voy a hacerle un masaje. Me quito la túnica y la dejo a pies de la cama, y comienzo a doblarme las mangas de la camisa.  
  
-¿Me vas a hacer un masaje?-Pregunta Harry mirándome con una picara sonrisa, yo afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
-Tumbate boca abajo-Repito-Ah, y quitate la camiseta-Añado sonriendo.  
  
-No se si podré, creo que se me ha desencajado el hombro y todo-Harry empieza a desabrocharse los botones de la túnica, y muy lentamente se la logra quitar, yo mientras me divierto mirándole, parece un robot.  
  
-Hermi, quitame el jersey, yo no puedo!!-Con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, y algo mas rojo de lo normal Harry me ruega que lo ayude, y yo encantada le ayudo poco a poco a sacar el jersey por su cabeza, dejando su torso frente a mi: abdominales perfectamente marcados y esos pectorales tan definidos...  
  
-Tumbate en la cama-Repito por tercera vez, reprimiendo el impulso de pasar la lengua por su torso desnudo  
  
Harry boca abajo, me coloco encima suya, sobre su duro trasero. Comienzo a masajear la espalda del capitán de Gryffindor, lentamente, repitiendo los movimientos una y otra vez. Sin duda los músculos de Asir están muy cargados.  
  
-No sabía que hacías masajes-Me dice con una voz relajada.  
  
-Yo se hacer muchas cosas-Digo yo en tono misterioso, continuando con el masaje, mis manos bajas hasta su trasero, desplazándome yo también hacia abajo. Ahora estoy sentada sobre sus gemelos.  
  
-Hermione-Dice este en un gemido  
  
Me he excitado, el estar encima suyo, pasando mis manos por sus músculos, no he podido evitar en bajar hacia abajo, y Harry parece encantado.  
  
Comienzo a besarle la espalda, y voy subiendo poco a poso hasta su cuello  
  
-Harry Potter-La puerta de la habitación se abre de pronto. Es John, el prefecto-Oh vaya, musita al vernos.  
  
Yo me pongo derecha, y quito las manos del trasero de Harry.  
  
-Solo le hacia un masaje-digo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué querías John?-Pregunta Harry levantándose de la cama.  
  
-McGonagall quiere verte,¿podrías...?  
  
-Si, claro-Harry se pone la camisa, y sale de la habitación no sin antes dirigirme una bonita mirada.  
  
Desde luego...suspiro y salgo también de la habitación de Harry, voy a ducharme  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Cerca de una semana sin hacerlo!!cierto que las últimas veces con el habían sido muy seguidas, y eso me gustaba...bueno, el martes estuve con Boot, pero me pillo necesitada de cariño, ese chico se sale, no tendrá mucho especial como persona pero madre mía!!De todas maneras, podían haber sido 6 o 7 veces, pero desde lo de Alex como que me lo pienso dos veces antes de hacer nada.  
  
Dean está muy pesadito, algún día igual me pilla con ganas y lo hacemos, ayer estuvimos a punto, pero reflexione y no me pareció el momento adecuado y creí más oportuno elegir otro momento.5 minutos más tarde llegaron Harry y e resto del equipo a la sala común, muy bien que hice en parar.  
  
Ahora que hago?, pues escuchar a Parvati hablando sobre unas técnicas de maquillaje que vienen en la revista "joven bruja", pero como siempre yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos  
  
-Aquí dice que el conjuro no es muy difícil, y que además el maquillaje persiste 12 horas intacto...  
  
Esta noche hay fiesta en nuestra habitación, para celebrar el 15 cumpleaños de Ginny, los chicos están ahora por las cocinas, en poco menos de dos horas vendrán aquí, ahora acabamos de subir del gran comedor de cenar.  
  
Se supone que es una fiesta sorpresa, le he comprado a Ginny por catalogo un bonito conjunto de lencería, le gustará.  
  
-Hermione!!  
  
Unh grito de Lavender me saca de mis pensamientos.  
  
-Dime  
  
-Tía estás en otro lugar  
  
-Solo pensaba-Contesto levantándome de la alfombra.  
  
-¿Azul o verde?-Parvati sostiene dos suéteres de media manga, con bastante escote y muy ajustados, ambos son muy bonitos.  
  
-Verde-Contesto, y Lavender afirma con la cabeza, apoyando mi elección  
  
Parvati se pone allí mismo el suéter  
  
-Va Parvati quedan menos de dos horas!!-Dice algo histérica Lavender y dando palmitas.  
  
Parvati le saca la lengua, coge el estuche de maquillaje, la revista y se mete en el baño.  
  
-Esta va a matar-Dice Lavender mirando a Parvati, esta se da cuenta y cierra de un portazo la puerta del baño.  
  
Lavender a los segundos comienza de nuevo a hablar, dice nose que de Seamus, también nombra a Roberts, y dice algo de Boot, yo no me puedo concentrar en escucharla, nose porqué me resulta más interesante mirar el armario que hay detrás de Lavender. Yo me limito a afirmar de vez en cuando o a exclamar ligeramente cuando noto que el tono de voz de ella sube.  
  
Después de un rato, viendo que habla sola se levanta y va al baño con Parvati.  
  
¿Traerán ponche como la otra vez? Parvati dijo esta mañana que los chicos preparaba un fullmonti para Ginny, ¿Será verdad? se me ponen lo pelos de punta solo de imaginarlo, vaya, vaya...  
  
Hermione!!!Oye, que son las 11!!Harry y Ron ya están aquí con las cosas!!  
  
Sacudo la cabeza, otra vez me había quedado más que empanada pensando. Lavender está delante mía, agachada porqué yo sigo sentada en la moqueta. Las miro, ella y Parvati ya están preparadas, las dos pintadas perfectamente, vestidas con sus mejores pantalones, suéteres ajustados y escotados, y con unos tacones de aguja.  
  
-¡Que hora es?-Les pregunto  
  
-Las 11-Contesta Lavender levantándose -Nosotras vamos a subir unas cosas, vistete.  
  
Me levanto de un salto y corro a la ducha, mierda!!Me podrían haber avisado antes!!Con la toalla envuelta salgo de nuevo a la habitación pocos minutos después. Harry y Ron me miran de reojo, mientras colocan la gran bañera de ponche (parece ponche) en el medio de la habitación, pero no tengo tiempo ni de mirarles, con la toalla me coloco las braguitas, y de espaldas a ellos me coloco el sujetador (ya sin toalla, ahora alrededor de la cabeza)  
  
Busco en el armario mis vaqueros de cintura baja que me hacen un culo bastante bonito, cuando los tengo ya en la mano busco mi camiseta preferida, con la que hay más cosas al descubierto que tapadas.  
  
Allí mismo me visto, con mis dos amigos mirándome descaradamente. Cuando ya estoy vestida no puedo estar mucho mas allí con ellos observándome, quedan 20 minutos para que suban a Ginny y yo coro al baño a pintarme y peinarme.  
  
Cuando ya estoy totalmente arreglada me sorprendo al aun no ver a nadie allí, quedan apenas 5 minutos.  
  
-¿Os ayudo en algo?-Pregunto a Ron y Harry, cuando en ese momento entran Dean y Seamus con platos de extraños canapés, demasiados para solo 4 manos. Con cuidado voy quitándole los platos y colocándolos sobre la mesa de estudio (ahora en el centro d la habitación, junto a la bañera).  
  
-Ya viene!!Parvati y Lavender entran corriendo e la habitación, los demás nos colocamos tras las camas esperando a que la pelirroja haga su aparición, apagamos las luces.  
  
Unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abre:  
  
-SORPRESA!!!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
-Mira!!Ostia que culo!!Ahhhh, mira Ron, joder!!Y Harry, míralo!!Mhmhmhmhmh  
  
Parvati parece como si estuviera un una tienda, señalando lo que le gusta y lo que no, como una niña pequeña.  
  
Yo también hago lo mismo, pero no señalo a nadie, solo me quedo observando mientras pego grandes sorbos de ponche.  
  
El verlos contoneándose me entran ganas de ir junto a ellos, me levanto para bailar con ellos.  
  
-Aquí llega Hermione Granger chicos-Pero no doy ni dos pasos cuando tengo a Dean cogido de mi cintura.  
  
-Hola guapísima!!-Le miro durante unos segundos, mi primer impulso es zafarme de el pero a mi manera, sensual, pero no, no me apetece que me suelte, además ando falta de cariño.  
  
-Hola Thomas-Le contesto adoptando una picara sonrisa, este parece sorprendido de que no me haya escaqueado, no termina de creérselo y inevitablemente frunce el entrecejo, mientras muy lentamente baja su mano hasta mi trasero, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.  
  
-¿Quieres jugar Dean-Le pregunto aun con la sonrisilla, bajando yo definitivamente su mano a mi trasero  
  
-Yo siempre quiero jugar-Contesta bajando también la otra mano.  
  
-¿T no estas con Harry verdad?-Me pregunta en un susurro, sin apartar sus manos y acercándose a mi boca.  
  
Busco con la mirada a Harry, está sentado en el silloncito con Ginny encima, vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Dean.  
  
-No, nunca he estado con el-Respondo besándole con furia.  
  
Pero el beso no puede pasar a un segundo nivel, Ron le ha tumbado de un puñetazo, después de separarnos.  
  
-¿Qué coño te crees que haces?-Se queja Dean desde el suelo, frotándose la cara.  
  
-Te lo avise Thomas-Ron le amenaza con el dedo, mientras le fulmina con la mirada.  
  
-Ron-Le llamo yo tomándolo del brazo-no ha pasado nada, solo jugábamos-En parte no me ha gustado lo que ha hecho...-¿Quieres ponche?-Le pregunto, pero antes de que me responda le llevo hasta la bañera cristalina repleta de ponche y le lleno un vaso.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Harry aparece tras de mi, con Ginny al lado, sonriendo.  
  
-Dean-Dice solo Ron, pero Harry lo entiende, se acerca a nosotros para coger el también un vaso de ponche, sus mejillas están algo rosadas.  
  
-Cuidado Potter-Le susurro, sonriéndole enigmáticamente, el me devuelve la sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias por la advertencia-Me dice chocando su vaso con el mío y bebiéndoselo de un trago, se da la vuelta y le dice algo a Ron muy bajito, ambos salen de la habitación.  
  
¿Qué tramaran? pero poco tardo en saberlo, Parvati a pocos metros de i no deja de repetir.  
  
-Ahora va el fullmonti  
  
Pues si, tampoco están el la habitación ni Dean ni Seamos ni Neville ni tampoco Colin, está clarísimo.  
  
Bebo el vaso que tengo el la mano y corro a llenarme otro rápidamente, hay que ir preparada para lo que se avecina...  
  
3 vasos más me bebo antes de que comience a sonar una insinuante música de striptease y vayan entrando en fila por la puerta: Colin, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Ron y Harry. Todos vestidos con el uniforme al completo, incluida la túnica. Me lleno un vaso más de ponche antes de sentarme en ka alfombra junto a Parvati.  
  
No soy la única que comienza a tener calor, algunos como Ron y Seamos ya tienen el pecho al descubierto...joder!!  
  
Los demás no tardan en imitarlos, le doy un largo trago a mi ponche. Harry me dirige una de esas miradas mientras se desabrocha el contaron, poco me falta para lanzarme encima a ayudarle.  
  
Mi súper subnormal amiga(ex amiga) Lavender lanza a Ginny sobre Harry.  
  
-Ayúdale-Le dice divertida  
  
No me molesta que Ron esté muy cerca de mi contoneándose, pero casi cuando estaba hipnotizada todos se alejan para ponerse en fila, se giran y de un tirón se quitan los pantalones, y sobre los calzoncillos, sobre su trasero ponía "felicidades"  
  
-Ahora quedaos en tanga!!!-Grita Lavender como poseída.  
  
Pero no se quitaron nada más, y la música ceso.  
  
Ginny logro que se quedaran en calzoncillos el resto de la fiesta. Ellos parecían encantados, pero seguro que no tanto como nosotras...  
  
-Hacer ahora vosotras un striptease -Chilla Dean, después que la música vuelva a sonar.  
  
-Nosotras no estamos preparadas-Dice Ginny descartándolo.  
  
-Es fácil, os quitáis la ropa y ya está-Contesta Ron dando un sorbo a su vaso, derramando la mitad sobre su pecho desnudo, inconscientemente me lamo los labios, sigo con la mirada la trayectoria de las gotas, que ahora bajan por su abdomen.  
  
-Venga!!-Lavender y Parvati me cogen y me levantan.  
  
-Baila!-Me dice Parvati, subiéndonos las 4 a la mesa.  
  
Poco a poco la música se va introduciendo en mi, y comienzo a moverme al ritmo de esta, muy cerca de Lavender, quien se pega a mi y con una sonrisa picara me quita el suéter, yo hago lo mismo con ella. Los chicos nos miran sin perder detalle.  
  
Cuando me doy cuanta ya voy en ropa interior, todavía bailando con Lavender. Pero esta me abandona y se va a sentar sobre Seamos, bailándole encima.  
  
Me dirijo directa a Harry, quien no me quita el ojo de encima, no sin antes coger otra copa que hay sobre la mesa y bebérmela de golpe. Poco me falta para caerme de culo al suelo al bajar de la mesa, las piernas comienzan a fallar. Segundos me caigo al suelo sin poderlo remediar, y unos pocos después el striptease se acaba  
  
Los chicos aplauden como locos, Neville y Dean siguen embobados mirándonos.  
  
Parvati me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, y vamos juntas a coger otro vaso de ponche, tengo muchas ganas de bailar, pero sobre todo de Sexo.  
  
Lanzo a Harry un par de miradas, a las que corresponde, pero esto está muy animado como para salir de aquí ahora.  
  
Un juego!!-Anuncia Ginny muy contenta-por ahora una partida, te asignan una pareja y durante media hora puesss-Una sonrisilla se dibuja en su rostro.  
  
-Podemos...??-Pregunta emocionado Dean  
  
-Lo que queráis y surja  
  
Tengo ganas, rápido!!, mientras espero apuro una copa que Lavender me acaba de pasar. Miro a Harry, el también me mira, le sonrío pícaramente y el me imita.  
  
Neville y Colin están en el suelo lo suficientemente borrachos como para hacer algo. Somos 4 chicos y 4 chicas, tengo el 25% de probabilidad de que me toque con Harry, y el 50 que sea con el o con Ron.  
  
-Ya están todos los nombres puestos-Veo que Ginny sostiene lo que parece su estuche de clase, agita la varita y salen dos trocitos de pergamino:  
  
-Brown y Finnigan  
  
No hay que esperar para que la rubia se lance sobre Seamus, en pocos segundos ya están manos a la obra. Aparto la mirada de ellos, Ginny va a leer el segundo par de pergaminos:  
  
-Patil y Weasley  
  
-Tomaaaaaa!!Weasley veras lo que es bueno!!-Parvati que está a mi lado va a gatas hacía Ron, que está sentado al otro lado de la alfombra sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor.  
  
Vuelvo al juego, quedan Harry o Dean...no me apenaría que me tocara con Dean, pero Harry...además toda la noche llevamos echándonos esas miraditas, y así que se joda Ginny!!(n/a muajajajajajajajaja)  
  
-Granger-Levanto la cabeza al oír mi nombre.  
  
-Potter-Termina fastidiada Ginny  
  
Poco me falta para hacer igual que Lavender y abalanzarme sobre Harry, pero es el quien se acerca a mi. Noto la mirada asesina de cierta pelirroja, pero me da bastante igual.  
  
Doy un rápido vistazo alrededor, Lav y Seamus ya no se encuentran en la habitación, Ron y Parvati están a pocos metros de nosotros revolcándose en el suelo, Ginny sigue fulminándome con la mirada. Harry ya está frente a mi, dejo a Ginny de lado.  
  
Me siento sobre el sofá que hay detrás mío, me voy dejando caer hacía atrás con un vaso en una mano y atrayendo hacia mi a Harry con la otra.  
  
Se derraman unas gotas de ponche sobre mi pecho y parte de mi abdomen, Harry no tarda en hacerlas desaparecer  
  
Le rodeo con las piernas y le tiro encima de mí, le beso como pocas veces lo había hecho, ayudada por el alcohol y las ganas que ya tenía de hacerlo desde hacía días.  
  
Su saliva se junta limpiamente con la mía y poco a poco acerca su cuerpo aun más al mío. Vuelve a besarme desde el cuello hasta mi abdomen, yo juego con su pelo mientras me termino el vaso de ponche.  
  
De nuevo noto esa mirada: Ginny, aun besándose con Dean no pierde detalle.  
  
Cogo a Harry de la cabeza y hago que me mire.  
  
-Vamos a la cama-Susurro, señalando la que creo que es a suya. Harry sonríe y pocos segundos después ya estamos sobre ella.  
  
Corro el dosel, mirando a Ginny por última vez y me dispongo a gozar de Harry en la "intimidad".  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
Beso a Harry por todo su magnifico cuerpo. A ver si empezamos la tercera parte, debo animarlo.  
  
Ambos aun jadeando, pero aun sedientos de ese deseo y desenfreno que solo se produce cuando el y yo practicamos sexo.  
  
-Oye guarros-Oigo la voz de Seamus, entonces recuerdo que estamos con todos, aun así no paro de tocar y besar al capitán.  
  
Yo continuo estimulando a Harry, seguro que todos continúan a lo suyo, sino que no molesten.  
  
Harry sonríe pícaramente y me hace una seña para qué suba hacía arriba. Me besa mientras apreta con fuerza mis nalgas.  
  
-Ya es la hora-Volvemos a escuchar a Seamus.  
  
Levanto la cabeza con fastidio  
  
-Oye cállate-Le digo para continuar con Harry, de todas formas no puedo mantenerme mucho erguida, enseguida me caigo encima de Harry.  
  
-Estáis durmiendo?-Que pesado...  
  
-Seamus piérdete un rato-Dice ahora Harry sin parar de besarme.  
  
-Vengaaaaa  
  
-Yo así no puedo!!-Le digo a Harry separándome de el.  
  
Harry se muerde el labio y con el pelo totalmente alborotado se pone derecho, busco mi ropa interior y me la pongo, Harry también se está uniendo sus canconcillos, cuando tenga la mente más despejada pensare un buen conjuro para hacérsela más pequeña a Seamus por corta rollos!!  
  
-Oye!!-Y el sigue..  
  
-Ya pesado!!-Digo yo corriendo el dosel  
  
PLASH!!  
  
Me acabo de caer al suelo, comienzo a reírme, la cara de Harry asoma sobre mí.  
  
-Ponche!!-Pido a gritos.  
  
-Ya has bebido mucho, no?-Dice Harry aun con la sonrisilla de borracho.  
  
-Me has dejado seca Potter-Le digo sin levantarme, se está a gusto en el suelo.  
  
-Toma-Lavender me trae un vaso de ponche, se le ha caído la mitad por el camino, yo cogo el vaso sin moverme, cuando voy a beber queda menos de la mitad.  
  
-Hermione-Me llama tontito Ron junto a mí.  
  
Me siento derecha, apoyándome en la cama, y me bebo el vaso de ponche. Me giro hacia Ron para ver que quiere, pero no dice nada, solo se acerca más a mí. Harry sigue con la cabeza asomada, quedando justo al lado de mi hombro, noto su calido aliento en mi cuello. Veo como Ginny se acerca hacía nosotros con un vaso en la mano.  
  
-¿Harry tienes sed?  
  
No digo que no a que Ron se acomode en medio de mis piernas y comience a besarme el cuello...  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
Tatatachan!!!!!!¿Os a gustado??Otro capitulo de este fict, ay!!que esto avanza chicas/os!!.Que mono Harry limpiando todos los calderos para que Hermi pudiera dormir tranquila....que monooo!!ohhhhhhhhh!!:P Cuando apareció John seguro que más de una querríais haberlo matado, pero imaginar que hubiera bajado McGonagall, jajajaja xxDDDD  
  
Final abierto desde luego...¿Habrá pasado algo ente Ronnie y Hermi?¿Harry se abra tirado(imitando a Hermione )al suelo y les abra separado?.....no se nada!!  
  
Adelanto próximo capitulo:  
  
Hermi y Harry vuelven a practicar sexo esa noche...,¿entre ellos de nuevo? yo no se no contesto, Harry y Hermi hablan, uhhhh, después de esa charla parece que todo es mas happy...bueno esto no hace más que liaros, así que me callo. jejejejeje.Solo que será un capitulo completito;), esperar otros 7-8 días y lo sabréis(quizás antes)  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviewsssssssssssssss, os alovio muchooo,  
  
Muchos besos,  
  
Mayra Granger 


	15. Eres mio Harry James Potter

Los ángeles de Hogwarts Cáp.15:

Jamás me había levantado con este dolor de cabeza, antes de abrir los ojos me recojo un poco el pelo e intento respirar hondo un par de veces.

Cuando al fin los abro me sorprende la escena: El suelo está como mojado, medio encharcado de ponche, esta pegajoso, estoy desnuda y sobre mi pecho encuentro roncando a Ron.

El dolor de cabeza no me permite pensar mucho más, ni encontrarle sentido a nada, simplemente me levantó derecha a mi armario. Pero anda mas dar dos pasos me choco con Parvati, también desnuda, pero minimamente tapada con una finísima sabana, Lavender está en un sofá a escasos metros de aquí, de la misma forma que Parvati, tapando con una sabana su también desnudo cuerpo. Aun giro un poco más la cabeza: Dean y Seamos, para variar también desnudos, durmiendo sobre la empapada alfombra.

-Vaya lo que se montó ayer...

Una tos femenina me hace girar hacía el lado contrario a mirar: Ginny

-Hola-Me saluda la pelirroja sobre MI cama

Me sorprende tanta amabilidad, pero hecho un poco la vista a su izquierda: Harry dormido, está girado, pero su trasero y su alborotado pelo son inconfundibles, sobre la colcha una mancha de sangre los delata, desvió rápidamente de nuevo la mirada a Ginny, que continúa sonriendo, yo estoy flipando...

-Podrías taparte-Dice la pelirroja, rápidamente cogo la sabana que tapaba a Lavender y me la enrollo por el cuerpo pensando aun más en lo que acabo de ver...

-Ahora podrías cerrar la boca-Añade antes de cerrar de golpe de nuevo el dosel

Yo salgo de la habitación muy cabreada.

888888888888888

Intento comer algo, pero desde que Seamus ha llegado parece imposible.

-Menudo revolcón el tuyo con Ron tía!!!,la verdad que no me fije mucho porqué yo también iba a lo mío...-Una fugaz sonrisa aparece en su rostro-Pero, los gritos que pegaste...

-También te hiciste a Harry, no?-Interviene Parvati interesada

-Mas quisiera-Panoja Woman acaba de llegar...la miro, está radiante, mejor que se hubiera quedado virgen toda su vida!!

Me reservo la contestación, además Parvati y Lavender ya me han dejado el paz para centrarse en la "recién estrenada"

...no me tengo porqué enfadar

Ron...lo peor es que no me acuerdo absolutamente de nada, solo que me metí en la cama con Harry y que luego me he levantado al lado de Ron, y que todo el mundo coincide en que lo hice con el.

Sacudo la cabeza y me centro de nuevo en mi intacto plato carne.

-...Fue taaaan bonito, bueno la verdad que no me acuerdo mucho-Risita tonta-Pero sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

Me levanto bruscamente de la mesa, no puedo soportar a Ginny diciendo tonterías y a mis dos mejores amigas escuchándola como dos subnormales!!!Salgo del gran comedor en dirección a la biblioteca, que mejor lugar.

Pero hoy por lo menos no era "el mejor" lugar, acabo de visualizar en una de las mesas del medio a los 5 Slytherins más odiosos y repugnantes: Parkinson, Zabini, Crabe, Goyle y Malfoy.

Ya que he entrado...además si no me ven no pasará nada.

Me dirijo a una de las estanterías cercanas, para ocultarme de la vista de esos cinco.

-Eh sangre sucia-Me llama Malfoy

Estaba tan cerca la estantería...giro cansinamente la cabeza y le miro con indiferencia.

-Aun siendo una guarra sigues viniendo a la biblioteca, eh-Una sonrisa burlona asoma en su rostro.

-Yo no sabía que supieras leer-Contesto de lo más tranquila

-Se hacer muchas cosas Granger-Contesta desafiante alzando una ceja.

Le miro por unos segundos confundida,¿se ha insinuado?, no se que decir, así que me giro de nuevo y me dirijo a una mesa lejos de los Slytherins.

888888888888

Hora de cenar, debo salir ya de la biblioteca, la señora Pince ya está dando los últimos avisos para que abandonemos la biblioteca...

Me levanto y voy hacia la salida cargada con una pila de libros, si hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba a elegir algunos. Me despido con un gesto de cabeza de la Sra.Pince.

Intento abrir la puerta con un golpe de pie, pero alguien me la abre desde detrás, salgo y me giró para dar las gracias.

-GracMe paro a la mitad cuando veo que se trata de Draco Malfoy

-De nada-Contesta sonriendo como solo el sabe

Sin más me doy la vuelta y cargada comienzo a caminar por el largo pasillo.

-Podías esperar sangre sucia-Malfoy se pone a andar a mi lado

-Deja tu amabilidad barata Malfoy-Digo algo cansada, aunque mirándole de reojo.

-Vaya, parece que todos ya tienen asumido quien es el malo

Yo afirmo sonriendo

-Tú también lo sabes muy bien

-¿Y tu que eres?-Pregunta el tras varios segundos de silencio, yo también me detengo, y bajo los libros a la altura de mi cuello para mirarle a la cara y responder.

-¿Yo? no soy la rata de biblioteca a la que las hormonas han revolucionado y han transformado en una zorra?

-Pero una zorra estudiosa-Matiza el sonriendo de nuevo

-Eres un cabrón Malfoy-Digo casi en un susurro sin perderle de vista.

-Gracias-Contesta también en un susurro peligrosamente sexy, Malfoy se acerca lentamente a mi, por un momento la fuerza de los brazos me falla y los libros caen al suelo. Draco se para y me observa divertido.

-Anda, recoge los libros Granger, yo me voy a cenar-Hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se va.

"Será cabrón"...tontea y luego, encima se va silbando!!

Recojo los libros rápidamente y tomando otro camino distinto al de Malfoy me dirijo al gran comedor.

Cuando llego al gran comedor ya están todos cenando, entre algunos silbidos y miradas indiscretas me siento al lado de Parvati, ella y Lavender siguen hablando con la benjamina, opto por ignorarlas y opto por ponerme un poco de puré en el plato y comenzar a cenar.

Levanto la mirada y encuentro enfrente mía a Ron, mirándome, me sonríe tontamente...madre mia la que he armado.

-¿Qué tal?-Le pregunto sonriendo lo más sinceramente que puedo, me siento súper estúpida.

-Genial-Contesta solo el

A su lado Harry cena tranquilamente, hablando con Seamus y Dean, entonces nota que le estoy mirando y gira la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encuentren, sonríe...pero no la misma sonrisa alegre y muchas veces pícara en el,¿tal vez culpabilidad?

Yo le sonrío normalmente y continúo cenando con la conversación de estas de fondo.

-Herm, nos vamos a la habitación, vienes?-Me pregunta Parvati al cabo de un rato, yo todavía no he acabado de cenar.

-Luego subo-Miento

-Ok-Las tres se levantan de la mesa seguidas por varios pares de ojos, entre ellos los míos. Segundos más tarde ya han salido por la puerta del gran comedor.

Yo suspiro...ya era hora de que se callaran!!Que pesadas!!!Intento terminarme la manzana con la que llevo peleando más de 20 minutos, la miro fijamente...

-Que asco...la coloco sobre mi plato y me levanto de la mesa sin decir nada, y saliendo de allí sin saludar ni hacer caso de las llamadas de nadie.

No voy a ir a mi cuarto(lógicamente), pero voy a sentarme en uno de los sofás que están cerca de la chimenea. De camino a Gryffindor afortunadamente no me cruzo con nadie y mis pensamientos están el la noche anterior,¿yo lo hice con Ron?!!Pero es que no recuerdo nadaaa!!

La sala común está casi vacía cuando llego, solo un grupo de chivas de segundo que parecen estar acabando un trabajo o haciendo deberes están en un par de mesas.

-Es Hermione!-Oigo que susurra una, yo voy más deprisa hacia un sofá que me estaba pidiendo a gritos que me sentara en el, al ladito de la chimenea.

Suspiro sonriendo, mientras me dejo caer sobre el mullido sofá.

8888888888888888888

Me desperezo, me he quedado dormida

Parpadeo un par de veces , miro a la chimenea, frente a mí, de la cuál solo quedan las brasas.

Me asusto al ver una sombra a mis pies, pero luego caigo que nos e trata de ninguna sombra.

-¿Harry?

E se arrodilla frente a mi, acariciándome la cara, no puedo evitar el estar un poco fría con el.

-¿Te apetece hablar?-Pregunta clavando mirándome con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda, veo que trae sus escoba con el.

Me encojo de hombros. Harry sonríe y se levanta, yo tardo unos segundos en imitarle.

-Toma esto-Harry me pasa su capa-Va hacer frío fuera

-¿Dónde..?

-Tu solo sube-Dice solo el, colocándose ya sobre su escoba, nunca me ha gustado subiré en escoba...Dejo manías atrás y me coloco detrás de el sobre la saeta. En pocos segundos ya estamos volando por el impresionante paraje de Hogwarts. Yo me cojo firmemente a su cintura cerrando los ojos y huelo su perfume, me encanta...

-Ya estamos-La escoba se para y me doy cuenta de que mis pies ya tocan lo que parece suelo firme.

Voy a volver a preguntar donde estamos, pero Harry se adelanta.

-Estamos en la torre de astronomía

Me abrocho la capa, hace mucho frío

-¿Qué hora es?-E cielo aun está estrellado y la brisa es fría

-Ya cerca de las 5-Contesta mientras se sienta y se acomoda apoyándose en l pared, yo me siento a su lado.

-Hermione-Comienza Harry girándose hacia mi-Ayer por la noche...

-Ya, ya lo se- Le corto - hay una virgen menos en Hogwarts

Harry frunce el entrecejo

-Ginny-Contesto al notar su desconcierto, Harry resopla

-Yo no recuerdo nada Hermi, y creeme, esas cosas no se me olvidan.

Ahora soy yo la que frunce el entrecejo

-Tu y yo lo hicimos dos veces, íbamos a por la tercera, pero Seamus empezó a dar por el culo, paramos, tu borracha perdida te caíste de la cama al abrir el dosel, luego...-Harry se para unos segundos y volviéndose de nuevo al frente-Te comenzaste a besar y tal con Ron.

-Pero...

-Después-Harry vuelve a girarse hacía mi, pero se queda sin palabras

-Harry después te tiraste a Ginny-Harry alza una ceja

-Después ya no recuerdo nada, solo que me quedaría dormido, y esta mañana me he levantado con Ginny desnuda a mi lado...

-Harry íbamos muy borrachos-Continuo, Harry me toma por tonta?-Seguro que te la hiciste y no te diste ni cuenta.

Harry abre mucho los ojos, algo triste.

-Yo se que no Herm

-Pues Ginny no ha hablado de otra cosa en todo el día

-Ron Tampoco

-Estabas desnudo Harry

-Tu también, pero yo no hice nada

-Yo tampoco-Harry me mira incrédulo,-Bueno, yo no me acuerdo...mucho-Añado al notar la presión de su mirada. Harry habré la boca para decir algo, pero entonces caigo

-Una cosa-Corto-¿Para que estamos discutiendo todo esto? Que más dará con quien nos acostemos a nos dejemos de acostar.

-A mi no me gusta que hablen de mi cosita personas ajenas a ella-Dice Harry sonriendo.

-Hay muy pocas que no la hayan probado Potter-Le digo yo desafiante.

Harry se sonríe una vez más y me abraza por detrás de los hombros

-Eres única-Me susurra

Yo sonrío orgullosa, aunque...

-Esta mañana estuve a punto de contarlo todo-Me abrazo a la cintura de Harry, este me mira desde arriba,

-¿Por?

-Vi a Ginny, creyéndose tan superior por acostarse con "el Dios Potter"...

-Películas-Susurra Harry, yo continuo hablando:

-Esta mañana en el gran comedor me soltó que más quisiera haberme acostado contigo! vamos, estuve a punto de decírselo todo, pero...-Miro a Harry a los ojos, el me devuelve la mirada.-No quería perder nada de lo que nos une

-Sexo?-Musita Harry mirándome fijamente.

-Me siento dichosa-Me coloco encima suyo, quedando cara a cara-De tenerte cada vez que quiero-Le acaricio la cara y me lanzo a besarle.

.Para mi también es todo un placer Hermi-Dice el al separarnos-Te necesito, no se que pasaría siHarry gira la cara

-¿Si que?-Le pregunto colocando de nuevo su cara frente a mi, haciendo que sus ojos verdes me miraran de nuevo.

-Si salieras con Ron-Contesta algo triste

-Eso no va a pasar-Digo besándole de nuevo

-Pero tú no te acerques a Ginny, Potter-Le advierto con un dedo

-Que posesiva-Se sonríe el antes de afirmar, una agradable sensación me recorre el estomago

-Sabes que eres mío Harry James Potter-Le digo sonriendo antes de desabrocharle la camisa

88888888888888

Estornudo. Creo que me he constipado.

Lo de ayer estuve genial, Harry y yo, sin duda estamos más unidos y a el le gusto como a mi, es decir, mucho.

Es domingo, suspiro aun tumbada en mi cama y miro el reloj: Las 11:13 de la mañana. Me levanto de un salto, hoy estoy más animada!

Tardo un ratillo en vestirme y prepararme para estar algo más que presentable.

Tras unos 25 minutos una Hermione realmente feliz y estéticamente perfecta me devuelve la mirada.

-Hoy a romper nena!-Mi reflejo sonríe y da un toquecito al reloj y hace una seña para que salga de la habitación. Le hago caso saliendo a saltitos de mi habitación.

No hay nadie en la sala, seguro que están almorzando. Pero cuando voy a salir de la sala algo o alguien está detrás de mí.

-Que guapa te has levantado hoy-Es Harry

Me giro y al instante me quedo embobada mirándole y como atraída por una extraña fuerza me acerco a sus labios y le beso.

-Vaya manera de empezar el día-Dice el sonriente, entonces noto sus manos posándose sobre mi trasero.

Le beso un par de veces más y e participa gustoso. Esto es genial.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar-Me dice Harry dándome un último beso, yo sonrío.

-Vayamos entonces-Me pongo a andar a su lado y juntos salimos de Gryffindor.

-¿Este sábado hay partido, no?-Le pregunto mirándole una vez más. El me sonríe y afirma.

-Gryffindor-Slytherin

-Seguro que coges tu la snitch, eres muy hábil con las manos, sabes?-Harry vuelve a sonreírme y yo, claro, me vuelvo a quedar empanadísima mirándolo.

-Tengo entrenamiento todos los días-Mi sonrisa se vuelve un pucherito

Harry sonríe y para de caminar

-Ayer lo dijiste tu muy clarito-Una sonrisa vuelve a asomar en mi rostro mientras acerco hacia mi a Harry tirando de su corbata.

-¿Eres mío, no?Pregunto juguetona

-Podría decirse-Contesta el a pocos centímetros de mi boca

Me paso la lengua por la comisura de mis labios.

-Lo de ayer estuvo muy bien-Acaricio la cara de Harry, este sonríe pícaramente.

-Digo lo de hablar-Le corto y sonrío-Me gusta hablar contigo...somos tan parecidos-Ahora le acaricio el pelo.

-Patético

Draco Malfoy aparece a nuestro lado, enseguida quito las manos de encima a Harry

-Potter, te quería echar bocado, haberte dejado!!

-Solo hablábamos-Le corto yo, Draco me mira con una ceja levantada

-¡Que forma más repugnante de hablar, no?, pero tu y tus dos amiguitas como Potter y algún Gryffindor más sois así.

-¿Porqué no te vas Malfoy?-Le dice Harry en un tono amable, Draco no deja de mirarme y yo por una fuerza mayor tampoco puedo dejar de mirarlo.

-Menuda estás hecha Granger-Musita

-Ahora si nos dejas nos vamos a ver si comemos algo-Harry y yo nos alejamos de allí, dejando a Malfoy atrás, no contraataca con alguna de sus frases para seguir molestando como es su costumbre.

-Granger-Es Boot, me paro en mitad del pasillo, aun cerca de donde está Malfoy-Estas preciosa esta mañana

-Gracias Boot-Miro de reojo a Harry, pero entonces se acerca Jonathan López un amigo de Boot.

-Hola-Saluda este también desplegando toda su masculinidad, yo devuelvo el saludo.

-La mejor tu Granger!-Me gritan un par de Hufflepuff que reconozco como Gohman y Grez, metros más adelante, me giro hacia Harry, pero veo que mira a un punto fijo por el final del pasillo, mas bien preocupado.

-Harry Harry-Ahí esta la respuesta, la presidenta de su club de fans en Hufflepuff se acerca a pasos agigantados hacia nosotros, seguida por unas cuantas fans.

-Nos podíamos ir Herm-Me susurra al oído, ya están muy cerca

-Adiós Boot, adiós Jonathan-Me despido de ellos brindándoles una de mis mejores sonrisas, y al instante salgo de allí junto a Harry lo más rápido posible.

-Demasiado tiempo parados-Me dice Harry sin perder su impoluta sonrisa.

-Eh Harry!-Ya tenemos a la "Dulce" Tina justo detrás seguida por unas cuantas integrantes del club.

-Espera-Cojo a Harry del brazo para que pare, el me mira asustado, no tiene tiempo de decirme nada, las chicas ya nos han alcanzado.

-Hola!!-Saludan todas al unísono.

Harry y yo sonreímos, este último un poco menos.

-E verdad lo de Weasley?-Pregunta una morena bajita que también estaba el día del movido entrenamiento de quididtch de inmediato.

-No-Contesta Harry

-Es verdad!!-Dice una rompiendo a llorar y estirándole de la manga a la morena que acababa de hacer la pregunta y que miraba con desconfianza a Harry.

-Nos creemos tu palabra Harry-Dice la morena muy serena, aunque con un deje de desconfianza en su voz.

-Ahora Harry quiere ir a almorzar-Digo muy jovial, todas se extrañan de oír mi voz, no había reparado tan siquiera en que esto aquí también, cuando me reconocer me fulminan con la mirada.

-Granger...-Susurra una de ellas, la verdad que me dan un poco de miedo. Harry me sonríe y se aguanta en romper a reír.

-Puta-Suelta una, e inmediatamente se tapa la boca.

Yo me río

La presidenta le acaba de meter un señor capón a la que me ha llamado puta.

-Ya sabes, no delante de Harry

-Es su mejor amiga-Susurra otra

Yo me río una vez más, y miro a Harry quien suspira exasperado:

-Me voy-Harry se pone de nuevo en marcha y yo voy detrás

-Harry!!No hemos acabado!!

-No deberíamos de haber parado-Me dice Harry, pero aun así sonriendo como siempre

-Ha sido divertido-Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Las chicas nos persiguen hasta que nos hemos sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry comienza a comer y se mete en la conversación de los chicos, nada más me siento yo ya tengo Lavender y Parvati contándome el aparatoso accidente que ha tenido Susan Bones con una poción...

888888888888

Oigo gritos de "Ya era horaaaa"(explicación de porqué me he retrasado unas lineas más abajo:p).Y como he vuelto,eh

¿Os ha gustado???

Enigma desvelado, La fiesta de Ginny termino bastante movidita, y al parecer confusa...Hermione aun es debil ante ciertos monumentos de hombre...en lo demas...Que bonitoo todo, algunas se que estaréis saltando, bendiciéndome, jejeje, también pensando que ya era hora, no?, aunque seguro que los revolcones con los respectivos miembros de la familia Weasley no os habrán gustado nada este capitulo es muy muy muy H/Hr

¿Proximo capitulo?:

¿Harry y Hemi ya se van a quedar juntos porqué el revolcón de la torre de astronomia fue mmm especial o solo uno de sus esporádicos encuentros??¿Ginny es una mentirosa...pero y la mancha de sangre?¿Que pasa con Ronnie, se declarara a Hermi y está caerá rendida a sus pies?¿Parvati se los trincará a todos y los dejara secos, dejándolos estériles para toda su vida?¿Tendréis ganas de matarme al acabar de leer el próximo capitulo??,mira que me gusta esto, lol.

Bueno solo digo que la charla de Ronnie y Hermi es irremediable, y que irá en el próximo capitulo(iba en este pero decidí posponerla porqué era un capitulo con un ambiente super H/Hr y ...tiruriruriruri)

Recordar queridos mios, aun queda pólvora que quemar...comienzan las apuestas!!!:P

88888888888

Holaaaaaaaa!!!yo creo que debo de estar gafada, os voy a narrar de una manera rápida mi historia, los que hablan conmigo x el msn sabrán que Maria, osea yo, se quedaba marginada en valencia mientras el resto de sus amigos/as y novio estaban veraneando por ahí, lo se no es una buena excusa...pero seguir leyendo...

Ya estaba Maria preparando los dos capítulos de sus ficts, a espera de la revisión ortográfica cuando...(es doloroso recordarlo)

En un periodo de unas horas yo y mi marginado entorno morimos: me tuerzo el tobillo y mi ordenador se apago para no despertarr....todavía se me encoge el corazón al recordar a Ambrosio sin vida(ambrosio es el nombre de mi ordenador xDDD).

Total toda la rabia contenida que me dio, imaginaos perder TODO lo que había dentro del ordenador, habéis tenido suerte de que tenga escrito los capítulos, porqué sino no me vería capaz:'(, bueno tuve que esperar unos días a que mi amigo isaac volviera del chalet de su prima para que me dejara el cd de windows y así formatear a mi ordenador, bueno lo demás ya es historia, y hoy ya con los juegos olímpicos empezados y todo Maria resurge de las cenizas con un ordenador renovado y lisiada...

Si decirlo, estoy gafada:'(, sola, coja y con un ordenador vacío...que depresión.

Bueno después de esta demostración de arrastramiento x los suelos, volvemos a lo importante: el fict.

No os asustéis: EL FICT SIGUEEE IGUALMENTE!!!Auque mi súper calendario glamoroso que me hice de actualizaciones con esto de mis problemas...si es que esto me lo hacen aposta ¿Qué habré hecho yooooo???soy super buena, soy la bondad personificada :P

Ahora no me siento con fuerzas de responder a vuestros siempre reconfortantes reviews (GRACIASSSSSSS!!), El próximo capitulo incluirá los del capitulo 14 y de este, el 15.Ahora voy a ponerme con el de amor oculto :P

Así que me despido como siempre dando las gracias por ser taaaan requetedivinos de la muerte y os mando muchos besos.

Un saludo,

Mayra Granger

Por fas necesito a poyo moral después de haber dejado a mi ordenador vacíoï, alegrar a esta autora con un reviewï


	16. Todo ha acabado?

CAPITULO 16: Todo ha acabado ya?

Lo que Harry me dijo ayer me ha dejado un poco mosqueada…¿acaso se lo ha inventado Ginny?.En realidad me importa un pimiento porque ambos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero que ella sea mas discreta…

-¿Esta tarde al lago?-pregunta Seamos mirando de reojo a Lavender.

-Oye-Ron me llama, yo levanto la mirada hasta el-¿Podríamos hablar?

-claro-Le respondo aparentando tranquilidad, pero estoy hecha un flan.

Lavender me da unos golpecitos en las costillas, al segundo Ron ya se esta levantando del sofá y yo hago lo mismo, salimos por el hueco del retrato y nos sentamos en los escalones que hay justo enfrente de la entrada a Grifffindor.

-Hoy estas preciosa-Me dice como embelesado, yo sonrío y le miro.

-No es para tanto-aparto la mirada algo cortada. Noto entonces como Ron me acaricia la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el escalón.

-Ron…

Este me pone un dedo sobre los labios.

-¿No te acuerdas , no?

Yo niego con la cabeza:

-Estaba muy borracha Ron-Bajo de nuevo la mirada al suelo.

-A mi me vienen imágenes pero no muy claras-Confiesa el sin parar de acariciarme la mano-Nunca me había levantado tan contento.

Me siento fatal…

-Ron esto no hay que tenerlo en cuenta porqNo me deja continuar, Ron ya a juntado sus labios con los míos y me tiene cogida tiernamente la cara. Pide paso, y sin pensar, yo se lo doy.

No se cuanto tiempo ha sido, pero al separarnos me siento como atontada.

-Hermione se mi novia-Paralizada, así estoy, de nuevo Ron intenta besarme pero esta vez no le dejo. Me levanto rápidamente del escalón.

-Ron no podemos

-¿Porqué?

-No pegamos nada-Le digo muy nerviosa sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara, intentando buscar unas buenas razones-Ya sabes como soy

-Como eres nada-Me corta- Me gustas tal y como eres

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Estas loco-Musito

-Loco por ti Hermione Granger-Contesta, inmediatamente salgo huyendo escaleras abajo, no me fío de mi misma, no se si Ron me insiste mas que haría yo, no puedo ser novia de Ron, no puedo estar con el, no puedo porque necesito a Harry. Me paro en seco, me agarro de la barandilla y resbalo por la pared hasta quedar de rodillas.

Me va a pasar lo mismo que a Alex, lo se, lo se, no debería de haberme acercado tanto, ahora soy yo la que no puede dejar de pensar en sus ojos en su pelo, en su sonrisa… ya no es igual, no puedo dejar que nazca ese sentimiento, no con Harry.

-Hermione-Ron ya me ha alcanzado, rápidamente me vuelvo a levantar y comienzo a correr de nuevo lo más rápido que puedo y con lagrimas resbalando por mi rostro.

-Vaya tres días de mierda!

Estamos a Miércoles en la última clase: pociones. Estoy sentada a lado de Parvati y Lavender, llevo tres días esquivando a Harry y Ron, no puedo permitirme el perder más amigos, y menos a ellos. Yo que me pensaba que el Domingo pasado iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida, me sentía pletorica, genial, pero..

-GRANGER!-Despierto de mis pensamientos y me encuentro a Snape frente a mi escupiéndome ¡que asco!-Responda!

-No he oído la pregunta-Hermione Granger acabas de morir…

Castigada con Malfoy ¬¬, ya ves que emoción, ya solo me falta que me salga una rana por la boca. Cuando acaba la clase salgo disparada a mi habitación para pasarme la tarde tumbada en mi cama sin hacer nada, con suerte me dormiré.

······

Estoy fatal!

A Harry por lo menos no lo tengo todo el día encima, pero Weasley… es muy pesado!voy a acabar loca y todo por un dichoso polvo que ninguno de los dos recordamos con claridad.

Como cada tarde me encerraré con un libro en mi habitación, no se donde esta la gente, pero en realidad no me importa.

Desde la ventana veo el entrenamiento de quidditch, no llego a distinguir bien a los jugadores, pero observo sin poder evitarlo, uno de ellos es Harry. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta habría seguido con esa extraña relación, el tampoco ha dicho nada ni ha venido a hablar conmigo tras estos días de distanciamiento.

-¿Hermione?-Pego un salto y el libro cae al suelo.

-Los siento- se disculpa Harry, yo me quedo paralizada al verle..Sacudo mi cabeza:

-Deberías de estar entrenando-Le digo duramente, yendo hacia el sofá y poniéndome aparentemente a leer.

-He venido a hablar contigo Hermione-Contesta dejando su escoba a un lado y sentándose en el sofá que hay enfrente del que yo estoy sentada, le miro de reojo, pero aparto la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta preocupado, quitándome el libro de las manos y colocándolo suavemente sobre una mesita cercana.

-Nada- Contesto sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos

-Es por Ron, no?

Yo niego con la cabeza

-Hermione-Harry se levanta del sofá y comienza a caminar por la habitación-No se a que tienes tanto miedo!

Yo le sigo con la mirada, Harry se para de espaldas a mí.

-Sal con el si quieres, se que serás feliz.

Me levanto y voy hacia el, me coloco enfrente suyo y le abrazo.

-¿Esto es un adiós?-Pregunta el con una extraña voz.

-Adiós al desenfreno, al sexo, a todo lo que se sale de una relación de amistad-Contesto con un hilillo de voz.

-Que seas muy feliz Hermione-Harry se separa de mí y nos miramos... ¿porque siempre me entran ganas de comérmelo a besos?

-Puedo decirte una cosa?-Harry afirma algo sombrío-Eres el mejor chico que he conocido Harry ,eres de verdad genial.

-Hermione, tu también eres genial, la chica perfecta-Su mano acaricia por unos segundos mi cara, haciéndome estremecer.

-Si hago esto es para no perderte-Susurro envuelta en sus caricias, nuestros labios se juntan durante unos pocos segundos, un pequeño contacto.

-Ahora Harry, vuelve a entrenar

Harry sale de mi habitación cabizbajo, no sin antes dedicarme una de sus sonrisas.Me quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta por donde acaba de desaparecer, recordando su sonrisa, que posiblemente tardaré en volver a ver…tras dar un largo suspiro salgo también de mi habitación, para cumplir un castigo junto a Draco Malfoy.

………33333333……….

Malfoy está limpiando enfrente mío un enorme caldero, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas y con semblante de concentración, giró la cabeza y continuo observándole: sus finos cabellos rubios, (se ha de reconocer que el chico tiene un pelo precioso), y esos mechoncitos que le caen graciosamente sobre la cara..sus labios finos pero perfectamente perfilados, su nariz alargada pero que no llega a ser grande ni abrupta, le da ese toque tan "señorito", y esos ojos grises….

Decido que mejor me alejo un poco, mis instintos me harían posiblemente saltar encima suyo de un momento a otro. Además en las mesas no hay mas calderos que limpiar, como muy amablemente Snape nos lo había indicado: todos los sucios están en los estantes de la mazmorra.

No tengo varita, pero cogo una de las sillas y las acerco al mueble. Draco en ese momento alza su miranda hacia mi.

-¿Qué haces Granger?-Me pregunta con su habitual tono, yo ya estoy sobre la silla

-Cogo calderos-Le respondo alargando la mano, intentando alcanzar alguno, pero los que quedan por limpiar están muy arriba. Malfoy se ríe, yo relajo mi postura y le miro con la ceja levantada y las manos sobre mis caderas

-No se de que te ríes, en lugar de eso podrías venir a ayudar-Draco sonríe de manera perversa.

-Pero haber donde tocas…-Añado tras interpretar su sonrisa

-Ni ganas de tocar Granger…-Dice de manera muy poco convincente

Draco rodea mis piernas con sus brazos y me impulsa, si que esta fuerte…los brazos se le van resbalando y mi mente se olvida de los calderos, de nuevo estoy sobre la silla, Malfoy todavía rodea mis tobillos pero sin hacer fuerza ya.

-Draco otra vez

Pero en lugar de volver a impulsarme separa sus manos, y coloca una sobre cada pierna y desde los tobillos va subiendo poco a poco.

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, mientras sus manos ya están cercanas al borde de mi falda.

-Pensé que no querias tocar…-Doy un largo suspiro antes de olvidarme de todo y dejarme llevar.

…..

Llego algo más contenta que estos últimos días a mi habitación. Son las 2 de la mañana y dentro de apenas 8 horas comienza el partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Grifffindor.

-Hermione!-Me incorporo asustada en mi cama, encuentro a Lavender y Parvati riéndose a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Qué..?

-Son las 10.30! a las 11 comienza el partido-Dice Parvati

-Veremos a Malfoy chicas….-Dice Lavender guiñándonos un ojo justo antes de encaminarse ya hacia la puerta.

Yo levanto una ceja y sonrío.

-Vamonos chicaass-Dice Ginny cogiendo a Parvati de un brazo y sacándola de la habitación. Lavender y yo nos dirigimos una cómplice mirada antes de que la rubia también saliera de la habitación.

En 20 minutos ya estoy perfecta, y con ganas de ver este partido.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia el campo de quidditch, el ambiente de tensión ya se nota aun a bastantes metros de distancia. Acelero el paso, esto promete.

Llego al palco donde sierre nos sentamos todos, Allí están Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Seamos y Dean.

-Hola-Saludo nada más llegar, sentándome al lado de Parvati.

-¿Te follaste a Malfoy?-Pregunta Parvati nada más tomo asiento, yo me quedo de piedra

-¿Que..?

-Mi hermano-Interviene Ginny- os pilló ayer, ya sabes…el castigo.

Mi mueca de sorpresa se acentúa más si puede.

-Ostia que es verdad!-Exclama Lavender dando palmas y sonriéndose.

-¿Grande o…?-Continua Parvati.

-Mi hermano está hecho polvo-Sigue Ginny mirándome muy duramente. Yo no puedo articular palabra.

-¿De los que dura?-Pregunta Lavender ignorando por completo a la pelirroja

-Pero…no.-intento expresarme, pero estoy completamente bloqueada

-No creo que juegue hoy-Me sigue diciendo Ginny

"SEÑORAS Y SEÑORESSS AQUÍ PRESENTAMOS A LOS EQUIPOS QUE HOY SE ENFRENTARAN: LOS LEONES DE GRYFFINDOR Y SU CAPITAL HARRY POTTER Y LAS SERPIENTES DE SLYTHERIN CON DRACO MALFOY A LA CABEZA"

"Que Ron nos vio? pero eso n puede ser!..."

-Mira ron!-Chilla Parvati

Inmediatamente le busco con la mirada, colocado al lado de bety bell esperando como en resto de su equipo y el estadio entero que comenzara este gran partido.

PIPPP

"EL PARIDO COMIENZAAAA…"!

……………………..

"SLYTHERIN GANA 250 A 90!"

El mundo se me cae encima.¿Malfoy a cogido la Snitch? Lavender y Parvati me miran algo preocupadas. Yo me levanto, quiero salir de ahí YA.

Se escuchan gritos de fondo mientras bajo del estadio algo conmocionada.

-¿Harry se habrá enterado?

Con ese pensamiento me dirijo hacía el castillo, pero alguien me coge del brazo, haciéndome parar: Harry.

-¿Te hiciste a Malfoy?-Me pregunta inmediatamente, mirándome muy fríamente.

-¿Te lo dijo Ron?-Contesto, el niego con la cabeza.

-Fue Malfoy cuando iba a coger la snitch-Cuenta sin apartar su mirada.

-Harry, yo soy así, no puedo pararme en nadie-Suelto el brazo que Harry me había cogido, aunque todavía mantengo la mirada fija en el.

-Entonces es verdad-Musita, mientras inconscientemente se pasa la mano por el pelo, en un gesto muy particular en el. Yo afirmo con la cabeza, en ese momento el gira la cabeza, cortando el contacto visual entre los dos.

-Pensaba que saldrías con Ron…-Susurra varios segundos más tarde, yo río falsamente.

-Muy gracioso-Contesta el algo enfadado, me observa durante un instante y sin decir nada mas se la da vuelta y camina hacía el campo de quidditch. Ahora la que le coge del brazo soy yo.

-Harry-Este se gira de nuevo cara a mi, yo sonrío y me acerco hacía el-Necesito del sexo, pero también a mis amigos, me he demostrado a mi misma que junto es imposible y no lleva a

-Déjame Hermione-Harry me mira con desprecio y dando un manotazo se zafa de mi, ahora si, regresa al campo de quidditch.

Le observo y tras varios segundos aparece el ya conocido nudo en mi garganta, caigo de rodillas al suelo y rompo a llorar: todo ha acabado ya.

88888888888888888

Capitulo raro donde los haya, cuando lo leía esta mañana no me quede muy convencida, pero bueno así es como estaba escrito xD, una que después de tanto tiempo ya ni se acuerda de lo que escribió…que triste ¬¬

Bueno, bueno, bueno me querréis matar porque después de tanto esperar os vengo con esto, no es ningún chiste(lo juro), es el 16º capitulo de los ángeles de Hogwarts!xD

Un capitulo de transición, si, eso.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad que no me lo esperaba!Estoy muy contenta:D.

Algunos me preguntabais si me estaba leyendo el libro por traducciones colgadas en internet o si lo leí en ingles, es esta última la respuesta, leí el librito(600 paginas, se hace corto) en Ingles, y me sorprendió el no encontrar tantas dificultades como yo me esperaba(del 5º libro a este debo de haber mejorado bastante mi ingles xD).

El 6º libro si que es un chiste…yo aun espero el de verdad xD, aquí no voy a dar detalles porque hay gente que prefiere hacer oídos sordos y no leer nada para luego leérselo en castellano y no perder esa ilusión que una tiene cuando comienza el libro…si queréis que os diga algo mandarme un email o agregarme al Messenger Durante el mes de Agosto estaré en Irlanda , así que no esperéis actualización el mes que viene, y si me agregáis no os extrañéis de que no me conecte, aun no se con que me voy a encontrar…muajajajaja, pero el capitulo 17 lo subiré en pocos días, porque se que os habéis quedado mal con este capitulo que es de lo peor(lo se!) y el que viene por lo menos me convence mas.

88888888

la voz en off vuelve a hablar para avanzarnos los interrogante que pueden ser resueltos en el siguiente capitulo(o no :p).

¿Este es el fin de la relación de Harry y Hermione?¿ a que tiene miedo Hermione? ¿Ginny es de verdad tan pedante y gilipollas?(esta la respondo ya: SI!)¿Hermione se meterá en un convento para olvidarse de los hombres o iniciará algo serio con Malfoy? ¿Ron ya se ha suicidado?

Esto y mucho más dentro de unos poquitos días (antes del viernes que es cuando me piro),como decía yo antaño "aun queda mucha pólvora por quemar";)

Muchos besosss,

Mayra Granger


	17. Ya no puedo más

CAPITULO 17 :"Ya no puedo más"

-Sigues viéndote con Malfoy?-Me pregunta Lavender

-Solo a veces-Respondo mientras me coloco el sujetador.

-Ginny y Harry se han ido hoy a Hogsmade-Cuenta Lavender.

-Que asco que dan los enamorados!-Interviene Parvati, saliendo del cuarto de baño ya arreglada.

Dudo en eso de que Harry pueda estar enamorado…

-El sexo es el puto amo-Digo sonriendo

Tocan a la puerta: Dean

-¿Bajáis ya?-Me levanto de la cama y me pongo a su lado.

-Yo si.

888888

Dean prueba a acorralarme contra la pared nada más salimos de mi cuarto

-Viejo truco Thomas-Le susurro al oído

-Da igual con tal que surga efecto-Contesta el.

-Que efecto?-Pregunto yo haciéndome la tonta.

Dean comienza a besarme el cuello, y yo acepto sonriente.

-¿Por qué nunca hemos estado juntos?-Pregunta el chico mientras ya estamos besándonos en la boca. Paro para contestar.

-No lo se Dean-Sonrío una ultima vez, y como siempre me escaqueo por un lado del chico.

-Mierda!-Exclama el fastidiado.

-Cambia de método Dean!-Le sugiero mientras me arreglo el pelo y comienzo a bajar por las escaleras de caracol.

Me sorprende el ver a Harry bajo sentado en un sofá aparentemente leyendo una revista.

-Pensaba que estabais en Hogsmade-Digo sonriendo, tratando de no cruzarme con sus ojos.

-Ahora nos vamos-Contesta el también sin levantar a mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Que os lo paséis bien-Digo antes de salir de Grifffindor, no obtengo ninguna respuesta, y de nuevo el dichoso nudo en la garganta hace su aparición.

"Debes ser fuerte Hermione, ya eres de nuevo un ángel de Hogwarts"

88888888888888

-2 meses juntos!-Exclama Ginny a la hora de comer, dando un beso a Harry en los labios. Yo aparto la mirada. Puagg(n/a: puagggg puaggg puagggg).

Anoche estuve con Draco, ya son bastantes las veces que el rubio Slytherin me reclama hambriento de sexo. Le miro desde la mesa, está comiendo una patata mientras charla con Crabe, pero desvía su mirada hacia mi durante unos pocos segundos, poco después soy yo la que aparta la mirada.

-Ron, pásame la sal-Le pido alargando la mano para recibir el frasco, pero el me ignora. Dejo de comer en ese momento y salgo del gran comedor.

Es muy duro todo esto…dos meses y medio sin hablarme, ya estoy harta!

Ahora me iré a la sala común a leer un poco, cuando estos lleguen me subiré a mi habitación.

-Hermione-Me lama Lavender antes de que diera ni un paso.

-Bott y los Ravenclaw van a dar una fiesta,¿vamos?-Yo afirmo sonriente.

-¿A que hora?

-Es a las 12.30-Informa Parvarti ya con su típica sonrisa de salida mental.

-Vale ángeles-Les digo guiñándoles un ojo, ellas hacen los mismo

-Vaya, vaya-es Draco

Parvati y Lavender automáticamente adoptan la "Postura de señoritas", sacando mucho el pecho, yo sonrío.

-Esta noche toca ronda por Ravenclaw?-Pregunta sonriendo

-Es una fiesta-Contesto.

Aunque ya todo el colegio esta enterado de mis encuentros con Malfoy el disimula muy bien.

-Se llaman orgías Granger-Contesta aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Seguro que tienes envidia Draquito-Le digo sonriendo. Lavender y Parvati parecen sorprendidas de mi trato con el.

-No me van las orgías, ni siquiera los tríos-Comenta el como quien está hablando del tiempo.

-Que pena-Dice Parvati

Tanto Draco como Lavender y yo nos reímos

-Viciosilla-Le digo a Parvati, que en ese momento se moría de la vergüenza.

Draco se aleja de allí como si nada.

-Menuda suerte tienes de tirarte a ese monumento divino tía!

Yo solo sonrío.

888888888888888

¿Por qué me han llevado al entrenamiento?

-¿No beberíamos de estar en estos momentos arreglándonos para la fiesta?-Pregunto harta de ver a Harry y Ron jugando a Quidditch.

-Es mejor esto Hermione-Responde Parvati mirando descaradamente el culo de Harry, que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras.

-No miréis el culo de mi Harry!-Salta Ginny enseguida sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tranquila tía-Le dice Parvati-Yo solo miro, no toco-Vuelve de nuevo a fijar su mirada en el trasero del capitán, adoptando esa mueca de depravada sexual.

El culo de Harry…suspiro, no se porque todo se tubo que joder de esa manera…yo lo quería……QUE!

Me levanto de inmediato, asustada por lo que acabo de pensar¿yo enamorada? no,JAMAS!.

Sin decir nada salgo de allí y corro hacía el lago, donde varías noches he salido a pensar, o simplemente a tomar un poco el aire. Estoy loca. Me siento al lado de la cabaña del material de quidditch, ahí nadie me verá.

88888

-Pensaba que estabas en Ravenclaw-Me despierto de mi empanamiento mental, me doy cuenta entonces de que a oscurecido ya y que quien me acaba de hablar es Harry.

-¿Harry?-Sin quererlo me sale un tono de voz esperanzado, amable.

-A ver si la que necesitas gafas eres tu Hermione-Abre la puerta del cuartito y entra a meter las escobas .yo voy detrás.

Me encuentro en una habitación bastante grande, con una docena de uniformes (bastante sucios) de quidditch, pelotas y escobas. De nuevo mi subconsciente me traiciona y si poderlo evitar abrazo a Harry por detrás.

-¿Que haces?

Yo me aparto rápidamente, el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y no se que decir. Miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, este me devuelve la mirada sin expresión alguna.

-Eras mío Harry…-Susurro acercándome a el, y deseando muy dentro de mi que todo volviera a ser como semanas atrás.

-Ya no-Contesta el sonriendo.

-Al final has acabado con Ginny y yo…-Bajo la cabeza.

-Con muchos-Acaba Harry, en un tono de voz tan asqueroso que se asemeja al que muchas veces utiliza Malfoy con el y Ron.

Vuelvo a levantar la cabeza, la vista se me comienza a nublar, voy a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Soy patética-Musito sin atrever a mirarle de nuevo.

Harry no contesta y veo como gira la cara, con la mirada perdida.

-La que jodió todo fui yo Harry-Lagrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro-Era todo genial…tenía miedo-Harry alza la mirada en ese momento hacía mi-Miedo a enamorarme Harry-Nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar.

-Por eso no saliste con Ron-Dice Harry volviendo a apartar la mirada.

-No Harry! por eso corté lo nuestro, todo era tanPero no puedo continuar Harry habla de nuevo.

-Malfoy no es bueno en la cama o que?-Pregunta algo resentido, yo exploto.

-contigo no se puede eh!-Grito enfadada, dándole pequeños puñetazos en el pecho.

-Con la que no se puede es contigo Hermione-Contesta el atrapando mis manos y mirándome duramente-Ahora ya he sentado la cabeza con una persona-Harry suelta mis manos.

-Ginny-Pronuncio su nombre con desprecio (n/a: esa es mi Hermione!)

-Exacto-Contesta el-Ya acordamos no seguir con eso.

-Pero no había nada Harry!-Rompo de nuevo a llorar y caigo de rodillas al suelo-Solo diversión-Musito.

-Eso mismo-Repite Harry, dando por terminada la conversación, y se aleja para guardar las escobas y todo lo que había traído.

Salgo de allí aun llorando.

-OLVIDAME POTTER!-Chillo desesperada, dando un gran portazo al salir.

Salgo disparada de allí, pero aun no he dado dos pasos cuando me choco con la persona que menos me apetece ver: Ginny, me mira con desconfianza y directamente a los ojos, para luego dirigir su mirada al cuartito de los materiales, luego me vuelve a mirar a mi.

-Deberías dejar en paz a mi novio sabes?-Me dice con un tono que interpreto amenazador(n/a JA!) y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nos dirigimos una intensa mirada, que corta ella cuando (adivino) Harry ya se dirige hacia aquí.

-Potter, dile a tu novia que controle sus neuras

-No te dirijas de esa manera a el!-Me dice Ginny empujándome-A el no te acercas-Añade con el tono amenazador, y señalándome con el dedo.

Yo suelto una carcajada.

-Ya me he acercado suficiente-Digo con la cabeza muy alta, me giró hacía Harry(ya a dos pasos de nosotras y mirando extrañado la escenita)-Desengaña a tu novia, que no eres ningún santo.

Harry me mira incrédulo.

-No me interesa nada-Ginny me coge del brazo para que ahora la mirara a ella-Ahora vete a follarte a otro!-Añade soltándome con rabia.

-¿Qué..?-Ron aparece detrás de Ginny

"el que faltaba"

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunta a su hermana.

-Ella-Me señala

Ron me mira con desprecio. Eso me duele.

-Malfoy está en el gran comedor, ves y te lo tiras-Me dice

-O sino a otro, pero no a Harry!-Añade Ginny

Ron abre mucho los ojos

-¿Qué..?

-Ella soloHarry hablaba ahora, pero yo ya no puedo más y rompo a llorar por 3º vez y le corto.

-Yo no he acosado a nadie,estoy harta de que todo el mundo me huya, yo solo quería hablar!-Respiro agitadamente, mirando a los dos hermanos que todavía me dirigen miradas de desprecio, de repente oigo que Harry pronuncia mi nombre, me esta llamando.

-¡Que quieres tu ahora?-me giro hacia el, todavía sin parar de llorar.

-En mi siempre has encontrado apoyo-Dice calmado, e intentando sonreírme, parece afectado por todo lo que acaba de pasar. Me quedo embelesada mirándolo, a el y a sus preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, también intento sonreír pero no puedo.

Salgo de allí a grandes zancadas, pegando un empujón a Ginny al pasar por su lado. La odio!(n/a:Me too!)

Entro al castillo y luego me dirijo corriendo al baño de los preceptos, pero en mi camino me cruzo con Parvati y Boot, muy agarraditos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ella preocupada

-Nada-Contesto, sin tan siquiera pararme

-Granger-Es Draco

Me giro hacia el, aún llorando

-No me apetece follar-Le contesto, siguiendo mi camino, pero el me persigue

-Entiendes el Español Draco?-Me coge de la cintura haciendo que pare, y quedando frente a el.

-Que te pasa a ti ahora?-Me pregunta en un tono algo maleducado.

-Me he caído-Contesto sin mirarle

-Sabia que eras una cría, pero no tanto-Contesta el ,algo burlón.

Poco a poco nos vamos dirigiendo hacía la pared, ando de espaldas hasta que choco contra ella, coloca mis manos sobre mi cabeza, Draco acerca su cara a la mia y me mira directamente a los ojos, nuestras narices casi están rozándose.

Sus ojos no son gentiles, ni simpáticos como los de Harry, son fríos y no expresan ningún sentimiento ni sensación.

-¿Es Potter no?-Dice de pronto sin dejar de mirarme, yo me sorprendo.

-Eso no importa Malfoy-No puedo mostrarme tan transparente delante del guapo Slytherin-¿Porqué no me sueltas las manos?-Pregunto sensualmente. Draco sonríe ¡sonríe! Y comienza a besarme el cuello, soltando mis manos poco a poco.

88888888

No hay segunda parte esta vez, principalmente porque me quedo dormida nada más acabar.

Cuando abro los ojos no veo a Draco, normal. Me visto tranquilamente, total es Sábado y no hay prisas, para lo que voy a hacer…

Nada más salir de la extraña sala me encuentro con Lavender, que lleva un careto!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-Le pregunto divertida

-Me encuentro fatal-Responde con una mano sujetando su cabeza y la otra sobre su estomago.

-Hay pócima arriba en la habitación-Digo cogiendola del brazo, para ir juntas a nuestra habitación, donde como muchas otras veces nos repondríamos de una noche intensa. Voy a caminar, pero Lavender permanece quieta en el sitio.

-Hermione-Dice mirándome fijamente-No puedo más-le miro extrañada, no me da tiempo a decir nada más, inmediatamente después Lavender se desploma en mis brazos.

8888888888888

CHANANANAAAAAAAA!Hasta aquí el capitulo nº17 de los Ángeles de Hogwarts!

Mañana me voy Irlanda y corriendo he pasado el capitulo, n me a dado mucho tiempo a revistarle e intentar arreglarlo un poquilloxD, espero que no os decepcione mucho.

De nuevo incógnitas y misterios aparecen….hasta Septiembre no veréis la resolución de todo...muajajajaja, que mala soy. Contestare también a los reviews que ahora no puedo (la maleta está sin hacer!), y de nuevo daros mil graciasssssss no se como todavía me aguantáis y a la mayoría os parece todo tan maravilloso.

Me voy a Irlanda Chics, muchos bess

Mayra Granger


	18. Ya nada será lo mismo

**_Capitulo 18: Ya nada será lo mismo_**

Lavender me ha dejado preocupada¿Qué le pasara¿Se encontrara ahora mejor? Estoy sola en la enfermería, sentada en un taburete mirando como duerme aparentemente tranquila pero con el rostro todavía igual de masacrado que minutos antes cuando se desplomo en mis brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Parvati entra en la enfermería, yo me encojo de hombros, el tercer ángel se acerca cautelosa a la cama donde esta Lavender.

-Está helada-Dice tocándole la mano y mirándola fijamente.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo-Digo en un susurro, Parvati me mira durante un instante y baja la mirada.

-Nuestra vida es dura Hermi-dice un poco triste, yo suspiro y me pregunto si realmente vale la pena.

-Voy a avisar a estos-Me levanto y salgo de la enfermería camino a gryffidnor.

-Hermione!-Boot me saluda efusivamente con la mano y dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas, pero paso de el y de poner buena cara.

-Guapa!

-Cuerpo!

Ya estoy harta, ando más deprisa hasta lograr traspasar el retrato de la Sra.gorda, encuentro a Ron en uno de los sofás.

-Weasley-Le llamo algo fría, este levanta la cabeza y me mira, al ver que soy yo vuelve a centrar su atención en un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Todo se pega menos lo bueno-Dice

-Lavender está en la enfermería, se ha desmayado-Le informo acercándome un poco a donde el se encontraba.

-No es bueno mezclar, siempre se lo he dicho-Contesta Ron despreocupado, y sin levantar laminada del libro.

Yo me quedo de pie mirándolo, me duele que me ignore de esa manera, ahora mismo necesito apoyo! acaso no lo ve?

-Luego igual me paso a verla-Dice al cabo de un par de minutos

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto,dirigiendome hacia las escaleras.

-Dean y Seamus se han ido a las cocinas, y Harry y Ginny pues sinceramente no se donde están y Parvati supongo que debe de estar por ahí revolcándose con alguno.

-Al fin lo has visto Ron-Digo sin pensar, Este me mira extrañado, dejando el libro a un lado-Yo ya te lo dije-Continuo yo, mientras me siento en un sofá cercano a donde estaba Ron-Tuy yo no podemos estar juntos, yo soy una zorra y tu un chico encantador.

-En eso que eres una zorra tienes toda la razón, en cuanto a lo mío…-Ron me mira burlón-No rehagas la pelota vale?

--Plom!otro golpe más---

-Por eso es por lo que jamás estaremos juntos-Continuo ignorando en todo lo posible la última contestación del pelirrojo.

-Ni ganas-contesta el de inmediato.

-¿No puedes simplemente ser mi amigo?-Pregunto yo ya un poco alterada

-No me interesa la amistad de alguien que se la chupa a Malfoy-Me levanto del sofá aún más deprimida y cabreada de lo que lo estaba al entrar a Gryffindor. Ya no puedo hablar con Ron!

-Ron a mi me da igual lo que hagas, pero te considero mi amigo, alguna vez se que me perdonaras-Musito de espaldas a el, y luego salgo de Gryffindor.

-Yo aun te quiero-Se oye en medio de la silenciosa sala común.

888888888888888

Son las 3 de la mañana y en todo el día solo ha venido Seamos a ver a Lavender, ahora mismo nos encontramos los tres esplendidos Ángeles solos, Lavender sentada en la cama, y Parvati y yo cada una a un lado de la rubia sentadas en los comodísimos taburetes.

-Es como si la gente ya diera por supuesto que esto nos pasa por lo que somos, ya no se preocupan…-Dice Parvati rompiendo el silencio.

-Están esperando a que alguna de nosotras se quede embarazada-musito con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Solo se escucha una ligera carcajada de Parvati tras mi comentario.

-No veo mini Malfoys por Hogwarts

-Ni mini Boots, ni mini Roberts-Añado yo

-Ni mini Zhanders, mini Mcgnens, mini finnigans..-.Las tres nos miramos durante unos segundos. Solo a Parvati se le dibuja una pecunia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo no puedo más-Dice Lavender, hablando por primera vez-Este es mi limite, ya lo he probado todo, esto ya no me aporta más que babosos salidos persiguiéndome por los pasillos.

Parvati y yo nos miramos algo tristes y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Esto nos gustaba mucho---Dice Parvati tras unos segundos de silencio, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Éramos las mejores-Dice Lavender con la mirada perdida, adoptando la misma sonrisa que Parvati.

-Eh-Yo sonrió también-aun lo somos, hemos logrado lo que ninguna chica logró.

-Pero hay un problema-Dice Lavender borrando cualquier sonrisa de la cara, y mirándonos alternativamente a Parvati y a mi-No vale enamorarse-Inconscientemente afirmo con la cabeza.

-Eso no existe-Musito.

-Ahora cada vez que estoy con uno o más chicos ya no disfruto, ya no es lo mismo…no puedo dejar de pensar en el, siento como si lo estuviera traicionando, estoy ya no me gusta chicas-Lavender nos mira muy seria.

-Ya no seremos tres…

-Parvati-Le llamo, sacándola de sus pensamientos-Creo que Lav tiene razón

-Pero…

-Es hora de que sentemos un poco la cabeza-Me siento a un lado de la cama, y cogo una mano de Lavender, nos sonreímos.

-PERO TU TE ESTAS TIRANDO A DIOS MALFOY!Y QUIERRES DEJARLO!-Parvati parece no entenderlo, y nos mira como si estuviéramos muy locas, al fin y al cabo Parvati no se ha enamorado, y aun lo ve todo como un juego.

Lavender y yo nos volvemos a mirar

-Esto da asco eh-Dice Lavender apretándome la mano ligeramente. Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Pensamos que somos una especie de Diosas y mira, ahora aquí las tres lamentándonos por el vicio-Miro a Parvati.

-Tu puedes seguir, nadie te esta diciendo que no continúes, pero yo estoy harta de que mis propios amigos me consideren una zorra-Giro la cabeza dolida por el recuerdo de la ultima conversación que he tenido con Ron, entonces noto como una mano se posa gentilmente en mi hombro, me giro y veo que Parvati también se a sentado al otro lado de la cama de Lavender.

-Ojala pensara igual que vosotras-Musita Parvati, algo triste también.

-Tía, seguiremos hablando de sexo-Lavender le da una palmadita en el brazo a una cabizbaja Parvati-Tendrás 1001 historias para contar!-Parvati sonríe ante el comentario de la rubia.

-Ya no será lo mismo…-De nuevo intercambiamos miradas, ahora un poco mas sonrientes, clavo mi mirada en Lavender.

-Es Seamus no?-Lavender no parece sorprendida ante mi súbita pregunta, y tras varios segundos afirma sonriente.

-Yo también se el tuyo Hermi

-Yo también-Dice Parvati

-No creo-Digo yo, descartándolo

-Ginny se pondrá furiosa-Dice Lavender dirigiéndome una picara sonrisa, yo abro mucho los ojos.

-como…?

-Menudo culo!-Exclama Parvati guiñándome un ojo

Las miro sorprendida

-Eso no se esconde a las amigas-Continua Lavender-Se nota Hermi, las tres ya somos como uña y carne

-Y Potter es mucho Potter-Añade Parvati, mirando lujuriosamente hacia e techo y frotándose las manos.

-Además Ginny nos cuenta unas cosas…-Dice Lavender misteriosamente, yo escucho atenta, y Parvati baja a la tierra de nuevo.

-Cuando está en el tema con Potter más de una vez la ha llamado Hermione

Las tres estallamos en carcajadas(n/a:4, me too xDDDD)

-Que petarda que es la Ginny!-Dice Parvati entre risas-Y no le deja ni a la de tres!

-Ya-Digo sin parar de reír tampoco, de pronto Lavender me estampa un cojin en la cara.

-EH!

La rubia me mira muy solemnemente, ya totalmente seria:

-Las dos tenemos un gran reto por delante Hermione Granger!

-Yo también!-Parvati es ahora la que golpea a Lavender con un cojin, reclamando atención, Lavender y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

-Tu también..?

-Por supuesto que no!no me voy a castrar como vosotras-Lavender y yo nos sonreímos, por un instante habíamos pensado que la mente más perturbada de Hogwarts quería sentar también la cabeza-Pero-Parvati continua adoptando una de sus sonrisitas de depravada sexual-Hay cierto Slytherin que ya no tendrá a nadie para saciar su apetito sexual…

-A POR EL!-A la vez Lavender y yo nos lanzamos sobre Parvati, riéndonos, pero tras unos segundos inevitablemente nos ponemos a llorar y nos abrazamos.

-Buena suerte!-Exclamamos entre sonrisas y lagrimas(n/a:lol!)

888888888888

Creo Que voy a volverme loca, ya llevo una semana y creo que voy a morirme por no follar!(n/a: Que fina Hermione!xD)

Ahora estoy en clase de transformaciones, Mcgonagall explica algo sobre los animagos, de pronto recuerdo a Sirius y comienzo a hacer memoria de todo lo que pasamos juntos, junto a Harry y Ron, pero de pronto toda la clase comienza a recoger y yo despierto de mis pensamientos y también comienzo a recoger, la clase ya ha acabado.

Me cruzo con la mirada de Malfoy, y haciéndome un gesto me indica que me acerque. Yo voy hacia el fondo de la clase, donde el muy tranquilamente recogía sus cosas, y me coloco frente a Draco.

-Que Malfoy-Digo, cruzándome de brazos

-Me han dicho que te vas a retirar de la rifa-Draco se apoya en la pared, mientras me mira fijamente.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Se acabo todo-Le digo sonriendo.

Draco no dice nada durante varios segundos, solo mantiene la mirada.

-Esos ojos tuyos lo dicen todo Granger-Dice algo cortante, mirando al suelo y sonriendo.

-Tu sigue siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre-Le digo intentándome cruzar con sus ojos una vez más.

-Yo no puedo cambiar-Draco vuelve a subir la mirada-He nacido superior al resto-Añade en un tono chulesco muy típico en el y mirándome con la típica mueca Malfoy, acompañando perfectamente lo que acaba de decir. Yo solo sonrió.

-El día te llegará como a todos-Digo misteriosamente-No somos tan distintos al fin y al cabo-Draco vuelve a maravillarme con una de sus sonrisas, poniéndose de nuevo derecho y colgándose su mochila al hombro.

-Suerte sangre sucia

-Tú sigue batiendo records Malfoy

Nos lanzamos una última mirada y cada uno salimos por un lado. Suspiro, no se porqué pero me siento bien.

8888

Lavender me espera a la salida, ahora somos inseparables. Nos tenemos la una a la otra, porque los demás nos siguen ignorando.

Desde el día del incidente después del entrenamiento Ginny ni Harry me dirigen la palabra, pues cojonudo…

-como me canse de esperar Hermione Granger volverá a la acción!-Lavender me mira extrañada...vaya he pensado en voz alta, ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

-Tranquila Hermione, no desesperes-Lavender me abraza todavía riéndose-Me voy un momento a las cocinas-Lav se separa de mi, yo suspiro, me parece que me espera una solitaria tarde sentada en un sofá de la sala común, vuelvo a suspirar y tras despedirme de mi amiga me dirijo hacía Gryffindor.

No doy ni veinte pasos cuando oigo la voz de la persona que más odio de toda la escuela.

-E, mira si es la zorra mayor-Vaya con miss zanahoria, cada día se curra más los insultos.

-Porque no me dejas en paz?-Contesto sin girarme ni pararme.

-Porque no te lo mereces-Ahora Ginny esta caminando junto a mí, sola.

-Vaya san Potter está perdido?-Ginny suelta una carcajada

-Ya eres igualita a Malfoy-No contesto a eso e intento caminar más deprisa

-Con quien has quedado ahora?-No se calla…respiro hondo para no lanzarse un Aveda Kedabra, me mantengo callada, pero para variar Ginny continua con su discursito.

-Vaya el don de la palabra se ve que ya no lo tienes...lo cierto es que no posees ya ningún don-Me giro hacia ella y la fulmino con la mirada, sonrió falsamente y todo lo mas tranquila que puedo musito un "que te jodan Ginny".

-Ya lo hacen-Responde con maldad-Aunque a ti varios más...-Añade sonriendo

-Pobre Harry, ha bajado mucho su estatus-le contesto mirándola con desprecio, la odioooo!

-El parece muy a gusto, llevamos ya 3 meses. ¿Tú cuando tiempo has logrado estar con un mismo chico¿Dos noches seguidas?-la estridente risa de la pelirroja se escucha una vez más, provocándome nauseas, la ignoro una vez más y continuo mi camino.

No dice nada durante unos pocos segundos, pero anda a mi lado y me mira con una sonrisilla.

-Eres una niñata-Musito sin girarme

-Una niñata que consigue lo que quiere-Me contesta muy cerca del oído, justo antes de tomar otro camino alejándose al final de mí.

¿Qué habrá visto Harry en ella? Harry parecía más inteligente…

88888888

-Hermi!-Es Lavender, me siento derecha en el sofá, ya me estaba quedando dormida y miro a la rubia, que se pone de rodillas frente a mí.

-Vamos al entrenamiento!-Me ruega, sabe lo poco que me gusta ir a ver como Ginny alardea delante de todo el mundo de súper novio.

-Ves tu-Contesto sin ningún interes, Lavender hace pucheritos y se coge de mi pierna:

-Vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Por favor Hermione, quiero ver a Seamus!porfaaaaaa!

Tras varios minutos de no parar de insistirme, me levanto resignada del sofá, y junto a mi sonriente amiga salgo de la sala común en dirección al campo de quidditch.

….

Nada más llegar me encuentro que en l misma grada que yo está Ginny, hablando con una presidenta de algún club de fans de Harry.

-Se está volviendo gilipollas-Dice Lavender

-Ya lo era-Ambas reímos y nos sentamos lo más lejos posible de la pelirroja.

Antes me lo pasaba genial aquí, pero ahora es todo un suplicio, no puedo soportar verla a ella y el saber que ya nada es igual, que ni Harry ni Ron me soportan, que no voy a reunirme con ellos al acabar el entrenamiento y que no volveremos a gastar bromas a las admiradoras de Harry...mira que me lo pasé bien ese día.Todo es culpa miea, yo no

CUIDADO!

Lo último que alcanzo a ver es una bola roja a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

88888

Una luz me molesta en la cara. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-Se está despertando!-¿Ron?

-No os acerquéis tanto-Esa es Lavender, pero ¿Dónde estoy? Abro los ojos pesadamente y veo que me encuentro tumbada en una cama de la enfermería.

-¿Qué…?

-Una budger te golpeo la cabeza-Dice Seamus, que esta al Lado de Lavender, esta se lanza a abrazarme.

-Pensaba que la palmabas, tuve mucho miedo!-Mi amiga comienza a sollozar-Todo por mi culpa!

Me duele la cabeza, entonces noto como alguien me coge de la mano. Ron

-Hermione no se que hubiera pasado si…-Cierro los ojos por el dolor y no escucho nada más, la enfermera llega y los hecha a todos de allí, me entero a medias de lo que hablan, enseguida vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 18 de los ángeles de Hogwarts¿Que os ha parecido?xDD

Mis vacaciones ya han acabado, ya estoy trabajando y la universidad la empezaré en un par de semanas(que miedo!).En Irlanda me lo he pasado genial, y sin duda a sido una de as mejores experiencias de mi vida, 100 recomendable :P.

Parece que la cosa se está desmoronando, las chicas dejan de ser los zorrones oficiales del colegio( a excepción de la genial Parvati) y que quieren asentar un poco sus vidas, pero os preguntareís¿Y Harry? xDD, yo también me lo pregunto…es cierto que el ojiverde no ha salido en un par de capítulos, pero volverá!Lo prometo: P.

Os voy infundando el odio hacia Ginny Weasley, la ya archiconocida "panoja woman"xD, que asco de chiquilla, que asco ¬¬.Hermione ha confesado que está enamorada de Harry!BIENNNNNN!ARRIBAAA LA HERMIONEEE!xD.

Draco parece que entiendo la decisión de Hermi y que la va a respetar…y OH! Esta última intromisión del hermano de la Weasley:S que miedo eh…xD. OK, de nuevo la voz en off habla para anunciar las incógnitas que pueden ser resueltas ( o no) en el próximo capitulo)

Vemos ya a una Hermione algo desesperada por practicar sexo, pero es le precio que hay que pagar por ser una chica normal de nuevo, una chica enamorada…¿la semana que viene irá a violar a Harry, desesperada por volver a estar con el chico¿será Ron quien seduzca a la frágil Hermione¿Ginny decidirá morirse por el bien de la humanidad¿Draco cederá a las miles de insinuaciones de Parvati¿Que ha sido de Harry¿Que significan las palabras de Ron?...

MUAJAJAJAJAJA, estas y más cosas en el próximo capitulo de "los ángeles de Hogwarts", como sois muy buenos y habéis aguantado mucho de está autora algo malilla xD, aquí va un pequeño adelanto:

_… yo le sonrío y me voy a sentar a su lado_

_-Has bajado pronto, no?-Posa sus ojazos en mi y yo sin poderlo evitar me derrito_

_-Cuando he terminado de arreglarme-Contesto mirándole seductoramente.¡Hermione, y encima el ahora me sonríe de esa manera que…_

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-Le pregunto acercándome más a el, sus ojos son tan bonitos…_

_El aparta la mirada de pronto y su sonrisa se queda fría, tengo miedo. El corazón se me va a salir por la boca._

_-------.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.------------_

MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAAAA!Esperar unos días y descubriréis el contexto de esta conversación entre Hermione y cierto chico de ojos bonitos… ¿será Harry? oigo desde aquí vuestros aplausos xD… Aunque pensando que por allí todos tienen los ojos muy bonitos….jejeje, igual en el próximo capitulo me llueven los cuchillos :S..ya veremos, ya veremos..:P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mil gracias para todo el mundo que se molesta en dejarme un review, de verdad me ayudan a escribir y aunque no tenga mucho tiempo a sacarlo para que disfrutéis leyendo este fict , mil gracias y dos mil tropecientos besos  Adri990, sakurawinner, hermyharry33, SpyWitch, Carla Gray, hibari, olga , Pipu-Radcliffe, PadmaPatilNaberrie, potter5 , Caperucita Roja, Ayda merodeadora, MOSdojiz , july , cdtIzumi-Orimoto4, FranGilraen, Panchi., Karen., tutsi-pop .Si me dejo algun sorry!xD, no tengo tiempo para responder los reviews, pero sois todos geniales y todo os parece bien, haga lo que haga, siempre con buenas palabras y halagos(muchas veces exagerados xD) de verdad Sois una magnifica terapia para esta mente perturbada…jejeje, os iloviooo;)

Hasta dentro de unos días chics,

Mayra Granger

/REVIEWS/

VV


	19. porque lo has hecho?

Capitulo 19 ¿Porqué' lo has hecho?

-Te lo ha pedido?-Yo afirmo con la cabeza y sonrío. Estamos ya a mediados de Marzo, hace ya semanas que paso lo de la budger.

Toda mi vida ha dado un vuelco. De nuevo el buen royo reino, cierto que recibí muchos ramos de flores, muchos de ellos acompañados de poemas preciosos, pero no me afectaron. Di las gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, entre los que figuraba una rosa roja preciosa de parte de cierto Slytherin.

Pero yo tengo muy claro que mi etapa de ángel a terminado y que ahora vuelvo a ser feliz, siendo de nuevo tan solo Hermione Granger.

Quizás me equivocara con Harry, cierto que tiene un polvazo, pero ya no me importa solo eso, y además no se separa de Ginny ni para cagar, las pocas veces que hemos intercambiado alguna palabra la irritante pelirroja estaba delante. Me he obligado a mi misma a olvidarme del guapo Potter.

Ayer por la noche Salí a pasear con Ron por el lago, hablamos de todo y me sincere totalmente con el, al final acabamos besándonos y haciéndolo bajo la atenta mirada de la luna. Hoy me ha pedido que sea su novia.

-Te lo ha pedido o no/Me vuelve a preguntar Lavender, y yo afirmo por segunda vez, mi amiga se lanza a abrazarme.

-felicidades tía!-Ella ya lleva con Seamus casi un mes, les va muy bien

Lavender y yo no podemos seguir hablando porqué aparece Ginny, sola (que raro)

-Hola chicas-Saluda sonriente.

Las cosas con Ginny más o menos se han calmado, la sigo odiando con toda mi alma pero ambas nos contenemos a la hora de tratarnos.

-¿Qué habláis?-La pelirroja se sienta al lado de Lavender

-Tu hermano le ha pedido salir-Ginny disfraza una mueca de sorpresa inicial, por una enorme sonrisa.

-Genial!-Exclama misteriosamente eufórica, dirige su mirada hacia mi-cuñada!-Se lanza a abrazarme, el abrazo me sorprende tanto como a Lavender que mira la escena con el ceño fruncido, la pelirroja se separa de mi sonriéndome todavía, yo también intento sonreírle.

-HOLA!-Parvati irrumpe pletorica en la sala común, Lavender y yo sonreímos.

-¿Qué tal con Boot?-pregunta Lavender observándola divertida.

-Genial-Exclama la morena abanicándose con la mano y dejándose caer sobre un sofá cercano.

-Desde luego es buenísimo en la cama-Dice Lavender, yo afirmo dándole la razón.

-A sido bestial-Continua Parvati totalmente tumbada en el sofá, mirando soñadora hacia el techo-Ahora mismo me lo hacia 20 veces mas.

Lavender y yo nos reímos.

-Hay que cosas!-Suelta Lavender, simulando escandalizarse.

-Menuda semana llevo!-Parvati continua abanicándose, entonces el cuadro de la dama gorda se abre de nuevo y aparecen Harry y Ron, hablando amenamente.

Me siento melancólica al pensar que algún día yo gozaba de esa confianza con ellos.

-Cariño!-Ginny corre hacia Harry y le estampa un beso, mi instinto felino se dispara, sentada en el sofá hago señas a Ron para que se siente a mi lado, el muy sonriente accede.

-Que tal el entrenamiento?-Le pregunto indicándole que se pusiera un poco de lado para comenzar a hacerle un masaje en los hombros.

-Bien-Contesta con un ligero gemido, segundos mas tarde se tumba en el sofá y me coloca encima.

-/Ahora estoy mejor-Me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos, como hipnotizada me acerco a sus labios y comenzamos a besarlo…es tan mono.

-Eso es un si/Me susurra al oído mientras me lo mordisquea, nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes, sonreímos y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, el me apreta hacia el, la ropa comienza a estorbar.

-Eh eso en la cama!-grita Lavender lanzándonos un cojin que golpea cerca de nosotros, paro por un segundo, la miro y le saco la lengua.

Me encuentro genial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..

En clase de herbologia me ha tocado trabajar en la mesa con Lavender, Crabe Dean y Harry, resulta que lo tengo que tener cerca de mi por una razón o por otra, y eso me irrita! como no, el no se coloca a mi lado, se pensara que lo voy a morder

-No entiendo esto-Declara Dean, yo me acerco y se lo explico

-Eres la mas lista tía!-Exclama Dean sonriéndome y de paso acariciándome ligeramente el brazo .No le doy importancia…Se que Harry me esta mirando, lo se, PARA!

-Comencemos a cortar entonces-Digo cogiendo la varita, y tratando de pasar por alto la sensación de nerviosismo que me provoca que cierto ojiverde me mire.

-Cual es el conjuro?-Pregunta de pronto

-Desfullantes-Contesta Lavender

-¿Solo las verdes no?-Vuelve a preguntar

-Solo las verdes Herm?-Me pregunta Lavender, yo afirmo.

-Por donde?-El sigue haciéndose el tonto

-Por donde Hermi?

-Mitad de hoja-Respondo

-Cuando haga las preguntas puedes responderme directamente tu eh-Dice Harry con un ligero tono de burla.

-Demasiada molestia-Contesto sin tan siquiera mirarlo

Harry chasquea la lengua y no vuelve a pregunta nada, Lavender me dirige una severa mirada, yo me encojo de hombros y me concentro de nuevo en mis tareas.

A la salida voy directa a reunirme con mi Ronnie, este me entrega una rosa amarilla, las adoro, me lanzo a besarle.

-Te quiero-Me dice sonriéndome, aquí en sus brazos me siento la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Le abrazo con fuerza.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy decido no irme a pasear al lago con Ron, todo y eso cuando llego a mi habitación encuentro que tanto Lavender como Parvati están roncando como dos terribles osos. Cansada me coloco el camisón y me meto en la cama.

Cuando estoy a punto de dormirme alguien corre el dosel de mi cama, inmediatamente noto como si alguien se sentara a mi lado en la cama, corre de nuevo el dosel.

-Mañana hay clase Ron-Digo girándome para encontrarme con su pecosa cara. Entonces me da un vuelvo el corazón.

-Harry-Musito

No me da tiempo de decir nada mas, Harry se lanza a besarme, no me puedo negar y participo lujuriosamente en el beso. Inmediatamente voy a desabrocharle el pantalón, todavía va con el uniforme. No paramos de besarnos, este es un beso anhelante lleno de pasión con muchos sentimientos envueltos.

Ya sobre mi Harry para el beso para mirarme a los ojos, ambos respiramos aceleradamente, se pone de rodillas, yo también me incorporo y me coloco de rodillas también, frente a el me quito el camisón. Harry se acerca lentamente a mí, acaricia y me besa los senos, yo alboroto mas su pelo, y hecho para atrás la cabeza disfrutando de los besos y caricias de Harry, toda la piel se me eriza y el corazón me late con inmensa fuerza.

Nos miramos una vez mas, me acerco a el y le quito tanto el jersey como la camisa, de nuevo el perfecto busto de Harry esta frente a mi, cautelosa paso mi mano por todo su abdomen, por su pecho y sus hombros, Harry suspira y me mira con intensidad. Ahora comienzo a lamerlo disfrutando de cada parte de el. Harry acaba tendido en la cama y yo arrodillada encima suyo, de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzan, el acerca su mano a mi cara y la acaricia, baja sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, llevándose mi ropa interior por el camino.

Ahora soy yo la que le desprende de sus pantalones y aprovecho para observar todo su cuerpo, llenarlo de besos una vez más y bajando hacia abajo le quito los slips con la boca, sin dejar de mirarle. Comienzo a acariciarle el pene y le doy unos besitos acompañados de ligeros lametazos, Harry hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y gime.

Yo también recibo por parte de su magistral lengua y después me penetra, sobre mí y son dejar de besarnos.

-Te necesito-me susurra al acabar, mordisqueándome la oreja y todavía medio jadeando, me giro hacia el acalorada y totalmente sofocada, nos besamos por un largo tiempo. No volvemos a hacerlo pero las caricias y los besos no paran en toda la noche y parte de la madrugada.(n/a noto como la ira se aleja de vuestros corazones xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hermione-Me llama Lavender mientras algo ausente me peino el pelo-¿Qué vas a hacer con Ron?-Como en las dos ultimas ocasiones Lav me deja con la boca abierta.

-Que..?

-Anoche…Potter es poco silencioso a la hora, ya sabes…

El peine se me cae al suelo y me quedo blanca.

-Yo lo entiendo tía, pero Ron esta muy pillado por ti…un ángel si que haría eso

-Pero no Hermione Granger-Termino yo recogiendo el peine del pelo y dispuesta a arreglarlo todo.

-Ahh y tapate esos chupetones con esto-Lavender saca una poción del armario del baño, yo sonrío, aunque en el fondo un gran pinchazo en el corazón me incomoda.

…./….

Ahí esta, sentado en uno de los sofás, leyendo alguna revista de quiddtich, esta tan guapo esta mañana…levanta su mirada hacia mi y me sonríe

-Buenos días Hermione-Parece tan seguro, yo le sonrío y me voy a sentar a su lado.

-¿Has bajado pronto, no?-Dirige sus ojazos a mi, yo me derrito.

-Cuando he terminado de arreglarme-Contesto mirándole seductoramente, Hermione, y encima ahora el me sonríe de esa manera que…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le pregunto acercándome a el, sus ojos son tan bonitos…

Harry aparta la mirada de golpe y so sonrisa se torna fría, tengo miedo. El corazón se me va a salir por la boca.

-Lo mismo que por lo que tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo-Me mira fijamente.

-No creo-Musito girando la cara y sentándome ya normal en el sofá, me siento tan derrotada.

-Hermione-Tengo de nuevo los ojos d Harry frente a mí, me pego aun más al sofá. Pero no intercambiamos ninguna palabra, solo nos miramos a los aojos, me tiene hipnotizada, pero en el fondo me duele, me duele el pensar que el no sienta lo mismo por mi, pero, ¿yo que siento, ¿fue solo sexo? ¿Para recordar viejos tiempos? estoy confundida!

-Mierda!-Me levanto del sofá e inconscientemente salgo de la sala común, olvidándome de todo. Todo es una mierda, "somos jóvenes y hay que divertirse, no", esa era la mirada, la conozco lo suficiente como para equivocarme, mierda!Me dejo caer al suelo resbalando por la pared.

¿Pero yo que esperaba? he estado estos últimos dos años fomentando esa mentalidad!Nosotras éramos eso, muñecas de usar y volver a usar, jugábamos con la gente, yo misma jugué con Alex. Ahora se lo que sintió aquella lejana tarde de noviembre y yo me reí de el como de muchos mas que le precedieron. Lagrimas silenciosas corren por mi rostro sin que yo pueda evitarlo

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? llorando por Harry?Porque el solo quiso eso, sexo? en el fondo me alegro de ver que tengo sentimientos!Pero porque duele tanto el corazón, porque!

88888888888888/8888888888888/

Aysss pobre Hermione!Sufriendo por amor!Quien lo iba a decir!Pero que le pasa a Harry!Porque se comporta así, metiéndose en su cama para decirle que la necesita y luego siendo tan frio….uy uy uy uy, donde acabara esto?xDD.

En los primeros párrafos del fict, he tenido que esquivar varias maldiciones que se dirigían a mi, aysss si es que no tenéis paciencia hijos mios…de todas maneras.. ¿hermi con ron?uhhh, seguirá la relacion?lo de Harry no habrá tenido mayor importancia?...uhh que interesanteeeeee xDD, esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo del fict, como siempre dentro de aproximadamente un par de semanas, y ahora las respuestas a los reviews del ultimo capitulo, y no esta vez no hay adelanto porque aquí la menda a tenido que hacer algunos cambios…ya veréis ya xDDD. Ahora me voy a dormir que es very late xD.

_**Repuestas a los reviews del capitulo 18**_

**_NuRyA _**

Misión cumplida, actualización realizada con éxito…espero xDD ¿Qué te ha parecido este capitulo, quieres mas? xDD, muchos besos, y paciencia, jejejeje.

_**Paula **_

Aysss si supieras lo felices que me hacéis con vuestros reviews, con esas cosas taaan bonitas que me decís, felicitaciones a ti por ser tan maja!XDD y besotes también para ti, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**_PadmaPatilNaberrie_****_  
_**Wenasss, si lo seee os deje con el corazón en un puño, pero mira no he sido mala y me he portado muuuy bien.

Que dura es la vida!Todo y andar algo ajetreada siempre encontrareis mis ficts en línea para alegraros un poquito xD, con energía!(Frase tipical maria xD).

Besetesss, y gracias por tu review

**_Karmisael   
_**Este capitulo ha devuelto a este fict un poco de su acción inicial,muajaja, cierto que es algo calenturiento, pero como son nuestras mentes?Respondamos…xDDDD.

Aquí el capitulillo después de este par de semanitas, tranqui, que los angeles no se quedara colgado, va a acabar, es mas estoy acabando el final…jejeje,muajajajaaja, no te defraudare!Muchos besossss wapoooo.

**_Antonietta   
_**Wolasssss, cuanto tiempo!Tu eres de las veteranas de los angeles!xDD, si nos estamos haciendo todas viejas juntas xDDD, si he actualizado y no parare hasta que acabe, que cada vez queda menos…lo jurooo!

No te enfades conmigo pleaseeee, prometo ser una escritora formal y responsable a partir de ahora xDDDD.

Te apoyo en eso de que cada vez se ven menos ficts hr/h que valgan la pena (que conste que n estoy criticando a ningún escritor/s de ficts!), yo también me estoy enganchando ahora a los lili-james, y les tengo mas aprecio a esta pareja, pero jamas debemos de abandonar el H/Hr!Aunque jo nos quiera bajar los ánimos no la tenemos que dejar!Nooooooo!Jo no podrás conmigo!  
Este capitulo ha estado calentito eh….cuanto time sin escribir escenas erótico-festivas,juas juas.

A mi también me a encantado leer tu review!Vas apareciendo mis primers lectors, me pongo melancólica!ayssss que cosas.

Espero tu review wapa, te he agregado al msn haber si coincidimos!

Muchos besos!

**_Kokory_**

Hi!Otro miembro del grupo anti-ginny!Maria salta de alegriaaaaa!yeah, gente inteligente sin duda.

Me encanta que te guste tanto este fict, soy felizzzz, espero ver un review tuyo en cada capitulo!kisses kokory!

_**Marta e ISa **_

Saluditos!Muchas graciasss, me habéis hecho un poquito mas feliz!Muchos besoss,jejeje

**_LadyAmatista_**

Holaaaa, mala, mala, mala, mala xDDD, ya estoy viendo que os deje intranquilos con el enigma del chico de ojos bonitos!xD, al fin la tan ansiada escena H/Hr, y de nuevo me quedo algo mosqueadilla con el resultado, pero sois vosotros quienes juzgáis!Opinar pleaseeee.

Te aseguro que estoy mas loca que tu xD, la locura es divertida!jajajaja, muchos besos y abrazos para ti crazy girl xD

**_FranGilraen_**

Ayss si es que soy muy mala, os deje con la duda eh?xDDD, te habrás quedado tranquila de ver que si se trataba de Harry…si en el fondo soy un trozo de pan!

Saludos!a ver que te a parecido este capitulito.

**_Akira AkizukiReLoAd_**  
me alegra que te guste mi historia, vivan los ficts erótico festivos!xDDDD, si esque en el fondo son jóvenes y ya se sabe, tienen hormonas como todos, aunque Rowling no haya puesto hincapié en esto….y cuando va y asoma algo la caga..No no, jo si es que no sabes…

Se que soy una tardona insufrible, lo sientooooo!Sigue la historia hasta el final, prometo no defraudar a nadie!xD, te a gustado este?jejeje

Bss.

**kida-krn**

Otra del club!Oye somos un montón de anti-ginny, como debe de ser!Acabaremos con ella. muajajajaja, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando empiezo a hablar de panojawoman, hay tantos calificativos para ella…xDDD.

Ya has visto quien era el de los ojos bonitos eh….espero tu review de este capitulo xDD.

Muchos besos wapa!

**_MerodeadoraMartu  
_**Holassss!

Tu crees que mis escenas erótico festivas están bien escritas?xD, yo nunca quedo satisfecha!(escribiéndolas digo eh xDDD).

Soy mala eh? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no sufras amiga mía no sufras, que prometo recompensaros,¿Cuándo:…lararararara YEAH!Ginny es una pendejaaa sin lugar a dudas, pero esa chica se merece todo tipo de calificativos horribles, y podéis intuir que en mis ficts este bicho no va a salir muy bien parada…la odio!

En cuanto a Ron pienso igual que tu, es una bellísima persona pero no con Hermi, aunque Jo parece no hacer caso al sentido común ¬¬..Va ser que Ginny la a embrujado porqué es una perra que quería más protagonismo!

Uff te dejo que yo empiezo a criticar a la Weasley y no puedo parar :P

Bsssssss!

**_Animoto_**

Yeeee Animoto que tu también eres la ostia eh xD, encima de mi club "antipanoja-woman"xDD y Hr/H, las personas inteligentes abundamos eh xDDD.

Animoto tu tienes el poder!tus personajes deben divertirse también un poco!espiritu erotico festivo al poder,aunque también es cierto que los míos son algo guarretes, pero desde luego se lo pasan de fábula xD. Ya me pasare a leer tu fict que ahora tengo curiosidad xD.

Un saludo chiketa!muak

_**SpyWitch**_

Que miedo:S, ya puedo estar huyendo…:D, pero chica si me matas ya no podré terminar el fict xD, de todas maneras espero yo también que el de los ojos bonitos sea Harry, porque sino moriré muy joven ¡ qué dolor inunda mi corazón!

Fuera de bromas, me alegra que este fict te alegre un poquito más la vida, al decirme esas cosas creedme yo también soy un poquito mas feliz,no se si los capítulos que vendrán serán más largos pero vendrán seguro :P

Mil bss wapa!

P.D:

_**NETHED**_

Hombre cuanto tiempo, em alegro de que todavía sigas leyendo los ángeles, para que veas que no me olvido de vosotros :P.

Mantente a la espera que en pocos días viene el siguiente capitulo…caliente, caliente lol.

Bye;)

**_MONIK_**

Hello wapisimaaa!me encanta que te encante el fict :D, pero no me halagues tanto que en realidad no me lo merezco xD, sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras, que en este poquito tiempo que hablamos te he cogido también mucho cariño…ya sabia yo que el miguelillo….tía escondidos!que emoción

Ya hablaremos moni, y si continuaré amor oculto:P, que paciencia que tenéis…desde luego os lo merecéis todo!

Muchos besos!MUAKSS

**_Caperucita Roja_**  
Wenasss!; quien me iba a decir a mi que la mismísima caperucita roja leería uno de mis ficts?xD, fuera de coñas agradecerte que leas el fct, y decirte que yo leo casi más ficts D/Hr que H/Hr, es una pareja que también me gusta mucho, y además a Draco-superhombre pocas se le podrían negar xD, si si cute de cagarse.

Se han castrado(parece ser), Hermi y Lavender ahora son dos chicas normales como tu y como yo, sinceramente ¿podrán aguantar:s, porque estás chicas estaban muy bien acostumbradas…

Te espero en el próximo capitulo!muchos besos y que el lobo no te coma( a menos que tu quieras :p)

Uff, mil garcias a todo el mundooooo, sabéis que soy un poquito mas feliz cada vez que leo un review y sabiendo que a muchos de vosotros os gusta mi fict y que disfrutáis leyéndolo, que es lo importante(no pensemos mal xDD), espero vuestros reviewsss de este capituloo, que esto es acción y lo demás son tonterías xDD

Saludos,

Mayra Granger

**_  
_**


	20. La ruptura

Mil gracias a las personas que me dejasteis review para el ultimo capitulo:**saintkanon2000****SpyWitch****, Nuria, ****Caperucita Roja****, Monik, ****kida-krn****LadyAmatista****, ale, ****FranGilraen****, Hibari, ****naremoon****, jul, ****PadmaPatil, Naberrie****Adri990****, MerodeadoraMartu, Antonieta**.GrACIAS!XDD

No comentare uno a uno porque sino me retrasare mas y no me gustaría, pero en líneas generales os mostráis muy confundidos por la reacción de Harry…muy normal,el niño es desconcertante no lo voy a negar, pero me encanta!Maria babea un pokiiito, al final todos los misterios se desvelan y el chico tendrá algún motivo oye….en cuanto al tema de Hermione y Ron, si Harry tenia también a la panojawoman y estaba con ella... y Ron es divino de la muerte y cuida muy bien a Hermione, se debe de sentir una reina junto a el, aunque como todos ya sabemos, quiera a Harry…

Observo también que os he infundado a muchos el odio a Ginny Weasley y me siento orgullosa!muajajajaja, como te odiooooooo!

Se que al acabar el capitulo anterior muchos de vosotros me querríais haber mandado un bowler de esos diciéndome lo mala persona que soy!OH que dura es la vida de escritora de ficts sobre libros mundialmente famosos!(Repito eso de que no me lucro de todo esto, que lo hago por amor al arte, y porque mi mente esta algo perturbada xD).Os temo…me dais miedo: S: S: S xDD, pero que sepáis que aunque me digáis que me merezco 100 maldiciones, o terminar casada con Snape!Yo siempre os querré!.Gracias otra vez, mandaros 1000 bessosssss, y ahora si, os dejo con un evo capitulo de los Ángeles de Hogwarts xD

P.D: Aída!Vecina mía no m dejaste review!Ahora me enfado y no respiroooo,jajajajaja.ayss que niña mas genial dios xD.

Al ver el titulo que os imagináis?Muajajajaja, desde luego que mala soy xD.Por ultimo decir que esta primera parte debería de haber ido en el otor capitulo xDDD.No me rayo más, a leer!

**Cáp.20.Los Ángeles de Hogwarts: La Ruptura**

Me levanto del suelo 5 minutos mas tarde, miro a mi alrededor esperanzada de que pudiera haber venido detrás de mi, pero no esta. Me dirijo al gran comedor, necesito comer algo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso anoche, en lo que pasara con Ron, y si Harry me hablara de nuevo o solo se trato de un polvo mas. Se me encoge el corazón de pensar que el pueda ignorarme cuando volvamos a vernos…ojala que no.

-Granger-Conozco esa voz arrastrada que suena detrás de mí, me giro sin muchas ganas. Frente a mi encuentro a Draco Malfoy, tan asquerosamente sexy como siempre.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar así de triste?-Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos, noto cierta ternura en su tono de voz y en su mirada.

-A ti no te importa Malfoy-Le contesto de la manera más cortante que puedo. Draco frunce el ceño.

-Vaya, parece que Mr. Zanahoria te esta volviendo una borde de poco cuidado-Sus finos labios dibujan una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues como tu-Le contesto medio sonriendo.

-No creo-Susurra el rubio acercándose mas a mi, acariciándome suavemente el pelo.

-Malfoy déjame-Atrapo su mano, apartándola de mi pelo.

-Eres tonta Granger-Me dice apretando un poco mi mano, y mirándome fijamente.

Yo no contesto, me siento como hipnotizada por su intensa mirada gris. Draco sonríe.

-No olvides que lo se todo-Me susurra al oído, luego continua su camino, yo observo en silencio perderse por las escaleras. Suspiro y yo también continúo mi camino hacia el gran comedor.

-88888888-

Puedo desayunar con cierta tranquilidad hasta que llegan mis amigas y el grano en mi culo: Ginny soy una gilipollas Weasley (n/a: Hermi contrólate q tu n eres tan barrio bajera xD).

-Hola Hermsss-La pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sienta en frente mío, Parvati y Lavender se sientan a los lados de la pelirroja, la cual cosa me molesta.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa de interés, no es normal tal sonrisa en la pelirroja ni que mis amigas le sigan tanto el royo

-Vamos a preparar una súper fiesta para celebrar quien gane la copa de quidditch!-Me informa Ginny dando entupidas palmaditas, Parvati aplaude también, y pocos segundos después comienzan a cantar algo todavía más entupido.

"Gryffindor ganara, lo vamos a festejar, con ravenclaw buenorros "

"la victoria de Gryffindor vamos a festejar"

Es imposible mostrar algún tipo de emoción ante eso.

-¿No te gusta la canción Herms?-Pregunta sorprendida Ginny, dejando a Parvati haciendo un solo.

"con ravenclaw wenorros yo voy a follaaaaaar"

-Bueno…-Lavender estalla en carcajadas, Parvati se a puesto de pie y canta emocionada su particular versión de la canción.

"Me da igual quien pierda o quien gane en realidad"

"Lo festejare iguaall"

"con seis con ocho que con diezzzzzzz"

"yoooo, yoooo, yo voy a follaaaaaaaaaaaar"!

El gran comedor irrumpe en aplausos y en piropos varios, Parvati muy modesta ella se pasea por las 4 mesas saludando a la gente y viendo a ver quien le pedía una cita.

Entre tanto alboroto me olvido por un instante de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, termino mi desayuno charlando con Lavender de las peripecias de nuestra amiga Parvati.

Pero entonces entran en el gran comedor los chicos, Seamus es el primero en llegar hasta nosotras e inmediatamente va a darle los buenos días a su chica. Mientras yo me ocupo de apartarme un poco de los enamorados Harry, Ron y Dean toman asiento en la mesa, mi novio(había olvidado que tuviera) también se sienta junto a mi, comienza a comer como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas, y me ignora bastante lo que me supone un gran alivio, ya he fingido mucho hoy. Mi mirada se va directa en busca de Harry, no puedo evitarlo. Al cruzarme con su mirada mi corazón comienza a latir salvajemente, como ocurrió horas atrás cuando irrumpió en mi cama.

-Me han dicho que preparáis una fiesta-Harry aparta la mirada y se pone a charlar con Ginny que entre beso y beso le cuenta muy excitada todo sobre la fiesta. Yo me limito a terminar con desgana mi comida.

_No comprendo porque, la razón por la que Harry entro anoche en mi habitación, sin importarle que pudieran oírnos, sabiendo que salgo con su mejor amigo…anoche me sentí especial, y esta mañana al levantarme y recordar lo acontecido al percibir su olor impregnado en las sabanas me sentía dichosa, una mujer feliz y por un momento olvide, no me plantee si quiera que al verlo y hablar con el de nuevo las cosas seguirían igual, como sin nada hubiera ocurrido, pero yo no puedo seguir fingiendo, me he dado cuenta lo mucho que le quiero, como estar con el me causa una felicidad inmensa, me siento yo, es a quien necesito para ser feliz. Pero también a la vez me duele, aquel día que decidimos, bueno decidí, que dejáramos de vernos, fue el día que yo deje de vivir, lo único que me mantenía aquí era el pensar que algún día…ahora ha vuelto a tocarme, nos hemos besado de nuevo, y por unas horas he vuelto a ser feliz, pero la realidad es otra…el no me quiere._

-Hermione?-Despierto de mis pensamientos, y me encuentro de nuevo en el gran comedor, me doy cuenta que todos a mi alrededor me observan, me cruzo con la mirada de Ginny, que me mira preocupada-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?-Me giro a mi derecha, Ron acerca suavemente su mano a mi cara, estoy llorando. De pronto me tiro hacia atrás, se queda con la mano en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?-Mi reacción todavía lo extraña más. Pongo en orden todos mis pensamientos, y me asiento en el mundo real, junto a las personas y lejos de mis

Reflexiones, de Harry.

-Nada, me estaba acordando de cuando mi abuelo murió-Sonrío tímidamente y cogo la mano de Ron-No te preocupes-Acaricio la mano de mi novio, Ron sonríe también aunque mirándome con algo de pena.

-Los siento-Se disculpa acercándose segundos después a darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vaya es raro que te pongas ahora a pensar en tu abuelo no?-Para evitar que mis nervios me traicionen y acabe matando a la siempre oportuna Ginny Weasley me levanto del banco sin tan siquiera mirarla, digo a Ron que no me encuentro muy bien y me voy salgo de allí.

888888888

-Llorando otra vez?-De nuevo Malfoy aparece, se acerca hacia mi lentamente.

-Malfoy por favor déjame en paz-Estoy cansada, no se donde iba a ir, pero si que se que no quiero quedarme hablando con Draco Malfoy.

No dice nada, se limita a mirarme, se que intenta de nuevo leer lo que transmite mi mirada, así que bajo la cabeza hacia abajo, cortando el contacto visual.

-Deberías hablar con el-Dice de pronto Draco, mi corazón comienza de nuevo a latir furiosamente.

-¿Con quien?-sabrá lo de Harry?

Draco sonríe con superioridad, pero tal y como paso esta mañana percibo cierta ternura en su expresión.

-Con zanahoria man querida, con tu novio-Suspiro aliviada, aunque..

-¿Por qué debería de hablar con el? estamos muy bien!-Draco vuelve a sonreír

-¿En serio?-esta tan guapo cuando se pone sarcástico!

-Muy en serio!-Me esfuerzo hasta en creérmelo yo, de nuevo Malfoy consigue mirarme a los ojos, y de nuevo vuelvo a sentirme como desnuda ante el Slytherin.

-Yo no lo creo-Susurra

Mantengo intensamente la mirada .Draco se acerca mas hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de mi, sonríe de nuevo y tras recorrer suavemente con su alargada nariz mi cuello me susurra al oído algo que me deja atónita

–Si estas tan bien con tu novio porque lloras por Potter?-Mi expresión de seguridad se vuelve de sorpresa, Draco se da perfecta cuenta de que ha dado en el clavo. Se separa lentamente de mí, y tras dedicarme una última sonrisa desaparece por el pasillo.

_Es tan obvio?_

888888888888

Toda una tarde sentada en el césped a servido para que me de cuenta que debo hablar con el, no lo dejaré pasar e intentare dejar las cosas claras. Miro el reloj: las 18.32.Harry esta en entrenamiento de quidditch, y también Ron…no puedo aparecerme y preguntar por el. Pero no puedo dejarlo para más tarde, iré al campo de quidditch.

Armándome de valor recorro el camino hasta el como siempre abarrotado campo de quidditch, para evitar entrevistas estúpidas y niñas paranoicas me pongo en una de las gradas mas bajas, y en silencio observo el entrenamiento, y a Harry(n/a: te habrás puesto salvaje eh xD) hasta que, una hora y media mas tarde, Harry da por finalizada la sesión. Es el momento. Doy un golpe de varita, la escoba de Harry vibra ligeramente y en el palo de la escoba le ha aparecido mi mensaje(n/a: como los móviles xDDD) :_estoy en la grada sur-este, primer nivel-_Harry mira hacia mi, y tras varios segundos baja.

-Hola-saluda colocándose aproximadamente a un metro de mí, flotando sobre su escoba, sonriente.

-Tenemos que hablar Harry-Digo lo más seria que puedo, se me hace difícil ver sonreír a Harry y no contagiarme. Harry se pone mas serio al oír mis palabras y me mira fijamente.

-Ahora no puedo Hermi-Se escuchan flashes de cámaras de fotos y los gritos de las niñas de la gradas de alrededor, y algún que otro insulto hacia mi…

-No pretendía hablar contigo aquí-Le explico intentándome concentrar en la conversación e ignorando los gemidos y ruido varios que emiten las fans.

-Quizás mañana-Dice Harry algo apresurado y cambiando la dirección de su escoba, quedando de espaldas a mí, gira la cabeza y me sonríe de nuevo

-Me gustaría hablar hoy-Digo de tal forma que parece que se lo este rogando, el nudo en la garganta comienza a hacer de las suyas, y las fans agobiando no hacen que me tranquilice.

-He quedado con Ginny…-Dice Harry en voz baja, acercándose de nuevo a mi, tengo su cara a escasos centímetros de mi, y en lugar de ganas de besarle me gustaría reventarle la cara!.Giro la cabeza molesta, reprimiendo más todavía las ganas de llorar.

-No vale la pena-Digo en un susurro, junto antes de salir de allí lo mas rápido que puedo para no darle la satisfacción de verme llorar, ni a el ni a las decenas de Fans que nos rodeaban.

_No vale la pena, me utilizó, jugó conmigo, me hizo creer que yo le importaba…_

_Hermione Granger eres patética. Toda la vida pensando que eras superior a todo el mundo, que valías mas que nada y que los tontos eran los demás por querer, por intentar buscar el amor, te reías, te reíste de Alex cuando te confeso que te quería, tu jugaste con el, y ahora la historia ha dado un giro, eres tu la que lloras, la que te sientes morir si el no esta junto a ti, a la que le duele que el te rechace, que te utilice, que te mienta con palabras bonitas que luego se van con el aire…debes olvidarlo._

_888888888_

Encuentro a Ron en la puerta de los vestuarios hablando con Seamus animadamente, corro hacia el y le abrazo como pocas veces he hecho.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunta el extrañado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suelto mis manos de alrededor de su cuello para posarlas cobre cada lado de su pecosa cara, el continua con sus manos sobre mi cintura.

-Yo sobroooo-Canta Seamus desapareciendo de allí a saltitos

-Tenia ganas de verte Ron-Lentamente nuestras cabezas se acercan y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Por un momento pienso que la persona que me tiene entre sus brazos y a quien tengo tiernamente cogida la cara es Harry. Abrazo con más fuerza a Ron.

-Te quiero-Susurro justo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrar a Ron sonriéndome.

-yo mas-Contesta dulcemente antes de lanzarse a besarme de nuevo. Me dejo llevar, Ron me transmite el gran amor que siente por mi en cada beso, la forma con la que me acaricia, como me mira…me quiere.

Cuando me doy cuenta estamos en la salita oculta tras el vestuario de Gryffindor, "la sala de los jincamientos"(n/a: xDDD), donde Harry y yo nos refugiamos de las fans locas para estar juntos, ya hace varios meses…

Estoy tumbada en uno de los bancos que forman parte del pobre mobiliario de este lugar. Ron me besa en cuello mientras susurra bonitas palabras, que me gustaría, fueran dichas por cierto chico con ojos verdes. Todo y eso, continuo besando a mi novio, desnudándolo y haciendo el amor con el en la penumbra del lugar.

8/8/8/

-Ha sido genial-Susurra tendido junto a mi Ron, acariciándome la cintura y besándome el cuello. Yo me encuentro d espaldas a el, acariciándole la mano que tiene sobre mi cintura y aceptando sus besos…necesito olvidarle.

De pronto me giro hacia el

"lumus"

Una luz alumbra la pequeña habitación. Ron esta graciosamente despeinado y todavía algo jadeante, sonrió y me acerco a el para besarlo con suavidad.

-Hermione-Ron habla de pronto, me separo para que pueda hablar-¿Qué te pasa?-Lleva su mano hasta mi pelo, jugando con el y clavando sus ojos azules en los míos-Estas muy rara-Añade frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sonrío para tranquilizarlo y de alguna forma a mi misma también

-No lo se-Contesto sinceramente

-Yo si que no lo se-Ron sonríe y continua esperando mi respuesta. Suspiro y me pongo boca arriba. No puedo decírselo, no me lo perdonaría y arruinaría su amistad con Harry, y total por nad

-Creo que no te doy todo lo que te mereces-Dice de pronto Ron rompiendo el silencio, su cabeza aparece sobre la mía, parece que habla en serio-No te presto suficiente atención-Su expresión se suaviza hasta que en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa.

-Creo que ese es mi caso-Contesto yo mirándole fijamente-Soy yo al que debería de portarse mejor contigo-Ron me mira sin comprender-Quiero quererte tanto como tu me quieres a mi-Le susurro, alargando mi mano hasta lograr acariciar su sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Nuestras cabezas se acercan de nuevo.

-Te quiero-Susurra Ron antes de que nos volvamos a besar, yo intento transmitir también que siento gran cariño por el, y mentalizarme a mi misma de que a quien estoy besando es a Ron Weasley, mi novio.

888888888

Ron se ha ido a las cocinas con Dean(para variar) después de pedirme permiso y estar más de 5 minutos repitiendo eso de "si tu no quieres yo no voy".

Estoy más tranquila, y pienso que puedo llegar a querer a Ron, siento por el gran cariño y afecto, además ya se sabe, que de la amistad al amor hay un paso..Y unos cuantos revolcones.

Me gustaría hablarlo con las chicas, necesito que me digan que piensan al respecto, aunque más o menos sospecho lo que dirá cada una de ellas. Me imagino Parvati Con las manos en la cabeza y exclamando algo así como "TE TIRAS A LOS DOS A LA VEZ Y ESTAS TRISTE",Lavender por el contrario frunciría el ceño y repetiría eso de "yo no eres un ángel, no puedes jugar con Ron".

Paro en mitad del pasillo¿en serio quiero hablar con ellas, me pienso durante unos segundos en la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, e ir a la biblioteca a aislarme, pero entonces las escucho:

-Yee Hermi!-Parvati y Lavender (sin Seamos) vienen corriendo hacia mi. Yo sonrío escondiendo y olvidando mis intenciones de huir de allí de inmediato.

-¿Has hablado don Ron?-Pregunta Lavender de inmediato, sin darme tiempo a que les devolviera el saludo. Giro a cabeza y suspiro.

-Algo así…

Parvati suelta una carcajada

-Ósea que habéis hablado mientras echabais un polvo-Parvati tan fina como siempre….

Mi silencio me delata. Lavender no tarda en saltar.

-¿Vas a seguir engañando a Ron?-La rubia me coge del brazo y hace que la mire, su expresión es fulminante.

-Déjala Lav! quizas no quisiera cambiar de verdad-Parvati se coloca a mi otro lado y e pasa la mano por detrás del hombro, ahora la mirada de reproche va hacia mi "salvadora".

Lavender y Parvati empiezan a discutir, y yo atrapada entre la una y la otra no tengo otra que aguantarme..Suspiro resignada.

-Yo cambié por Harry-Digo de pronto entre tanto grito, pero milagrosamente loro que mis dos amigas se callen-Pero el no lo va a hacer por mi-Una lagrima silenciosa recorre mi rostro.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?-Lavender se muestra más comprensiva, y me mira con una mezcla de pena y preocupación

-Básicamente si-Respondo bajando la mirada

-Es que el tiene novia-Dice Parvati

-Pero la engaña-Le contesta Lavender

-Harry siempre ha sido un picha brava-Continua Parvati

-Pero tiene que madurar!-Lavender sube el tono de voz, y de nuevo, ella y Parvati comienzan a discutir, no paran hasta que hablo de nuevo.

-No hemos hablado-Ambas se callan y escuchan con interés –Estábamos rodeados de fans locas

-Eso no importo mucho hace unos meses-Me corta Parvati sonriendo picadamente, siento como un puñal me atravesara el pecho, Lavender la fulmina con la mirada una vez más para después pedirme que continuara.

-Le he dicho que habláramos-En mi mente aparece la imagen de Harry sonriendo sobre su escoba, tan seguro…lo contrario a mi-El me ha dicho que habláramos mañana que había quedado

-Con Ginny-Terminan Parvati y Lavender muy serias. Yo afirmo con la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de ir a buscar a Ginny y lanzarle un aveda kedabra

-Entonces has ido a por Ron y habéis tenido una sesión de sexo-Deduce Parvati sacando un cigarro de su túnica y encendiéndoselo con la varita. Lavender y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

-¿Fumas?-Lavender y yo estamos flipando

Parvati sonríe tontamente(muy similar a como lo hace Ginny normalmente)

-Fumar me hace mas sexy!-Lavender y yo nos miramos de nuevo

-¿el exceso de sexo puede afectar a la inteligencia?-Pregunta Lavender en voz baja, yo me encojo de hombros y ambas nos volvemos hacia Parvati que intentaba no ahogarse a cada calada que le daba al cigarro.

A duras penas Parvati acaba su cigarro, y podemos continuar la conversación…

-Deberías de esperar a hablar con Harry, Hermi-Lavender me sonríe-Ha de haber alguna razón de porque Harry entró ayer a la habitación para..

-Follar-La finura de Parvati aparece de nuevo en escena-Sinceramente creo que Potter tiene un problema con el sexo

-Como tu, te refieres?-Lavender le contesta en mal tono de nuevo, lo que provoca que Parvati deje de sonreír y la mire con reproche.

-Vas a estar atacándome todo el día?

-Solo he hecho una comparación….-Dice Lavender inocentemente

-Una comparación algo fuera de lugar, te recuerdo que hace un mes follabas tanto o más que yo ahora!Pero antes valía todo, pero ahora como os habéis castrado ya soy una persona inferior y perturbada mental, m tratas como si fuera retrasada!-Parvati esta realmente molesta, ahora es ella la que comienza a llorar. Indico a Lavender que haga algo, que le diga algo para calmarla, me sabe mal ver así a mi amiga y es cierto que Lavender muchas veces se pasa con ella. Pero Lavender la observa sin ningún tipo de emoción, y tras varios segundos se da media vuelta y se aleja de allí a grandes zancadas.

-¿Habéis discutido hoy o algo?-Pregunto a Parvati, que observaba como Lavender se perdía por la escalera.

-Se ha enterado de que me hice a Seamos 3 semanas antes de que salieran juntos-Contesta Parvati sin apartar la mirada de la escalera.

-Eso ya lo sabemos-Digo yo sin entender

Parvati me mira ya más calmada, y sin llorar. Se encoge de hombros.

-Ya se le pasará-La morena sonríe, aunque algo sombría. Me acerco a ella, y ahora soy yo la que le pasa el brazo por detrás de los hombros para reconfortarla

-Hombres! no traen más que problemas…-Digo apretándola un poco hacía mi.

-Y a nosotras nos gustan los problemas-Contesta Parvati con la típica sonrisilla picara impregnada en su rostro-Esta noche ya estoy metida en unos cuantos…-Susurra justo antes de iniciar la marcha hacía Gryffindor-Parece que la actuación de esta mañana les ha entusiasmado. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

Entre risas y anécdotas en pocos minutos nos encontramos frente a la dama gorda. Hoy a sido un día algo raro, pero ahora me encuentro mucho mejor y creo que dejare de comerme la cabeza por hoy, subiré a mi habitación y me meteré en la cama, sola!

Pero al traspasar el cuadro de la señora gorda me encuentro con algo que posiblemente evite que hoy duerma con tanta facilidad…

.Fin!xDDD

No voy a ser mala y continuaré un poquitín más.Disfrutar!

Gritos y ,más gritos, la gente se agolpa alrededor de alguien que no alcanzo a ver. Parvati pregunta a u par de chicos de 5º que estaban al final de la multitud.

-¿Qué pasa Morgan?

-Harry-El corazón me da un vuelco

-¿Qué!-Pregunto sin poder evitarlo, y en un tono más alto de lo que es normal…

-Ha dejado a Ginny Weasley-Dice su amigo sin dejar de intentar ver a través de la gente. Parvati apreta mi mano con fuerza, yo me giro sorprendida hacia ella y con la boca muy abierta.

-¿Ha dejado a panojawoman?-Musito sorprendida. Parvati afirma torpemente con la cabeza, entonces súbitamente Comenzamos a saltar abrazadas. Morgan y su amigo nos miran extrañados, yo no puedo reprimir lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos, la ha dejado!

Escuchamos los gritos de Ginny, que suenan algo lejanos, con la cantidad de gente que hay.

-NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO A HACERME ESTO¡YO LO QUERIA!-La voz rota de Ginny suena por toda la sala común. Parvati y yo paramos de saltar, pero yo no puedo borrar de mi cara una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta Harry ahí?-Le pregunto a Morgan, el chico niega con la cabeza, yo giro la cabezas hacía la escalera de caracol.

-Nadie lo ha visto en realidad-Añade su amigo

-Rompieron en el lago, después de que Harry terminara el entrenamiento, ella subió enseguida aquí para contarlo-Nos informa Melanie, una de las incondicionales fans de Harry, que había aparecido entre la gente y que como yo lucia una inmensa sonrisa

-¿Y todo este barullo?-Pregunto yo sin entender

-Ginny Weasley es todo un show-Contesta Morgan

-Ver sufrir a la EX novia de Harry me reconforta-Medio gime Melanie, frotándose luego las manos malignamente

Parvati y yo nos miramos una vez mas, podríamos ir a hablar con Ginny…Parvati me lee el pensamiento y tras afirmar con la cabeza comenzamos a hacernos paso entre la gente.

-Paso pasooo,somos sus amigas!

Tardamos cosa de 10 minutos en llegar hasta la pelirroja, que está tumbada boca abajo en un sofá y rodeada de las presidentas de los distintos clubes de fans del ojiverde.

Parvati comienza su performance:

-Ginny!Se muestra totalmente compungida-Que ha pasado!-Ginny se incorpora y mira a Parvati haciendo un pucherito y abre los brazos, ambas se funden en un abrazo. Ginny comienza a llorar desconsoladamente(n/a: no sabéis lo que disfruto….)

-Esa quien es?-Pregunta una de las fans, buscando entre unos papeles que tenían esparcidos por las mesitas.

-Parvati Patil Johanson-Contesta de inmediato otra pasándole un papel, pero la que ha preguntado ni lo mira

-Un ángel de Hogwarts-Musita mirando a mi amiga fijamente

-Dios las cría y ellas se juntan-Exclama la presidenta del club "Harry and Ron toguether",también dirigiéndole una dura mirada a mi amiga.

Decido dejar de escuchar, no quiero que nada me estropee este momento. Me cruzo de brazos y observo en silencio a Ginny Weasley, ya la ex novia de Harry…

Un pensamiento surge de pronto en mi mente…¿y si Harry ha dejado a Ginny por mi?.Suspiro como embobada, y a paso lento, dejando atrás a Parvati Y Ginny, me dirijo a mi habitación. Al final creo que si dormiré tranquila…

8888888888888

Muajajajajaajajajajajajajajaajajajaja!JAJA!

Hello!He regresado cuando creía que el capitulo había quedado a la altura de las circunstancias, y después de escribir varias hojas que han quedado en el olvido…bueno, tofo y que me parece un capitulo bastante extraño, creo que es lo que mas o menos tenia en mente hacer con este "cambio de guión".Algún día os escribiré la versión alternativa xDD, que al fin y al cabo es la original.

Cuando tengo loas días sembrados no puedo parar de escribir, aunque tenga exámenes o haya quedado con mis amigos mi mano no puede parar!Mejor para vosotros, porque la actualización tardará menos xDD

Calculando así x encima creo que quedan unos 10-12 capítulos de los Ángeles, ya pasamos el Ecuador de la historia hace varios capitulos!oh! Que emoción, yo no quiero que acabe nunca!

Bueno chiquets, os veo muy pronto de nuevo;), a quien le gusten las pelis de HP,ya os queda menos para que estrenen la ultima, yo lo que quiero es el 7º libro ya…¬¬, me temo que hasta el 2007 nada de nada

Otro apunte, el libro de "Harry Potter y el príncipe misterioso"( si habéis leído bien, el príncipe misterioso xD) sale a la venta en España el día 23 de Febrero, quienes no lo leyeron en Ingles, ya saben!

J.K pleaseee!Ya estoy menos cabreada contigo, y prometo no cuestionar tu manera de escribir….otra vez xDD, please hurry up!

Os dejo que me embalo y no paro, ya sabéis REVIEWSSSS!, que me suben la moral y me ayudan a buscar a mi inspiración cuando se va de excursión! xD

Muchos bss,

Mayra Granger


	21. Mi gran amigo Harry Potter

Cuan congratulada me encuentro!Los reviews n dejaban de llegar!y mas y mas y mas.Todo y tratarse de uno de los peores capitulos en lo que a contenido se refiere(autocritica…you know xD) ha sido el capitulo que mas reviews a tenido, y yo estoy felicisima!.No tengo tiempo de responder reviews,sino con lo que yo me explayo podemos estar aqui hasta el 2006.

**1000 gracias: ****Akira, AkizukiReLoAd****, Vicky / Hermione, FranGilraen( x2 xDD), ****PadmaPatilNaberrie****, Adri990****, Anna-Mya, ****hermyharry33, ****Cammiel****ony potter****Gerulita Evans****ProngsAndMoony****nethy****, Nuria, ****Caperucita Roja****, jul, tifanny, ****Ayda merodeadora****, naremoon****, Trixi-Black****, SpyWitch****, Pipu-Radcliffe****, LadyAmatista****, Olga y Marta, **

Capitulo 21: Mi gran amigo Harry Potter

¿Y yo quería dormir tranquila? imposible!Ginny ha estado toda la noche en mi habitación, llorando y gritando cuanto odiaba a Harry y todas las zorras que lo habían alejado de ella ¿me siento aludida?.E algún momento de esta larga noche hasta sentí pena por la pelirroja, parecía tan derrotada, al fin y al cabo no es mas que una niña que ha sufrido su primer desastre amoroso, y nada mas y nada menos que con el gran Harry Potter. Pero al fin y al cabo, Ginny Weasley dejo de ser mi amiga hace ya mucho tiempo, me puedo compadecer de ella minimamente , pero sigo odiándola…

-Hermi te vienes al gran comedor?-La cabeza de Parvati aparece a un lado de mi cama, ya perfectamente arreglada. La fulmino con la mirada.

-Ahora bajare yo…

La morena me sonríe, entendiendo perfectamente que estoy realmente cabreada por la nochecita que he tenido que pasar.

-Te esperamos bajo entonces-Parvati se dirige a la puerta, y tras lanzarme un beso con la mano sale de la habitación seguida de Lavender, la que me dirige otra sonrisa, y Ginny, que tan siquiera me mira.

Ahora, en la tranquilidad de mi habitación me pongo a pensar en Harry irremediablemente.

_Donde estará ahora? _

Sin pensármelo salgo de mi habitación, tan solo con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes que lleva un gatito en el centro, ósea monisima de la muerte, si no fuera porque olvido pasarme el peine por el pelo…ni un león iguala mis pelambreras mañaneras. Me dirijo como un rayo a la habitación de los chicos, con la excusa de saludar a mi novio de buena mañana veré si Harry se encuentra ya en la habitación. Voy dando saltitos hasta que me encuentro ya frente a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

Doy un par de golpecitos en la puerta, y sin esperar a que nadie me responda o me de permiso para entrar, la abro, y escucho a mi novio gritar furioso:

-TE AVISE QUE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE HICIERAS DANO A MI HERMANA!

Una vez dentro observo la escena, Seamus y Dean se encuentran en mitad de la habitación y a cada lado Harry y Ron se encuentran discutiendo acaloradamente, mas buen Harry esta recibiendo insultos y amenazas de Ron. No se han percatado de mi presencia.

-ESTA DESTROZADA!POR QUE PUTA LA HAS ABANDONADO? YA TE HAS CANSADO DE ELLA? DESPUÉS DE FOLLARTELA TODO LO QUE HAS UQERIDO Y MAS!-Ron va acercándose poco a poco a Harry.

-Sabes que no es eso Ron-Se defiende Harry, mucho mas tranquilo que el pelirrojo. Este retrocede un paso, acercándose de espaldas hacia mí. Seamus y Dean intentan parar a Ron, que hace fuerza para deshacerse de ellos.

-CON QUIEN HAS ESTADO HASTA AHORA POTTER?QUIEN ES TU PROXIMA CONQUISTA? TODAVÍA QUEDAN CHICAS EN HOGWARTS QUE NO TE LA HAYAN COMIDO!

Harry da otro paso hacia mi, Ron esta realmente furioso, y de un momento a otro, se lograda zafar de Seamus y Dean.

-Ron estas cosas pasan!

-EXPLICASELO A ELLA!YO SOLO SE QUE MI HERMANA SE QUEIRE MORIR!PERO YO TE MATARE PRIMERO!

Ron en el último forcejeo logra salir entre Dean y Seamus y se dirige hacia Harry.

-PARA RON!-Me interpongo entre Ron y Harry, pero mi novio no logra verme y segundos más tarde siento un inmenso dolor en la parte izquierda de mi cara, para después desplomarme en el suelo. Comienzo a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

En la habitación no se escucha nada más que mi llanto.

-Ostia tío…

-Cariño!-Ron se arrodilla junto a mí, e intenta levantarme del suelo. Cuando me doy cuenta que es el quien me esta intentando coger en brazos, me revuelvo para evitar que me toque.

-DEJAME ANIMAL!-Me levanto yo sola del suelo y con las manos cubriéndome el rostro intento salir del la habitación pero choco contra alguien.

-Hermione estas bien?-Aparto las manos de mi cara, para ver ante mi a un Seamus preocupado,

-Ven tumbate en la cama-Dean aparece a mi lado y me lleva hasta la cama mas cercana (la de Harry), quedo boca arriba, oprimiendo con fuerza el pómulo donde Ron me había golpeado.

-Aparta las manos anda-Creo que es Seamus quien con sumo cuidado aparta las manos de mi cara, aunque luego a mi alrededor, y aunque me encuentra algo mareada observo que los cuatro leones están alrededor mío observándome con preocupación. Cuando aparto las manos de mi cara, los cuatro ponen cara de dolor(como cuando a un chico le cuentas que alguien se golpeo sus partes bajas).Yo cierro los ojos, y respiro hondo.

-Tiene mala pinta-Comenta Dean algo afligido

-Iré a por pomada-Anuncia Harry, saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

-Este a huido-Comenta Ron mas preocupado de pegar a Harry que de mi estado después de que EL me diera un puñetazo.

Yo comienzo a llorar de nuevo por el dolor

Seamus se sienta en la cama e intenta tranquilizarme cogiendome de la mano.

-Hermione Harry va a traer una pomada que utilizamos contra los golpes en los entrenamientos, y hace milagros!

-Coño que Mierda!-Exclamo apretando con fuerza la mano de Seamus

La puerta de la habitación se oye de nuevo.

-Es Harry?-Pregunto esperanzada

-Tu novio acaba de irse-Informa Dean

-Puto gilipollas!-Apreto tanto la mano de Seamus que le clavo las uñas, mi novio es un autentico gilipolllas!Me mete un puñetazo y se la de la habitación en lugar de estar conmigo .Entonces mientras me cago en mi novio, noto un gran mareo, y la presión sobre la mano de Seamus disminuye.

-Estoy mareada-Le digo en un susurro, y colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Harry!-A partir de ahora solo oigo voces lejanas, y como poco a poco el dolor va desapareciendo, y sin poderlo evitar me quedo placidamente dormida.

88888888

Hace un rato que me he despertado en la habitación de los chicos, al principio no me venia ala mente el porque estaba metida en la cama de Harry, fugazmente he pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido yo la que irrumpiera en su cama esta vez, pero entonces una pequeña molestia en el pómulo me ha hecho recordar el incidente de esta mañana. Miro el reloj: las 15.35

…vaya, he perdido todo un día de clases!

Me levanto de la cama y observo alrededor: canconcillos, calcetines y ropa tirada por los suelos, libros y mas ropa sobre los sofás…no hay ni la menos duda de que esta es la habitación de los leones, una autentica leonera (xDDDDDDDDDDDD).Miro la mesita de Harry, a mi derecha. Esta perfectamente limpia, sobre ella únicamente una foto enmarcada donde aparecemos El, yo y Ron, me acerco con nostalgia y la tomo entre mis manos para observarla mas de cerca. No es la primera vez que veo la foto, cada vez que entro a la habitación de los chicos no puedo evitar echarle un vistazo.

No es tan antigua como la que tengo yo en mi mesita, la de Harry es del año pasado, tomada en la fiesta donde todo Gryffindor celebro el triunfo en la copa de las casas. Los tres aparecemos con grandes sonrisas, Ron tiene puesto el sombrero de Loona Lovegood, de la cabeza de un león. Tiene la corbata puesta a modo de cinturón y la camisa por fuera del pantalón, su cara esta ligeramente sonrosada y mantiene un vaso en su mano izquierda, con la otra rodea mi cintura. Ahora me observo a mi misma: con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y rodeando el cuello de mis dos amigos, la corbata en la cabeza como si fuera una cinta, y los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando parte de mi sujetador, rojo y dorado…Harry, a mi lado derecho esta apurando su vaso, pero son sus seductores ojos esmeralda fijos en la cámara, el ya iba sin camisa. Suspiro al observar su perfecto busto…su corbata no esta.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar aquel día…aunque me provoca un sentimiento extraño, como una ligera opresión en el estomago. Aquella fue una fiesta brutal, totalmente descontrolada y mas similar a una gran orgía, pero brutal.

-A mi también me gusta mucho esa foto-Me quedo helada al reconocer esa voz…Me giro y me encuentro frente a Harry Potter, me dirige una de sus sonrisas.

-Como te encuentras Herm?-Se dirige al desordenado escritorio y deja encima su mochila.

-Bien-Contesto observándolo

Harry se vuelve hacia mi sonriente

-Vas a bajar?-Yo em encojo de hombros

-Como has quedado con Ron?-Le pregunto sin poder aguantas mas a conocer que ha pasado tras mi desmayo. Harry alza ambas dejas, y chasquea la lengua, para después meterse las manos en los bolsillos y suspirar con resignación.

-Ya sabes como es Ron…-Harry se sienta en uno de los silloncitos que hay cerca del escritorio.

"_Debes preguntárselo"_

-Porqué has dejado a Ginny Harry?-Harry que estaba buscando palabras para explicarme lo de Ron, se queda sorprendido tras mi ultima pregunta, fija su Mirada en mi. Yo le miro intensamente, esperando expectante su respuesta.

-No estoy hecho para las relaciones-Contesta en un tono casual, ahora la sorprendida soy yo.

-¿Has engañado a Ginny?

Harry alza una ceja

-Hermione, vamos…el otro día me acosté contigo!-Harry se levanta del sofá y comienza a merodear por la habitación, nerviosamente.

-Pero a parte de mi…vamos! no puedes dejar a Ginny por mi, no?-El corazón me late salvajemente, los latidos incluso retumban en mis oídos. Harry se para de repente de espaldas a mí. Ya se lo he preguntado…ahora falta que el responda

Harry se gira hacia mi, muy serio.

-Con una o con 100-Contesta el-Lo que cuenta es que le he sido infiel, y no se lo merece.

El mundo se me cae encima. Tomo esa contestación de Harry como un si, no he sido la única con la que ha engañado a Ginny, por lo tanto no soy especial para el, la cual cosa me entristece y me cabrea.

-Has dejado a Ginny para follar sin remordimientos!-Le recrimino, mirándole duramente. Giro la cara y me dejo caer sobre la cama cruzándome de brazos.

-No es eso-Se defiende el, viniendo hacia mi-Me he dado cuenta que ella ya no me gusta!-Le fulmino una vez más con la mirada.

-Porqué te metiste ayer en mi cama Harry!

Harry me aguanta la mirada.

-No pude evitarlo-El corazón comienza de nuevo a latirme con furia-No aguanto no hablar contigo…-Añade en un susurro.

-Si era eso haber venido a hablar no a follar!-Le recrimino sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos esmeralda. Es el quien corta el contacto visual. Suspira con fuerza. Me estoy empezando a cabrear de verdad, para evitar levantarme y matar a Harry apreto con fuera mis manos alrededor de mis brazos.

-Hermione, sobre todas las cosas ahora valoro tu amistad-Harry comienza de nuevo a caminar por la habitación-Te necesito-Vuelve a pararse, apoyando su mano sobre el armario, recostándose ligeramente.

Yo no se como reaccionar, creo que lo que me esta contando me cabrea muchísimo al mismo tiempo que me sorprende. Realmente surrealista. Opto por quedarme quieta en el sitio, y hablar.

-Harry nosotros dejamos de ser amigos el día que nos convertimos en amantes-Digo con pena, bajando la mirada. No se muy bien porque de pronto me siento tan triste, un cúmulo de sensaciones tan grande me confunde…

-Por eso mismo-Harry se gira hacia mi-El sexo nos descontrolo, no vamos a permitir que se cargue también nuestra amistad .no?-Harry vuelve a sonreír, percibo en su mirada un brillo especial, esta hablando en serio…

Comienzo a calmarme, y mi ira se disipa.

-Tu crees que se puede?-Pregunto en un susurro, deseando en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, por una parte que Harry y yo recuperemos la confianza, la amistad perdida, y por otro lado que me sonriera de nuevo y me dijera que esto es todo una broma, que me quiere.

Harry se encoge de hombros

-Yo estoy dispuesto Herm-Nos observamos fijamente pos unos segundos, dudo entre ir a romperle la cara por decir tal tontería o aceptar…

-Yo no puedo olvidarte si tu no te olvidas de mi…-Las palabras salen de mi boca sin haber yo deseado pronunciarlas, supongo que el ultimo intento desesperado de que Harry hable de algo mas que de amistad.

-Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos Hermi-Harry me sonríe dulcemente-Ahora no vale la pena-Añade haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa, entonces me doy cuenta que entre tanta incoherencia, esta ultima frase ha dado sentido a todo.

-Tienes razón-Afirmo mas tranquila, pero resignada-Ahora no vale la pena…

Harry me dirige una última sonrisa y sale de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo sola. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, e intento digerir lo que acaba de pasar.

888888888888

_Tras unas horas…_

Nos e porque Harry me ha dicho todo eso, se que me desea, una mujer siempre sabe interpretar a los hombres, y Harry Potter me desea, es que lo noto en cada palabra que me dice, en cada mirada, pero si el no me lo reconoce no valen para nada mis especulaciones. Yo necesito estar segura de que no pierdo la oportunidad de estar con el, y de ser feliz. Pondré a prueba a Harry! yo no quiero ser solo su amiga…

De camino al gran comedirme encuentro a Ginny deambulando como alma en pena por un pasillo del segundo piso, yo estoy bajando las escaleras, y por un instante me pienso en pararme y hablar con ella, pero el rencor puede mas y continuo adelante, cuando me parece oír lejana la voz de Ron, me giro d nuevo y lo encuentro hablando, muy serio con Ginny. Eso no me lo pierdo.

Saco una oreja extensible de las de Fred y George que siempre llevo guardada en la túnica para cuando se dan estas situaciones, dado que yo no tengo ninguna capa invisible para esconderme. A los pocos segundos logro oír la conversación.

-Se me va pasando el disgusto Ron, pero yo continuo queriendo Harry, si antes le quería, después de estar mas de tres meses con el le quiero 100 veces mas!-exagerada…

-Ese Potter!-Exclama Ron con desprecio

-Ron tu no hagas nada eh-Ginny lo dice de tal manera que parece que quiera decir todo lo contrario.

-Se merece lo peor-Mi novio continua lanzando dardos envenenados

Hay un silencio prolongado. Luego Ginny vuelve a hablar.

-Ron no se si debería decirte algo…-hasta yo me siento intrigada por esta nueva revelación de la pelirroja.

-Dímelo!-Le ordena Ron desesperado-No te habrá dejado embarazada verdad?-Me quedo blanca, pero la inmediata carcajada de Ginny me calma tanto a mí como a Ron(n/a: y a mi ), que lanza un aliviado suspiro.

-Ya iba a cortársela-Añade tras reírse nerviosamente.

-Tiene que ver con tu novia-Dice de pronto Ginny, levanto una ceja y espero haber que joya va a soltar Ginny por su boquita.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-Pregunta Ron algo desconcertado

-¿Ahora estáis muy bien no?-La pregunta clave para asegurarse que todavía hace mas daño…mira que es mala.

-Si, muy bien-Admite Ron, algo desconcertado

-No pinta mucho que te lo diga ahora, pero para que veas que clase de amigo y amiga tienes-Dios mío! no se atreverá!-Hace unos meses, justo antes de que Harry y yo comenzáramos a salir, Harry y Hermione tuvieron una aventura-lo ha hecho!Pero será desgraciada, de pronto me siento muy nerviosa, y ya no se si seguir escuchando o alejarme de allí lo antes posible, pero una fuerza aun mayor, la curiosidad, me hace mantenerme parada.

-Se que es sorprendente…

-Cabron…

-No digas nada a Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa-DE nuevo la intención de la frase no se corresponde con las palabras que Ginny pronuncia, se que desea que Ron me monte el numerito delante de todos.

-El sabia que yo quería a Hermione…

-Piensa también que Hermione siempre a sido un poco guarrilla-¿y ella que!

-Hermione no tiene la culpa, ella nunca había querido nada conmigo porqué me decía que era su amigo…

-Dos no pelean si uno no quiere-Continua chinchando la pelirroja, la que se va a armar…

-Harry no soporta no ser mejor que yo en algo, y no arrebatarme cada uno de mis sueños, claro que se que Hermione se ha tirado a medio Hogwarts, pero pensé que respetaría mis sentimientos, ya fue duro para mi ver como iba cada día con uno, Harry lo sabia…

-Sin embargo se acostó con ella, y varias veces…

-¿Tu como lo sabes?-Ron esta algo conmocionado, se niega a creer lo que su querida hermana le esta contando.

-Soy amiga de Hermione…(n/a: a si? Ginebra soy la autora y eso no es verdad!)

-¿Te lo contó?

-Yo tenia mis sospechas-Harry pronunciaba mi nombre mientras se la tiraba, pero eso no se lo va a decir-Un día le pregunte a Harry y me lo afirmo.

-No ha tenido valor de decírmelo…

-Fue una mas de sus conquistas…eso me duele hasta a mi.

-El día del entrenamiento de quidditch verdad?-Pregunta Ron de pronto, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta y ahora le resultara una cosa bastante obvia.

-Pero Ron no te rayes la cabeza, ahora esta contigo y te quiere

-Lo tenia delante de mis narices, la gente lo comentaba…-Ron ignora completamente a Ginny

-Ron!Te cuento esto para que te des cuenta de que Harry no ha sido nunca un verdadero amigo, y que logro engañar hasta a Hermione, haciéndola caer en sus redes, como hace con todas-¿Qué intenta Ginny con todo esto!Que gana ella separando a Ron y a Harry?

-Ya lo se-Musita Ron-Ahora ya tengo dos motivos para partirle la cara

-Venga vamos abajo hermanito-Rápidamente recojo la oreja me levanto y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Totalmente asombrada por todo lo que acabo de oír, y de la ruin estrategia de Ginny Weasley para separar a su hermano del hasta entonces mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Ahora yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo convencerle de que no se enfade con el, seguramente vaya atando cabos y logre descubrirme…Ginebra esta vez te me has adelantado, Eres asquerosamente mala…

Tengo que encontrar a Harry y ponerlo al corriente, no puedo permitir que acaben a golpes, no por manipulación de una niña despechada!

En el vestíbulo encuentro a Seamus y Lavender que al verme sonríen.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunta mi amiga viniendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos. Yo no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de mi enrojecido pómulo, y directamente les pregunto si han visto a Harry.

-¿Harry?-Pregunta extrañado Seamus, dirijo una mirada desesperada a Lavender para que me diga inmediatamente donde esta el ojiverde.

-Ginny se ha ido de la lengua y quiere matarlo-Le explico algo nerviosa, Lavender abre mucho los ojos y tras varios segundos de shock indica que Harry esta en las cocinas con Dean.

Sin decir una palabra mas, salgo disparada en dirección a las cocinas, no se muy bien si lograré evitar la pelea, pero Harry tiene que saber porque Ron por segunda va a intentar matarlo. En menos de 5 minutos me encuentro sofocada delante del cuadro del cesto de frutas, detrás del cual se encuentra la inmensa cocina de Hogwarts, con cientos de elfos domésticos trabajando en ella. Alargo la mano y hago cosquillas a la pera, que instantáneamente se torna un pomo, que giro con rapidez para finalmente adentrarme en las cocinas.

-Harry!-Le llamo nada mas entrar, mirando por todos lados. Mas de 30 elfos me rodean de repente.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?-Me pregunta uno de ellos con mucha educación.

-Busco al Sr.Potter

-No quiere nada de fruta Srta.?-Me insiste el elfo, yo niego con la cabeza

-Busco a mi amigo Harry Potter

-¿Hermione?-Dean y Harry aparecen detrás de una estantería, delante mío cargados con varias cajas de pastelitos.

-Harry tengo que hablar contigo-Harry adivina por mi mirada que no es ninguna broma y que debemos hablar ya. Manda a Dean esperarlo en las cocinas, el y yo salimos de las cocinas, sin poderlo evitar, llevando un par de bolsitas de panecillos.

-Que pasa?-Pregunta Harry nada mas estamos fuera

-Vamos a otro sitio -Cogo a Harry del brazo y nos metemos en una de las tantas salas abandonadas de Hogwarts, cierro la puerta. Quedamos sumidos en una profunda oscuridad.

"lumus"-La sala, que esta llena de sillas y mesas vieja queda parcialmente iluminada, Harry frunce el ceño.

-Ron te esta buscando-Digo con gravedad-Ginny le ha contado que tuvimos una aventura y quiere matarte. La inicial expresión de extrañeza deja paso a una de total asombro.

-Que sentido tiene que Ginny..?-chasqueo la lengua, es tan evidente!

-Harry quiere arruinar todavía mas tu amistad con Ron, aprovechando que el esta enfadado contigo por dejarla para hacer mas profundo ese odio, contándole lo nuestro.

-Vaya…-Harry se rasca la barbilla, gesto que habría resultado gracioso en otras circunstancias, pero no con un Ron furioso buscándolo por todo Hogwarts.

-Harry que piensas hacer?-Harry clava sus ojos en mi, tras varios segundos sin hacer o decir nada, se encoge de hombros y algo derrotado admite que de alguna forma se merece que Ron le odie.

-Hermione me acostaba contigo aun sabiendo que eras lo que Ron, mi mejor amigo mas deseaba en este mundo, le escuchaba mientras me contaba cuanto te quería y se preocupaba por ti, y que hacia yo? me iba contigo al baño de los preceptos a follar! He incumplido las reglas, me he tirado a la chica que el quería y he hecho daño a su hermana pequeña-Harry suspira y resbalando su espalda por la pared queda sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Olvide que tenia un amigo, ignore sus problemas y sus anhelos, solo me preocupo de mi mismo y de procurarme tías con las que follar, las hormonas me han transformado en un ser despreciable…

-Harry tu no tienes culpa de nada-Interrumpo yo, sentándome junto a el, y con una extraña sensación recorriéndome el cuerpo.-Fui yo la que comenzó todo en aquella fiesta de pijamas…

-No fue solo esa noche Hermione! Sacaba tiempo para irme contigo, en cuanto teníamos un momento siempre terminábamos haciéndolo!-Harry apoya su cabeza sobre su mano, y suspira.

-Harry lo hicimos porque entonces creímos que era lo que queríamos-Miro con tristeza a Harry-Al menos yo no lo hacia solo por follar con alguien, hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts, y me evitaría luego los remordimientos.

Harry se gira hacia mí y me mira con intensidad.

-Para nada Hermione, arriesgamos todo para nada-Musita, volviendo de nuevo su cabeza al frente, y volviéndola a apoyar sobre su mano.

-Ron entonces tiene motivos para partirte la cara, si follar conmigo suponía solo eso, diversión, pudiste elegir a otra Harry-Digo con la voz entrecortada y apoyando mi cara en mis rodillas, abrazándolas con los brazos.

-No puedo ni respetar a mis mejores amigos-Susurra Harry mas para el, que tratando de que yo también lo oyera.

Para evitar terminar pegando a Harry y diciendo barbaridades, me levanto del suelo y salgo de allí, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos. Nada, no signifique nada…

88888

Oh dios mío que malo! xDDDD

Muajajajaa!todos esperabais algo mas meloso y erótico festivo, pues no!muajajajaaj, joder que mala que soy..No ha habido tema entre H/Hr, pero tampoco otra escena Hr/R, así que la cosa queda equilibrada.

Exactamente quedan 11 capítulos y muchas cosas por pasar, uhhhh jajaja.

Estaré perdiendo el rumbo?Bueno chicos, la voz en off pide paso para anunciar las posibles incógnitas que pueden ser resueltas ( o no) en el próximo capitulo !MUAJA!

Ron y Harry terminaran a puñetazos¿Intervendrá Hermione de alguna forma¿Hermione se dará por vencida y dará a Harry por imposible¿la relación de Hermi y Ron se vera afectada por la confesión de panoja woman¿Parvati habrá conseguido tirarse a Malfoy?... Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo de los ángeles….para que no me matéis, o me encuentre una bomba en el buzón, responderé a una de estas preguntas: Hermione NO se dará por vencida con Harry, y quizás en el próximo capitulo…maybe xD. Como me gusta haceros sufrir!.Siento que el capitulo no fuera todo lo bueno que esperabais, la inspiracion anda asi asi.

Decir que he visto la cuarta...a mi personalmente me parece una pelicula muy bien hecha pero demasiado alejada del libro, es como que todo va muy deprisa, pero en ningun momento se pierde la atencion(como me pasaba en las anteriores).MUY Hr/R y esta muy recalcado el tema de que Hermione se preocupa de Harry porque es muy amigo suyo y tal...ay que cosas eh.Jo escribe los libros, ella tiene el poder, pero siempre quedaran los ficts amigos mios!Un par de apuntes mas: me parti de risa con Ron y Neville!y Daniel necesita rayos uva, esta blanco lechoso!jajaja.Lol, me callo ya!

Muchos besos, espero vuestras opiniones!Prometo continuación antes del Domingo que viene! seguro!trust in meeee,jajajaja.

Bss,

Mayra Granger


	22. Y esto solo es amistad

Primero de todo desearos una muy feliz navidad y que el 2006 sea mejor que el 2005!

Bueno se que es la típica frase pero yo DEBIA felicitaros a todos las fiestas porque os lo merecéis! xD.

De regalo de navidad os traigo un nuevo capitulo de los Ángeles, que se que dije subiría hace 2 semanas, pero es que no puedo! siempre me propongo no tardar tanto, pero por una cosa o por otra me resulta imposible! Mil disculpas.

Anunciar que estéis atentos a ff el día de reyes (6 enero xD)…seguramente habrá alguna sorpresita, jajajajaja.

No me toco la lotería de navidad, así que no sufráis, no me fugare a alguna isla paradisíaca y abandonare los ficts, es mas, tengo en mente publicar otra de mis "reliquias" xD, creo que seria un buen fict…idea original(ya es raro a estas alturas) y que estoy segura daría mucho juego, pero claro primero tengo que normalizar los que están en marcha y camino del final xDDD,OHHHHHHH!

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review!Se os nota con ganas de acción, creerme yo también!jajajaja, el fict esta ahora mismo en una etapa de demasiada calma…Si es un fict H/Hr(por supuesto!), ahora la cosa parece mas evidente, aunque claro quizás no acabe bien….jajajajaja. Cuando acabe el fict subiré la "versión alternativa"(original) y opináis ok?.Lo de Ron…yo desde luego no volvería con alguien que aunque no sea apropósito me da un puñetazo y ni se disculpa como es debido!Demasiado odio en el cuerpo tienes metido Ronald!(También una hermana subnormal).Veremos que pasa xDDD, estos últimos capítulos serán algo frenéticos, q emoción,muajajajajaja.Ahora, sin mas dilación os dejo con un nuevo capitulo de los Ángeles de Hogwarts con titulo bastante sugerente, xD, aunque el que viene es bastante mas directo,jajajaja, al final de este un adelanto!.

**Cáp.22 Los ángeles de Hogwarts: Y esto solo es amistad**

Esta noche tampoco puedo pegar ojo, pensando que puede haber pasado entre Ron y Harry. Suspiro con fuerza y decido levantarme de la cama, los ronquidos de Parvati no me dejan pensar con claridad y me estresan bastante. Nada más salir de la cama me doy cuenta de que hace mucho frío, corro a coger mi bata y salgo de la habitación en busca del calor de la chimenea.

En 10 segundos ya estoy arrodillada en frente de la chimenea…que a gusto. Relajo todos mis músculos y disfruto del calor del fuego…

_Quizás Harry no sienta nada por mi…pero, la forma como me mira, lo que siento cuando nuestras miradas quedan conectadas…hay algo más._

Por un momento se me ocurre la idea de ir a la habitación de los chicos para verlo.

-¿No puedes dormir?-Me falta poco para gritar del susto, tan inmersa estaba en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que Ron descansaba en un sofá cercano. Este me sonríe levemente. Todavía con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Vaya susto-Musito con una mano sobre el pecho.

-No puedes dormir?-Pregunta de nuevo Ron, con voz cansada. Acaba de despertarse.

-Me he desvelado-Contesto sentándome en uno de los sofás, y cruzándome de brazos y piernas para coger calor.

-A ti que te pasa?-Pregunto algo fría, sin poder evitarlo. La idea de que haya hecho daño a Harry me aterra.

Ron me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, para después bajar la mirada y suspirar.

-Hermione siento haberte golpeado-La disculpa de Ron me deja impresionada…, suavizo mi expresión y escucho atenta lo que el pelirrojo(costándole gran esfuerzo) me dice.

-Hermione no soportaría perderte, no ahora que se lo que es tener a una chica como tu de novia-Ron se pasa nervioso la mano por el pelo-A veces se que no me comporto correctamente, soy muy cabezota y no escucho los consejos si creo tener la razón.

-Que es siempre-Digo riéndome sin poder evitarlo, esta faceta de Ron es totalmente nueva!-Ron levanta de nuevo la cabeza y nuestras miradas quedan conectadas de otra vez, el pelirrojo sonríe graciosamente, esta totalmente colorado! me pongo a reír de nuevo.

-Que pasa-Pregunta el desconcertado, a mi me esta empezando a doler la tripa de tanto reírme, una risa mas bien nerviosa por no haberme enfrentado nunca a esta situación.

-Yo aquí jodido por ti, me disculpo y te partes el culo!-Levanto la mirada, todavía medio riéndome, y encuentro a Ron mirándome enfadado con los brazos cruzados, como un impulso voy hacia donde esta y le abrazo.

-No seas tonto!-Le doy unos golpecitos en la cabeza, y me separo quedando sentada junto a el, Ron ahora esta sonriendo.

-Me perdonas?-Pregunta esperanzado, mi primer pensamiento al ver a Ron en la sala común fue que había peleado con Harry y que no quería dormir en la habitación, o que se sentía demasiado culpable como para subir con los chicos, para nada que estuviera preocupado por mi!

Acerco mi mano a su pecosa cara, y la acaricio con dulzura. No quiero a Ron, pero es una persona muy importante para mi, tanto como Harry.

Pero cuando comienza a besarme, me acuerdo de que Ron es mi novio, que estoy saliendo con el, que soy su novia. Por un momento se me había olvidado. Intento que el beso no pase de unos dulces besitos en los labios, en este momento estoy contenta por que Ron ha mostrado ser una persona mas madura y no me supone gran esfuerzo el besarlo. Pero esto no puede durar mucho más.

-Tu porque estas desvelada?-Pregunta Ron, que hoy al parecer no esta demasiado juguetón y acepta de buen grado que e beso se acabe demasiado pronto, otra novedad.

_Decirle que es por el supone terminar haciéndolo con Ron, sinceramente no podría. Empecemos a decir la verdad, por lo menos a medias._

-Esta tarde escuche como tu hermana te contaba que Harry y yo tuvimos una aventura-Ron frunce el ceño, y baja la mirada. Yo continuo-No me gustaría que tu y Harry acabarais mal Ron-Le cogo la mano.

-No quiero hablar del tema-Ron me mira de nuevo fijamente a los ojos-Me había propuesto olvidarlo.

-Pensé que pelearíais de nuevo…

Ron suspira e intenta una media sonrisa.

-No vale la pena que yo discuta con Harry-Este es Ron?-Discutir supone tener interés en la otra persona, le quieres decir lo que te a parecido mal, para al final arreglarlo, y yo no quiero arreglar nada con Harry-Si, es Ron

-Entonces no has hablado con el?-Pregunto extrañada, y asustada por lo que las palabras de Ron suponen, que Ginny a ganado la batalla, a alejado a su hermano de Harry, y ninguno parece dispuesto a luchar por la amistad del otro.

-Ni pienso hablar con el Hermione, me ha hecho mucho daño—No percibo en la mirada de Ron ningún odio, sino absoluta tristeza, esta cerrando las puertas a su mejor amigo.

-Ron Harry es tu amigo!-Digo en un último intento de hacerlo entrar en razón, Ron me dirige una dura mirada.

-Ha dejado a mi hermana destrozada y se estuvo follando a la chica que el sabia que yo quería con locura-Se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos, yo no se que decir, la mirada del pelirrojo impone demasiado-Hermione, para mi tu no eres ningún capricho, para el si lo fuiste y arriesgo tanto tu amistad como la mía, decidió jugárselo todo por unos cuantos polvos-Ron dirige su mirada a la chimenea, una lagrima silenciosa recorre sus rosadas mejillas, Ron se apresura a hacerla desaparecer.

-Ron…

-Al principio pensé en ir a pegarle, lanzarle alguna maldición-lo que yo pensé que había hecho-Pero supone demasiado esfuerzo, y hubiera tenido sentido que lo hiciera cuando teníais la aventura, pero fui uno de los que hizo oídos sordos a todo entonces, corrían muchos rumores de ti, también de el, y había aprendido a no hacer caso, creeme me costo mucho-Ron me dirige una fugaz mirada-Cuando escuche a unas cotillas de 3º hablar sobre ti y Harry en un principio me choco mucho, me puse furioso, pero una vez más decidí ignorarlo todo, solo sería un bulo más, además a ti y Harry llevaban años emparejándoos, he crecido con eso, y más después de que los dos cambiarais…

-Ron, no valía la pena no crees?-Cogo la mano del pelirrojo-Tu mismo lo estas diciendo, Harry y yo, las hormonas, andábamos muy descontrolados…

-No hay manera de justificarlo, el sabia lo que yo sentía, tiene a TODO Hogwarts detrás de su culo, porque no podía dejarte en paz?-Ron se gira hacia mi de pronto, yo bajo la mirada sin saber que contestar…

-Tu nunca has querido nada conmigo porque decías que era demasiado amigo tuyo, y porque te tirabas a Harry? El también era amigo tuyo de toda la vida.

-Ron yo sabia que tu me querías, si no hay sentimientos de por medio no hay remordimientos, un polvo, te lo pasas bien y punto-El famoso nudo de la garganta hace s aparición.

-Si no supone nada, sabiendo que yo te quería, sabiendo Harry que yo te quería, porque tenéis una aventura?Tanto tu como el tenéis mucha mas gente con la que follar!.

-Era como un juego-Susurro recordando aquella noche e la fiesta de pijamas, Harry me gustaba mucho…-Harry…

-Pudo mas tu deseo de follartelo que el hecho de que fuera tu amigo, el hecho de que yo me enfadara de por vida con el por permitirlo!-Ron suelta mi mano y me mira enfadado, respirando agitado y muy dolido. Me adelanto a el y soy yo la que rompe a llorar.

-Podemos empezar de 0 los 3-Digo entre lagrimas, todo se esta yendo a la mierda. Cogo de nuevo la mano del pelirrojo. Este se gira hacia mi un poco más calmado.

-No se Hermione…-Esta vez no se zafa de mi mano-Parece que vaya aplastando cada una de mis ilusiones, de mis deseos…ser el capitán, hacerse con mi hermana, conseguir a mi chica…

-Ron todo eso no te quita ningún merito a ti, no debes estar pendiente de todo lo que Harry hace, sabes que no hace nada para joderte…

-No lo parece-Musita el pelirrojo.

Estamos varios segundos en silencio, absorbidos por nuestros pensamientos, sintiendo que algo no funciona, dándonos cuenta de que nos queremos con locura, de que no nos podemos enfadar, no por mucho tiempo.

-Será mejor que subamos a dormir un poco no crees?-Ron me dirige una amable sonrisa, yo n puedo mas que devolvérsela, Ron esta cambiando, quizás Ginny no haya hecho tanto mal al fin y al cabo.

-Buenas noches Ron-Este da un pequeño beso en los labios, y juntos nos dirigimos a la escalera de caracol, dirección a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

888888888888888

-Hermione Grangeeeeeerrr!-El corazón casi se me sale de la boca, Parvati chillándome a unos centímetros de mi cara. Me incorporo de la cama de un salto, mis dos amigas se descojonan(n/a: se ríen muuucho y con ganas xD), un humor algo extraño, vamos a provocarle un ataque al corazón a Hermione de buena mañana!

Les dirijo a ambas una mirada asesina, todavía me tiemblan las piernas del susto, y el pelo se me ha puesto hasta más crispado si cabe.

-Venga que hay que ir a clase!-Dice Parvati como si nada, volviendo al baño, Lavender esta acabando de prepararse la mochila.

-Estáis locas!Queréis matarme o algo!-Me siento sobre la cama, con la mano sobre el pecho, intentándome calmar un poco.

-No seas quejita!-Dice Parvati desde dentro del baño-No respondías a nuestras llamadas, al final hay que recurrir al método de toda la vida, un buen grito matutino!

Suspiro resignada y por primera vez miro el reloj, las 7.35…LAS 7.35!Me dirijo corriendo al armario para coger mi uniforme y muda de ropa interior, voy a la ducha corriendo, con tan mala pata de que resbalo con algo y doy algo así como un mortal hacia atrás, toda mi ropa vuela por los aires, con un aterrizaje algo estrepitoso.

Parvati y Lavender estallan en carcajadas

-Mira haber si te caes-Dice Parvati entre risas, limpiándose las lagrimas. Yo paso de decir nada más, ya e hecho demasiado el ridículo esa mañana, decido reírme con mis dos amigas.

8888888888888

-Esta mañana se ha caído de culo, menudo porrazo se ha metido!-Parvati cuenta por 40º vez mi caída de esta mañana, y también por 40º vez la gente estalla en carcajadas, Lavender al lado de Parvati imita mi caída. Intento tomar el desayuno ignoradolas a ellas, y al dolor que siento en el culo.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?-Pregunta Ron medio riéndose, le dirijo una mirada asesina y continuo comiendo.

-Menos mal que no se ha hecho nada-Comenta Ginny a carcajada limpia-Que discreta que es la niña…

-Hermione al rescateeeeeeee-Lavender repite por 41º mi caída, todos ríen como locos, incluidos Ron y Harry, parte de Ravenclaw y hasta el director y los profesores.

Entonces noto como alguien me esta dando golpecitos en la espalda para que me gire, cabreada me giro dispuesta a quitar las ganas de reírse de mi a cualquier que hubiera venido a reírse un poco más de mi.

-Vete a reírte de tu madre gilipoll-Encuentro a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-El golpe te ha afectado a la cabeza?-Comenta fingiendo preocupación, chasqueo la lengua y me cruzo de brazos.

-Que quieres-Digo e mala gana

-Podría hablar contigo?-Ron a mi lado se gira a fulminarle con la mirada. Draco lo ignora, yo que ni me he dado cuenta de esto último, esperanzada con la perspectiva de salir de allí acepto. Salimos del gran comedor seguidos por muchas miradas.

Suspiro aliviada cuando me encuentro en el silencioso vestíbulo, lejos de las burlas y las estridentes risas.

Draco suelta una carcajada.

-A partir de ahora vigilaras donde aterrizas no?

-vete a la mierda-Musito dirigiéndome junto al Slytherin al jardín.

-Perdone usted-Se disculpa el rubio, todavía media riéndose.

Me doy por vencida, supongo que resulta muy divertido.

-Que querías-Le pregunto ya más tranquila, Draco también a parado de reírse.

-En realidad nada-Confiesa el rubio encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndome una sonrisa-He supuesto que querrías alejarte de allí-Miro extrañada a Draco.

-Draco ya no voy a follar contigo eh-Digo mas relajada, y riéndome.

-Otra vez con lo mismo¬¬-Draco coloca sus manos sobre su cintura y me mira con un fingido reproche.

-Sigo pensando que eres un ser sin sentimientos-Le confieso divertida, las muecas del rubio son lo mejor.

-Pues vuelve al gran comedor, y hazles una demostración de cómo te caíste, Brown lo hace fatal-Dice Malfoy indiferente, sentándose en la hierba. Me siento junto a el después de estar un par de minutos observándolo.

-Vaya…-Musita-Estas segura de que no quieres follar Granger?-Draco se gira hacia mi, y dibuja en su rostro una de sus sonrisas seductoras, yo vuelvo a reírme.

-Es hora de ir a clase Draco-Me levanto, y espero a que se levante.

-Miss responsabilidad ha hablado-Draco suspira y también se levanta tras coger su mochila, entre bromas nos dirigimos a clase de pociones, que conjuntamente dábamos Slytherins y Gryffindors.

Lógicamente llegamos tarde a clase, no nos libramos de miradas de interés, sonrisas picaras ni yo del posterior interrogatorio de mis amigas y, por supuesto, de Ron.

88888

Por la tarde, Mis dos amigas, yo y la acoplada de Ginny vamos a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch después de que tanto Seamos como Ron rogaran que fuéramos a verlos. Animada por la idea de ver a Harry durante mas de hora y media, y también por acallar nuevos rumores que me relacionan con Draco, decido asistir al entrenamiento, como novia de Ron, y como llevo haciendo durante muchos años.

El ambiente es el de siempre, niñas locas chillando, muchas pancartas con obscenidades escritas y fotos de los jugadores de quidditch flotando por el estadio de quidditch. Y como la primavera la sangre altera las niñas están más salidas de lo que viene siendo normal, y ver a los jugadores de quidditch entrenando parece saciarlas de ese deseo que las invade.

-Como me asusto-Comenta Parvati nada mas entramos en nuestro palco, totalmente abarrotado de niñas locas, nos fulminan con la mirada, han aparecido las novias de Seamos y Ron, la ex de Harry y una chica que se ha acostado con todos ellos, y encima son del grupo de amigos de los deseados jugadores. Las chicas más envidiadas del colegio sin lugar a dudas.

Nuestra táctica, la de siempre: ignorarlas a todas y centrarnos en lo que esta pasando en el campo.

Transcurridos unos minutos, se escuchan gemidos por todo el estadio(n/a: jajaja, q exagerada q soy xD), y mis dos amigas, como todas las chicas allí presentes no pierden detalle..

-Que guapo!-Exclama Ginny dos sitios a mi derecha, lógicamente refiriéndose a Harry, que madre mía…

-Joder con Potter-Parvati observa hipnotizada al capitán de Gryffindor, que en esos momentos acababa de desprenderse de su túnica, quedándose en camiseta de manga corta. Evita mirar tal monumento y me giro a hablar con Lavender para distraer mi mente, pero hasta ella esta mirando a Harry!Le doy un codazo y le miro con reproche.

-Miraba a mi novio-Se excusa, yo estoy a punto de reñirle por mirar a Harry con deseo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no tengo porqué. Me levante del sitio, mejor me voy a la habitación y adelanto algo de deberes.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunta Lavender

-Me encuentro mal-contesto sin más, descendiendo por las escaleras de las altas gradas.

Una vez en tierra firme suspiro, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, esto es realmente duro.

-Granger-Draco Malfoy aparece enfrente mío, mirándome con su típica mueca de superioridad-Ya te has cansado de ver entrenar a tu queridísimo novio?

-No me encuentro bien Malfoy, así que déjame en paz-Hago amago de caminar hacia el castillo pero el rubio me coge del brazo, haciéndome parar.

-¿Otra vez triste?

-Para nada-Contesto en un susurro, son girarme hacia el Slytherin.

-A que no sabes a quien me acabo de tirar?-Draco se coloca enfrente mío sonriente, haciéndose en interesante.

-No me importa-Contesto, dejándole un poco mal, Malfoy se muestra ofendido, pero n se da por vencido.

-Colabora Granger, es una conversación, ok?-Draco me mira algo suplicante, yo acepto y el repite la pregunta.

-¿A que no sabes con quien acabo de echar un polvo?

-¿Con quien?-Pregunto, fingiendo interés, de una manera algo exagerada, pero a Draco parece valerle.

-¿Conoces a Shannyn Emerson?-Una zorra oxigenada de 7º curso, casualmente miembro de todos los clubes de fans de Harry, declarada enemiga de todo aquel que alguna vez haya creado problemas a su ídolo, uno de ellos Draco Malfoy, con el que acaba de echar un polvo.

-Si la conozco, comento divertida, hay que ver…

-Que maquina-Dice el rubio haciendo un par de movimientos de pelvis, que me roban una sonrisa.

-¿Sexy verdad?-Dice Draco al darse cuenta de que lo observo y sonrío.

-Me he corrido viva-Bromeo abanicándome con la mano. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Draco cuando te pones hasta llegas a ser agradable-Comento sonriéndole

-Y rematadamente sexy-Añade peinándose con la mano derecha el pelo. Comienzo de nuevo a reírme.

-No tienes remedio-Musito observándole y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Draco me mira confundido, con una mueca que hace que me ría de nuevo.

-Tu querido novio estará al caer, y yo tengo otra cita-Comenta el rubio mirando su reloj. Coge mi mano y la besa suavemente-Nos vemos Granger-Draco me sonríe y se aleja de allí, de camino hacia el lago. Lo observo divertida, menudo personaje…

-Vaya, Malfoy sonriendo-Me quedo helada al reconocer esa voz: Harry.

-Ya habéis terminado de entrenar?Pregunto con voz neutral tras un par de segundos en los que me era imposible reaccionar. Debatiéndome entre no contestarle o contestarle mal. Le dirijo una fugaz mirada.

-No me encontraba muy bien-Dice-He dejado a Ron al cargo

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto sin poder evitar preocuparme por el, dejando a un lado cualquier muestra de enfado levanto tímidamente la mirada. Harry sonríe.

-Supongo que será un catarro-Comenta Harry rascándose la cabeza.

-No me extraña-Digo mirándole directamente a los ojos-entrenas medio desnudo!-Harry levanta una ceja, y yo me doy cuenta de que ese último comentario sobraba. Harry sonríe de nuevo.

-A veces eres como la madre que nunca tuve Herm-Dice el ojiverde mirándome con dulzura. Antes era como su hermana y ahora su madre!.Le fulmino con la mirada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-Musito

-Ok-Acepta Harry algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

Comenzamos caminar hacia el castillo

-Como has quedado con Ron?-Pregunto mirando mis pies mientras camino, se muy bien la respuesta.

-No me habla, pero al menos ya no se lanza a por mí cada vez que me ve.

-Pero hablasteis?-También se cual será la respuesta.

-No-Contesta el moreno, yo espero algo más-Esa noche solo me dijo que no quería saber nada más de mi, que no volviera a acercarme a ti ni a su hermana-Añade poco después mirándome algo sombrío.

-Ya se le pasará-Digo no muy segura de mis palabras y dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero Hermione-Harry se para de pronto y me mira directamente a los ojos-No me ignores por favor-El corazón me da un vuelco-Yo no voy a alejarme de ti-Mantengo unos instantes la mirada, justo antes de lanzarme a abrazarlo.

-Yo tampoco-Digo con la voz muy firme-No podría-Añado en un susurro. Harry me abraza con fuerza.

Cuando noto que el abrazo se torna algo más intenso, que siento ganas de besarle y que puede ser diga más de lo que quiero termino el abrazo. Nos dirigimos una última sonrisa, de nuevo siento, que como muchas veces hace Ron, Harry me mira no como un amigo, sino que hay algo más.

-Te acompaño a la enfermería-Comenzamos de nuevo a caminar, estoy muy pillada por el chico que esta andado a mi lado. Nos mantenemos, más bien mantengo, una distancia prudencial, creo que la próxima vez que me abalanzara sobre el no seria para abrazarlo…

Pomfrey diagnostica un gripazo del copón (n/a: una súper gripe xD), y después de darle una poción(seguramente asquerosa por la cara que puso Harry al tragarla) le recomienda que pase la noche en la enfermería.

-Será mejor que me vaya-Digo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry, que estaba colocando su mochila sobre una silla cercana a su cama.

-Me dejaras aquí solo?-Pregunta haciendo un pucherito.

Claro que me quiero quedar, pero no debo. Entre tanto Harry se ha ido detrás de un biombo a cambiarse.

-He quedado con Ron-Contesto tras unos segundos de deliberación interna. Harry no dice nada-Ya son las 8.30 y debe estar preocupado.

Harry aparece con su pijama a rayas, y mirándome con reproche.

-Ok. Abandóname-Harry se mete en la cama de a enfermería fingiendo enfado. Yo sonrío.

-Eres peor que un crío-Digo acercándome hasta la cama, y arropándolo.

-Lo se-Contesta sonriendo, y clavando sus ojos esmeralda en mi. Le cogo la cara con ambas manos y le doy un beso en la frente(n/a:muajajaja!).

-Buenas noches Harry-Le dirijo una última mirada y salgo de la enfermería.

Cierro la puerta tras de mi, suspiro con fuerza y sonrío. Dentro de la enfermería cierto muchacho de ojos verdes había hecho lo mismo, preparándose para dormir placidamente.

8888888888

Que tierno no? xD, Hermione estaba very cabreada con Harry al acabar el capitulo anterior, pero el moreno le dice dos palabritas y ya la tiene de nuevo comiendo de su mano….ay mira que somos personas manejables cuando estamos enamoradas!

La reacción de Ron!Aleluyaaaa!Es algo que siempre quise escribir, mostrar a un Ron no caprichoso, no inmaduro, sensible y comprensivo!No había porque escribir ninguna batalla, ni duelo a muerte, el pelirrojo esta madurando junto a Hermione, quizás esta empezando a comprender las cosas…

Me ha gustado este capitulo, vuelve de nuevo el espíritu, lo noto, lo presiento,muajajajajajajajajjajajaajjajaja.Ahora doy paso a la voz en Off para que nos adelante alguna de las situaciones que pueden darse en próximos capítulos:

_Ron esta tomando tranquilizantes por tanto disgusto¿Pasara algo entre Hermione y Harry¿Matare a Mayra Granger por ser tan rematadamente rebuscada y no escribir mas H/Hr¿La gripe de Harry nos era e realidad una enfermedad mas seria¿Podría Herm_

BASTA!Castigada!Pero que es esto?Te has vuelto loca!Te recuerdo que sin mi no hay fict!Si me matas no hay continuación, y seguro que no leerás escenas H/Hr!...

Intuyo que la voz en off no puede ser la única que se este estirando de los pelos tras un capitulo donde de nuevo no ha habido "tema" entre Harry y Hermione, y como al principio de capitulo anunciaba, líneas mas abajo un adelanto H/Hr del próximo capitulo, para ir haciendo boca, disfrutar xD:

…_Harry esta como hipnotizado, súbitamente se lanza a besarme, yo quedo atrapada entre la puerta y el._

_El beso es salvaje, y envuelto de pasión, de la fuerza con la que nos besamos tardamos un par de minutos en lograr coger el ritmo del beso, y en que nuestras lenguas se pongan de acuerdo._

_Le arranco la camisa, presa del deseo, la arrojo al suelo y mis manos bajan hasta su pantalón inmediatamente después, le desabrocho el cinturón, el botón y la cremallera del pantalón que cae hasta sus tobillos_.…

Muajajajaja, tenéis ganas de leerlo completo? pues a esperar un poquito, no se porque pero creo que este capitulo os congratulara bastante, jajajajaja.

Muchos besos, y feliz navidadddd!

-Mayra Granger-

Reviewssss, no seas malosss!

justo aki bajooo!


	23. De nuevo en tus brazos

Capitulo cortito…xDD, no os quejareis hijos míos, al fin y al cabo era el único que quedaba por terminar, los dos siguientes ya están prácticamente escritos(en mi libreta), los que vengan después ya es otra historia xDD.

Venga, que se que tenéis ganas, no me enrollaré mucho, solo decir que parece ser que no se puede contestar reviews x aquí, la gente logeada del ff habrá recibido mi contestación, aunque hay muchísima gente que tb se merece reconocimiento por dejarme review, mil gracias!.

Este capitulo va dedicado a FracisHHr, una fiel lectora xDD .Disfruta!

**Capitulo 23.Los ángeles de Hogwarts: De nuevo en tus brazos:**

Por la mañana me voy directa a la enfermería para ver como está Harry, como me pasa últimamente no puedo estar durante mucho tiempo sin verlo. Casi corriendo salgo de la habitación camino a la enfermería.

En 10 minutos estoy allí, algo sofocada, frente a la puerta. Me arreglo un poco el pelo y tomo aire, toco a la puerta.

La Sra.Pomfrey en camisón y todavía con los rulos puestos me mira sorprendida.

-Srita Granger…

-Buenos días-Saludo sonriéndole-Venia a ver a Harry

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunta la mujer algo asustada

-Las 7.15-Respondo tras mirar mi reloj, la enfermera me mira y sonríe, ya más tranquila.

-Pase-Abre la puerta del todo, dejándome pasar adentro-Iré a cambiarme mientras le da los buenos días al Sr.Potter-La enfermera me dirige una última sonrisa y se desvanece con un suave "pluf".

Y voy directa a la cama de Harry.

Me sorprende el comprobar que se esta terminando de vestir.

_El busto de Harry…divino tesoro_

Está de espaldas, y lógicamente no se da cuenta de que lo observo y menos de que estoy aquí. El chico está buscando algo en su mochila de quidditch

_Madre mía…"Hermione contrólate"_

-El dichoso peine…-Musita Harry,¿Se peina!.Me acerco un paso a el, este levanta la cabeza de pronto, estoy a escasos Cm. de el.

-¿Madam Pomfrey?-Pregunta Harry con un deje de terror en su voz que me resulta gracioso. Decido seguir con la broma colocando mis manos sobre su espalda desnuda. Harry se aleja de un salto y se gira con una mueca de horror, al verme suspira aliviado, yo comienzo a reírme sin poder evitarlo.

Harry me tira una gasa que había en una mesita cercana.

-Menudo susto me has pegado!

-¿Cómo iba la Sra.Pomfrey a hacerte algo?-Le devuelvo la gasa, que el atrapa en un rápido movimiento

-Ayer me miraba lujuriosamente!-Se defiende el ojiverde medio riéndose

-Tu también eres un exhibicionista!-Harry se mira y luego me sonríe.

-Acababa de salir de la ducha

-Deberías de haber salido ya vestido, y no medio desnudo!-Cogo su camisa de encima del biombo y se la lanzo, también para calmarme yo misma. Harry sonríe una vez más y se la pone.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunta el ojiverde abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa

-¿Eh?-No lo he oído, estoy pendiente de ver como se termina de vestir.

-¿A pasado algo?-Continua el

-¿Cómo que si pasa algo?-Pregunto confundida, no sabiendo a lo que se refiere Harry.

-¿Es muy temprano para que vengas no?-Harry me mira directamente a los ojos

-Si quieres me voy…-Aparto a mirada, no sabiendo muy bien el sentido de su comentario, de todas maneras me ha hecho daño.

-Anoche deberías de haberte quedado-Dice Harry sonriente escasos segundos más tarde, cualquier pensamiento de que pueda molestarlo se disipa de mi cabeza y le devuelvo la sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas?-Le pregunto sentándome en la cama

Harry se da un par de palmaditas sobre la tripa.

-Tengo hambre-Dice en un pucherito

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Dios mío! ahora Harry se sienta a mi lado, y comienza a ponerse los calcetines.

-Ahora vamos al gran comedor si quieres-Propongo, observándolo

-Ron sabe que estas aquí?-Pregunta Harry , poniéndose ahora los zapatos.

-No-Musito bajando la mirada. Harry se incorpora y suspira.

-Ron no tiene que meterse aquí-Contesto viendo la expresión pensativa de Harry, este me mira a los ojos.

-Ron es tu novio-Dice muy serio el ojiverde. Yo no aguanto más, y con todo lo que he presenciado los pasados minutos y el difícil tema de conversación que se avecina, me lanzo a besarle. Harry se queda estático. Me separo de un salto.

-Lo siento-Me disculpo inmediatamente mirando al suelo, y muerta de vergüenza.

-Vamos a desayunar-Dice Harry levantándose de la cama y colgándose su mochila al hombro, yo me levanto también, pero sin atreverme a mirarle.

-Hermione-Levanto cautelosa la mirada para encontrar a un Harry sonriente-No pasa nada-Añade cogiendome de la mano. Juntos salimos de la enfermería.

-Harry, lo siento-Le vuelvo a decir nada más salimos de la enfermería. Harry aprieta con fuerza mi mano y me dirige una de sus calidas sonrisas.

-Pomfrey estaba mirando-Dice el ojiverde volviendo a mirar hacia delante, frunzo el ceño-Es una vieja morbosa

Tras esto último me siento mejor, aliviada, me aferro también con fuerza la mano de Harry, este se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe.

-Será una vieja morbosa pero es una inmejorable enfermera

-Que malo eres!-Le reprocho en broma. Harry suelta una carcajada.

-Lo se-Dice con voz maligna

Entonces me fijo en que Harry no se a colocado la corbata, la lleva colgando alrededor del cuello.

-Harry vas hecho un trapo-Hago que pare en mitad del pasillo y me pongo frente a le para abrocharle la corbata, soltando su mano.

-Que da igual Herm!-Se queja el moreno, como un niño pequeño.

-Se que no te gusta la corbata, pero forma parte de nuestro uniforme-Señalo la mia:perfecta. Le coloco la suya, y me quedo sujetándola. Levanto la cabeza, y al ver a Harry mirándome fijamente, la suelto y me alejo un paso de el.

"_Hermione..."_

-Hermione-Pronuncia Harry con voz tranquila, me coge de la mano de nuevo. Yo levanto la mirada, con el corazón latiéndome furiosamente. Le sonrío. Harry se acerca un paso más a m, sonriente y con la mano que tiene libre se aventura a acariciarme con dulzura la cara. Yo no puedo apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Me aprieta con fuerza la mano, y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego otro, y otro más.

Suspiro envuelta en los besos de Harry, lo cogo de ambas manos y hago que rodee mi cintura, yo coloco las mías rodeando su cuello. Nos vamos moviendo hasta que yo choco contra la pared. Entonces nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Con la respiración agitada y abrazada a Harry no puedo más que sonreír. Harry sonríe también para después suspirar y separarse de mí.

-Mejor nos vamos a desayunar-Harry comienza a caminar, yo le sigo segundos más tarde. Se nos ha vuelto a ir la cabeza….y de nuevo actuamos como su fuera algo normal entre amigos.

88888888

-Tía cuando está a mi lado…-En mi rostro se instaura una sonrisita más propia de Parvati que de mí. Lavender me dirige una dura mirada.

-Hermione déjalo con Ron

-Y dejar de tirarse a Ron?-Interviene Parvati escandalizada-Menudo culo que tiene Weasley!-Miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido, esta baja la cabeza.

-Ella que no fantasee con Ronald pero tu te tiras a Potter!-Dice Lavender cruzándose de brazos.

-No me he tirado Harry estando con Ron!Contesto inmediatamente, para darme cuenta enseguida también de que no es verdad lo que acabo de decir, Lavender sonríe victoriosa.

-Te lo has vuelto a tirar después de su "visita nocturna"?-Pregunta Parvati curiosa, acercando a mi la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-No

-Que pena!-Exclama la morena muy compungida, Lavender le fulmina con la mirada. Parvati entonces parece que se da cuenta de algo.

-Es verdad….-Dice enigmáticamente-Que ahora estáis castradas.

-Mujeres de un solo Hombre-Aclara Lavender mirándome significativamente-Pero Hermione-La rubia me coge e la mano y me mira directamente a los ojos-¿Quieres a Ron?.En un principio me quedo paralizada ante la pregunta, pero después de pocos segundos niego con la cabeza….yo no quiero a Ron.

-Entonces será mejor que lo dejéis no crees?-Lavender me sonríe.

-Sí, será lo mejor-Aparto al mirada de esta-Aunque lo de Harry no tenga futuro no puedo seguir engañando a Ron.

-sin duda-Apoya la rubia muy sonriente, pasándome el brazo por detrás de los hombros y apretándome contra ella-Ya verás que bien!Todo y que Parvati es partidaria de que me siga beneficiando a ambos, se une poco después a abrazo, apretando con tanta fuerza que entre una y otra casi me dejan sin respiración..De todos modos me encuentro feliz, se que tengo dos amigas fantásticas.

-Hola!-Panoja woman aparece en escena, como siempre interrumpiendo-Celebráis algo?-Añade al vernos a las tres abrazadas y sonrientes-Se dirige a saltitos hacia nostras, que nos apresuramos a separarnos, lo que menos quiero yo ahora es abrazar a Ginny.

-Nada, juegos sexuales entre amigas-Contesta la morena, Lavender y yo la miramos con la ceja levantada, y una expresión de "no se te ocurría algo mejor?".Pero como a la pelirroja le da lo mismo por lo que mis amigas me puedan estar abrazando, presta atención a las palabras de Parvati unos pocos segundos, suelta una carcajada, para luego comenzar a hablar sobre sus fantasías con Harry.

-Esta mañana durante el desayuno, no os lo vais a creer-sonríe tontamente y da un par de palmitas, yo decido que no quiero oír más.

-Me voy a comer algo-Digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza para poder salir de la habitación, ahora infestada por un ser asquerosamente irritante, y encima mentiroso.

-Engordarás-Dice Ginny dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas, tengo el impulso de lanzarme sobre ella y estrangularla. Aprieto con fuerza el pomo, que ya estaba entre mis manos Ginny suelta una carcajada, y se gira de nuevo hacia mis dos amigas.

-Hermi tiene un metabolismo envidiable-Dice Lavender dirigiéndome una tranquilizadora sonrisa, mi presión sobre el pomo disminuye, le devuelvo la sonrisa, suspiro y salgo de la habitación. No vale la pena.

Realmente no tengo ni pizca de hambre, en la habitación hemos estado comiendo deliciosas chucherias, mientras (hasta que ha llegado Ginny) hablábamos sobre nuestras cosas.

_Harry_

Sonrío y como una bala me dirijo a la habitación de los chicos.

Instantes más tarde me encuentro frente a la puerta de los leones, y a punto de entrar a su leonera(n/a:xDDD).Me arreglo el pelo, me coloco el sujetador y toco a la puerta. Sin esperar contestación irrumpo en la habitación.

-Hola!-Saluda un sonriente Seamus, esta haciendo unos deberes en el escritorio. Le sonrío.

-¿Buscas a Ron?-Pregunta el chico devolviéndome la sonrisa. Yo no puedo más que afirmar.

-Creo que está en el gran comedor

-No, está en la sala común con Dean-Harry sale de pronto del servicio en albornoz y con el pelo mojado. Como siempre que le veo el corazón me da un vuelco y me dan ganas de comérmelo.

-¿Potter, todavía estás así!-Seamus parece asombrado. Harry levanta una ceja.

-Acabo de salir de la ducha Finnigan!-Contesta Harry imitando el tono de Seamus. Este suspira.

-Este Harry siempre tan presumido!-Alzo una ceja, y Harry a mi lado reacciona de la misma forma-No me extraña que todo Hogwarts caiga rendido a tus pies-Añade dirigiéndole una sonrisilla típica de tíos.

_Harry esta muy bueno…y siempre huele bien_

-No exageres-La voz de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos-Voy a terminar de vestirme-Añade dirigiéndome una fugar mirada. Estoy a punto de ofrecerle ayuda, pero menos mal que no lo he soltado…

-Lavender está en la habitación?-Ahora es Seamus quien me despierta de mi ensimismamiento

-Si-Respondo sonriéndole. El novio de mi reformada amiga se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Voy a darle unos mimitos-Dice justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

_Hermione te has quedado sola con Harry…_

Voy directa a la puerta del baño que está entre abierta, asomo la mirada: Harry está terminándose de abrochar la camisa. Me siento decepcionada.

-¿Te gusta observarme mientras me visto?-Pregunta el ojiverde girándose hacia mi, y sonriendo.

-Creído!-Le observo con dureza-Comprobaba que ya terminabas-Añado como indignada,¿yo observandolo? xD

-Creí que venías buscando a Ron-Dice Harry distraídamente mientras se pone de esa colonia que me gusta tanto…

-Venía a ver como te duchabas, pero he llegado tarde-Digo bromeando, salgo del baño, y me dirijo a una de las camas y me siento.

-Si lo llego a saber te aviso-Dice Harry continuando la broma, saliendo también del baño, y apoyándose en la pared, enfrente de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos pocos segundos, los que tarda Harry en acabar con el "buen royo".

-Lo de esta mañana habrá sido por la poción que me dio Pomfrey-Harry aparta la mirada, lo que acaba de decir no se lo cree ni el.

Yo bufo, y cierro los ojos intentando imaginar cosas bonitas, distraer mi mente del naciente deseo de matar a Harry.

-¿Hay que hacerlo poco a poco no?-Añade poco después, de nuevo con una voz muy poco segura. Abro los ojos y lo encuentro sonriéndome tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto, mirándolo fijamente

-Después de todo, aun quedará algo de carga sexual-Explica no muy convincente Harry, yo le observo con el ceño fruncido. A veces parece un poco alelado,pero ahora con todo lo de Ron, lógicamente no tiene tiempo ni neuronas para más, aunque apuesto que en parte Harry se está haciendo el tonto.

Suspiro y decido aceptar lo que Harry me dice, después de todo no soy inmune a su mirada, además se ha quedado sin Ron, ahora mismo está solo me necesita, más como amiga que como algo más.

-Alguna poción que te hiciera menos apetecible ayudaría-Bromeo soltando una ligera carcajada. Harry sonríe aliviado al ver como mi expresión se ha suavizado.

-Tu que me ves con buenos ojos-Musita el chico revolviéndome el pelo-Pero, buscaremos esa poción-Dice a los pocos segundos mirándome de arriba abajo, aprovecho para quitarme la túnica. Harry arquea las cejas.

-Tenía calor-Explico, mientras arrojo la prenda sobre la cama

-¿Has engordado?-Las palabras de Harry me sientan como un mazazo en plena cabeza, le miro ofendida

-¿Qué!-Me acaba de llamar gorda….

Ahora es Harry quien suelta una carcajada

-No es ningun insulto Hermi!-Abro mucho los ojos, si lo esta arreglando!

-Yo no he engordado Potter!-Le Señalo amenazadoramente con el dedo, y me abalanzo sobre el, Harry no para de reír.

-Iba de coña!-Se defiende cogiéndome ambas manos para evitar que reviente su cándida carita.

-Así no te vas a ganar mi amistad!-Digo soltando yo también una carcajada, que diga que iba en broma me tranquiliza bastante. Todo y eso, no ceso en el intento de golpearle.

-No pensaba que te fuera a sentar tan mal-Bromea Harry disminuyendo un poco la presión sobre mis muñecas.

-Deberías de saber que a las mujeres nos sienta como una puñalada-Digo yo mas seria, parando de forcejear con el y miradote directamente a los ojos. Harry sonríe y suelta mis manos para abrazarme.

Yo le devuelvo con fuerza el abrazo, e inspiro su olor durante unos pocos segundos.

-Y ahora me abrazas?-Pregunto cuando nos estamos ya separando, continuando de alguna manera la broma.

-No te cabrees, eh-Harry me dirige una de sus sonrisas, y me revuelve el pelo de nuevo

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-Contesto fulminándole con la mirada, para poco después sonreírle también.

Harry afirma con la cabeza, todavía con una sonrisilla en el rostro

-Entendido.

Yo hace ya varios minutos que he quedado hipnotizada con el verde de sus ojos, hasta que Harry no aparta la mirada no vuelvo a la realidad.

-Es hora de que vaya a entrenar-Harry va hacía el armario para coger su mochila de quidditch.

-Ya va la segunda vez hoy no?

-Si-Contesta el chico mientras saca unos calcetines del cajón.

-No paras eh-Musito observándolo.

-Así quemo la comilona de este medio día, y la merienda que me tomaré antes de ir a entrenar-Automáticamente fulmino a Harry con la mirada, este se retracta enseguida.

-No iba por nada eh-Se disculpa con una sonrisita. Como me voy a cabrear con el, de todas maneras no le daré la satisfacción de devolverle la sonrisa. Suspiro y me levanto de la cama.

-Hasta la cena entonces Harry-Voy en dirección a la puerta. Harry corre a mi lado.

-Espera que voy contigo-Harry se coloca a mi lado, y juntos salimos de la habitación, yo ni le miro.

Harry me coge del brazo, haciendo que me gire hasta quedar cara a cara con el. Levanto la mirada hasta cruzarme con sus ojos.

-Eres guapísima y estás buenísima-Harry me revuelve por tercera vez el pelo y sonriente va hacia la escalera-Tienes muy bien repartida la poca grasa que tienes-Añade girándose a mirarme. Yo me he quedado muda después de oírle.

-¿Bajas?-Pregunta con una sonrisa .Ahora si, le devuelvo la sonrisa y voy a su lado.

-Vamos-Nos sonreímos una vez más, juntos bajamos la escalera de caracol, el camino al gran comedor, y yo para oír como Ron me cuenta sus últimas aventuras en las cocinas del colegio.

8888888888888

Estoy abrazada a Ron en un sofá de la sala común, aquella misma noche, pensando que quizás si haya engordado.

-Crees que he engordado?-Pregunto distraída a Ron, este no tarda en responder un rotundo "NO".

-Estas perfecta-Añade el pelirrojo sonriéndome y apretándome más hacía el. Yo no dejo de darle vueltas al tema.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Nada-Musito levantando la mirada hacia el y sonriéndole.

El hueco del retrato se abre. Harry entra a la sala común con su mochila de quidditch al hombro.

-Hola-Saluda, mirándonos tanto a mi como a Ron

-Llegas ahora de entrenar?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Son las 11 de la noche! Ron acabo el entrenamiento a las 8!

-Tenía que arreglar unas cosas con Mcgonagall -Contesta el chico sonriendo tímidamente

-¿Has cenado?-Pregunto preocupada, Harry afirma con la cabeza.

-Acabo de venir de las cocinas ahora-Relajo mi posición de nuevo y sonrío, a mi lado Ron está como gruñendo, me tiene fuertemente cogida del brazo que rodea su cintura.

Un silencio algo tenso se instala en la sala. Harry suspira y tras desearnos buenas noches se marcha algo cabizbajo a su habitación.

-¿Le podrías haber dicho algo no!-Recrimino a Ron, zafándome de el y sentándome derecha en el sofá.

-No me importa que haya hecho, si ha cenado o no-Contesta el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndome una significativa mirada.

-Harry es tu amigo!-Exclamo algo indignada por la cabezonería de mi novio

-Ya tuvimos esta discusión antes-Dice Ron más tranquilo de lo que viene siendo habitual en el

-Harry está mal!-Ron me mira directamente a los ojos

-Te ha comido bien el seso no?-Dice Ron apretando los dientes.

-Ron eres un inmaduro!

-Hermione es que esto no va conmigo!Que tienes tu que decir!Harry ha dejado a mi hermana y a tenido un lío con mi novia a mis espaldas! yo soy el perjudicado-Ron me mira directamente a los ojos, Rojo de ira-Tu no tienes que mediar en nada.

-Harry siempre a sido tu mejor amigo-Contesto un tanto afligida, pero sin apartar la mirada.

-No desde que se acostó contigo-Contesta Ron muy serio, acercándose un poco a mi, cogiéndome de ambos brazos-No desde que permitió que lo tocaras, no sabiendo que su mejor amigo suspiraba por ti-Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan. Ahora si aparto la mirada y me mantengo en silencio.

-No me dijo nada, los dos callasteis Hermione-Pienso durante unos segundos en las palabra y los reproches de Ron, decido contraatacar.

-Vamos a discutir a partir de ahora por lo mismo?-Miro a Ron con reproche y me zafo de sus manos levantándome de un salto del sofá y colocando mis manos sobre mis caderas.

-Respeta mis decisiones y yo respetare las tuyas-Ron me dirige una fugar sonrisa desde el sofa-Tu no entiendes porqué no hablo con Harry, pero yo tampoco porque tuvisteis una aventura siendo tan amigos, y yendo tan bien servidos como ibais los dos-Ron me lanza una última mirada. Yo sin saber que decir, aparto de nuevo la mirada y suspiro.

-Ahora vamos a dormir-Ron se levanta también del sofá y atrapa mi mano, juntos abandonamos la sala común, en silencio y cada uno sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

8888888

-¿Parvati tu crees que he engordado?

Lunes 9.30 de la mañana, clase de pociones. Parvati lleva 25 min dormitando. Solo emite un gruñido, y balbucea algo así como "un día explotarás".

-¿Otras vez con lo mismo?-Lavender a mi lado me observa divertida. Es tan divertido reírse del trauma de una amiga!.La fulmino con la mirada. Lavender sonríe cariñosamente.

-Estas fenomenal!-Me da unas palmaditas en el hombro, oigo como Boot y compañía, una fila por detrás de nostras coinciden con la rubia.

-Cariño deja de preocuparte por chorradas-Ahora quien interviene es Ron, sentando justo delante mío.

-Son traumas femeninos Ronald-Harry, sentado dos sitios a la derecha de Ron, se gira a mirarme. Yo le lanzo una significativa mirada, este pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a mirar hacia delante.

-Hermione estas buenísima!-Interviene Dean, sentando entre Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo le lanza una mirada asesina, mientras que Harry levanta una ceja.

-Dean no empieces-Musita Ron con una sonrisa forzada y acercando amenazadoramente su mano a la cara del chico. Este se disculpa bajando la mirada.

Cuando centro de nuevo la atención en la clase, después de este paréntesis, me cruzo directamente con la negra mirada del profesor. Doy un respingo.

-Srta.Granger, si le aburre tanto la clase le invito a que abandone el aula-Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro de Snape-O se calla y deja a un lado las tonterías o recibirá un castigo ejemplar.

-Vale profesor-Bajo la mirada, y en lo que resta de clase no vuelvo a abrir la boca.

-----

A la salida nos encontramos todos comentando lo aburrida que ha sido la clase y tal. Juntos no dirigimos con calma a clase de transformaciones.

-¿Te tomaste en serio lo que te dije?-Pregunta de pronto Harry apareciendo a mi lado, este sonríe burlón.

-Nunca me habías dicho algo así-Musito bajando la mirada.

Harry chasquea la lengua y me de un pequeño golpe en las costillas. Levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Dios, es tan guapo!

-No tengas en cuenta muchas de las cosas que te diga, sabes que a veces no se expresar muy bien las cosas-Harry se rasca graciosamente la cabeza, yo solo le observo divertida.

-No sera para tanto…

-Sr.Potter-Tanto Harry, como yo u todos los demás que caminaban por delante de nosotros dan un salto del susto. Snape iba detrás nuestro!

-Si profesor?-Pregunta Harry con cautela

-La poción de hoy a sido patética-Snape sonríe abiertamente-Debe saber que tiene otro 0-Snape dirige a mirada hacia mi-En lugar de tanto tontear debería centrarse usted en cosas más importantes. Snape vuelve a posar sus ojos negros sobre Harry, sin disminuir el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-Y srta.Granger, jamás pensé que estaría de acuerdo con Potter en algo, pero le doy la razón: ha engordado un poco-En los ojos del profesor aparece un brillo especial, el de la satisfacción de saber que a dado en el blanco. Dicho esto el profesor se pierde por el pasillo.

Yo me quedo parada en el sitio ¿Este hombre tendrá orejas en el culo?

-Gilipollas-Masculla Harry a mi lado, observando como e profesor de pelo grasiento se alejaba por el pasillo.

Levanto la cabeza y me cruzo con la mirada de Ron, que me observa con el ceño fruncido. Como hace Draco, Ron intenta leer más allá de mis ojos, pero como pasa siempre se rinde antes de encontrar algo. El y Dean prosiguen la marcha, los demás seguimos caminando también.

Miro a Harry, este me sonríe, aunque algo sombrío. Lavender me coge de un brazo y me arrastra hacía delante. Comenzamos a hablar de tonterías. Harry ha comenzado también a hablar con Seamus.

888888888

Una vez mas, como en los últimos días, acabo en la habitación de los chicos buscando a Harry, nada mas entrar lo encuentro tumbado en la cama, durmiendo. Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en mi cara. Me acerco a la cama hasta quedar a un lado.

Lo observo durante unos minutos, parece estar tan a gusto…

Impulsivamente me siento junto a el, y comienzo a acariciarle la cara con suavidad, una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro. Aparto la mano como si me acabara de dar una descarga.

No puedo tenerlo delante…no me puedo controlar.

Mi mano baja por su cuello, hasta parar en su busto, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Vuelvo a apartar la mano, y miro a la puerta. Cogo mi varita y cierro la puerta, sin poderlo reprimir mas junto mis labios con los suyos. Mínimo contacto, pero que a mi me provoca una increíble sensación

-Harry-Le susurro al oído

Harry sonriente se revuelve un poco en la cama y se gira hacia mí, todavía profundamente dormido.

-Harry-Le llamo ahora un poco mas alto, frunce un poco el entrecejo, molesto.

-Hermi no jodas…-Musita todavía medio dormido

-¿Yo?-Pregunto inocentemente

Comienzo a acariciarle el pelo con mi mano derecha, Harry de pronto saca su mano derecha de debajo de la almohada y la coloca sobre mi muslo, y comienza a hacer círculos con su dedo.

-No vas a despertarte?-pregunto en un tono bastante insinuante, abriendo mis piernas.

Entonces Harry aparta su mano.

-Déjame dormir Herm-Dice sin abrir los ojos, aunque yo se que ya esta perfectamente despierto.

_No pierdo nada_

Me levanto de la cama, pero para dar la vuelta y meterme en la cama por el otro lado, teniendo a Harry delante mío de espaldas. Meto mi mano por dentro de la camisa del pijama del ojiverde, este se sobresalta y sus músculos se comprimen, cuando mi mano comienza a acariciar su abdomen.

-Joder que fría estas-Masculla, cogiendo mi mano y apretándola con fuerza, su mano esta calida.

-Harry tengo frió-Susurro, pegándome a el. Harry suelta mi mano y con un rápido movimiento se da la vuelta, quedando frente a mi. Entrelazo mis piernas con las suyas y me pego lo máximo a el, abrazándolo con la mamo que había quedado rodeando su cintura.

-Me buscas eh-Susurra con cierta ternura antes de que comencemos a besarnos, me siento como en un sueño cuando de nuevo las manos de Harry comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, y cuando, de nuevo Harry abre su boca para que nuestras lenguas se acaricien.

Es cuando bajo voy bajando mi mano por su abdomen, cuando Harry para mi mano, y también el beso.

-Hermione no-Dice muy poco convincente, todavía sujetando mi mano a la altura de su ombligo.

-Harry ahora soy yo la que no puede evitarlo!Hago un pucherito e intento besarle de nuevo, pero Harry se aparta hacia atrás.

-Son las hormonas Hermione-Alzo una ceja y suelto una sonora carcajada

-Vamos Harry!-Forcejeo para que suelte mi mano, coño quiero hacerlo con el!(n/a: nótese que esta mas cachonda que una mona)

-Hermione vete de aquí antes de que hagamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos-Harry me mira muy serio, cabreada salgo de la cama y me coloco la túnica, a ver que hago yo ahora!

-Que mejor momento que ahora que todos están en el lago!-Mascullando maldiciones me dirijo hacia la puerta, cogo mi varita y quito el embrujo que la mantenía cerrada.

-¿Habías cerrado la puerta?-Pregunta Harry mirándome fijamente desde la cama. Yo afirmo con la cabeza. Se que cualquier royo moral desaparece de la mente de Harry cuando impregnada en su rostro veo esa sonrisa que me enloquece, la que dice "Hermi vamos a echar el mejor polvo de la historia".

Le sonrío del mismo modo, aunque no voy a la cama y me lanzo encima de él y le arranco la ropa, más bien le quiero hacer sufrir un poco más. Me quedo junto a la puerta, y como quien no quiere la cosa, comienzo a desnudarme ante su atenta mirada.

-Querido amigo mío, creo que me voy a quitar la túnica, en tu habitación hace muchísimo calor sabes? como eres tan amigo mío te voy a enseñar un conjunto de lencería que compre el otro día en Hogsmade, y me das tu opinión…Aflojo mi corbata y voy desabrochando lentamente cada un de los botones de mi ajustada camisa, mostrando el precioso sujetador negro de encajes que compre hace unos días.

-Es wander bra, se nota?-Comienzo a mirarme en el espejo y a colocármelas, Harry no pierde detalle.

-Es muy bonito-Se levanta de la cama y viene hasta mi.

-Te enseño el tanga? Parvati pensó que era demasiado atrevido, pero-Le dirijo una picara sonrisa-Tu ya habrás visto de todo…comienzo a desabrocharme la falda, Harry ya esta a dos pasos de mi, aumenta mi sonrisa, Harry esta como hipnotizado, súbitamente se lanza a besarme, yo quedo atrapada entre la puerta y el.

El beso es salvaje, y envuelto en pasión, de la fuerza con la que nos besamos tardamos varios minutos en lograr coger el ritmo del beso, y que nuestras lenguas se pongan de acuerdo.

Le quito a camisa a Harry a tirones, sin desabrochar un solo botón, para arrojarla luego al suelo, mis manos bajan hasta su pantalón. Desabrocho su cinturón y el botón y la cremallera del pantalón, que cae hasta sus tobillos. Entonces Harry me alza, como hacia hace meses rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, y disfruto mientras Harry besa mis senos, pero entonces entre todas aquellas increíbles sensaciones, el calor que me estaba entrando y lo descontrolada que me sentía, noto como si cayera, y mi espalda primera u luego mi cabeza dan contra el suelo, Harry cae encima mío, tardo varios segundos en dejar a un lado en estado de lujuria en el que estaba inmersa, para darme cuenta que hemos caído al suelo porque alguien ha abierto la puerta.

-Esto no es lo que parece-Ya no tengo el peso de Harry sobre mí, me incorporo hasta quedar sentada y observo como se sube con rapidez los pantalones y se abrocha (con dificultades) el pantalón. Observo su expresión: nervioso, nos acaban de descubrir a punto de follar. Entonces caigo, Ron!

Deseando con toda mi alma que la persona que se encuentra a mi lado, de la que veo las piernas, no sea Ron Weasley, mi novio.

-Pero estáis locos!-Suspiro aliviada al descubrir que se trata de Dean.

Harry intenta hablar pero no lo salen las palabras, entonces yo me levanto rápidamente y cierro la puerta tras de mi. Dean me mira totalmente anonadado, me miro y observo que mi falda esta a unos metros de donde me encuentro y que se me sale una teta, rápidamente la escondo, y cogo la camisa de Harry del suelo y me la pongo, logrando cubrir todo mi cuerpo, al menos hasta los muslos.

-Dean te rogaría que

-Que no diga nada verdad?-Dean me fulmina con la mirada, y e su tono de voz percibo algo de rencor, esta realmente enfadado.

-Yo voy a romper con Ron-Tanto Dean como Harry se sorprenden ante tan revelación, Dean deja de mirarme y se gira hacia Harry.

-Ya te vale Potter…

-Dean escúchame!-Le cogo del brazo para que me mire de nuevo, voy a hablar de nuevo pero Dean se adelanta.

-No voy a decir nada-Nos dirige duras miradas a ambos-No quiero ver como Hermione recupera la fama de zorra que una vez se gano, y tampoco quiero ver como Ron reta a un duelo de vida o muerte a Harry…-Se para por unos segundos-Pero que sepáis que pienso que lo que hacéis es despreciable, Harry no te importa lo mas mínimo Ron, te has pasado por el pito lo que hablasteis hace unos días, por no decir que añades una buena pieza a tu colección-Dean vuelve a mirarme-La chica mas deseada del colegio, la que es novia de tu mejor amigo, y amante de medio colegio, toda una joyita-Dean se da media vuelta con intención de salir de la habitación, pero Harry lo llama, Dean se para a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

-Que Hermione no haya querido nunca acostarse contigo no te da derecho a insultarla-Dice el ojiverde en un tono muy tranquilo, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Es una puta igualmente, que merito tiene acostarse con una tía que esta mas manoseada que el culo de Malfoy.(n/a:lol)

Observo como Harry hace girar a Dean cogiendolo del brazo, y como después le da un sonoro puñetazo, esta vez no me interpongo.

-Pero a la que tu no dejabas de insistirle-Musita Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo, intentando peinarse un poco, pero sin quitar la vista de Dean., que esta de rodillas en el suelo, con la mano sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

-Hermi trae pomada, es el tubo púrpura que esta dentro del armario-Harry se agacha para ayudar a levantarse a Dean, Yo me dirijo al servicio para coger la pomada. ¿Quién será el siguiente en recibir un puñetazo?

888888

Muajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja!Hermione va a romper con Ron!Yeah yeah yeah ella,cantemos

Bueno, fuera de euforias, decir que este capitulo me costo bastante de escribir(a decir verdad estos 'ultimos me están costando un hígado y medio), pero como hago siempre hasta que no queda aceptable no procedo a la corrección del mismo, y lo leo una y otra vez antes de subirlo a ff, bueno creo que como tods los que escriben ficts xD.

Os a congratulado, a que si!s

Me despido rápidamente porque tengo que volver a estudiar!Desearme suerte, que si no me entrara el bajón!Que horror!

Mil gracias a todos los que seguís el fict, dejarme un review, es hacer clic, no cuesta nada y me hacéis muy feliz:D(Justo aquí debajo)

Nos vemos a partir del día 16, cuando acabo los exámenes! Que miedo!

Muchos bss, pero no creaís que me voy sin dar paso a la voz en off y sin escribir un adelanto de lo que será en próximo capitulo, allá va..

Decir que después de este capitulo estoy contenta así que no cargaré contra Mayra…jejeje, bueno¿Hermione dejará finalmente a Ronald en el próximo capitulo?¿Dean se irá de la lengua?¿Admitiran al final los tortolitos que se quieren mas que la trucha al trucho?(n/a:¬¬)¿Ginny caerá por un precipicio?(n/a:me acabas de dar una magnifica idea:D)

Bueno, por lo menos ya no se mete conmigo y ataca a panoja woman, lo cual me parece genial,muajajajajajaja .Sin duda tanto a ella como a vosotros os he inculcado el odio que siento por la pequeña( y no por eso más inocente) de los Weasley.MUAJAJAJAJA.Venga, ahora el **adelanto del capitulo 24** :P:

_-Ayer estuviste con Malfoy-Dice muy serio el pelirrojo, fulminándome con la mirada, y manteniéndose totalmente estático ante mi abrazo._

_Me separo de el y le miro extrañada_

_-Pero no pasó nada!-Me defiendo levantando un poco la voz, Ron alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos._

_Hay quien afirma que os besasteis…_

"_Hermione estabas probando si eras una zorra que respondía al deseo y a un cuerpo como el de Malfoy"_

_-No es verdad-Digo tras demasiado tiempo, intentando acercarme a Ron, que se había sentando en mi cama._

_-No has cambiado Hermione-Musita el pelirrojo con tal desprecio que me duele como si de un puñetazo se tratara._

_88888888_

Jojojojojojojojojojojo, ¿Malfoy?¡Que pinta Malfoy, Hermione dirá la verdad, o como la acusa Ron, habrá tenido algo con Draco? Uhhhhh, que interesante se pone estoooo, ¿Qué pasará con Harry? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Una última cosa, título del capitulo: "No puedo negar lo evidente".

¿Qué creéis que pasará? se aceptan apuestas!jejejeje. Ya que has llegado hasta aquí déjame un review anda…por favor…venga….xDDD.

Muchos bss,

Mayra Granger


	24. No se puede negar lo evidente

He alcanzado los 400 reviews, weeeeeee:D:D:D…lo siento pero estoy muy emocionada ¬¬ xD

Bueno este buen humor no tienen nada que ver con como me salieron los exámenes, porque fueron de pena xDDD, bueno pero hay que levantarse y continuar con la vida!Yeahh!En este día tan especial, yo Mayra Granger solterona oficial xD(mejor…) os he querido traer un nuevo y laaargo capitulo de los ángeles, que no suene raro, es que estaba previsto actualizar el día de san valentin xDD

Aclarar algo, no os vayáis a rayar la cabeza: Hermione no está embarazada xD, se riza el rizo pero no llegaré a esos extremos, muajajaja, aunque he de decir que en niño o niña sería monisimo!-

De nuevo deciros que contesté a la gente logeada personalmente, chics crearos una cuenta!XDDD, venga un saludito tb para **Melina, Noell, NikaGranger, ChiOGranger, ºº Ztrellíítah ºº, StrellitaKuriel, Angie, brujitaenamorada, tifanny y SpyWitch **( que si esta logeada xD), **los demás( Chii Tomoyo, ****Akira AkizukiReLoAd****Hermione J. Malfoy****ProngsAndMoony****ackanne****alyssapheebs****Ignasi****hermionedepottergranger**** , Lady Amatista, ****Gerulita Evans****Kari Granger de Potter****FrancisHHr**** y Monik **) ya recibiréis mi mensajito( hoy estoy hablando como Flanders o me lo parece a mí :S?).

Mil gracias! Que seria yo sin vosotros!Ayssss, aunque no me hayas dejado ningún mensaje nunca, no te cortes!Es gratis y ayuda muchoo.

Bueno después de los agradecimientos y tonterías varias os dejo con el nuevo capitulo de este mi fict!LOL.

**Cáp.24.Los angeles de Hogwarts: No se puede negar lo evidente**

Estamos comiendo, tanto Harry como Yo lanzamos furtivas miradas a Dean, que termina su comida tranquilamente.

-Esta noche os apetece hacer una fiesta?-Hago una mueca de asco ante la proposición de la pelirroja.

Parvati y Ginny parecen entusiasmadas ante la idea, entonces me cruzo con la mirada de Ron, que al verme sonríe abiertamente , yo le devuelvo la sonrisa menos entusiasmada.

-Te apetece ir a la fiesta?-Me pregunta el pelirrojo casi igual de entusiasmado que su hermana, yo me encojo de hombros intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-Si quieres nos vamos a tu habitación…-Ron acaricia mi mano sobre la mesa y me lanza una significativa mirada.

Le prometo a Ron que iré al lago después de hacer unas cosas. Antes de subir a mi habitación me quedo en la sala común con Harry.

-Irás a la fiesta?-Le pregunto mientras yo tomo asiento junto a el en el sofá, muy cercano a la chimenea.

-No se-Contesta encogiéndose de hombros, acercando las manos a la chimenea. No está muy convencido.

-Yo ahora he quedado con Ron-Comento, imitando a Harry, calentándome las manos junto al fuego.

-Ya-Dice solamente el moreno, con la vista fija en el fuego.

Tomo aire antes de volver a hablar.

-Quiero dejarlo con Ron-Logro que Harry pose sus ojos verdes en mi, alza una ceja, incrédulo.

-Ya lo oí ayer…-Musita Harry

-Me he dado cuenta de que no estoy hecha par las relaciones-Digo muy seria, sin apartar la mirada de el. Veo como una tímida sonrisa asoma en su rostro-No puedo seguir engañando a Ron…-Suspiro y me dejo caer hacía atrás, de pronto me siento agotada.

-Entonces irás a la fiesta de esta noche?Pregunta de pronto Harry, sancadome de mi momentáneo empanamiento, una desagradable sensación se apodera de mi.

-Creo que no-Digo al fin, sonriendo amablemente a Harry, que me devuelve la sonrisa sentado junto a mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?-pregunta curioso, sin apartar la mirada.

-No se-Contesto sinceramente, cortando el contando visual, y mirando de nuevo a la chimenea. Tras varios segundos de silencio me giro de nuevo para mirarle otra vez-Supongo que huyo de Ron-Añado en un débil susurro

Ahora es Harry quien mira hacia el crepitante fuego.

-A mi tampoco me apetece ir-Contesta el con una sonrisa algo apagada. Entonces comprendo

-Ginny-Musito mirándolo fijamente

-Supongo que si-Admite recostándose en el sofá.

-Creo que Ginebra ha organizado esta fiesta para intentar algo contigo-Contesto medio riéndome, Harry no participa en la broma, es más, me mira con la ceja levantada y cara de "que gracia¬¬".

-Desde luego no se como pude aceptar salir con ella-Musita echándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y suspirando.

No volvemos a quedar en silencio durante varios segundos, mirando fijamente la chimenea.

-Entonces no vas a ir?-Pregunto yo ahora

-No-Contesta Harry

_Hermione díselo!_

_-_Te apetece ir al lago o algo…?-Pregunto tras varios segundos de duda, Harry se gira hacia mi extrañado, luego para mi tranquilidad sonríe. Yo estoy temblando.

-Creo qué no es buena idea-Dice rascándose graciosamente la cabeza y mirándome con dulzura, muy a lo Harry Potter. De pronto caigo en la cuenta: Harry no quiere que nos descontrolemos como el otro día…

-Harry-El ojiverde me mira de nuevo, suspiro y cogo aire.

-Si dejo a Ron…-Harry me mira fijamente-Volveremos al tema?-Añado muy rápido, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Harry. Este permanece unos segundos en silencio. Yo le vuelvo a mirar, ansiosa por recibir algún tipo de respuesta del moreno.

-Vas a volver a las andadas Herm?-Pregunta muy serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

De pronto me sorprendo a mi misma no sabiendo que contestar!

-No mío ya es crónico, no puedo serle fiel ni a mi perro!Harry sonríe divertido, pero a mi no me parece en absoluto gracioso su comentario, Harry deja de sonreír en el momento ve mi expresión de loca asesina muy cabreada. Baja la cabeza.

-Insinúas que tu si que volverás a las andadas-Digo apretando con fuerza los puños, estoy muy enfadada, sobretodo conmigo misma por pensar que Harry pudiera haber cambiado. Harry solo se mantiene en silencio, todavía con la cabeza agachada.

-Ósea que si…-De pronto siento como si algo me oprimiera el estomago, y mi corazón se quedara parado-Esta bien…me levanto del sofá para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-No tan exagerado como antes-Dice Harry enseguida, antes de que haya dado tan siquiera dos pasos. Me quedo mirándolo inexpresivamente, ahora mismo solo deseo que e quede impotente!

-No vas a cambiar nunca Harry…Musito mirándole directamente a los ojos, intentando adivinar que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Muchas chicas estarán saltando de alegría-Digo sarcásticamente y sonriendo con falsedad-La polla de Harry Potter vuelve a entrar en subasta!-Harry chasquea la lengua..

-Va Hermione…-Musita pidiéndome con la mirada que deje de armarla-Si no te conociera juraría que te jode todo esto-Los ojos de Harry se vuelven a encontrar con los míos, de pronto me quedo sin palabras, y aparto la mirada.

-Para nada-Pronuncio en una voz que no parece la mía, lo más fríamente que puedo, aunque sin poder mirar a Harry a la cara.

-Pues no me vengas con rollos morales Hermione!-Contesta el soltando una pequeña carcajada, todo se lo toma a broma…-Tu deberías de recriminarte más a ti misma, tienes novio y a la mínima te desnudas ante mi!-Harry continua con el mismo tono de broma, yo me limito a cerrar con fuera los puños y a respirar hondo. Se me pasan por la cabeza 100º cosas que hacer, pero 999 implican hacer daño físico a Harry, opto por la otra: ignorar su último comentario.

.Ves, ahora si que te callas eh?...-Harry comienza a reírse de nuevo.

Voy a decirle la verdad

-Harry cuando estoy contigo no puedo

-Hermione-Me corta el-Estaba bromeando, no quería que te enfadaras, solo bromeaba-Harry me sonríe tiernamente. De nuevo a podido conmigo…,ya esta bien! me arrodillo frente a el y con decisión le acaricio el pelo para después bajar mi mano acariciándole la cara, Harry se mantiene quieto, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Harry besame-Le digo en un sensual susurro-Si no quieres que te hable nunca más sobre esto, ni cuestione su eres o no una especie de gigoló barato, tu tampoco nombres a Ron, ni me piques porque cada vez que estemos a solas desee que me hagas tuya una vez detrás de otra-Conforme hablo mis manos van desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Harry, dejando al descubierto parte de su busto que sin poder evitar comienzo a acariciar suavemente-No se nombra nada, solo disfrutamos-Añado justo antes de que Harry olvide cualquier dilema moral y se lance a besarme con furia.

88888888888

Harry ha ido a ver si merendaba algo. Hemos terminado en una habitación cercana a Gryffindor, hemos tenido que ir allí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que un grupo de niños de 1º nos observaban detrás de un sofá.

Yo voy directamente a Gryffindor. Estoy feliz pero a la vez me siento que a parte de engañar a Ron me he fallado a mi misma y he cedido ante el deseo, lo que lo ha convencido a sido que yo diera a entender que a mi también me da lo mismo follar por follar, aunque tenga novio! y no es para nada eso, verdad?.A lo mejor ya no es por Harry…quizás he vuelto a anteponer un buen polvo a un amigo, o a una promesa conmigo misma, vuelvo acaso a ser un ángel de Hogwarts? Necesito hablarlo con las chicas.

Ya dentro de Gryffindor encuentro a Lavender, aunque parece bastante ocupada comiéndole la boca a su novio. No la voy a molestar, me sabe mal…

De pronto unos brazos me rodean desde detrás.

-Mi chica!-Ron comienza a besarme el cuello, yo me aparto enseguida, huelo a sexo!

-Me voy a duchar Ron!-Corro hacía mi habitación sin mirar atrás y nada más entrar a la habitación me quito la ropa y me encierro en el baño.

-A que tanta prisa?-Parvati está cepillandose el pelo y me mira extrañada por mi súbita aparición en el servició.

-Necesito ducharme-Doy un toque de varita y enciendo la ducha, desnudarme a toda prisa.

-Sexo eh…adivina como siempre mi amiga, mirándome con su habitual sonrisa pícara. Se acerca a mi y huele mi pelo como si se tratara de un detective analizando la prueba del delito-Potter…-Musita aumentando su sonrisita

TOC, TOC

-Hermione?-Ron ya está en la puerta

Miro horrorizada a Parvati, y salto a la ducha

-Me estoy duchando cariño-Grito ya desde dentro de la ducha

Ron forcejea con la puerta

-Ábreme, quiero hablar contigo-Susurra desde fuera

-Si, hablar…Musita Parvati sonriéndose.

-Va cari-Continua el pelirrojo a la desesperada

-Ya estoy dentro, espera 10 minutos!-Mi novio no me hace caso y deja de intentar abrir la puerta a la fuerza para probar diferentes hechizo (más normal que hubiera empezado por ahí¬¬)

-No quiero!-Musito mirando desesperada a Parvati que parece divertirse mucho con la escena.

-Tía si es que lo tienes a pan y agua…

-Hasta que no entre no va a parar-Digo mirando con preocupación la puerta, de la que salían chispas de colores a cada conjuro fallido de Ron.

-Ron yo también estoy dentro-Interviene Parvati haciendo que el chico dejara por unos instantes de intentar abrir la puerta.

-Parvati abre la puerta y déjame entrar-Pide el pelirrojo esperanzado.

-Estoy desnuda Ronald-Contesta mi amiga, desde dentro de la bañera doy las gracias con una mirada a mi amiga

-Tápate!-Contesta mi novio

Parvati y yo nos dirigimos miradas de asombro…si que pone empeño en entrar.

-No hay toallas-Responde mi amiga a la desesperada

-Te traído una-Se ofrece el chico desde el otro lado.

"accio toalla"-Pronuncia al instante

-Me estoy depilando, aun no he terminado!Si estas cachondo te la cascas!-último intento desesperado de mi amiga para ahuyentar a Ron.

-Hay un conjuro que impide que crezca vello, todas lo utilizáis desde hace años!-Se queja en chico al instante

-Dios mío que pesado-Musita Parvati antes de seguir con la discusión.

-Ron cariño mío, me gusta depilarme con cera porqué el dolor me produce placer!Me estaba haciendo las ingles hasta que has venido a agobiar!-Me tapo la boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una carcajada, la misma Parvati se aguanta las ganas de reír cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuera el peine que llevaba en la mano

-Hermione te espero abajo-Musita abatido el chico. Segundos más tarde se escucha la puerta de la habitación. Parvati y yo rompemos a reír.

-Tía le habías dicho que irías con el al lago esta tarde-Dice mi amiga más seria de lo que viene siendo en ella normal.

-Pensaba ir ahora un rato!-Me defiendo, evitando mirar a mi amiga a los ojos.

-seguro…-Mustia desconfiada mi amiga, poniéndose un poco de perfume y retocando su flequillo.

No digo nada más, y me limito a lavarme el pelo.

-Bueno Herm, nos vemos luego-Parvati sale del baño varios segundos más tarde. La situación a sido divertida, pero es de Ron de quien me estoy riendo, y el no se lo merece, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

88888

-Pero mi hermana necesita que estemos con ella!-Me repite por decimocuarta vez en menos de un minuto Ron, igualmente yo por decimocuarta vez me niego a ir a la dichosa fiesta "animemos todos a la gran Ginny Weasley"

Ron me dirige una dura mirada de reproche

-Dudo que mi hermana no te apoyara si tu estuvieras mal!-Me muerdo la lengua para no contestar a eso.

-Ron no voy a ir a la fiesta, me encuentro mal y además no me apetece!-Hago amago de querer salir de la habitación, pero Ron se interpone en mi camino

-Que vas a hacer esta noche sino?-Clava sus ojos en los míos, mi mente se va directamente a Harry.

-Me quedaré en la sala común leyendo o alo!-Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia

-Ya no lo hagas por mi hermana, hazlo por mi-Ron alarga su mano hasta colocarla sobre mi cintura, subo la mirada hasta encontrarme con su pecoso rostro. No puedo evitar el sonreír.

-Ron no me apetece ir a la fiesta-Digo más tranquila, todo lo dulcemente que puedo, zafándome de el y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-Estas muy rara Hermione…-Musita Ron observando como abandono la habitación. Esta vez no va detrás de mí

Lógicamente no voy a quedarme en Gryffindor, tras dar varias vueltas por los distintos pasillos del castillo decido que mejor voy al lago.

Tranquilidad…solo el sonido del viento golpeando los árboles, el lejano chapotear del calamar gigante, la fría brisa rozando las flores, mi rostro…apoyo la espalda contra el tronco del árbol donde siempre nos sentamos, y resbalo mi espalda hasta quedar sentada, disfrutando del paisaje y sobretodo de la tranquilidad que se respira.

-Pensaba que no te encontraba…"Harry", esperanzada giro mi cabeza para encontrarme con el, pero encuentro a Malfoy. Hago una mueca de decepción sin poder evitarlo.

-Veo que te alegras de verme-Dice sarcástico el Slytherin, sentándose a mi lado-Muchas veces vengo aquí a pensar después de un buen polvo-Añade echando la cabeza hacia atrás y perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar del inmenso lago. Me relajo de nuevo, y como el observo la quietud de las aguas.

-Esperabas a otra persona Granger?-Observo por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy sonríe satisfecho al saber que una vez mas, a acertado

-A mi novio-Miento sin demasiado Empeño, lo que provoca que Draco suelte una carcajada

-Vamos Hermione! No me chupo el dedo-Dice todavía riéndose-A mi me lo puedes contar…-Añade girándose hacia mi y sonriéndome. Me pienso por un segundo el contarle lo de Harry, abrirle mi corazón, pero entonces veo como en su cara se dibuja la típica sonrisa de superioridad

-Si te hubieras quedad conmigo no tendrías que ir picando por ahí…-Draco se aventura a acariciar con suavidad mi rostro, cierro los ojos he intento disfrutas de la caricia del dragón, pero nada. Pasados unos segundos cojo su mano y la aparto. Ahora la que sonríe soy yo.

-Vas perdiendo facultades Malfoy-Draco se muestra ofendido, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Solo probaba-Confiesa el chico, poniendo cara de resignación, y tumbándose boca arriba sobre el césped con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Gracias a ti ya se que no me gustan los tíos por la carga erótica que estos puedan tener-Explico sonriente a Draco, que frunce el ceño ante mi declaración.

-que!

-Que aunque estas muy bueno, ya no me dejo llevar por el instinto ni los impulsos!-Continuo yo muy contenta, olvidando la idea de que pudiera ser de nuevo un ángel.

-Crees eso?-Pregunta incorporándose Malfoy y sonriendo picaramente-Estoy muy bueno?-El chico se desabrocha la túnica y comienza a palparse los pectorales y el abdomen.

-Si hasta yo me pongo cachondo-Bromea sonriente, levanta la mirada hacia mi-No quieres tocar?-Me pregunta con un tono sensual

-Ya no me excitas Draco-Contesto sonriente sobando(n/a: tocando, palpando) a Draco de mala manera(n/a: sin cortarse, sin vergüenza)

-Nada?Pregunta el tras varios segundos, yo niego con la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento pega mi nariz con la suya, y observo sus ojos grises.

-Debería de querer besarte…-Musito intentando captar algún impulso, el deseo de lanzarme sobre Draco, alguna palpitación extraña o que aparezca el habitual cosquilleo. Nada.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad encuentro que no tengo la cara de Draco frente a mi, está tumbado de nuevo

-Uno no es de piedra-Contesta tranquilo-Que tu te hayas vuelto impotente no es mi problema, yo sigo tan potente como siempre-Dirige su mirada a mi algo cabreado, pero no tarda mucho en sonreírme de nuevo

-Draco tu sonrisa se contagia!-Ambos comenzamos a reír

8888

Jamás pensé que terminaría hablando cobre mis problemas con Draco Malfoy!Las horas se han pasado volando, y entre tentativa de Draco a pillarme desprevenida y mis historias para no dormir se nos han hecho las 2 de la mañana.

Draco me ha acompañado hasta la escalera principal. Justo antes de irse me ha acorralado contra la pared, y a comenzado a besarme el cuello (mira que me ponía que hiciera eso), pero yo solo pensaba en si esta noche iba a ver a Harry.

Finalmente Draco se ha dado por vencido, y tras una última sonrisa nos hemos deseado buenas noches y cada uno nos hemos dirigido a nuestra casa.

Nada más entrar en Gryffindor busco a cierto chico moreno de ojos verdes, lo encuentro dormido en uno de los sillones del fondo de la sala, con la lamparita de la mesilla de al lado encendida, me dirijo casi corriendo hasta donde está, y me siento a los pies del sofá donde se encuentra.

-Te he estado esperando-Dice de pronto asustándome, yo para variar me había quedado medio embobada mirándole. Harry me observa fijamente.

-No tenía porque venir…Contesto cruzándome de brazos y devolviéndole la mirada. Harry sonríe, y se sienta normal en el sofá, permitiéndome a mi sentarme al lado-Pero quería verte-Añade en un susurro casi sin darme cuenta que pronuncio las palabras, y acercándome más a el. Harry sonríe de nuevo.

-Si baja Ron…-Dice alejándose un poco hacía el otro lado del sofá. Sonrío divertida

-Me tienes miedo Harry?-En un rápido movimiento quedo hombro con hombro con el chico.

-Claro que no-Contesta el pasando su brazo por detrás de mi hombro y atrayéndome hacia el.

-Tengo sueño-Me acurruco el sofá, apoyándome en el pecho del chico, mientras este me rodea con su brazo, yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, cerrando los ojos y haciendo círculos inconscientemente sobre su abdomen. Estoy tan a gusto…

-Ha valido la pena la espera…-Musita Harry, que atrapa mi mano de encima de su abdomen para entrelazarla con la mía. Ambos nos acomodamos en el sofá, preparados para dormir

-Tu crees?-Pregunto ya medio dormida, envuelta en el olor del chico.

Recibo como respuesta un beso en la frente. Suspiro justo antes de quedar profundamente dormida en los brazos de Harry.

888888

Horas m'as tarde me despierto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y sintiéndome muy feliz. Todavía en el sofá, pero sin Harry a mi lado ¿Lo habré soñado?.Me acurruco en el sofá. Un momento… ¿Cuándo me tapé? observo lo que cubre mi cuerpo: una túnica, la huelo: Harry. Sonrió inconscientemente. Me tapo cubriendo hasta mi nariz, cerrando los ojos e inspirando de nuevo su olor.

En medio de mi ensimismamiento oigo pasos cerca de mí. Abro un ojo para mirar, se me para el corazón :Harry, inmediatamente cierro los ojos de nuevo. Oigo como los pases se van acercando cada vez mas…Se ha sentado a los pies del sofá, y me arropa con su túnica, que mono!

Abro los ojos sin poder aguantarme mas las ganas de verlo

-Buenos días-Susurro sonriente, Harry me devuelve la sonrisa. Me incorporo en el sofá, sentándonos uno al lado del otro, yo todavía tapándome con su túnica

-Has dormido bien?- Pregunta Harry dulcemente

-Cuando te fuiste?-Le pregunto cogiendolo del brazo y apoyándome en su hombro.

-Serian cerca de las 6-Contesta el chico dándome un cabezazo cariñoso

/AY!-Me quejo en broma

-Exagerada-Dice Harry sonriente, repitiendo de nuevo el gesto

Levanto la mirada hasta cruzarme con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Estas horrible recién levantada-Dice Harry de pronto rompiendo el encanto y la atmósfera romántica que se había creado. Me quedo paralizada sin saber que decir, me suelto de el y me traslado a un sillón cercano, tapándome hasta la cabeza con la túnica.

Harry suelta una carcajada

-Tú también eres horrible Potter-Exclamo tras la túnica, lo que provoca que el chico vuelva a reírse

-Ya lo tengo asumido-Bajo la túnica un poco, permitiendo asomar los ojos. Harry desde el sofá me dirige una mirada de las suyas

-Era broma-Se disculpa haciendo un pucherito

-Vete a la mierda Potter!-Me tapo de nuevo hasta la cabeza, no me he enfadado, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poquito, ha cortado el royo de manera tajante!

-Era broma Hermioneeee-Repite de nuevo Harry. Vuelvo a dejar al descubierto mis ojos.

Observo como Harry se levanta del sofá y viene hacia mí, me apresuro a taparme de nuevo. Noto como Harry esta enfrente de mí, de pronto ya no hay túnica que me cubra, Harry la ha apartado de un tiron (que fino..).Apoya los brazos sobre los reposa brazos(n/a:q frase mas fea xD), yo bruzo los mios sobre mi pecho e intento dirigirle una mirada de reproche. Harry se inclina hacia mí, quedando nuestras cabezas a pocos centímetros.

-Te gusta martirizarme eh!-Digo borrando cualquier intento de frialdad y sonriéndole, cogiendo la corbata que había quedado suspendida, rozando mi barbilla. Lo atraigo hacia mí.

-Me encanta-Musita el antes de que nuestros labios se encuentren, un pequeño contacto que provoca que una agradable sensación recorra mi estomago.

-Nos vamos a desayunar?-Pregunta Harry cuando dejamos de besarnos, pero todavía nariz con nariz.

Hago como que me lo pienso, robando un par de besos más al chico y sujetando con fuerza su corbata.

-Estos están en el gran comedor?-Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Harry afirma con la cabeza, manteniendo la intensa mirada.

-Un ratito mas-Musito acercándolo de nuevo hacia mi, nos volvemos a besar pero esta vez mas intensamente. Harry súbitamente me coge en brazos, me sorprendo durante unas décimas de segundo, luego vuelvo a centrarme en el beso y en abrazar con fuerza a Harry. Harry me lleva hasta el sofá en el que habíamos dormido, quedo tendida en el sofá y Harry encima. Como siempre hago rodeo con mis piernas la cintura del chico y mantengo una mano detrás de la nuca del chico, con la otra comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa, Harry baja sus labios hasta mi cuello que comienza a besar magistralmente.

-Donde estuviste ayer?-Pregunta entre besos, y comenzando a subir con ambas manos por mis piernas

-Con Draco-Contesto totalmente hipnotizada por sus caricias, Harry se queda parado de pronto, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, frunce el ceño.

-Malfoy? otra vez?

Despierto entonces de mi trance, dándome cuenta de que no debería de haber dicho eso

-Me lo encontré en el lago y hablamos-Sonrío a Harry, y le acaricio el busto, esperanzada en continuar

-Hablar con Malfoy?-Harry ladea la cabeza y me mira con desconfianza

-Si, solo hablamos-Digo enfadada, olida por su desconfianza-Te dije que vinieras al lago-Añado con reproche

Harry aparta la mirada y suspira

-Nos podían haber visto…

Ahora la que suspira con resignación soy yo. Ya se ha acabado la mañana de ensueño de Hermione Granger…,espero unos segundos por si Harry se lanza de nuevo al ataque, pero nada. Se limita a mirarme a los ojos, como inspeccionándome, decido que es hora de movernos.

-Estarán a punto de subir- tras unos segundos sonríe, y me da un ultimo beso antes de que nos levantemos y vayamos juntos al gran comedor.

8888888

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento de quidditch-Cuenta Harry camino al gran comedor, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado

No se muy bien que me quiere decir Harry con eso…le observo extrañada. Harry aparta la mirada de pronto, y borra su habitual sonrisa de su cara…entonces¿podría ser que..?

-Quieres que vaya o algo?-Pregunto sorprendida, y no muy segura. Harry sonríe de nuevo, automáticamente sonrío también.

-Muchas veces vas a ver a Ron…-Deja caer Harry, volviendo a apartar la mirada de mis ojos. Esto es tan extrañó…

-Tú juegas mejor a quidditch-Confieso, sintiéndome un poco entupida, y algo avergonzada.

-Lo se-/Que modesto!

Ambos comenzamos a reír, rompiendo un poco la rigidez que se había apoderado de ambos, y liberando un poquito de ese extrañó sentimiento de vergüenza.

-Tu no necesitas abuela eh-Le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda, Harry me mira divertido

-Mis fuertes son el quiddith y el sexo-Frunzo el ceño, y por un momento me pregunto si Draco Malfoy habrá utilizado la poción multijugos y se habrá hecho pasar por Harry.

-Tanta niña loca persiguiéndote te ha afectado la cabeza…-Me alejo un paso de el.

-No creo-Dice el acercándose un paso a mi y posando de nuevo sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda en mi, es Harry sin ligar a dudas-Entonces esta tarde vas a venir al entrenamiento?-Harry me mira con intensidad, yo no puedo negarme, además de que me hace especial ilusión porque el mismo me ha pedid que vaya a verlo!

_No es la primera vez Hermione…_

La dichosa vocecita de la cabeza me vuelve a fastidiar mis ilusiones…cierto que Harry me a pedido muchas veces que fuera a verlo, pero no de esta manera, no después de dormir abrazados y despertar entre besos y caricias.

-Claro que iré-Le dirijo una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Pues nos vemos Herm-Harry se acerca a mí y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Donde vas?-Pregunto cogiendolo del brazo

Harry sonríe una vez más

-tengo asuntos que resolver-Dirijo una dura mirada al chico, seguro que ha quedado con alguna guarra!-No he quedado con ninguna chica-Dice Harry como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Con disimulo suspiro aliviada y soltando el brazo de Harry.

-Bueno-Continua el rascándose graciosamente la barbilla-McGonagall puede considerarse una chica?-Suelto una carcajada mas sonora de lo habitual(ya me he quedado completamente tranquila)

Harry se ríe también durante unos pocos segundos, para después desaparecer por uno de los pasillos tras decir un simple "hasta luego Herm"

Yo le observo desaparecer, y me mantengo parada en mitad del pasillo, con una reconfortante sensación recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, Harry esta cambiando…Sonrío abiertamente y tras dar un largo suspiro me dirijo a saltitos y tarareando una melodía al gran comedor.

888888

Acudo al entrenamiento como prometí a Harry, aunque odie todo lo que esto supone :decenas de chicas chillando histéricas y las más variopintas y en ocasiones ridículas pancartas flotando en el aire, además de los gemidos generalizados a cada movimiento de los sex symbols del equipo….en definitiva, niñas salidas

En el gran comedor he hablado con Ron, que esta un poco enfadado porque ayer no fuera a la estupida fiesta de su hermana, aunque Ron cuando esta comiendo no se enfada en exceso. Esta noche me tocara estar con el, y a ver si aprovecho…

En cuanto acaba e entrenamiento Harry vine volando hacia mi cuando todos los componentes del equipo ya estaban en el vestuario

-Buen entrenamiento Harry!-Le dirijo una bonita sonrisa. Harry esta flotando a pocos centímetros de mi.

-Gracias-Acepta el cumplido muy modestamente, para después revolverse el pelo, muy a lo Potter. Se oyen gemidos por todo el campo. Harry y yo nos reímos

-Puro sex-appeal Potter-Bromeo abanicándome con la mano. Harry se acerca un poco a mí.

-Esta noche que haces?-Dice en un susurro para evitar que nadie oyera algo.

-He quedado con Ron-Digo fastidiada, Harry suspira y se encoge de hombros

-Pues ya veré que hago-Harry me revuelve el pelo y saca la lengua picaramente.

-Follar, no?-Musito bajando la mirada. Segura que se va con alguna…

-Me parece que quien si follara esta noche vas a ser tu-Susurra de nuevo. Miro de nuevo a Harry directamente a los ojos, intentando adivinar que hay detrás de esta última frase, si le jode que yo lo haga con mi novio…

-A ti te gusta esto no?-Pregunto son poder evitarlo, de nuevo las palabras salen solas de mi boca. Harry frunce el ceño

-Esto que pasa entre tú y yo

-Ven. Sube a la escoba-Harry entra en la grada y coloca la escoba a una altura adecuada para que yo suba

-Estas loco!Nos van a apedrear…Harry alza una ceja y sonríe

-Vamos, estoy yo…no se arriesgaran a fallar y darme a mi-Harry sonríe una vez mas, y yo sin dudarlo mas, y aunque tengo pánico a las alturas me subo en la escoba. Segundos más tarde estamos surcando el estrellado cielo. Yo me sujeto con fuerza a Harry, estoy aterrada!

-Ya estamos-Anuncia Harry segundos mas tarde, me doy cuenta entonces de que mis pies están rozando el suelo de la que adivino es la torre de Astronomía. Ambos bajamos de la escoba, y sin decir nada nos sentamos en el suelo, reposando la espalda contra la dura pared.

-No deberías de haberme traído aquí, cuando Ron salga del vestuario me va a buscar-Intento mirar a Harry con reproche, pero no puedo y en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, lo que hace que mi frase cambie de sentido.

-Es un momento-Se excusa el-Yo también debo ir a la ducha-Harry me sonríe tan dulcemente que no puedo seguir regañándolo-Ahora continua-Ánade descolocandome por completo

-..Que?

-La pregunta que me habías hecho en el campo…-Ya se lo que a donde quiere llegar, cogo aire antes de repetir la pregunta.

-Estas a gusto con esto?-Harry tiene la misma reacción que minutos antes: se limita a fruncir el ceño-Hemos vuelto a lo de antes Harry-Digo yo sincerándome, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Me dijiste que preferías mi amistad y eso, pero ya ves…

-Yo creo que nos llevamos mejor que antes-Bromea el chico, ahora la que frunce el ceño soy yo.

-Esta claro que no estamos actuando correctamente, yo estoy con Ron, pero…

-No puedes evitar lanzarte a mis brazos-Continua bastante acertado Harry

-Algo así-Afirmo-Es como unes especie de magnetismo-Me coloco encima de Harry-verdad que no piensas en hablar teniéndome sobre tus rodillas?-Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe

-Lo que se dice hablar…

-Bien, pues yo tampoco-Me vuelvo a sentar junto a el, levantándome de encima suyo.-Suspiro con fuerza.

-Hermione, te acuerdas de lo que hablamos una vez en tu habitación?

-FLASH BASK-

_…creeme si pudiera dejaría de verme contigo-Harry para unos segundos-Pero no puedo-Harry se vuelve a tapar la cara con las manos._

_Yo me quedo pensando en lo que ha dicho Harry...parece que el también tiene presión, ha dicho que no puede dejar de encontrarse conmigo...y que Ron me quiere..¿Ron que quiere?_

_-Tía es una atracción que no puedo controlar-Harry ya está de nuevo derecho- y me lo Hecho en cara a mi mismo todos los días-Juraría que de sus ojos verdes comienzan a brotar lagrimas, me acerco a el._

_-Harry a mi me pasa lo mismo-Me vuelvo a sentar sobre el-es como que necesito que me toques o me beses-Cogo las manos de Harry y las paso por encima de mis muslos lentamente-Pero nos puede crear problemas futuros._

_-Lo se –Dice Harry que sigue acariciándome, yo solo disfruto notando su tacto_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-Nunca he dejando de sentirme como un perro en celo cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero me sabe fatal por toda la gente que se ve afectada-Nos mantenemos unos segundos en silencio hasta que Harry vuelve a hablar:

-Esto ya no es ningún juego de adolescentes desmadrados-Musita bajando la mirada

-Que quieres decir?-El corazón se me ha desbocado de repente, necesito decírselo ya!

-Harry, no logro dejar de pensar en ti…-Hago círculos con el dedo sobre mi pierna, estoy muy nerviosa y no me atrevo a subir la mirada. Aumenta mi estado de nerviosismo el hecho de que Harry no diga nada, este coge aire varias veces pero sin hablar en ninguna de las veces.

_No sabe como decirte que no de nuevo…_

-Vale, comprendo-Me levanto de un salto y sonriendo falsamente aunque mi corazón esta destrozado-Vamonos Harry-Me cruzo de brazos y espero con una exagerada sonrisa a que Harry se levante también y nos vayamos.

-Hermione-Harry pronuncia suavemente mi nombre segundos más tarde nada mas se ha levantado del suelo

-No hace falta que digas nada Harry…yo prometí que no tocaría el tema de nuevo! ahora vamonos, Ron tiene que estar buscándome!-Miro a Harry despreocupadamente, y le apremio con un gesto de la mano, lo encuentro mirándome pensativo, con la ceja ligeramente levantada.

-Esta bien…-Harry coge la seta de fuego y juntos volvemos a montarnos en ella.

-Mejor te dejo en Gryffindor, Ron seguramente ya haya salido de los vestuarios, y más si sabe que esta noche habéis quedado.

No contesto y me limito reprimir las lágrimas pensando en otras cosas y a coger a Harry con fuerza para no caerme.

Segundos más tarde ya estamos frente a la torre de Gryffindor, a pocos centímetros de la ventana de mi habitación. Me bajo en el alcen de la ventana muy rapito, todo y estar muerta de miedo, todo sea por no estar cerca de Harry. Me siento estupida. La cortina esta corrida, saco la varita para abrir la ventana con un conjuro. Harry me observa flotando al borde de la ventana.

-Perdona eh-Tras dirigirle una sonrisa bajo la cabeza, dispuesta a entrar en mi habitación.

-Hermione no te equivocas-Levanto la cabeza extrañada por las palabras del chico-Esto no son solo hormonas-Me dirige una dulce sonrisa, el corazón se me desboca de nuevo, y el flotando el aire a mas de 40 mts de altura y yo en el alfeizar de la ventana no puedo correr y abrazarlo, que es lo que en estos momentos deseo.

-Harry-Musito mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry baja de la escoba y se coloca frente a mí, comienza a acariciarme el pelo con suavidad.

-Eres preciosa-Susurra antes de comenzar a besarme el cuello, abro los brazos para apoyarlos sobre la pared pero entonces el brazo izquierdo se encuentra suspendido en el aire, me doy cuenta de donde estamos: a punto de caer al vacío.

-Harry vamos dentro-Harry se separa sonriente , y entra a la habitación detrás de mí: efectivamente no había nadie.

-Te voy a contar una cosa-Susurro al oído de Harry, y cogiendole de una manga lo atraigo hasta que queda pegado a mí.

-Nos pillo Dean el otro día…-Musita Harry frotando cariñosamente su nariz contra la mía. Yo sonrío y sin decir nada mas comienzo a besarle como si mi vida fuera en ello. Nos desplazamos hasta que Harry choca contra la pared.

-Nosotras traíamos aquí a muchos chicos-Continuo contando entre beso y beso. Observo como Harry frunce el ceño

"_Cupriste"-_Agito la varita y luego la lanzo sobre la cama. Harry parece confundido.

-Soy una bruja muy lista…Beso con suavidad el cuello de Harry, bajando mis manos a través de su magnifico busto. Harry se limita a dejarse hacer, el no hace nada.

-Herm, Ron vendrá, y no quiero morir tan joven-Paro durante unos segundos para quedar de nuevo frente a frente con el, y mirar sus ojos verdes.

-Idiota-Musito con una sonrisa peligrosa-Invente una forma de aviso para que cuando estuviéramos "ocupadas" al acercarse alguien a la habitación, cuando pisan el primer escalón de la escalera, a parte de cerrarse la puerta suena una especie de alarma-Una vez mas me lanzo a besar a Harry sin dejar que este dijera nada, tras mis palabras parece mas relajado y comienza a implicarse en el beso y a acariciar mis muslos.

-Somos mas listas que vosotros-Mis manos bajan hasta el pantalón de Harry.

-Un momento-El moreno se para de pronto-cada vez que alguien pis el primer escalón sonara la alarma. Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego con la cabeza.

-Solo si su intención es venir a esta habitación-Contesto sonriéndole una vez mas y colocando de nuevo sus manos sobre mi trasero

Ahora es Harry quien sonríe y se lanza a besarme.

MANOLICAAAAAAAA!QUE GUAPA ES MI CHICAAAAAAAA!

AHH!-Harry se asusta, para después echarse a reír-Dios que horrible!Esto es la alarma!

EN MI PUEBLOOOO!AY QUE GENTE TAN ESPECIAAALL!

Afirmo con la cabeza, sin poder evitar una pequeña carcajada, la cara de espanto de Harry ha sido mortal

-Fue la canción menos erótica que se nos ocurrió: las jotas del pueblo de Lavender

-Estáis fatal-Dice Harry calmando un poco su risa.

-Será mejor que vayas huyendo…-Musito acercándome a un espejo para arreglarme-Y duchate-Añado tapándome la nariz y simulando un desmayo.

-Adiós Herm-Harry se acera a mi sonriente y me da un besito en el cuello y me dirige una de sus intensas miradas x el espejo. Segundos más tarde desaparece volando por la ventana. Suspiro medio embelesada. Me acerco a la puerta para abrirla medio bailando. Estoy como en las nubes, vale que Harry no me ha dicho que me quiera, pero ha admitido que es algo más que una simple aventura!Una enorme sonrisa se instaura en mi rostro.

-Hermione-Ron aparece tras la puerta. Me aliso la falda y le indico con la mano que entre.

-cariño!-Me lanzo a sus brazos presa de una emoción indescriptible, Ron se mantiene estático, cosa muy pero que muy rara.

-Ayer estuviste con Malfoy-Dice sin expresión alguna el pelirrojo. Me separo de el y le mira extrañada.

-Pero no paso nada!-Me defiendo alzando un poco la voz. Ron me fulmina con la mirada

-Hay quien afirma que os besasteis…

'_Hermione estabas probando si eras una zorra que respondía al deseo y a un cuerpo como en del Malfoy"_

-No es verdad-Digo tras demasiado tiempo. Ron se ha sentado en mi cama me mira duramente.

-No has cambiado Hermione-Dice Ron con tal desprecio que hasta me duele

-Ron no paso nada!Solo hablamos!-Ron ríe irónico-Me quiero enrollar con un chico a espaldas de mi novio y no me voy al lago donde cualquiera que se asome desde Gryffindor me pueda ver!...será porque no hay salas en Hogwarts!-Este último comentario todavía parece enfadar más a Ron, las orejas ya se le han tornado de un rojo intenso.

-No quiero seguir contigo Hermione-Ron pronuncia las palabras lentamente y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me quedo paralizada ante las palabras de Ron, pero después del shock inicial me siento aliviada.

-No dices nada-Ron parece decepcionado ante mi reacción

Abro la boca un par de veces para hablar pero de mi boca no sale ni una palabra. El corazón me da un vuelco ante la perspectiva de estar libre, y poder al fin estar con Harry

"_Además a sido el quien te ha dejado…"_

En algún momento durante mis divagaciones en mi rostro se ha dibujado una sonrisa, la voz de Ron me despierta de mis pensamientos.

-Te hace gracia?-Pregunta muy molesto el pelirrojo

-No-Musito bajando la mirada y borrando la sonrisa de mi cara

-A partir de esta noche eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-Dice Ron con un hilo de Voz. Esta destrozado. Y aunque yo también me sienta mal por el, debo admitirlo:

-Es l,o más sensato-Levanto la cabeza e intento sonreír a Ron, que esta al borde del llanto.

-Es Malfoy, verdad?-Pregunta el chico con rabia, con los dientes y puños muy apretados. Yo me apresuro a negarlo.

-Draco no tiene nada que ver Ron!-El pelirrojo me fulmina con la mirada: No me cree, levanto la mano y me acerco a el para hacer desaparecer una lagrima que bajaba por el rostro del chico, pero Ron atrapa mi mano en el aire.

-No me toques- Ron suelta con brusquedad mi brazo y sale de la habitación a grandes zancadas, dando un gran portazo tras el.

8888888888888

Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!Que capitulo tan, tan, tan….mmmm largo! XDDDDDDDD, esto es cierto es el mas largo hasta ahora y bastante trascendental diría yo…muajajaja. Esas jotas del pueblo de Lavender xDDDD, creedme las he escuchado muy parecidas, si es que el folclore Español es lo que tiene xD

Ya se que siempre os dejo con ganas de saber mas, pero creedme, podría haber sido mas mala, pero he preferido que los reviews de este capitulo 23 fueran todos de gente congratulada y súper feliz porque al fin parece que Harry y Hermione van para adelante.

Bueno chicos la voz en off pide paso para intentar formular las posibles incógnitas que se descubrirán(o no) en el próximo capitulo:D

Antes, un adelanto de próximo capitulo!

_Tengo frió, me duele la espalda. Doy una vuelta sobre mi misma…que dura esta la cama, y que fría!...un momento…Palpo con las manos lo que debería ser mi colchón: suelo, frió suelo. Inmediatamente busco con mis manos a Harry a mi lado, estamos casi en penumbras…una sonrisita aparece en mi rostro. Harry…_

_Lo encuentro a mi derecha, acurrucado con el culo en pompa, son cortarme un pelo le doy un pellizco. Suelta un gruñido, río por lo bajo y tras localizar mi varita decido correr una de las lacias cortinas de la misteriosa sala._

_Me quedo blanca de la sorpresa, el chico que duerme pacíficamente sobre el suelo completamente desnudo no es Harry_

WHAT!Mayra Granger que has hecho esta vez!Que has hecho hacer a la dulce Hermione esta vez!No puedo creerlo!La voz en off llora desconsoladamente, no pienso anunciar nada!Estoy enfadada!Defraudada!

-quizás puede ser un sueño, no ser real…-Me acaban de fulminar con la mirada-No te pongas así! tu confía en mi, quizás os quiera engañar, y todo ser un fragmento verídico del próximo capitulo puede que lo haya elegido para engañar, dar mas intriga, you know!una vil estrategia para que continuéis leyendo!(Maria querida tu fondo maligno-calculador no debe ser mostrado a tus lectores), ah, OK. Olvidar las 2 líneas de arriba :D, ahora me are la sueca como mi querididididsisima J.K Rowling, yo os digo de verdad que confiéis en mí! yo no vendo libros que quiera que compréis y x eso os tenga que mantener engañados hasta el final, noooo ese no es mi caso( no estoy insinuando nada eh, que no me demanden xDDD)

Bueno voz en off, colaboras?

Bueno…después de este bonito capitulo de más de 20 hojas haré como que te creo y este adelanto es un espejismo, una pesadilla que tiene Hermione(la ira se aleja de vuestros corazones…)¿Habrá ido Ron a suicidarse¿Lloraran todos la perdida del pelirrojo¿La hermana de este seguirá su camino¿Estará muerta ya¿Lo quemaran o por el contrario lo entYA BASTA!Despido yo, y yo formulo las preguntas FACTIBLES que pueden ser resueltas en el próximo capitulo!

¿Cómo se tomara Ron la ruptura¿ Correrá Hermione a los brazos de Harry¿ Ginny habrá muerto ya?(O siento no lo puedo evitar xD) ¿ Se confesaran Herm y Harry que se quieren muy mucho¿ Y este adelanto que significara…?

Bueno chicos y chicas , esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de los Ángeles de Hogwarts. Dejarme un review que después de un capitulo tan largo y tantas horas frente al ordenador pasándolo y revisándolo una necesita apoyo popular!XDD, el botoncito que dice "GO", ya sabes que si estas logeado/a recibirás la contestación personalizada, si no se te reconocerá el gesto igualmente.Mil gracias a todos.

Muchos Bss,

Mayra Granger


	25. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo del fict!yeahhh!Las fallas fueron la semana pasada, tuve intención de actualizar antes pero me fue totalmente imposible, ahora, todavía de resaca xDD me siento a terminar el capitulo y subirlo.

De nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar review, me ayuda mucho de verdad.Recibireís la contestación en vuestra cuenta los logreados, igualmente mil gracias a Nuria, Emii, Angie, Luz, SpyWitch, Freya, Agus, Tifanny y StrellitaKuriel.I love chaaaaaa,jajajaja

Hace mucho que no lo decía, así que- Los personajes de este fict no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con animo de lucro bla bla bla, por favor que andie me demande!xDDD

Bueno, are you ready?...muajajaja. Quedan 6 capítulos…jojojo (que pena inunda mi corazón!)

**Cap.25. Los angeles de Hogwarts: durmiendo con el enemigo.**

He estado toda la noche sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana acariciando a mi gato y pensando irremediablemente en mi vida con Harry.

Compruebo casi a cada minuto la hora, mientras detrás de mi el sol comienza asomar de entre las montañas, ya queda menos para verlo!

Estas no se han enterado de nada, parece que Ron no ha dicho lo que pasó, cuando subieron a la habitación yo estaba en mi cama, con los doseles corridos y abrazada a la almohada como si de cierto chico de ojos verdes se tratara. Miro de nuevo el reloj: las 6.43

Decido que es hora de vestirme y bajar, no tengo que perder tiempo en ducharme porque durante la noche pasada ya me di un largo baño relajante. De un salto me dirijo al armario para coger mi uniforme, que me pongo a saltitos. En 5 minutos ya estoy lista para afrontar un nuevo día! Herm Granger vuelve a estar soltera!

Dejo atrás los ronquidos de mis compañeras para adentrarme en la quietud del pasillo y segundos mas tarde en la sala común. Inmediatamente me pongo a buscar al capitán del equipo con la mirada, pero en un sofá deslumbro una cabellera roja.

"Ron"

La persona en cuestión se de la vuelta al oír que me acerco.

-Buenos días-Ginebra Weasley y su impoluta sonrisa me observa desde el sofá-Buscabas a mi hermano?-Añade en un tono frío, lo que me hace sospechar que ella si lo sabe. Yo no contesto, me centro más en devolverle la mirada.

-Mi hermano se fue anoche al lago y no ha vuelto-Recita malignamente la pelirroja-Por tu culpa-Ánade agrandando su sonrisa.

Me siento mal al escuchar esto…podía haberme comportado mejor con Ron, tratar de explicárselo todo con claridad y no limitarme a negar que tuviera una aventura con Malfoy.

-No te incumbe nada de esto Ginny-Musito justo antes de girarme para salir de la sala común y comer algo antes de intentar de nuevo hablar con Ron.

-Que vas a ver a Malfoy par darle la noticia?-Pregunta la pelirroja cuando ni tan siquiera he dado dos pasos, parece tener ganas de guerra.

-Si te portas bien algún día te lo presento-Me giro hacia ella y le dirijo una falsa sonrisa,

-Eso no hará que mi hermano deje de odiarte-Pronuncia jovial la pequeña de los Weasley devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda Ginebra-digo antes de después desaparecer por el agujero del retrato. Ginny ríe a carcajadas cual bruja maligna en la hasta entonces silenciosa sala común.

Me dirijo al gran comedor, estoy segurisisisisima de que Ginny tiene mucho que ver en que Ron haya roto conmigo. Aunque también estoy segura de que no sabe el favor que me ha hecho. Ya me reiré yo cuando salga con Harry y ella llore desconsoladamente. Suelo una carcajada similar a la que instantes antes había soltado ella. Me asusto.

"_demasiado tiempo con ella"_

Entre tanto he llegado al gran comedor, que se encuentra prácticamente vacío, tan solo los mas madrugadores están ya desayunando..

Me sorprende encontrar a Draco desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin, pero entonces observo también como esta tonteando con una chica varios años menor que el, que esta sentada justo a su lado y que ríe tontamente ante las palabras del Dragón. Levanta la vista, y nuestras miradas quedan conectadas, cruzándome con sus infranqueables ojos grises. Le sonrío, este me devuelve el saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dirigiéndome una sonrisa muy a lo Malfoy.

Yo me dirijo a mi mesa, donde tan solo encuentro una jarra de zumo de calabaza. Me siento, y lleno mi vaso, al momento aparecen muchas mas cosas de aspecto delicioso.

"a desayunar"

-Que haces tan pronto levantada?-Draco esta sentando enfrente de mi. Doy un bocado a la tostada que me había preparado y bebo un sorbo de zumo antes de contestar.

-No tenia sueño

Draco me penetra con su mirada. La conozco, y lo que so significa, pero el sabe que ya no tiene nada que hacer conmigo después de la otra noche.

-La verdad es que me apetecía-Musita el atrapando mi mano sobre la mesa, y haciendo chocar una de sus piernas con las mías-No sabes tu como estoy yo de activo por las mañanas-Añade mas en broma que en serio

-Sabes que no-Pronuncio no muy alto, recuerdo entonces que los encuentros con el Sly eran muy excitantes.

-La zanahoria no se ha dado cuenta?-Draco deja de hacer chocar sus piernas con las mías.

-Se llama Ron, Draco-Malfoy hace una mueca de asco

-Weasley, ok?-Yo sonrío, y Draco parece satisfecho

-No hay nada que esconder-Digo muy segura-Draco alza una ceja y me mira fijamente. De pronto me encuentro acalorada, sin apartar la mirada de Draco apuro mi zumo de un solo trago

-Yo ya me habría dado cuenta de lo tuyo con san Potter y te aseguro que me habría enfadado mucho…-Draco vuelve a juguetear con mis piernas, mientras que con un dedo hace círculos sobre mi mano

-Ya no estoy con Ron-Musito perdida en los ojos del chico, este me da una patada sin querer por la sorpresa, yo me quejo sonoramente. Draco después de la sorpresa inicial vuelve a sonreír, ahora más abiertamente. Yo le voy a devolver la patada por debajo de la mesa cuando de pronto el atrapa mi pierna en el aire y coloca la punta de mi zapato en su entrepierna mientras acaricia mi gemelo.

-Has hecho mal en poner mi pie ahí-Muevo ligeramente el pie, Draco sonríe aun mas, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. La mano con la que sostenía el vaso de zumo va ahora a mi camisa, me desabrocho los 2 botones superiores. Dentro de mí siento un ardor que se expande por todo mi cuerpo.

-Yo creo que desearías volver a verla-Draco coge mi pie y lo guía rozando su sexo muy lentamente, como si se tratara de un masaje. Arqueo la espalda y rozo mi mano mi cuello. Me siento envuelta en un ambiente cargada de sexo, sexo y más sexo. No puedo más que pensar en hacerlo con Draco salvajemente, durante horas.

Pero entonces Malfoy deja caer mi pie al suelo

-Ya esta bien-Susurra, clavando de nuevo una mirada sensual en mi

-Oye te parece si vamos a la sala del tercer piso…?-Mi pie esta de nuevo en su entrepierna. No me puedo resistir, devoro al Sly con mi mirada, abro todavía más mi camisa y doy círculos con el dedo sobre mi pecho.

-Sabia que caerías Granger-Draco se levanta de la mesa, y yo voy tras el. Varias miradas nos siguen en nuestra súbita escapada, aunque nosotros no nos damos ni cuenta.

Draco no me deja que lo toque hasta que no estamos dentro de la oscura sala del tercer piso. Cierro la puerta de una patada tras de mi. Una pasión animal me hace tirar a Draco al suelo, me recojo el pelo con una cinta y me tiro encima de él.

-No digas nada Malfoy-Le susurro justo antes de comenzar a besarlo con vehemencia. Nos arrancamos la ropa de manera salvaje, mientras rodamos por el suelo entre besos y lametazos. Estoy muy excitada, quiero sentir a Draco ya dentro de mí.

-Venga Draco-Ruego, cogiendo la cabeza del chico, que me besaba los pechos, para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Draco me lanza una lujuriosa mirada, justo antes de empujarlo y de colocarme sobre el.

En ese momento mi mente solo piensa en una cosa: Hacerlo con el. Nos lanzamos una última mirada justo antes de que Malfoy me embista de manera salvaje.

88888888

Tengo frió, me duele la espalda. Doy una vuelta sobre mi misma…que dura esta la cama, y que fría!...un momento…Palpo con las manos lo que debería ser mi colchón: suelo, frió suelo. Inmediatamente busco con mis manos a Harry a mi lado, estamos casi en penumbras…una sonrisita aparece en mi rostro. Harry…

Lo encuentro a mi derecha, acurrucado con el culo en pompa, sin cortarme un pelo le doy un pellizco. Suelta un gruñido, río por lo bajo y tras localizar mi varita decido correr una de las lacias cortinas de la misteriosa sala.

Me quedo blanca de la sorpresa, el chico que duerme pacíficamente sobre el suelo completamente desnudo no es Harry

Estoy petrificada. Me he acostado con Malfoy?De repente el dragón comienza a desperezarse,

-..Joder que frío-Musita justo antes de abrir los ojos y descubrir mi mirada acusadora.

-Que me has hecho!-Le señalo con el dedo, estoy realmente cabreada, a saber que vil hechizo me ha hecho para que yo accediera a hacerlo con el.

Draco se queda parado durante unos segundos, trasladando la mirada de mi a la sala, Draco no suelta ningún tipo de comentario de tipo sexual, como sería normal.

-Granger tranquilízate-El chico comienza a recoger las prendas esparcidas por toda la habitación, y comienza a vestirse en silencio.

Tendrá morro!

-ERES UN CERDO!ESTO ES VIOLACION!-Voy dando grandes zancadas hacia el, pero cuando voy a echar mano de la varita caigo en la cuenta de que estoy totalmente desnuda. Me siento realmente estúpida.

Draco alza una ceja

-Yo no trabajo así y lo sabes-contesta Draco en un tono tranquilo-No podría hacer tal cosa-Añade clavando sus ojos grises en mi, aparto la vista y me mantengo callada, el chico continua hablando.

-Estaba almorzando tranquilo, cuando de repente entraste y decidí darte los buenos días y de paso probar si continuabas pasando de mis atributos'Draco me dirige una sonrisa, mientras yo intento ubicar lo que me está contando…_yo fue al gran comedor, si, hable con Malfoy…definitivamente también_

-Tu comenzaste a ponerte salvaje, y querida a nadie le amarga un dulce-Draco continua con la historia mientras termina de colocarse la camisa, y yo intento ubicar esto ultimo ¿ yo poniéndome "salvaje" ante Draco!

'Va Granger…-Draco me abraza por detrás y comienza a besarme el cuello, me zafo de el en dos segundos. Yo estoy temblando de ira.

-Malfoy déjame en paz-Le fulmino con la mirada y me dispongo a salir de allí. No esta siendo sincero conmigo

-"Blindato"

_Ahora me encierra ¬¬_

-Que coño haces?-Me giro hacia el envuelta en furia-Draco me lanza la ropa a la cara.

-De nada-Contesta antes de salir de allí. Yo caigo d rodillas al suelo gritando de rabia.

8888

Me encierro en mi habitación, asqueada por lo que acabo de hacer. Ayer mismo lo dejo con Ron, me paso toda la noche imaginando en encuentro con Harry tras la ruptura y se me cruza Draco por delante y me lo tiro.

Me cubro el rostro con ambas manos y comienzo a sollozar. Me doy asco. Ahora debería de estar en clase de encantamientos, la ultima del día. He desaparecido durante más de 6 horas!

¿Por qué?

Draco parecía sincero cuando me ha jurado que el no forzó nada y que yo me deje llevar. Las imágenes son tan confusas….me dejo cae sobre la cama, sanda y sin parar de darle vueltas al asunto.

No tengo ninguna confianza en mi misma. No he cambiado nada.

-Hermione?-En mitad de ese torbellino de pensamiento Parvati irrumpe en la habitación. Yo estoy boca abajo, no veo su expresión. Cierro los ojos simulando estar dormida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunta mi amiga en un susurro, se ha acercado seguramente a comprobar que duermo. No voy a abrir los ojos, no estoy preparada para decir nada todavía.

-Esta dormida?-Lavender ha entrado también en la habitación

-Parece que si-Contesta Parvati en un susurro

Seguramente mis amias me estén observando. Yo no hago más que respirar lo más pausadamente que puedo y rogar para mis adentros que se vayan.

-Debe de estar mal después de lo de Ron-Continua Parvati, entonces noto como algo me cubre: están arropándome

-Pero al final ha hecho lo que debía-Dice Lavender. Parvati emite un sonido de asentimiento

-Ahora que duerma, seguramente ha sido un día duro-Oigo las voces de mis amigas un poco más lejanas. Ya se deben de estar dirigiendo a la puerta

-Que tenga suerte-Musita Lavender, acaba de abrir la puerta

-Se la merece-Añade Parvati

Tras varios segundos la puerta se cierra, yo dejo de fingir y apretando como fuerza un cojin cercano comienzo de nuevo a reflexionar, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la fotografía de mi mesita, en la que aparecemos Harry yo y Ron.

"_mientras no se enteren da igual"_-Oigo una vocecita en mi cabeza

-No estábamos solos

"_Nadie va a atreverse a hablar"_

-Debo decir la verdad

"_Perderás a Ron…y a Harry"_

El corazón me da un vuelco. Si Ron se entera no volverá a dirigirme la palabra en años, y Harry…

Mi mente se transporta a la noche anterior, cuando Harry y yo nos besábamos en esta misma habitación entre palabras bonitas y cómplices sonrisas. Todavía me siento peor

"_continua adelante. Al fin y al cabo eres libre"_

Pienso en las últimas palabras de la vocecita…Salgo e la habitación en busca de cierto rubio de ojos grises

8888888888

Como últimamente pasa encuentro al Slytherin en el lago, relajándose y tumbado bajo la sobra de un árbol

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar-Digo muy seria. Draco no se inmuta

-Hoy hace un día precioso-Musita segundos más tarde, ampliando su sonrisa y abriendo un ojo para observarme-Te veo tensa-Comenta como si nada.

Aprieto con fuerza mi cintura y respiro hondo un par de veces antes de contestarle.

-No me digas!-Contesto sarcásticamente y colocando una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro-Quizás sea por el hecho de que me he acostado contigo y no se porque!-Alzo un poco la voz sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que un par de chicas de Hufflepuff miraran con interés la escena desde un árbol cercano.

-No montes el numerito Granger…-Continua impasible el chico, de nuevo con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Ya tienes lo que querías no?-Musito apretando con fuera mis puños, haciéndome daño con mis propias uñas, pero es eso o matar a Draco.

-Nadie va a decir nada-Draco se incorpora cansinamente y se gira para dirigirme una tranquilizadora mirada. Yo alzo una ceja.

-que!

Draco suspira cansado.

-Había poca gente en el gran comedor, y ninguno dirá nada

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-Pregunto con actitud desafiante

-Me he acostado esta tarde con Candy

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunto desconcertada y volviendo a alzar la voz, Draco sonríe con superioridad

-Le pedí que hiciera ciertas cosas-Continua el Slytherin sin apartar la mirada de mi.

-No me importa as posturas o los jueguecitos que hicieras con Candy!-Fulmino a Draco con la mirada, se esta yendo por las ramas!

Draco observa divertido

-Si es que siempre quieres ir al grano…Draco me dirige una pícara sonrisa antes de continuar, yo continuo mirándole ceñuda-Candy ha borrado la memoria de todos los que estaban esa mañana en el gran comedor-Alzo una ceja, incrédula

-Así evito hacer le trabajo sucio y encima me la tiro

-Ella accedió?-Pregunto todavía sin terminar de creerlo.

-Algunas se enfrentarían a 10 dragones para acostarse conmigo-Draco sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo-Tan solo tuve que borrársela a ella justo antes de tíramela-Abro mucho los ojos ante tal declaración, parece que va en serio…

-No te asustes Granger, no son borradas de memoria de años, digamos que no se acordaran de lo que hicieron las pasadas 24 horas.

Mantengo la mirada fija en el Slytherin, que observa el lago muy sonriente.

-Era eso por lo que has venido no?-Pregunta tras varios segundos de absoluto silencio

-Supongo que si…

Durante varios minutos de silencio, se me pasa una idea por la cabeza: la posibilidad de que yo sea una victima más del rubio, peor cuando abro la boca para expresar mi sospecha Draco me corta:

-No te borre la memoria ni nada-Me quedo con la boca abierta, al no tener nada que decir la cierro de nuevo-¿Qué necesidad tendría? además-Draco se gira hacía mi luciendo su típica sonrisa-Lo de esta mañana ha sido algo que quedará para la posteridad, digno de guardar en la memoria…

Intento ahora recordar el encuentro con el Slytherin, pero hay grandes lagunas, tan solo me vienen vagas imágenes…

-Quizás descontrolaste tanto que ocurrieron cosas en tu mente que escapan de cualquier explicación lógica

-¿Qué?-Miro a Draco confundida, pero con una sonrisa-Que tonterías estas diciendo!-Le doy una manotada en el hombro antes de sentarme , ya más relajada, sobre la hierba y mirar al lago.

-¡Has hablado con Potter?

-No-Contesto-Todavía no lo he visto

-Pero piensas lanzarte a sus brazos o algo así?-Pregunta Draco medio riéndose, y mirándome fugazmente

-Parece que caí en brazos equivocados-Musito pensativa, también bromeando. Suspiro y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Esto está olvidado. Se que quieres a ese cara-rajada-Por primera vez en todo este tiempo que llevo hablando con Draco, se que las palabras me las dice de corazón.

-Guárdalo en tu memoria Draco-Miro al chico a los ojos-No volverás a tocarme de nuevo-Draco lanza una mirada desafiante, aunque tarda poco en transformar esa mueca en una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo guardaré-Musita la serpiente volviéndose a tumbar boca arriba sobre la hierba-Nadie va a enterarse de lo de ayer Hermione, así que continua como si nada, pero-Draco me dirige una pícara sonrisa-Yo no dejaré de insistir mientras andes libre.

Suelto una carcajada a la que Draco no tarde en unirse. Siento una calida sensación, todo y que estoy hablando con Draco Malfoy, mi archí enemigo, la persona que estuvo parte de mi estancia aquí en Hogwarts martirizándome. Ahora se que todo a cambiado y que Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos. Sonriente remuevo cariñosamente el pelo del Slytherin antes de levantarme y encaminarme hacia el castillo, con un cargo de conciencia mucho más ligero que horas atrás.

Continuaré adelante, yo no me he levantado al lado de Draco, no he tenido nada con el, y continuo igual o más enamorada de Harry, al que voy a ir a ver ahora mismo.

88888

El panorama en Gryffindor es distinto al que yo imaginaba, cuando entro por el hueco del retrato no escucho el típico barullo de gente, las risas, sino el mas absoluto silencio. Miro el reloj: las 17.07.A estas horas suele haber bastante gente, la gente suele aprovechar para jugar, hacer deberes o simplemente hablar.

Unos tímidos alumnos de 2º me saludan, y la presidenta del club de fans de Harry en Gryffindor se limita, como siempre, a fulminarme con la mirada.

-¿Habéis visto a Lavender o Parvati?-Pregunto a una alumna del grupito de los de 2º curso que me miraba de reojo, da un respingo cuando le hablo, pero luego señala la escalera de caracol: están en la habitación. Doy las gracias a la niña y me encamino hacia la habitación.

Cuando abro la puerta de mi habitación minutos más tarde encuentro que se ha organizado una especie de reunión. Al parecer están jugando a algo, todos están sentados en el suelo rodeando lo que parece un tablero de juego.

-He conseguido el callejón diagon!-Parvati se levanta del suelo y comienza a bailar una especie de rap

"yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"el callejón es mío ya!

"yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"os vais a arruinar"

Todos comienzan a reírse como locos, parece que nadie, excepto Ginny( que me mira con una sospechosa sonrisa) ha reparado en mi presencia.

-Hombre Hermione!-Exclama la pelirroja, cuando con disimulo estaba intentando salir de allí.

Todos paran de reír, Parvati deja también de cantar y giran sus cabezas hacia mí, enseguida todos ponen cara de pena, como si s me hubiera muerto un familiar y tuvieran que expresas su condolencia.

-Hola-Saludo tímidamente

-Hemos venido a avisarte para jugar pero no estabas-Explica Seamus abrazado a su novia

-Como ya no estabas en la cama nos hemos quedado para jugar-Añade mi amiga entre beso y beso

-Podías haber avisado mona!-Me recrimina Parvati-Te piras y nah!

-Tendría algo importante que hacer-Interviene Ginny, mirándome sonriente mientras se metía una chucheria en la boca, entonces lo veo: Harry está sentado a su lado apurando una bolsa de gominolas, me mira de reojo. Yo le sonrío.

-Mi hermano está encerrado en su habitación-Ginny vuelve a reclamar mi atención, en un tono excesivamente jovial. Dirijo una mirada de desconcierto a la pequeña de los Weasley…esta chica?¿

-Por lo menos ya ha salido el servicio-Comenta Seamus en un inútil intento de apaciguar los ánimos y de animar un poco el ambiente-Juegas?-Pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente forzada.

-No gracias-Contesto algo fría, sin dejar de mirar Ginny, que como si nada se lame el azúcar de la punta de los dedos mirando a Harry, este todavía tiene la mirada fija en mí.

-Yo acabo de comprar el callejón diagon-Dice Parvati en un tono como de animador infantil, muy parecido al que había adoptado Seamus. Les dirijo a ambos una tímida sonrisa.

-Creo que bajo a la sala común a acabar la redacción de Snape-Me dirijo hacia la mesa para coger mi cartera, y cogo también unos libros de apoyo que cogimos de la biblioteca.

-Yo me bajo con ella-Anuncia Harry guardando sus tarjetas y demás

-Potter eres un cobarde!-Exclama Parvati de forma teatral-Temes a la gran Parvati Patil!Yo, la persona que esta tomando el control de todo el mundo mágico!-La chica se levanta del suelo a medida que iba creciendo en intensidad su discurso.

-Esta es peor que Voldemort-Bromea Seamos, intercambiando una cómplice mirada con Harry.

-Creo que temo más la ira de Snape-Contesta el chico medio riéndose. Ginny suelta una carcajada muy exagerada. Lavender , Parvati y yo nos miramos al borde de la carcajada.

-Desde luego….-Comenta la rubia cogida del cuello de Seamus

-Si quieres te ayudo en pociones-Se ofrece Ginny para que Harry no se vaya de su lado-Saco muy buenas notas-La pelirroja le dirige una deslumbrante sonrisa

-No te molestes Ginny-Harry le sonríe de manera cordial, luego dirige la mirada hacia Parvati, que lo mira fijamente desde arriba y con los brazos cruzados. Finalmente sonríe también.

-No importa Potter, total no te quedan ni 5 knuts–Parvati ríe malignamente y se sienta de nuevo.

-Me has arruinado Patil!-Exclama Harry fingiendo llorar sobre el hombro de Ginny, esta ríe todavía más fuerte y exageradamente que antes.(n/a: le ha dado un orgasmo).Pero Harry se separa enseguida, y se levanta del suelo

-Te hago un préstamo-Se ofrece la pelirroja en un último intento de retenerlo. Harry vuelve a negar con la cabeza, sonriente.

-Cuando terminemos ya subimos-Digo yo, dirigiendo una sonrisa a la pelirroja

"_Jodete"_

-Voy a coger a cartera y bajo Herm-Harry sale de la habitación tras despedirse. Lanzo una última mirada a Lavender y Parvati, que sonríe pícaramente

-Ale a hacer deberes-Sentencia la morena moviendo ya los dados-Nadie se puede retirar-Alza la varita y susurra unas palabras qué no alcanzo a escuchar. Todos fruncen el ceño preocupados.-Quien abandone la partida se queda calvo-Añade la morena de lo más tranquila. Los demás se quedan paralizados, y a una con el pelo rojo le acaba de joder el plan.

-Tienes un problema con el juego-Musita Ginny con los ojos como platos. Parvati solo sonríe y lanza los dados con energía.

-Un 7!COMPRO!

88888888888

Cuando bajo a la sala común Harry ya está esparciendo sus cosas por la mesa, preparándose para trabajar.

-Parece que tantos ceros seguidos te han mentalizado-Harry me dirige una de sus sonrisas.

-Ya que en la preparación de pociones saco siempre ceros tendré que trabajarme las redacciones-Contesta el muy serio.

-Siempre podrías acostarte con Snape-Bromeo mientras preparo mis cosas también sobre la mesa, Harry me mira horrorizado y con una mueca de asco profundo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás!-Harry cierra los ojos y pone cada de haberse comido algo muy asqueroso, seguramente esta viendo a Snape desnudo en su mente. Suelto una carcajada, Harry me fulmina con la mirada e inmediatamente paro de reírme

-Vale, vale…-Me siento en una de las sillas y abro uno de los libros en busca de informaron sobre las pociones rejuvenecedoras. Harry se sienta justo a mi lado. Me vuelvo para observarlo, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su olor…

-Como estas?-Pregunta este de pronto, sacándome de mis "fantasías", por un momento no se a lo que se refiere, pero entonces caigo: Ron.

-Bien-Contesto quizás demasiado sonriente. Harry devuelve su atención a sus desordenador apuntes.

-Que vas a hacer?-Musita el chico mientras lee cansinamente una de las hojas. De nuevo me cuesta ubicar el sentido de la frase

"_Tirarte sobre la mesa y besarte"_

-Ahora mismo deberes-Harry vulva a mirarme directamente a los ojos, estremeciéndome, la llama dentro de mi queda encendida de nuevo con esa mirada esmeralda.

-Disfrutar-Susurro mirando con deseo los carnosos labios de Harry, los cuales adoptan una sonrisa, aunque quizás algo forzada, precedente a una última pregunta

-¿Igual que antes?-Miro directamente a los ojos a Harry veo sinceridad, preocupación interés por lo que yo pueda contestar.

-No depende de mí-Musito justo antes de lanzarme a besarlo. Me preguntaba la noche anterior como sería besar a Harry ahora que estoy libre y creo que hay sentimientos fuertes de por medio. Respuesta: genial.

Es pausado, envuelto de cariño y con un saber especial( quizás por las chucherias que el chico devoraba minutos antes).Acaricio su rostro mientras e rodea mi cintura con ambas manos.

No hay prisa, solo amor

Cuando paramos ambos sonreímos abiertamente, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

-Deberíamos de hacer los deberes-Contesta Harry mirando de reojo los apuntes, pero sin soltar mi cintura.

Estoy a punto de decirle a Harry que le quiero, que no quiero soltarlo y que nos vayamos al lago a sentarnos y mimarnos durante todo el día, pero me aguanto y me limito a afirmar con la cabeza sonriente y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Será lo mejor-Musito, dándole un último beso y acariciando su rostro una vez más. Después de lanzarnos una última mirada nos separamos, dando largos suspiros. Yo me siento flotar.

-He tomado apuntes en todas las clases-Harry coloca sobre la mesa varias tiras de pergamino-Transformaciones, encantamientos y pociones, las clases a las que has faltado.

La imagen de Malfoy aparece en mi mente, la sala, el y yo juntos y el amargo despertar. Como una película a cámara rápida. Coloco los brazos sobre la mesa y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre estos.

"que horror"

-Se que es duro-Contesta Harry sin sospechar nada-Pero hoy parece que han dado bastante materia-Me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla-Don´t worry-Me dirige una gran sonrisa antes de colocarse derecho y comenzar a escribir su redacción.

-Be happy-Musito completando la frase de Harry, sintiéndome tremendamente culpable, y sabiendo además que el chico que esta a unos centímetros de mi es el chico de mi vida.

888888

Muajajajajaajajajajajaja!muajajajajajajajajajajaja!Que decir sobre este capitulo?mmmm, Hermione se acuesta con Draco pero porque, querida deberias aprender un poco mejor a sonsacarle información a un hombre!quizas también sea verdad que el no tiene nada que ver, y es Hermione la que se empeña en ocultar que realmente quiso algo con Draco…mmm no suena coherente, y he de deciros que Mayra Granger es muy coherente xDDD.Veremos en que se queda esto…

Y Harry…mmm Harrymayra babea, estos dos ya se comportan como algo más, el chico de ojos verdes se dará cuenta!...la trama avanza, los personajes evolucionan(un hurra por super Draco!xDD) y Ginny sale cada vez menos, jojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Bueno un fragmento del capitulo siguiente, el capitulo 26 de los ángeles de Hogwarts…

_-No te voy a matar tranquila-Dice la pelirroja con un sonrisita, es para evitar espionajes.La pequeña de los Weasley se sienta en una de las sillas, mientras yo permanezco de pie junto a la puerta por lo que pudiera pasar_

_-EL mensaje…-La apremio, esto es peor una tortura!_

_-Es verdad!-Ginny se coloca recta en la silla y clava su mirada en mi-En realidad el mensaje no era de mi hermano, sino mío-_

"_una hermana despechada. que miedo…!"_

_Intento parecer lo más tranquila posible_

_-Y el mensaje es?-Pregunto una vez más, Ginny sonríe abiertamente antes de comenzar a hablar…_

JOJOJOJOJO, Ahora los comentarios de la voz en off:P

Ginny...Mayra me acabas de dejar helada lo sabes no, imaginar una conversación entre Ginny y Hermione…se me ponen los pelos de punta.Bueno!De que hablaran Hermione y Ginny?¿de que se trata el misterioso mensaje de la pelirroja?¿le habrán expulsado de la escuela?¿querrá matar a nuestra dulce Hermione?¿ella también se habrá tirado a Malfoy y se lo irá a contar? uhhhh, que emocionante se ponen las cosassssss…al fin pasará lo que tiene que pasar entre Harry y Hermione?...jojojojojojojojojo!

Muy bien voz en off, después de muchos capitulos haces una intervención correcta, sin faltarte conmigo ni nada, muy bien!

"todavía no he terminado"¬¬, he de dar mi opinión sobre el capitulo 25 quridisisisima Mayra Ganger…"

Ok…

Me he declarado muchas veces incondicional tuya, yo te amaba!Te idolatraba!tengo una foto tuya en mi habitación!

¬¬…te voy a denunciar. Debes de ser objetiva, tu misión es intentar acercarte a lo que pueda pasar en el siguiente capitulo, nada más.

Eso no importa!Hermione se ha tirado a Draco!y lo dejas como si nada,¿pero que pasa?¿porque se han enrollado?¿Que sentido tiene esto,vale que luego ha habido momento tierno entre Harry y Hermione, pero no es suficiente!

Ok, gracias por tu opinión, imagino que habrá mucha gente como tu que no entienda muchas cosas, pero creerme al final todo tiene sentido…jojojojojojo.Querria hacer un pequeño apunte **este fict es un Harry/Hermione.Creo que está bastante claro…para que no se equivoque nadie **, me han dejado reviews preguntando al respecto y un par diciendo lo mala pareja que son Hermione y Harry…todos sabéis a lo que refiero xDDD, al resto Mil gracias por el apoyo, os adoro!Dejarme un review que estamos en los últimos capítulos, necesito un último empujón para terminarlo bien bien bien!reviewsss, aquí abajo

GO!xDDD

Mayra Granger


	26. Lo que dicta la razón y lo que dicta el

Bueno sin tiempo para nada más que dar las gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fict, y especialmente a las que dejan review xDDD(que responderé en cuanto encuentre hueco)voy a escribir un nuevo capitulo de los ángeles de Hogwarts. Enjoy!

**Cáp.26.Los ángeles de Hogwarts: Lo que dicta la razón y lo que dicta el corazón.**

Ya bien entrada la noche todos están haciendo las redacciones para Snape, mientras Harry y yo hablamos en unos sofás cercanos.

-Menos mal que me bajé contigo esta tarde ha hacer los deberes-Dice Harry recostándose en el sofá y mirándome muy sonriente.

-Todo por jugar al monopoly…-Miro de reojo las caras de desesperación de mis amigos, y luego le devuelvo la sonrisa a Harry-Hoy dormirán poco-Comento sin apartar la mirada de los hipnotizantes ojos del chico. Sin darme ni cuenta me recuesto sobre el pecho de Harry y me tapo con una manta que había hecho aparecer hacía unos minutos, esta noche refresca. Del mismo modo Harry me pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros y me aprieta contra el. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme de nuevo con sus ojos, nos sonreímos y totalmente ajenos a que a escasos metros están nuestros amigos nuestras cabezas se van acercando poco a poco.

-Yo no tengo la culpa!-Nos separamos asustados por el grito que acaba de pegar Lavender, que nos lanza una significativa mirada-Si Parvati no hubiera amañado la partida habríamos acabado antes-Añade más tranquila. Una hasta entonces sonriente Parvati, seguramente no había dejado de observarnos a Harry y a mí, se esconde detrás de una pila de libros tras las palabras de su amiga.

-No la volvemos a dejar jugar-Interviene Ginny, con un tono simpático que se queda a mitad camino cuando nos descubre a mi y a Harry abrazaditos.

-Ups

-Porque al final has ganado pelirroja!-Lavender se levanta de la silla, evitando así que Ginny continuara mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja suelta una carcajada. Harry y yo aprovechamos la distracción para colocarnos bien en el sofá, y a una distancia prudencial.

-Yo si juego es para ganar querida-Pronuncia Ginny misteriosamente

-6 horas para ganar-Musita la rubia, sentándose de nuevo, y haciéndose un masaje en la cabeza. Seamus se levanta entonces como medio zombi susurrando que iba a por comida. La rubia va detrás de el.

-Yo voy a ver a mi hermano-Ginny nos mira a Harry y a mi de nuevo, pero ya no frunce el ceño ni mira de manera extraña, vuelve a sonreír como siempre a Harry y a mi me ignora. Se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la escalera de caracol.

-¿Lo habéis visto no?-Pregunta Parvati, ahora sola en la mesa.

-El que-preguntamos Harry y yo al unísono.

-Me van a marginar!-Exclama la morena levantándose también de la silla-Y encima me ha ganado Ginny!-Parvati se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y comienza a sollozar.

-Preocúpate de hacer lo de Snape y ya esta-Le digo yo tranquilamente, jugando con la mano de Harry por debajo de la manta. Nos volvemos a sonreír. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Parvati esta vuelve a estar sonriente. Veo la intención de la morena de hacer algún comentario al respecto de esta "nueva" actitud entre yo y Harry. Decido cortarla.

-Oye donde esta Dean?-Pregunto mirando a Harry significativamente

-Esta con Ron-Contestan Parvati y Harry a la vez

-Pero Harry!-Hago amago de levantarme del sofá, pero el moreno me sujeta de la mano.

-No va a decirle nada Hermione-Dice Harry muy tranquilo sonriéndome.

Una sensación de calidez se expande por mi cuerpo, no puedo más que sonreír.

-Ron está mal, Dean está vigilándolo para que no haga nada-Cuenta de pronto Parvati sentándose en un sillón cercano a nosotros.

El corazón me da un vuelco, y sin pensarlo dos veces voy arriba a hablar con Ron, dejando a Harry y a Parvati solos en la sala común.

Cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que veo es a Ginny sentada sobre el borde de una cama, comiendo lo que parecen rosquilletas, de inmediato gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y me ve. Se muestra sorprendida.

-Hermione-Musita, terminando de tragarse la rosquilleta. La cabeza de Dean aparece tras el dosel.

-Hola-Saludo tímidamente. No hay respuesta de nadie, y me dispongo a preguntar donde está Ron cuando este sale del baño, vestido pero con el pelo húmedo.

-Creo que bajaré a cenar algo-Comenta el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana y esbozando una sonrisa. No se a dado cuenta de que estoy aquí .Cierro la puerta tras de mi, entonces Ron repara en mi presencia. Me dirige una mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

-Que haces aquí-Pregunta bruscamente borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Respiro hondo ante de contestar.

-Venia a ver como estabas-Contesta intentando sonreír, la expresión del pelirrojo se suaviza aun poco.

-Pensaba ir a cenar al gran comedor-Explica en un tono más casual

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-Le ofrezco, sintiéndome culpable de que mi amigo haya estado un día entero encerrado en su cuarto.

-Pero tu ya has cenado-Escupe la hermanísima Weasley dándole vueltas a una rosquilleta como si de un boli se tratara y mirándome con su típica sonrisa.

-Ya, pero quiero acompañarte Ron-Contesto ignorando el tono idiota de Ginny, y dirigiendo una dulce mirada a Ron. Este mira a Dean, como preguntándole que debe de hacer, este traslada la mirada hacia otro lado, su hermana sin cortarse un pelo niega fervorosamente con la cabeza.

Pero Ron parece ser que o la ignora o no comprende su claro mensaje.

-Vale-Acepta con una sonrisa

Dos minutos más tarde estamos bajando por la escalera de caracol, sin mediar palabra. Yo me siento un poco mejor al saber que Ron quería hablar conmigo, por lo menos arreglarlo todo para conseguir una buena relación de amistad.

-No has comido nada en todo el día?-le pregunto sonando algo preocupada, aunque aliviada de que fuera ahora a comer algo.

-Mi hermana me traía cosas, esta mañana me trajo el desayuno y a medio día también ha venido con un poco de pizza y paste de calabaza-Contesta el chico algo parado. Entre tanto ya hemos llegado a la sala común, donde Parvati continua haciendo deberes, y Harry lee una revista de deportes magicos. Ambos levantan la mirada al oír nuestras voces, los dos sonríen al ver a Ron.

-Como estas?-Le pregunta Parvati dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa, el pelirrojo se la devuelve agradecido.

-Bien, ahora voy a cenar-Contesta todavía algo retraído.

-Me podrías traer algo-Suplica la morena entre libros.

-Claro-Contesto yo

-Mañana vendrás a entrenar?-Pregunta Harry desde el sofá, con un tono muy correcto, aunque dejando entrever una sonrisa.

-Si-Contesta solo el pelirrojo, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada. El moreno tras un leve suspiro vuelve a centrar su opinión en la revista.

-Volvemos enseguida-Añado yo, intentando que Harry me mire, aunque solo sea una vez. Mis plegarias son escuchadas, Harry levanta la mirada y me dedica una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de las que me dejan babeando y empanada durante segundos. Me siento más tranquila, y si pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal acompañando a cenar a Ron ahora se que no.

Con eso Ron y yo salimos de Gryffindor, de nuevo atrapados en un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que pasan unos minutos Ron no se atreve a decir nada.

-Hermione-Dice en voz bajita, yo me giro a mirarlo-Lo que te dije ayer….-El chico aparta la mirada y respira un par de veces antes de continuar. Yo le miro expectante y con algo de miedo.

-No quiero dejarlo contigo-Termina como de carrerilla, yo me quedo blanca, aunque reacciono pronto.

-Ron es lo mejor-Digo lo más delicadamente que puedo, Ron me mira confundido

-Entonces era verdad-Continua el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz, y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Debes de entenderlo Ron-Me paro en mitad del pasillo y cojo las manos del chico-Eres muy importante para mi Ron

-Pero no quiero estar contigo. Completa Ron con los ojos vidriosos, lo que me parte el corazón.

-claro que quiero!-Digo en un intento de que Ron no rompa a llorar, y sobre todo d que no empiece con los insultos. Se limita a levantar una ceja, esperando una continuación de mi frase.

-Te necesito como amigo-Añado con una voz firme, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo Herm!-Salta el pelirrojo, zafándose de mis manos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con la pared, y resbalando su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Pero Ron…-Me acerco unos pasos a el, quizás todavía no estaba preparado…-Tu y yo congeniamos mas como amigos-Me atrevo a añadir. Ron me fulmina con la mirada

-¿Y porque accediste a salir conmigo entonces?

"para olvidar a Harry"

-Confundí los sentimientos-Confieso tras varios segundos de reflexión-Te habías portado muy bien conmigo, y me sentía protegida y sobretodo querida a tu lado.

Ron chasquea la lengua y se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Pensabas dejarme?-Pregunta segundos más tarde más tranquilo.

-Sí-Contesto sinceramente-Estando juntos solo nos hacíamos daño

-Hay una tercera persona?-Pregunta en el mismo tono tranquilo Ron, levantando levemente la mirada.

Me mantengo en silencio en busca de una buena contestación, pero de pronto el pelirrojo se levanta bruscamente y me fulmina con la mirada, el Ron tranquilo a desaparecido.

-Me has estado engañando!-Me señala acusadoramente.

-No!-Me defiendo alzando un poco la voz, pero Ron ya no me escucha.

-Sabía que habías aceptado que lo dejáramos por alguien!CONTINÚAS SIENDO LO PEOR HERMIONE!NO TE IMPORTA LO MAS MINIMO COMO ME PUEDA SENTIR YO!TE PONEN UN CHICO DELANTE Y NO ATIENDES A RAZONES!-Sendas lagrimas brotan de los ojos del pelirrojo mientras hirientes palabras salen de su boca, no se para apenas a tomar aire. No me acuerdo en que parte comienzo a llorar y me alejo, ni a donde me dirijo, solo quiero estar sola.

88888888888

El sonido del crepitar de las llamas me mantiene desierta, recostada en un sofá de la oscura y a estas horas silenciosa sala común.

Hace unos minutos que he llegado de dar vueltas por el castillo, vagando sin rumbo hasta que al fin me sentí capaz de volver a Gryffindor. Tras muchas horas de pensar y pensar. No he hecho nada malo, solo que Ron no acepta que lo hayamos dejado, no debí de quedarme callada cuando me pregunto si había una tercera persona, no se si lo mío con Harry tirará hacia delante y yo solo me voy poniendo barreras. Hecho para atrás la cabeza y suspiro cansada.

Lo que no fue normal es que me tirara a Malfoy, me consuelo pensando que quizás fue porque volvía a estar soltera y tuve una especie de impulso sexual…

"_pero el ya no te atrae"_

Bueno, peores cosas he hecho…

-Hermione?-Mis dos amigas aparecen, alargan las cabezas a pie de la escalera de caracol, intentando verme.

-Estoy aquí-Enciendo la lamparita de la mesita de mi derecha, las dos chicas corren a sentarse en un sofá cercano.

-Como estas?-Preguntan al unísono, mirándome con preocupación

-Bien-Respondo no muy segura

-Una ruptura siempre es dura.

-Y mas todavía si es con Ronald Hermione es solo mía Weasley-Ánade Parvati con una mueca un tanto extraña.

-Ron dijo algo anoche?-Pregunto un tanto asustada, conozco a Ron enfadado y si vino aquí directamente después de la discusión pudo decir muchas barbaridades. Las expresiones de mis amias apoyan mi teoría.

-En cuanto vea a Malfoy se lo carga-Cuenta Lavender

Yo abro mucho los ojos y el corazón se me desboca ¿se habrá enterado!

-Malfoy?-Mis dos amigas afirman con la cabeza

-Ronnie esta seguro de que le no quieres volver con el por Malfoy, y que has estado engañándole con el.

-Pero que tontería!-Sonrió inconscientemente, todavía no saben nada…aunque comienzo a ponerme nerviosa ante la perspectiva de una pelea entre Ron y Malfoy, me entra un súbito calor así que me desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y me abanico con la mano

-Claro, nadie lo negó-Continua Lavender sentándose a mi lado

-Harry no dijo nada no?-Pregunto algo decepcionad, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

-que iba a decir?-Interviene Parvati-No Ron te equivocas, Hermione no follaba con Malfoy estando contigo sino conmigo!-Ánade la morena imitando la voz de Harry

Yo sonrió tímidamente y observo divertida la actuación de mi amiga

-Veras Ronnie, una vez me colé en su habitación, acababais de empezar a salir!jajaja, a que es divertido querido amigo?

-A decir verdad nadie dijo nada-Corta Lavender con una mirada de desaprobación hacia Parvati-era un monologo de Ron, que fue sacando erróneas conclusiones el solito

Menudos días me esperan…

-Y con Harry que pillina!-Pregunta Lavender cambiando de tema para evitar que me tirar por la ventana de la torre.

-Nada-Respondo algo seca

-Nada!-Repiten Lavender y Parvati al unísono

-Bueno…nos besamos-Admito tras varios segundos, en los que al pensar en Harry me calmo un poco

-Para eso me trago 6 horas de monopoli!-Pregunta Lavender algo indignada. Ella y Parvati me miran en busca de más información

-Solo nos besamos-Repito yo de nuevo-Luego hicimos los deberes y bajamos a cenar.

Parvati se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Estas enferma!-Pone cara de preocupación-6 horas con Potter y no pasa nada!-Parvati da un toque de varita sobre si misma y se viste de doctora, y comienza a simular hacerme pruebas

-Abre la boca y saca la lengua-Decido ignorarla y me limito a reírme

-No me pasa nada!

-Voy a comprobar que todavía te late el corazón!-Parvati continua a lo suyo y con otro toque de varita abre mi camisa.

-..Que?-Parvati abre mucho los ojos

-Y tu dices que solo te besaste con Harry?-Pregunta Lavender también observándome , entonces caigo en la cuenta "los chupetones".Yo ya me había olvidado completamente de las "marcas" de mi encuentro con Draco, me apresuro a cerrarme la camisa otra vez

-No nos puedes mentir Hermione Granger-Declara Parvati sonriendo victoriosa

-Ya pensábamos en serio que la tediosa partida de monopoly había servido solo para que Ginny descubra su vocación de magnate del negocio inmobiliario-Ánade Lavender lanzando una cómplice mirada a Parvati, pero esta ultima me observa de nuevo, concretamente mi cuello, con el ceno fruncido.

-No hay marcas en el cuello-Musita la morena como una autentica investigadora, con la bata y paseándose por la habitación-Solo en el abdomen y en la entrada del pecho.

Lavender se lleva las manos a la boca

-Potter no actúa así-Termina la morena. El terror aparece en mi rostro-Además acabas de declarar que nada mas fueron castos besitos…

-No digas tonterías!-Exclamo en un intento de desviar la atención de aquella conversación, mis amigas me miran con sospecha.

-Todavía están tiernos…no tendrán mas de un día-Continua Parvati, que dirige de pronto me mira directamente a los ojos-Donde estuviste ayer por la maraña Hermione?

-En mi cama!-Contesto en un grito. Me están interrogando mis propias amigas!

-Con quien?-Pregunta Lavender muy seria(desde luego se meten en el papel)-Volvió Potter a irrumpir e la habitación?-Ánade suavizando la expresión

-Nos habríamos enterado-Responde Parvati, descartando esa idea.

-Por favor chicas dejarlo ya!-Ruego en un último intento de que dejen el tema. Mis amigas intercambian miradas, y luego me mira a mí de nuevo.

-Nos los puedes contar Hermione-Dice Parvati sonriéndome, pero no puedo confesar que me acosté con Malfoy…

-Es una reacción, no se como me ha salido-Explico mientras me abrocho los últimos botones. Mis amigas rompen a reír

-Va Hermione! ahora nos dirás que fue tu gato-Dice Lavender limpiándoselas lagrimas.

He de reconocer que dude entre lo de la alergia y mi gato…

-Fue Harry-Digo al final, después de pensar que es lo mejor.-Ayer mientras jugabais al monopoly nos fuimos a una de las salas del 7 piso

Mis dos amigas sonríen satisfechas

-Ya pensaba que te habías tirado a Malfoy-Confiesa Parvati aliviada, yo Casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión-Tras ver los chupetones y la forma pensé en el, porque nunca deja marcas en el cuello.

-Pero no tendría sentido que me acostara con Malfoy-Exclamo fingiendo una sonrisa. Me siento fatal.

-Pues menos mal!-Ánade Lavender también sonriente y tirandose hacia atrás en el sofá-tanto misterio!Me habías preocupado hasta a mi!

-Vamos a dormir no?-Pregunta Parvati muy sonriente, cogiendome de la mano y levantándome del sofá

-Pero son las 4!-No tengo nada de sueño, y ademase m temo que la tertulia continuara arriba

-Más vale 4 horas de sueño que nada-Dice Lavender levantándose también y cogiendo mi otra mano.

-Además si no tienes sueño nos cuentas tu seguro que romántico encuentro con Potter!.Ánade Lavender dirigiéndome una sonrisita.

Ambas me arrastran a la habitación, donde efectivamente no dormimos, solo hablamos, me invento cuatro cosas que parecen servirles a mis amigas, luego hablamos de Lavender y Seamus, de la vida sexual de Parvati, de Snape y de chorradas varias xD, hasta que Parvati comienza a roncar, poco después Lavender y yo nos dormimos también.

Un par de horas mas tarde bajo junto a mis amigas las escaleras de caracol para dirigirme al gran comedor a tomarme una gran taza de café

-Hola-Ginny Weasley aparece a los pies de la escalera, las tres pegamos un grito lo ha debido de escuchar hasta el calamar gigante, nos ha pegado un gran susto.

-¿Quieres volver a jugar?-Pregunta Parvati recuperando la respiración, un poco arqueada hacia delante. La pelirroja sonríe.

-Que cachonda-Suelta una ligera carcajada antes de volver a hablar-Venia a hablar con Hermione. Inmediatamente frunzo el ceño y miro con desconfianza a la pelirroja que sospechosamente continua sonriendo.

-Es un mensaje de Ron-Añade Ginny viendo que mis dos amigas continuaban quietas en el sitio, esperando como yo que la pelirroja hablase-Privado-Lanza significativas miradas a Lavender y Parvati, que se muestran algo decepcionadas.

-Nos vemos en el gran comedor-Lavender me da una palmadita en el hombro, y Parvati se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla-Luego nos lo cuentas-Susurra antes de separarse.

-Vamos a tu habitación-La pelirroja me coge del brazo y me "arrastra" escaleras arriba.

-Hasta luego-Se despiden mis amiga, lanzándome una última mirada de apoyo, yo les intento trasmitir el pánico que siento, pero no pueden hacer nada.

Segundos más tarde entramos a mi habitación, inmediatamente Ginny cierra la puerta y hecha un conjuro silenciados, lo que me aterra.

"esta me mata"

-No te voy a matar tranquila-Dice la pelirroja con una sonrisita-Es para evitar espionajes-La pequeña de los Weasley se sienta en una silla, mientras yo permanezco de pie junto a la puerta por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Será mejor que te sientes-Recomienda Ginny en un tono muy jovial, y pegando palmaditas ore la silla de al lado suyo, indecisa al final me siento en el borde de la cama de Parvati, la más cercana a la puerta.

Hay unos momentos iniciales en los cuales Ginny se limita a mirarme y sonreís. Lo que me pone todavía más nerviosa.

-l mensaje….La apremio, esto es peor que la tortura china!

-Es verdad!-Ginny se coloca recta en la silla y fija su mirada en mí.-En realidad el mensaje no era de Ron, sino mío.

"Una Hermana despechada""Que miedo…"

Intento parecer lo mas tranquila posible,

-Y el mensaje es?-Miro directamente a los ojos a Ginny.

-Te recomendaría que no dejarás a mi hermano-Dice la pelirroja tras varios segundos, con una expresión muy seria y sin apartar la mirada. Yo frunzo el ceño ¿esta quien se ha creído que es!

-No voy a hacer lo que tu me digas-Dice desafiante, ahora ya no estoy nada nerviosa, así que me a traído aquí para amenazarme!JAAAAA!

-Tu quieres ves como si haces todo lo que yo te digo?-Contesta ella de nuevo con ese tono suyo de animadora infantil.

"Te está vacilando"

-Oye Ginny yo no

-Yo no estoy ciega queridísima Hermione-Continua Ginny ignorando mi intento de apaciguar las cosas, encima responde todavía con más arrogancia. De pronto se levanta de la silla de un salto y se acerca poco a poco hacía mi.

-Observo como le haces ojitos a Harry y lo provocas con tus métodos!-Me quedo blanca, la pelirroja sonríe victoriosa continuando con su discurso-Y como no estoy ciega ni sorda e de decirte que tu encuentro con Draco Malfoy ayer por la mañana podría ser la comidilla del colegio, con lo que esto supone-Ginny para de hablar para observar el efecto de sus palabras, noto como si se me parara el corazón de repente, hasta tengo sensación de mareo.

-Tienes dos opciones para que yo me calle la boca: o vuelves con mi hermano, o no te acercas a Harry.

-No puede ser…Musito cogiendo con fuerza un cojín en forma de corazón de Parvati-Tu no…-Todo me da vueltas, por un momento no tengo conocimiento de donde estoy hasta que vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Ginny.

-Ahora elige-La voz me llega lejía, como si hablara desde l habitación de al lado.

-Yo no he…-Balbuceo, Ginny ríe a carcajada limpia.

-Que no te follaste a Draco me ibas a decir?-Pronuncia con sarcasmo?-Si querida Hermione, baje a desayunar y os vi juntos, os seguí y no me creo que os metierais a la antigua clase de encantamientos para estudiar.

No oigo nada. Me encuentro fatal.

-Hable con mi amiga Martha de Hufflepuff y me contó que os habíais estado calentando en la mesa…te vino estupendamente que mi hermano te dejara por zorra, así podrías volver a lo mismo, pero y Harry? jajaja, la has cagado Hermione

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta a trompicones, aunque me encuentro muy mareada no voy a continuar en la habitación escuchando a Ginny. Tras desbloquear la puerta, la abro y caigo de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantenerme en pie.

-La ha embrujado!-Oigo la voz de Lavender lejana. No me doy cuenta de nada mas, simplemente me desplomo.

---------------------------------------------MM-------------------------------------------------

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, dios mío ha matado a Hermione!

Hija de puta panoja mal nacida amargada de mierrrrrrdaaa!

Vale, he rebajado la tensión. Continuamos un poco más…

---------------------------------------------MM-------------------------------------------------

-Ya despierta!Ya despierta!CORRE LAV!HA DESPERTADOOOO!-Los alaridos de Parvati retumban como martillo en mi cabeza. Con gran esfuerzo abro los ojos. Esto en la enfermería.

-Que ha pasado?-Pregunto confundida, sin mover un músculo dado que me pesa todo.

-Pomfrey dice que es un problema estomacal severo-Dice Lavender muy seria-Personalmente creo que fue Ginny-Añade la rubia e un susurro. De pronto me vienen a la mente las palabras de Ginny, la escena completa en mi habitación. Cierro con fuerza los ojos para ver si desaparece.

"Cuéntaselo"

-Chicas-Pronuncio todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ha llegado el momento de decírselo, con Ginny enterada de todo seguro que salen de aquí un momento y se enteran por cualquiera que haya escuchado el meeting de la pelirroja, que estoy segura debe de estar dando en estos momentos aprovechando que soy en la enfermería.

-Te hecho una maldición?-Pregunta Parvati sorprendida

Me tomo unos segundos para hablar, realmente me encuentro agotada. Pero tengo que sacar fuerzas de donde sea.

-Es sobre lo que dijo Ginny-Mis amigas escuchan con atención, no dicen nada, esperando que continué. Tomo aire de nuevo-Parvati-De pronto noto como los parpados me pesan y caigo sumida en un placentero sueño-No fue con Harry-Logro articular justo antes de quedarme dormida, dejando a mis dos amigas confundidas a mas no poder. Pero mi ímpetu de ser sincera con ellas no es más fuerte que la poción que me había administrado la enfermera para que durmiera.

Hasta varias horas mas tarde no despertaría de nuevo, encontrado al lado de mi cama a Harry mirándome fijamente.

88888888888888888888888

Uhhhhhh!Uhhhhhh!Uhhhhhh!

Ginny Weasley eres lo peor!Pero como se puede ser tan mala y retorcida!Esta chica tiene el don de enterarse de todo muchas veces sin proponérselo.

Y con Hermione que pasa? Será un problema estomacal o realmente Ginny la habrá embrujado, correrá acaso un virus asesino por Hogwarts!Madre mía esto esta al rojo vivo que pasará!Que camino elegirá Hermione(si no se muere oO), bueno que me a dado complejo ahora de voz en off, dejémosla a ella hacer su trabajo, y como siempre antes un adelanto del capitulo 27!

_…_

_-PUTA TU MADRE!-Voy a golpear a Ron, pero de pronto Lavender me coge por detrás y con brusco movimiento me separa del chico. Yo rompo a llorar por la impotencia y me abrazo a mi amiga._

_-retira eso que has dicho-Oigo que dice Harry amenazante. Levanto la vista y veo que Harry está junto a Ron y que le ha agarrado del brazo, pero el pelirrojo todavía me observa a mí, respirando agitadamente e ignorando completamente a Harry._

_-Dime que no te follaste a Malfoy hace dos días!-Siento como si el corazón se me parase de pronto, las piernas me fallan, haciendo que me tambalee, pero Lavender me sujeta con fuerza, por el rostro de Ron corren dos silenciosas lagrimas. Harry mira extrañado al pelirrojo y le suelta el brazo_

_…_

…como acabará esto? Tendría razón Hermione y Ginny ha ido haciendo reuniones para contarlo por todo el colegio, si es así porque todo el mundo parece sorprendido? No puedo más!Es demasiada tensión! Y yo no puedo limitarme a lanzar unas preguntas y a largarme esperando, mínimo un mes, a que te dignes a actualizar!No después de esto!Pero si Ron ya lo sabe esto no puede acabar bien, Hermione no va a poder salir de esta y tendrá que irse del colegio porque nadie va a querer saber nada d ella y entonces no va a poder casarse con Harry ni tener preciosos retoños con los que montar en escoba!

Bueno gracias ¬¬

Lo dejaremos aquí, ahora mimo me vuelvo a estudiar un ratillo más antes de irme a currar, espero tardar lo menos posible, de verdad hago lo que puedo. Últimos 5 capítulos. Y perdón por el retraso pero una hace lo que buenamente puede 

Mil gracias,

Mayra Granger

Ahora darle al botoncito del review .Thanksss.


	27. Cuando todo era perfecto llegó ella

Holaaaaa, hoy Domingo me dispongo a escribir un nuevo y esperadísimo capitulo de los ángeles de Hogwarts, tengo que decir que acabé los exámenes este jueves y tras unos días de celebración, mucho mas tranquila y con mucho tiempo libre (biennn!) voy a ponerme manos a la obra, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me habéis enviando, que aunque no lo creáis me ayudaron hasta a estudiar mas xDDD, aunque luego mas notas pues…lararara xDDD. No me enrollo mas, miles de gracias a todos y muchos besos.

Capitulo 27 Los ángeles de Hogwarts: Todo era perfecto y llegó ella:

…

_Hasta varias horas más tarde no despertaría, encontrando al lado de mi cama a Harry mirándome fijamente._

Me quedo callada mirando a Harry, intento descubrir si me mira con reproche o no. Ahora sonríe como solo el sabe: Ginny todavía no ha abierto la boca.

-Como te encuentras?Pregunta el moreno colocándome bien la almohada mientras intento incorporarme, lo que lo deja muy próximo de mi. Su olor…-Parece ser que tienes una especie de virus estomacal, algo parecido a lo que me ocurrió a mi hace unos días.

-Parvati y Lavender están seguras de que Ginny te embrujó-Continua Harry con una sonrisa y haciendo amago de reírse. Yo evito cruzarme con su mirada esmeralda, me siento culpable de estar engañando a todos-Porque no hablas?-Pregunta Harry divertido con las manos sobre la cintura.

Suspiro y me tapo un poco más con la sabana.

-No me apetece hablar-Musito mirando el vaso que hay sobre la mesa. Noto el peso de Harry en la cama, se acaba de sentar.

-A Ron se le pasará el enfado, por eso no te preocupes-Harry coloca su mano sobre mi pierna intentando tranquilizarme, impulsivamente entrelazo mi mano con la suya y la aprieto con fuerza, pero todavía con la mirada fija en el vaso. Harry se acomoda en la cama, y con su otra mano me acaricia el pelo con dulzura.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-Pregunto cerrando por unos segundos los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de Harry.

-Lav Y Parvati me mandaron una lechuza esta tarde, justo antes de que entrara a clase de defensa-Explica el chico sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8 menos diez-Abro los ojos, sorprendida encontrando a un (como no) sonriente Harry-Pomfrey te dio una poción para que durmieras 10 horas seguidas

Por primera vez sonría al chico de ojos verdes, y cojo también su otra mano, con la que me acariciaba el pelo, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias Harry-Musito volviéndome a perder en sus ojos, el chico sonríe agradecido

-Encantado-Contesta acariciando mis dos manos

-Cuando podré salir?-Suelto poco a poco de nuevo una de sus manos

-Ahora mismo supongo-Dice Harry soltándome y yendo a coger lo que parece una bolsa-aquí están tus cosas, cambiate y nos vamos-Harry también me acerca las medias, y el uniforme, así como los zapatos.

-Vale!-Me encuentro mucho más animada, nada más llegar a Gryffindor les contaré a las chicas lo de Malfoy!Y por supuesto a Harry también!

-Date prisa-me apremia Harry, sacándome de los pensamientos-Dentro de una hora volverás a caer dormida.

-Otras diez horas?-pregunto asustada, Harry afirma sonriente y se acerca a darme un fugaz beso en los labios.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Harry Y todavía un poco atontada me coloco detrás del biombo para cambiarme. Una parte de mi espera a que la cabeza de Harry asoma, pero es muy decente cuando quiere, y sobre todo delante de Pomfrey y los profesores.

5 Minutos más tarde estoy preparada. Cuando salgo encuentro a Harry hablando con la enfermera, que a decir verdad si parece que le mire un tanto extraño…

-Nos vamos?-Pregunto cortándoles, Harry se gira sonriente, al igual que Pomfrey que me da un par de pociones y me desea una pronta recuperación. Harry y yo nos despedimos y salimos de la enfermería.

-Si que te mira con deseo-Digo a Harry con una sonrisilla pícara nada más comenzamos a caminar, este que sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero afirma con la cabeza, también sonriendo.

-Buena enfermera pero algo depravada-Dice medio riéndose, en este momento y tras soltar una sonora carcajada me cojo al brazo de Harry, y juntos seguimos el camino a nuestra casa(n/a: a Gryffindor eh xDDD).

-Hoy no tenías entrenamiento?-Pregunto recordando como ayer Harry le había preguntado a Ron sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, el moreno asiente con la cabeza. Me siento culpable, en pocos días juegan el partido contra ravenclaw, donde se juegan la copa de quidditch.

-No pasa nada Herm-Me tranquiliza Harry, pasándome el brazo por detrás del hombro y atrayéndome un poco hacía el, aprovecho para pasar con mi brazo rodear su cintura y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Espero haber si Harry hace algún movimiento o dice algo al respecto: nada: Continuamos hablando como si nada, pasando por alto el hecho de que vamos cogidos por Hogwarts como si fuéramos una pareja más. Entonces el recuerdo de la amenaza de Ginny me amarga este momento de felicidad, la sola idea de que pueda aprovechar que estoy dormida para hablar con Harry me aterra.

-Harry quédate en mi habitación esta noche-No quiero que se entere de nada, no estando yo dormida y sin poder defenderme!

-Tienes miedo o algo?-Pregunta divertido el chico

-Da igual…-Musito algo dolita, y suspirando sonoramente

"_Hermione no sois nada"_

_-_Solo que no pienso que sea el mejor momento-Continua Harry acariciándome el brazo sobre la ropa.

-No importa-Digo con un hilo de voz. Si Ginny abre la boca, mañana cuando despierte…

-Me quedo hasta que te duermas, y mañana voy temprano a darte los buenos días-Dejo mis pesimistas pronósticos para luego y dirijo a Harry una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Te esperare!-Exclamo advirtiéndole

Con el dedo, entonces paramos de caminar, y también separándonos, hemos llegado ya a Gryffindor.

-Allí estaré-Me contesta Harry justo antes de decir la contraseña para entrar a través del retrato de la dama gorda, que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Potter…

-El valiente no siempre muere

-Los jugadores del equipo salieron hace un rato…como capitán no debería

-Le acabo de decir la contraseña-Le corta Harry, ignorándola completamente-Déjenos pasar por favor

La señora gorda nos mira una vez más con reproche y mostrándose ofendida antes de permitirnos la entrada a Gryffindor.

-Yo solo preguntaba…-Oímos que dice la mujer, pero nos apresuramos a entrar por el pasillo de piedra que lleva a la calida sala común.

-Parecía enfadada-Comento extrañada, la señora gorda no se caracteriza por ser muy simpática, pero era la primera vez que la veía mirar mal a alguien de Gryffindor.

-Me e enterado de que a apostado casi todas sus joyas en el partido del sábado que viene con el duende del cuadro de la entrada a Ravenclaw-Comenta tranquilamente Harry, sin poderlo evitar suelto una carcajada.

-Yo también me habría enfadado al ver que el mejor jugador del equipo y también capitán no esta entrenando con sus compañeros-Digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, todavía media riendo.

Harry alza una ceja ante mi comentario.

-Pelota-Musita justo antes de que ambos rompamos a reír.

Cuando logramos recuperar la respiración observamos como los pocos alumnos que estaban en la sala común nos miraban frunciendo el ceño, seguramente preguntándose si Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se habían vuelto locos. Me sorprende no ver a ninguna fan loca murmurando alguna maldición, Harry parece leerme la mente.

-Están todos en el entrenamiento-Comenta despreocupadamente, yo sonrío aliviada y impulsivamente entrelazo la mano de Harry con la mía y la aprieto con fuerza. Juntos nos dirigimos a las escaleras de caracol.

-Ahora ves y ponte el pijama, yo iré a mi habitación a enviarle una lechuza a Seamus, voy a preguntar que quería decirle, cuando Harry continua-El está dirigiendo el entrenamiento, necesita instrucciones del capitán-Harry saca pecho y sonríe.

_Que guapo…_

-Vale…-digo una vez arriba, yo me dirijo a mi habitación y Harry se va a la suya. Una vez dentro de mi habitación, paro un segundo para mirar: no hay nadie, entonces decido escribir una carta a mis migas antes de ponerme el pijama:

_Estoy en nuestra habitación y voy a dormirme en unos minutos, os ruego que ante todo ALEJEÍS A GINNY DE RON Y HARRY. Ella sabe que me acosté con Malfoy ayer por la mañana (Parvati no te equivocabas), ruego que me perdonéis por haberos mentido, cuando me levante hablamos del tema. Ginny me amenazo con contarlo todo, así que no os separéis de ella._

_Hermione_

Mando la carta con la lechuza de Lavender y voy, ahora si, a ponerme el camisón. Harry entra el la habitación minutos más tarde, cuando acabo de meterme en la cama.

-Hola-Saluda sonriente el chico acercándose hasta la cama, y sentándose en un sofá cerca del cabezal. Alzo una ceja.

-Metete en la cama, no?-Digo algo decepcionada por el comportamiento de Harry, este se rasca graciosamente la cabeza y parece pensar en algo (seguramente imagina a Ron entrando de golpe y castrándole con un hacha…)

-Hay un conjuro…-Digo sonriéndole, Harry levanta la cabeza y me dirige una hermosa sonrisa. He vencido.

-"cupriste"

-Ponte el despertado dentro de 30 minutos por si acaso te duermes y ya esta-Continuo tras pronunciar el conjuro mientras, Harry se quita los zapatos, me giro y con otro toque de varita programo el despertador para que toque dentro de media hora. Me acomodo en la cama de nuevo y observo como Harry termina de desnudarse para gusto mío, segundos más tarde con camiseta interior y unos calzoncillos de bermudas se mete en la cama. Como pasa la vez anterior entrelazamos inmediatamente las piernas y nos rodeamos el uno al otro con los brazos, el pro la cintura y yo por su cuello. Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos, mi corazón comienza a latir furiosamente.

-¿Me da un beso de buenas noches?-hago un pucherito, Harry sonríe de nuevo y tras dar juntar varias veces su nariz con la mía se lanza a besarme con dulzura. Esto es seguramente lo más cerca que este nunca del paraíso.

-Te he echado de menos hoy Harry-Susurro cuando el beso se detiene. El chico frunce el ceño-Hoy no te he visto en todo el día-Me acerco más a el(si eso es posible) y le doy un besito

-Te desmayaste por la mañana , y luego dormiste durante 10 horas-Explica dulcemente Harry- Y cuando te has despertado he estado ahí-Sorprendentemente Harry me besa de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos intensamente a los ojos y sonreímos

-Ahora irás al final del entrenamiento?-Pregunto recostando la cabeza sobre mi mano, alzándome un poquito.

-Supongo que si-Contesta Harry, aventurándose a acariciarme el pelo-De aquí a día del partido entrenaremos todos los días-Añade poniendo cada de fastidio, pero sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo.

-Yo iré a verte -Digo sonriéndole de manera estúpida (n/a: como sonreímos todas cuando nos enamoramos xDDD).Harry me coloca encima suyo, notando su piel contra mi piel, nariz con nariz y con las miradas conectadas. Harry rodea mi cintura, y yo acaricio su pelo alborotado. Comenzamos de nuevo a besarnos lentamente sintiendo como cada vez estamos más agitados y la ropa comienza a estorbar.

-¿Cuánto queda?.Pregunto revolviendo más el pelo de Harry, entre besos cada vez más intensos.

Como respuesta Harry comienza a subir sus manos por mis piernas. Sonriendo le quito a Harry su camiseta y me deshago también de mi camisón, lanzando ambas prendas por el aire. Acaricio busto desnudo Harry con vehemencia y lo recorro con mi lengua. Poco después Harry hace que suba de nuevo para besarnos mientras vamos notando como nuestra piel arde sobre la del otro. Sin entretenernos mucho más nos desprendemos de las últimas prendas, casi arrancándolas. Damos una vuelta sobre la cama, Harry se coloca sobre mí y me penetra de forma salvaje.

No paramos de besarnos, de acariciarnos, de mirarnos constantemente a los ojos, de sonreír. Jadeantes mientras en esos escasos 25 minutos nos entregamos en uno al otro totalmente.

-Me gustas Harry Potter-Digo muy sincera, mirándolo a los ojos , envuelta en sudor y todavía con el corazón acelerado. Ha sido increíble.

-Tú también me gustas Hermione Granger-Contesta Harry acariciándome el rostro, y acercándose para besarme.

Me abrazo a Harry, preparándome para caer dormida, con una grata sensación en mi cuerpo, sintiéndome muy feliz y dichosa y rogando por favor que nada me aleje de Harry.

…

"_Mañana se lo cuento todo. No hay secretos entre nosotros"_

Y con las caricias de Harry me quedo placidamente dormida. No me parece que han pasado ni 5 minutos cuando de pronto me despierto sobresaltada por unos gritos.

-SERÁ ENCIMA LESBIANA!-Abro los ojos, y encuentro con que Lavender esta sentada a mi lado en la cama, se levanta de pronto muy enfadada hacia Ron, que parece fuera de si, este esta junto a la puerta, señalándonos con el dedo

Ya la has despertado!-Mi amiga mira disgustada hacia mí. Yo estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué pasa?

-ES LESBIANA!-Repite encolerizado el pelirrojo, sin parar de señalarme acusadoramente. Yo no puedo mediar palabra por el shock de la escena.

-PLASH!-Lavender acaba de darle un tortazo a Ron, lo que hace que se calle al instante.

-Ya?-Pregunta mi amiga agitada y con la mano todavía en alto

Aprovecho para salir también de la cama, cuando de pronto Ron dirige la mirada hacia mí, una mirada demasiado llena de odio como para ignorarla. Asustada compruebo que voy con el camisón puesto, y también con ropa interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me levanto finalmente de la cama y voy hacia el

-Tu ya te lo estabas montando con tu amiguita!

-Estas completamente paranoico…-No doy crédito a lo que oigo

-Estabas en la cama con ella!Más interpretaciones!-Ron se acerca un poco más hacia mí

-Solo me aseguraba de que estaba bien tras ingerir la poción!-Explica mi amiga desquiciada-Noe s raro que dos amigas duerman juntas…-La chica coloca sus dos manos sobre sus caderas y mira desafiante a Ron.

-También duermo con mi gato y no me lo tiro…

Ron se queda sin argumentos y en ese momento aparece Harry por la puerta, llevando una bandeja con lo que seguramente sea el desayuno, nada más entrar se da cuenta de que ese no es un buen momento.

-Buenos días-Desea el chico entrando algo parado a la habitación, y colocando enseguida el desayuno en a mesa. Ron no se ha movido ni un centímetro, se a limitando a seguir a Harry con la mirada.

-El tercer en discordia…-Musita el pelirrojo con un asomo de sonrisa, pero todavía sin moverse. Harry ha quedado a pocos metros de el, junto a la mesa-La recompensa por una faenita con ellas Potter?-Añade Ron girándose hacia el moreno. Lavender aprieta mi brazo en un inútil intento de mantenerme callada.

-Pareces un crío Ron!-Salto de pronto, sin poder aguantarme más-Que no quiera estar contigo no me convierte en la peor persona del universo!-Me acerco al pelirrojo bastante encabronada.

-Menos rabietas de puta barata-Ron me coge de los brazos intentando pararme.

-PUTA TU MADRE!-Voy a golpear a Ron, pero de pronto Lavender me coge por detrás y con un brusco movimiento me separa del chico, yo rompo a llorar por la impotencia que siento, y me abrazo a mi amiga. No tengo suficiente con su hermana que ahora el también me va hacer la vida imposible.

-Retira eso que has dicho-Oigo que dice Harry amenazante. Levanto la vista y veo que le ha agarrado del brazo, pero el pelirrojo todavía me observa a mí, respirando agitadamente e ignorando completamente a Harry. Una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del pelirrojo, tristemente adivino lo que va a continuación.

-Dime que no te follaste a Malfoy hace dos días-Pronuncia suavemente Ron, siento como si el corazón se me parase de pronto y las piernas me fallan, haciendo que me tambalee, pero mi amiga me sujeta con fuerza. Por la cara de Ron corren dos silenciosas lágrimas. Harry mira extrañado al pelirrojo y suelta lentamente su brazo.

-No dices nada? quizás es porqu

-Ron no sigas-Interviene mi amiga, que nota como me voy retorciendo en sus brazos.

-Dímelo Hermione, has explicado que no estabas ahora mismo con tu amiga….vale te creo, pero y Malfoy que?-Ron pasa completamente de mi amiga.

-Pero-Se que no solo Ron esta pendiente de mi contestación, todos me observan a mí, y son tres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y voy a defraudarles-eso no es verdad-Digo al fin, de manera poco convincente.

-Mientes-Ron baja la cabeza, parece más calmado, pero agotado-Una zorra y encima mentirosa.

Esta vez Harry no sale a defenderme, yo no puedo mirarle a los ojos, me limito a abrazarme a Lavender con fuerza, esta me devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad, al igual que yo sabe que posiblemente lo pierda todo…me armo de valor y miro a Harry, envuelta en lagrimas. Esta paralizado y con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, y como yo suponía también decepcionado.

-Yo no hice nada-Miento de nuevo, en un último intento de mantener a Harry a mi lado, este baja la cabeza-No me acuerdo…-Añado casi sin voz

-NO DIGAS QUE NO ES VERDAD!MI HERMANA OS VIO!-Ya lo ha dicho. Es el fin.

En este momento prefiero morir que encontrarme en mi habitación recibiendo insultos de Ron delante de mi mejor amiga y del chico al que quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Lavender ahora no puede evitar mi caída al suelo, caigo de rodillas y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ves? A MI NO ME TOMAS OTRA VEZ EL PELO HERMIONE!-La puerta se acaba de cerrar de un gran portazo.

-TE GUSTA MUCHO LA POLLA DE MALFOY NO?-Ron sigue atacándome, triunfal. Levanto la cabeza entre lágrimas y con un gran dolor en el pecho: quien ha salido del cuarto a sido Harry, ahora si que no escucho a Ron, solo lloro.

Hace unas horas todo era perfecto, era feliz. Diez horas atrás

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

uyyyy, que situación más delicada!Parece que Harry le ha afectado, no vayamos a ponernos en lo peor y a pensar que todo esto va a acabar mal…jejeje. No os enfadéis y relajaros, hacerme caso…Se que a sido un capitulo un poco más corto de lo que venía siendo normal, pero de aquí al final todos serán más largos

La voz en off está de vacaciones, pero imagino que se mostraría bastante bastante compungida ante esta situación., me insultaría y luego haría una intro del próximo capitulo tal que así:

Sabremos como acaba el lamentable episodio de la habitación?¿Las chicas no habrán vigilado a Ginny?¿No habrían recibido la carta?¿que pasara con Harry y Hermione?¿Habrá matado Ron a Malfoy e exhibirá su cabeza por Hogwarts como un trofeo?¿Va a morir ya Ginny¬¬?

Muchas de estas incógnitas serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo de los ángeles de Hogwarts, que espero escribir lo antes posible

Antes de que vuestra ira crezca más os pongo el adelanto del próximo capitulo:

…

_-Si supieras como es…-Susurro soñadora, imaginando un final feliz junto a Harry, aunque se que ahora mismo…_

_-No me apetece imaginar nada que tenga que ver con Potter!-Draco pone cara de asco, lo que me resulta graciosísimo y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada._

_-Quiero a Harry Potter!-Grito en mitad de la silenciosa sala, presa de una emoción y un optimismo increíbles-Y no me importa tener a un ejercito en contra, porqué yo quiero estar con el!_

_De pronto siento como si alguien golpeara la pared justo detrás de mi .Draco y yo nos miramos extrañados, entonces los acontecimientos se precipitan, se abre una puerta (que yo no había visto) y de ella sale Shannyn Emerson en ropa interior. Draco y yo nos quedamos mudos._

_-Harry cariño!-Llama la chica sonriendo de manera exagerada…_

…………………………………

Bueno aquí os dejo, espero que no os enfadéis demasiado y que sigáis apoyando a este fict, que esta llegando poquito a poquito al final!jejejeje, quizas tardo tanto en actualizar porque no quiero que acabe…quizás sea algo psicológico…jejeje, bromas a parte os espero muy pronto, mil y una graciassss, y mas besos todavía.

Mayra Granger


	28. Soy feliz!

Holaaaa!Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, deciros qe este capitulo estaba de mil formas escrito, tenía como 5 versiones distintas y todas me gustaban!xDD, así que después de leerlas como 20 veces cada una, e intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido( es un capitulo importante), así que vayamos al lio, luego ya opináis

Los reviews os los he contestado a la gente logeada, los que no lo están que sepan que sus opiniones valen igualmente y que me congratulan igual que los reviews de gente logeada :D.No pareís de mandar reviews!jojojojojojojojo

No me enrollo más que luego me reñís :P!16 paginas de capitulo.Enjoy!

Capitulo 28.Los ángeles de Hogwarts: Soy Feliz!

No me atrevo a salir de la habitación después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sacaron a Ron a rastras de aquí entre Seamus y Dean, el pelirrojo se resistía a dejar de insultarme, Lavender y Parvati se quedaron conmigo. Ahora no se nada de Ron, ni tampoco de Harry…

He pasado el fin de semana encerrada en la habitación con mis dos amigas. Ginny, por supuesto, no se ha atrevido a pasar por aquí. Creo que no habría podido evitar lanzarle un Aveda Kedabra nada más verla aparecer, ella ha ganado, al final a conseguido lo que quería: separarnos a Ron, Harry y a mi.

Entretanto Lavender y Parvati entran a la habitación cargadas de comida, que no pienso probar.

-Hola-Saludan con una sonrisa algo exagerada. Yo aparto vagamente la mirada de ellas.

-Como están los ánimos?-Pregunto, incorporándome sobre la cama.

Mis amigas tardan unos segundos en contestar, con la excusa de estar colocando la comida sobre la mesa. Están escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que van a decir.

-Bien-Dice solo Lavender, de nuevo con la falsa sonrisa de segundos antes. Frunzo el ceño.

-No por sonreír con más ganas vais a cambiar nada-Digo comenzándome a enfadar. Aprieto con fuerza la sabana de rabia. Mis amigas dejan de sonreír de inmediato, adoptando una mueca normal.

-Ron está…-Comienza algo dubitativa Parvati

-Cabreado-Termino yo

-No-Interrumpe Lavender-De hecho hoy no te ha nombrado más de 50 veces

-Todo un record-Musito desanimada, bajando la mirada

-Ayer fueron más de 500 en media hora que estuvimos con ellos

-Y Harry?-pregunto, sabiendo también la respuesta. Suspiro con fuerza para evitar romper a llorar…

-Hoy lo he vito normal-Continua Parvati rascándose la barbilla

-Hoy no se ha ido con ninguna fulana?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz, al borde del llanto-Ayer Lavender me confesó, después de yo insistir mucho, que lo había visto besándose con una de las gemelas Wintlest. Noto entonces como la rubia coloca una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, y aprieta ligeramente, en señal de apoyo.

-No Hermione-Dice tranquilizándome, suelto otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio

La verdad es que doy pena: dos días sin salir de la cama, huyendo de mis problemas, inundada de pañuelos y de papeles de caramelos anti-stress.

-Pero…de todas maneras Harry puede hacer lo que quiera-Cada palabra que pronuncio se me clava en el pecho como si de un puñal se tratara.

-Habla con el-Lavender me mira directamente a los ojos, yo aparto la mirada de inmediato.

-No me atrevo-Musito haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre la colcha.

-Esta noche baja a cenar-Me anima la morena, mientras comienza a comerse una ración gigante de pastel de carne. Me quedo como embobada mirándola.

-No-Digo tumbándome de nuevo, para evitar babear ante la visión de deliciosa comida de Hogwarts.

-Tía no va a pasar nada-Continua Parvati

-Nada excepto que toda la escuela me mire otra vez como si fuera una puta barata! Además…Ron me dará la bienvenida-Añado con sarcasmo

-Ron no te dirá nada mientras nosotras estemos contigo-Dice convencida la rubia

Suelto una carcajada

-Su hermanita seguro que esta encantada de ayudarle-Continúo imaginándome la escena, Ron chillándome, su hermana riéndose de mí, y señalándome con el dedo.

Entonces me viene otra pregunta a la cabeza…que todavía no había formulado, me incorporo de nuevo sobre la cama y miro a mis dos amigas.

-Os dije q vigilarais a Ginny!Como se os escapo!

Lavender y Parvati se miran durante unos segundos antes de contestar, muy serias las dos.

-Ella dijo que iba dormir…-Empieza la morena

-Estuvimos todo el día con ella-Continua la rubia, con una mueca de asco

-Le presente a Boot y todo para que nos dejara respirar un par de horas!

-Es pesadísima-Corrobora la rubia

-Espera-Les corto-Se tiró a Boot?-pregunto confundida

-Igual estuvieron dos horas hablando…-Dice Parvati con una sonrisita, le fulmino con la mirada-Yo le dije a el que la entretuviera un poco-Añade como disculpándose de su tono.

-No me molesta que se folle a Boot-Aclaro con una sonrisa-Solo que no entiendo porque se lo folla si supuestamente está enamoradisisisima de Harry

-Yo creo que siempre nos tuvo algo de envidia…ha visto en esta su oportunidad de ser una zorrita-Dice Lavender

-Por eso me jode la vida!Si quiere ser una zorra no necesita a Harry para nada!Me levanto de la cama de un salto indignada y con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal.

-Harry es un buen bombón querida-Contesta la morena, le mando una mirada asesina

-Ginny no querrá que Harry siente la cabeza, ni contigo ni con nadie-Continua Lavender levantándose de la cama también y yendo a coger un pastel de calabaza

-Así que se trata de eso….

-Tu has hablado cn ella Parvati?-Pregunta Lavender interesada-Después de todo pasaste más tiempo con ella que yo, mi ángel salvador apareció para salvarme de la pelirroja!

-Angel salvador..'?

-Seamus-Aclara la rubia dándole un gran bocado a su pastel

mmm comida…

Las palabras de Parvati me sacan de mi ensimismamiento

-A decir verdad la tengo pegada a mi culo la mayoría del día-Contesta con sinceridad la morena

-Querrá que le presentes a todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts-Dice Lavender soltando una pequeña carcajada

Vaya con la Weasley….

-La cuestión es que cuando volvió de estar con Boot nos dijo que se iba a la cama, la seguimos y todo-Parvati también coge un pastel de calabaza-Estuve 15 minutos en su puerta, y como no salio me fui-Parvati parece sentirse culpable.

-Pues no e fue a descansar-Digo mirando a mis dos amigas cabizbaja, y dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa a la morena-Lavender me pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros.

-Ya verás como se arregla

-Chicas-Musito poco después, jugando nerviosamente con mis manos

Se lo voy a contar

-No se porque me acosté con Malfoy

-Yo si lo se-Dice Parvati con su típica sonrisa picara, Lavender y yo la fulminamos con la mirada.

-Va en serio-Aseguro mirándola muy sería-Tengo claro que desde hacia semanas solo pensaba en Harry, y yo he estado mucho tiempo con Malfoy estos últimos días, y nunca, nunca he tenido el impulso ni las ganas de tener nada con el, es más un día antes de que pasara todo me puse a prueba a mi misma, y nada.

Mis amigas me miran muy serias

-Y si Malfoy hizo que te acostaras con el?-Pregunta Lavender

-No puede ser-Contesto de inmediato

-Creo que confías demasiado en Malfoy Herm-Contesta mi amiga-Recuerda que siempre ha sido un cabrón sin escrúpulos

-Me ha dado razones para confiar en el-Contesto muy segura de mis palabras

-Pero el siempre lo ha intentado contigo-Continua la rubia-Tu misma admitías que no paraba de insistir, quizás se cansó de insistir y probó con algún conjuro

-No-Vuelvo a descartar la idea

Lavender se encoge de hombros

-Entonces no se que decirte

-Estas segura de que Malfoy no te gusta?-Pregunta ahora Parvati

-Nada-Contesto también de inmediato

-Por los chupetones que tenías debisteis de pasarlo muy bien…-Continua la morena, pero sin ninguna sonrisilla pícara en el rostro.

-Parvati…-Le advierto con la mirada-Malfoy no me gusta, y además no me acuerdo de casi nada-Confieso tirandome el pelo hacia atrás y suspirando

-Eso no es normal-Sentencian mis dos amigas.

De pronto me entran unas ganas locas de ponerme a llorar, mi vida es una mierda!Mis amigas se dan cuenta y deciden dejar el tema a un lado.

-Toma Herm, he traído pastel de manzana, tu preferido-La morena da un toque de varita, y flotando veo como se acercan varios pasteles suculentos. Sonrío aun sintiéndome morir por dentro.

-Anda come-Lavender coge un par con la mano y me los ofrece, mirándome con preocupación.

-Gracias chicas-Musito justo antes de casi engullir los pasteles que mi amiga me había ofrecido-No se que haría sin vosotras-Ahora soy yo la que con un golpe de varita acerca mas comida.

Las tres soltamos una carcajada antes de comenzar a comer, dejando de lado temas escabrosos y escuchando nuevas crónicas de las aventuras de Parvati.

Hoy tambpoco saldría en todo el día de la habitación…

88888888888888888888

-Hermione?-Lavender me zarandea ligeramente. Ya es tarde, deben de ser ya casi las 12 del medio día, pero no quiero levantarme.

-Déjame-Musito, tapándome toda entera con la sabana. Me quedaría aquí toda la vida

-Piensas quedarte toda la vida metida en la cama!-Pregunta mi amiga, algo irritada-Ayer prometiste que hoy saldrías de la habitación!

-Si- Contesto. No quiero enfrentarme a Ron, que estoy segura que anda más verme comenzaría a decir barbaridades, y tampoco quiero ver como Harry pasa de mi, y mucho menos a Ginny Weasley riéndose en mi cara…

-Tendrás que explicárselo a Harry, no?-Pregunta mi amiga, ahora sentada sobre mi cama-Hermione has perdido toda la mañana de clases…

El estomago se me comprime tras la pregunta de mi amiga, y me acurruco debajo de las sabanas.

-Va Hermione!No sabes como se lo habrá tomado!-Lavender aprieta ligeramente mi pierna sobre las sabanas-Además- Añade al ver que no contesto-No erais ni pareja ni nada!-Fulmino con la mirada a la rubia

-Ni lo seremos después de esto!-Concluyo dándome la vuelta

-Hola!Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando escucho la estridente voz de Ginny.

-Hola-Le devuelve el saludo mi amiga por pura cortesía, yo aprieta con fuerza los puños y los ojos, todavía tumbada en la cama

"Hermione, matar es malo…como se dirija a mi me la cargo"

-Venia para preguntarte si querías venir conmigo y con Parvati a ver a los chicos jugar a quidditch

"mazazo en la cabeza"

Lavender debe de haberse quedado tan pasmado como yo. Parvati ha quedado con Ginny?

-Creo que paso-Dice Lavender finalmente, manteniendo un tono cordial

-Bueno chica, entonces me voy, chao!-Dicho esto Ginny cierra la puerta. Me incorporo de la cama muy alterada, respirando agitada para mirar consternada a mi amiga, que se a quedado con la mirada fija en la perta, y con la boca entreabierta.

-Soy yo o no es normal que Parvati anteponga a panojawoman a mi!

-Hablare con ella-Sentencia la rubia molesta-Debería estar aquí con nosotras y no siguiéndole el royo a Ginny!No después de lo que me ha hecho!

De pronto me detengo

-Quizás Parvati también este enfadada conmigo…-Digo hundiéndome de nuevo entre los cojines-Se que lo de Malfoy le molestó

-Parvati no condena el adulterio querida-Comenta la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, lo que me alivia bastante-Además este fin de semana hemos hablado varias veces del tema las tres…

-Entonces que pasa?-Pregunta confundida. Lavender solamente se encoge de hombros.

-Tu tienes una hora para salir de la cama y arreglarte, de hoy no pasa que salgas de aquí-La rubia me remueve cariñosamente mi enmarañada cabellera y se levanta de la cama de un salto-Con energía Hermione!

8888888888888888

Minutos más tarde, y sabiendo que todos están en el campo de quidditch viendo entrenar a Gryffindor, me animo a salir de la habitación, arrastrada por Lavender. Que se a tomado esto como un logro personal.

Estoy decidida en hablar tanto con Ron como con Harry, pero no creo que hoy mismo pueda…todavía tengo muy reciente lo ocurrido, al fin y al cabo no han pasado más de 2 días. De Ginny intentaré pasar, y Lavender y yo averiguaremos el porqué del comportamiento de Parvati.

-Con Ginny siempre hay que ponerse en lo peor-Explica la rubia caminando junto a mi-Seguro que le ha echado algún conjuro, sabe que en cosa de proveer hombres Parvati es la number one! No descartaría la posibilidad de que haya utilizado la maldición imperus…-La rubia se rasca la barbilla y mira al fondo del pasillo pensativa.

-Crees que Ginny es tan poderosa?-pregunto divertida tras unos segundos de reflexión

-No-Contesta Lavender de inmediato-Por eso nos debe de dar más miedo

Lavender y yo soltamos una carcajada

-Lo que pasa es que va de inocente y con sus cuentos de niña buena convence a cualquiera-Explico a mi amiga, que afirma fervorosamente con la cabeza.

-A Parvati debe de haberle ido con el royo "Estoy sola, nadie me hace caso""Vamos a ver sudar a Harry y compañía!"

Ambas volvemos a reír de nuevo

Segundos más tarde estamos ya ante la puerta del gran comedor, que cruzamos sin pensárnoslo demasiado, y todavía recuperándonos de la última carcajada. Nos encontramos con que el lugar no esta demasiado concurrido, lo que yo esperaba. El quidditch mueve grandes masas de gente…pero de todos modos no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-Toda la escuela debe de haberse enterado---Musito cogiendo nerviosamente la mano de mi amiga y apretándola

-No seas paranoica!-Exclama devolviéndome el apretón-Además hay 4 gatos!

Pero a mi me da la sensación de que todos me miran…Intento irlo más rápido posible hacia mi mesa, con la cabeza agachada e intentando pasar desapercibida.

Suspiro aliviada cando tomo asiento en uno de los bancos, frente a montones de comida y jarros que me ocultan de miradas indiscretas.

Me pongo a prepararme un Sr.Bocadillo de jamón (n/a: un bocadillo muy grande), mi amiga vuelve la carga:

-Con Draco has hablado?-Yo alzo una ceja ante la pregunta

-He estado dos días encerrada en la habitación, y tu conmigo…¬¬, de todas maneras, que es lo que tengo que hablar con el?-Pregunto dejando por un momento el jamón a un lado.

-Te acostaste con el Herm-Susurra mi amiga, voy a contestarle, pero entonces levanta la mano para pararme y continua-Aunque no significara nada, las versiones siguen contradiciéndose…

-Yo no me acuerdo, solo eso-Ahora es mi amiga quien levanta una ceja-Draco y yo continuamos siendo amigos

-Yo desde luego estaría mosqueada si me pasara algo así…y más si resulta ser la causa por la que mis amigos se me ponen en contra-Lavender da un bocado a su tostada y se pone un poco de zumo en el vaso, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Draco ya me dijo que no hizo nada-Contesto intentando dar por zanjado el tema- uno y no más

-Entonces tu querías?

-NO!

-Y el?

-Draco siempre quiere!-Mi amiga me mira significativamente, y seguramente sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

Mi amiga sonríe y como si nada continua almorzando, estoy segura que todavía piensa que Draco hizo algo para que me acostara con el. Pero yo se que esta equivocada.

Como veo que Lavender no vuelve al tema, retomo mi otra preocupación: terminar de prepararme el bocadillo y comérmelo . Cuando estoy a punto de probarlo, vemos como aparece Seamus corriendo hacia nosotras, de manera tan exagerada que todo el mundo se vuelve para mirarlo.

-Que pasa?-Pregunta Lavender preocupada?

-Venia… a…. avisar….-El chico esta completamente exhausto-….Ron…y estos….vienen...a almorzar-Dicho esto SEAMUS SE DESPLOMA SOBRE EL BANCO. Yo cogo mi bocadillo y me dispongo a salir del gran comedor. Lavender no me dice nada, solamente me dirige una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Todavía es pronto para enfrentarme a todo.

Casi corriendo abandono el lugar, voy a cerrar la puerta tras de mi cuando alguien me coge del brazo, haciéndome parar.

-Donde vas tu tan deprisa?-Es Draco

Me zafo de el y continuo andando .El viene detrás

-Que ha pasado con Weasley y Potter?

-Déjame en paz Malfoy!-Digo cada vez más nerviosa, no quiero cruzarme con estos

-Solo me preocupo por ti Granger-Dice Malfoy, algo enfadado y cogiendome de nuevo del brazo se coloca con un rápido movimiento delante de mi, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos grises reprochantes. Me lanzo a abrazar a Draco, movida por un impulso.

-…Lo siento-Me separo de Draco, que parece sorprendido

-Ya se que soy irresistible-Comenta sonriendo, entonces le fulmino con la mirada y automáticamente, tras toser un par de veces vuelve a ponerse "serio"

-Huías de Weasley? Os a descubierto a Potter y a ti haciendo marranadas?-Pregunta Draco en su habitual tono sarcástico-Por eso llevas 2 días escondida?

-Ginny sabía que tu y yo nos acostamos-Comienzo a contar, más tranquila

-Ella?-Draco me mira extrañado, yo afirmo con la cabeza

-Y se lo dijo a su hermano?-Se aventura a adivinar el rubio, que aprovechando que estamos relativamente cerca, como quien no quiere la cosa a colocado sus manos en mi cintura y a darme pequeños besitos en el cuello

-Exacto-Digo separándome un poco de el y mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos-Ahora vuelven del entrenamiento y me quiero ir.

-Vas a huir siempre de tus problemas?-Pregunta Draco con una sonrisita, y todavía medio abrazado a mi.

Le fulmino con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que noto como las manos del Slytherin bajan hasta mi trasero.

-Y tu nunca te cansas? Miro dolida al dragón, que me mira fijamente. Automáticamente aparta sus manos de mi trasero-Si te hubieran montado la que me monto Ron a mi no dirías lo mismo-Dicho eso me zafo definitivamente del chico y me dirijo a alguna sala vacía del castillo, a terminar mi bocadillo de jamón y a tener un momento de paz interior conmigo misma.

8888888888888888888888888888

Intento no pensar ne nada mientras me como el bocadillo, simplemente me limito a mirar x la ventana los hermosos terrenos del colegio .He estado un rato buscando un buena lugar, que no estuviera llena de muebles viejos, ni demasiado oscura ni con tanto polvo que no se pudiera ni respirar. Estoy muy tranquila, creo que repetiré la experiencia, me quedare con la localización de esta sala, desde luego es magnifica.

-Granger que haces aquí?-Malfoy y su arrogancia por segunda vez en un día hacen aparición.

-Me has seguido o algo?-Miro con fastidio al chico, que se muestra ofendido.

-Muchas veces vengo aquí…

-A follar con alguna de tus putitas?-Continuo en plan borde yo

-Vaya que simpática estas hoy!-Como si nada, e ignorando por completo mi mirada asesina se sienta a mi lado, apoyando la espalda en la pared, suspirando y girando su cabeza hacia mi, para observarme.

-Solo me hablas bien cuando quieres que me desnude-Musita el chico, algo indignado, y asomando una sonrisa ¿Desde cuando Draco bromea? Sonrío sin poder evitarlo

-Te apetece..?-Draco sonríe esperanzado, yo comienzo a reírme

-Te aseguro que cuando le hago esa pregunta a las chicas nunca antes ninguna se había reído…-Yo río con más fuerza

-estas enfermo Draco!-Le doy algunas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Ya, pero a que te apetece!-Draco se acerca peligrosamente a mí. Nariz con nariz, y de nuevo no me provoca nada.

-Draco deja de hacer el capullo-Me levanto del suelo y me coloco frente a el, de pie y también apoyada en la pared.

-Ahora te haces la estrecha?-Draco se cruza de brazos y me mira fijamente, todavía sonriendo

-Draco el otro día no se lo que me pasó, y lo sabes…-De nuevo siento la extraña sensación de no saber lo que pasó, de sentirme totalmente perdida, le devuelvo la mirada a Draco, este bja la cabeza.

--Maldito Potter!-Masculla malhumorado

-Que!Miro a Draco divertida-Hacia mucho que no te metías con Harry!

-Te has enamorado Granger-Draco me mira los ojos, yo abro muchos los míos, por la sorpresa-Con lo que tu eras…

-Draco lo que yo sienta no es de tu incumbencia-Me cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada! no me gusta que Draco me psicoanalice!-Alo mejor es que has perdido tu sex apeal Draquito…-La sonrisa se la borra de golpe de la cara, alza una ceja y se levanta del suelo de un salto.

-Que has dicho Granger?-Me mira desafiante, acercándose a mi

-Draco sabes que no vas a conseguir nada-Draco sonríe una vez más, y me acorrala contra la pared, pegándose el máximo a mi, me coge de las manos y las coloca a cada lado de mi cuerpo

-Draco para-Musito cansada

-Cierra los ojos e imagina que soy Potter-El chico comienza a besarme el cuello, yo rompo de nuevo a reír, dios Draco está fatal!

-Querrías ser Harry?

-No desearía ser el por nada del mundo! Potter es un imbecil -Draco no para de besarme el cuello-Solo te digo que te imagine que soy el-Yo vuelvo a soltar una carcajada. Draco para de besarme y coloca su cara frene a la mía, muy serio.

-Que pasa?

-Harry besa muy diferente-Digo sonriéndole, y estremeciéndome solo de pensar en los besos de Harry. Draco alza una ceja

-Yo beso mejor que Potter!-Ahora la que alza la ceja soy yo

-Granger no sabes lo que dices-Musita el dragón antes de soltarme las manos y fulminarme con la mirada.

-Draco ya no me excitas-Le acaricio la cara, en un gesto de cariño.

-odio a Potter-Musita el, pero esta vez sonriendo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sonrió también esperando que continúe la frase.

-Ha echado a perder todo un mito.

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos con cariño, Draco será un capullo, pero cuando quiere es buen amigo y un buen confidente. De pronto se separa de mi unos pasos

-Le quieres de verdad Hermione?-pregunta, sin parar de sonreír-Nadie antes me había rechazado con tanta insistencia-Añade cogiendome una mano y acariciándola.

-Todo y ser un depravado siempre has sabido como me he sentido Draco-Musito apretando su mano, y notando como me sonrojo ligeramente.

-Tus ojos hablan solos-Susurra, soltándome la mano.

-Si supieras como es…-Susurro soñadora, imaginando un final feliz junto a Harry, aunque ahora mismo las cosas no pinten nada bien.

-No me apetece imaginar nada que tenga que ver con Potter-Draco pone cara de asco, yo sonrío divertida.

-QUIERO A HARRY POTTER!-Grito de pronto, presa de una emoción y un optimismo increíbles, Draco me observa divertido -Y no me importa tener a un ejercito en contra, porqué yo quiero estar con el!

De pronto siento como si alguien golpeara la pared justo detrás de mi .Draco y yo nos miramos extrañados, entonces los acontecimientos se precipitan, se abre una puerta (que yo no había visto) y de ella sale Shannyn Emerson en ropa interior. Draco y yo nos quedamos mudos.

-Harry cariño!-Llama la chica sonriendo de manera exagerada. Inmediatamente clavo la mirada en el lugar de donde a salido la chica.

-Vaya…-Comenta divertido Draco en el momento en el que aparece Harry, muy despeinado y abrochándose la camisa. Me quedo helada, Harry mira al suelo.

-Por lo menos han tenido la decencia de silenciar el armario-Cometa Draco examinando el lugar de donde habían salido los "amantes".El dragón esta disfrutando como un niño, Shanyn que está más caliente que una mona se come al Slytherin con los ojos, Draco como si tuviera un radar se da cuenta y le dirige una de sus miradas seductoras.

-Quien había perdido el sex appeal querida?-Draco me da unos golpecitos con el codo, esperando una contestación por mi parte, pero yo ya tengo bastante con controlar las ganas de romper a llorar. Acabo de pillar a Harry en un armario, follando con una de sus fans-putitas personales!

-Ven Shanyn-Draco se acerca a la chica, y juntos se meten en el armario. EL silencio inunda la habitación, por primera vez me cruzo con su mirada esmeralda, la que tantas veces me había hipnotizado, por la que tantas veces había suspirado, pero ahora siento asco. Aprieto los puños con fuerza para evitar lanzarme sobre el, no precisamente para darle besitos…

-Os hemos interrumpido?-pregunto casi sin aliento, reprimiendo el llanto

-Hermione…Harry baja la mirada de nuevo y suspira. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, esta nervioso-No es lo que parece-Añade de nuevo, levantando la mirada.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones-Respiro hondo, y aunque se que lo mejor sería que me fuera, no muevo ni un músculo, y todo y que acabo de decir que no quiero explicaciones, espero expertamente que continúe hablando.

-Hermione, desde el momento que te escuché hablar con Malfoy deje de hacer nada con Shanin-Alzo una ceja siento como si un puñal me atravesase el pecho, Harry se acerca un poco más-Pensaba que comenzarías a enrollarte con Malfoy, y ella me trajó aquí, yo no buscaba nada y

-Al grano por favor-Apremio a Harry, mientras comienzo ya a llorar sin poder evitarlo

-Shanin se desnudó mientras yo escuchaba a través de la puerta. Me quedo observándole, sin parar de llorar.

-Sino porque pareces tan culpable Harry! Tu viniste a un sitio así con ella para tirartela, tu no sabías que yo estaba aquí, estabas aquí antes de que Draco viniera!-Sin darme cuenta comienzo a llorar con más intensidad-vete Harry por favor…

-Hermione por favor calmate y escúchame!-Harry me coge de los hombros, pero yo me escurro hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo-Te vi salir del gran comedor, y después ví como Malfoy salí en tu busca y fui detrás sin poder evitarlo, vi como te besaba el cuello!Era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que si que podías tener algo con el.

De camino a Gryffindor encontré a Shanin, y el seguí el juego…-Harry esta arrodillado frente a mi, yo escucho atentamente lo que dice, con la cabeza enterrada entre mis manos-Herm te había visto como te besaba y te manoseaba…me arrepentí nada más comencé a besarla-Añade acariciándome el pelo-Luego entraste tu, escuchaba como maldecías a Malfoy y como exclamabas lo bueno que estaba tu bocadillo de jamón.

De pronto siento como paro de llorar, y como una sensación de calidez se extiende por mi cuerpo, suelto una risita.

_Harry escuchando y tú hablando de tu bocadillo de jamón_

-Ahora estoy seguro de que si lo hiciste con Malfoy no fue más que un polvo-Añade también medio riéndose, en ese momento aparto las manos de la cara y miro directamente a los ojos de Harry, ahora si me quedo hipnotizada al verlos, y sonrío como una boba. Harry me devuelve la sonrísa.

Respiro hondo antes de hablar de nuevo, siento que esta conversación es importante, he pasado del llanto desesperado a la taquicardia.

-Has escuchado todo?-Pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Miro expectante a Harry, que se sienta junto a mi, y gira la cabeza para mirarme.

-Crees que beso mejor que Malfoy…-Comenta divertido, nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar, y me estremezco.

-Algo más?-Musito hipnotizada

Harry se toma unos segundos para continuar, tan solo mirándome con una calidez que me hace hasta suspirar.

-Crees que soy especial, no?-Harry aparta la mirada, y no logro a ver su expresión, pero mi corazón saliéndose de mi pecho no me permite centrarme en muchas cosas más.

-Soy yo especial para ti Harry?-Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos, de pronto, y sonriendo Harry afirma con la cabeza

-Siempre has sido especial para mi, todos estos años de amistad Hermione, ambos cambiamos, pero todo lo que me ha pasado este último año me a servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas…

-Como por ejemplo?-Pregunto expectante

-Pienso como tu de mi, que besas muy bien-Harry sonríe picadamente, yo vuelvo a esconder la mi cara entre mis manos

_Es cierto que lo ha escuchado todo_

-Me he dad cuenta también de que cada vez que te veía con un chico se me partía el alma-Continua el moreno

-Te jodió que me acostara con Draco?

-Claro-Contesta de inmediato-Te jode a ti que yo me acueste con Shanin?

No respondo a eso

-saber que otros tocaban a mi Hermione me volvía loco-El corazón se me va a salir del pecho, le miro de nuevo, aunque con algo de reproche:

-Tu tocabas también a mil!

-Supongo que era para intentar llenar el hueco que sentía, después de que comenzaras con todo eso de los ángeles, cambiaste mucho…

-Tu también-Vuelvo a contestarle, aunque suavemente

-Hermione quería enfadarme contigo pero no puedo…-Harry se incorpora un poco y coge mi cabeza con ambas manos, acariciando mi cara-Me importas demasiado

Una lágrima silenciosa recorre en ese momento mi cara. Si esto es un sueño ni quiero despertar.

-Harry deje a Ron por ti-Las palabras salen solas de mi boca. Entonces Harry se acerca y me da un beso en los labios

-No vuelvas a llorar por favor-Susurra mirándome con dulzura

-Harry te quiero-Se lo digo mirándole directamente a los ojos, y sin dejar tiempo a que diga nada más, me lanzo a besarle. De lo fuerte que me tiro contra el acabo tirandole contra el suelo, y yo encima suyo. Pero nunca un beso fue tan dulce, no para mi. Siento como si mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, las manos de Harry acariciando mi espalda, tener de nuevo su alborotado pelo entre mis manos…-Tuve mucho miedo al verte salir de la habitación, pensaba que te había perdido-Pronuncio entre besos, no quiero parar de besarlo, no quiero separarme de el, no quiero que el me rechace, pero entonces el beso se detiene, Harry atrapa mi cabeza de nuevo entre sus manos

-Me cabree-Me mira fijamente a los ojos-Me di cuenta de que me gustabas más de lo que yo creía Herm, te dije que no valía la pena…pero no puedo reprimirme más, se que por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa-Sonrío feliz, y comienzo a llorar de la emoción, me lanzo a abrazar a Harry todavía tumbados sobre el suelo. Harry me devuelve el abrazo, y noto como si me estrujara, estaría así toda mi vida.

-Hermione te quiero-Susurra junto a mi oído. Noto como si mi corazón se parase de pronto, me quedo paralizada, es un momento con el que llevo soñando meses, y no se que hacer!Opto por volver a besarlo, intentar trasmitirle todo lo que siento por el, acariciándole como si de la joya más preciada se tratara, que sepa que es lo que más me importa.

Pero como pasa siempre el beso se vuelve más apasionado, y la ropa comienza a estorbar, el sentir la piel de la otra persona directamente sobre ti se convierte en una nueva prioridad .Río como una tonta cuando noto como Harry, ahora sobre mi, comienza a acariciarme el abdomen, desabrochando al paso de su mano los botones de mi camisa, y mi corazón comienza a latir furiosamente cuando coloca cada una de sus manos sobre mis senos(todavía bajo el sujetador) y comienza a acariciarlos.

-Me siento como una principiante-Digo con total sinceridad, notando como tiemblo ante cada caricia de Harry, este sonríe ante el comentario. Entonces atrapo su cara entre mis manos, y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que siempre te he querido Harry-le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrio. El me observa, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Siempre nos equivocamos mil veces de camino antes de encontrar el correcto-Susurra dejándose caer totalmente sobre mi, colocando sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y quedando nuestras narices pegadas-No volveré a separarme de ti Hermione-Añade justo antes de que nos comencemos a besar de nuevo

-Te quiero tanto-Musita mientras desplaza sus labios hasta mi cuello-Cuando te escuche decir que me querías, supe de inmediato que yo también, que era la frase que mas feliz me había hecho en la vida.

-Te quiero Harry James Potter!-Grito de nuevo en la silenciosa sala, para después soltar una carcajada, una carcajada de pura felicidad y alzando los brazos bien arriba, para de inmediato volverlos a poner en la espalda de Harry, para pegarlo más a mi.

-le diré a todo el mundo lo que siento-Harry va bajando por mi garganta-Te abrazare y besare a todas horas-Ahora por mis senos-Te diré cuanto te quiero a cada minuto-Ahora esta en mi abdomen-Cientos de rosas aparecerán en tu cama cada día-Su boca sobre mi ombligo y sus manos en la cinturilla de mi falda. No puedo evitar gemir ligeramente, Harry me dirige una picara mirada antes de bajar con sus manos mi falda. Suelto un largo suspiro, sus manos bajan por mis piernas acompañados dulces besitos y algún que otro lametón hasta acabar en mis pies. Harry se queda de rodillas y me observa desde arriba sonriente.

-Que miras?-Pregunto algo avergonzada. Yo ya estoy en ropa interior y el todavía totalmente vestido!.

-Eres perfecta-Musita justo antes de lanzarse a besarme. Ahora es mi turno.

Me coloco sobre el y salvajemente comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa, como me pasa siempre cuando tengo el busto de Harry cerca no puedo mas que acariciarlo y besarlo con vehemencia, mientras que mis manos van bajando hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, pero bajo un poco más y acaricio su miembro sobre la ropa. Sonrío satisfecha al sentir que ya ha despertado, y que Harry esta igual de caliente que yo, varios gemidos por su parte me dan toda la razón.

-Hoy te vas a cansar de mi-Le susurro al oído, justo antes de deshacerme de sus pantalones, un Harry muy despeinado sonríe desafiante. Me quito el sujetador ante su atenta mirada

-Ya veremos quien se cansa primero-Añade colocándose sobre mi y besándome de nuevo.

-Apostamos?-Pregunto desafiante, abrazando su cintura con mis piernas , sonriendo. Sabiendo que esto no lo voy a olvidar en años...

8888888888888888888

-Estoy muerto-Dice completamente exhausto varias horas después Harry, abrazado a mi sobre el duro suelo de la sala. Hace pocos minutos que caíamos rendidos por 5º vez el uno sobre el otro.

-Así todos los días- Comento divertida, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo no puedo parar de sonreír. Harry alza una ceja ante mi comentario.

-Vaya….-Musita sonriendo

Alargo la mano hasta alcanzar la rebelde cabellera de Harry, comienzo a acariciarla mientras me pierdo en los ojos del chico, me acerco más a el y comienzo a darle besitos en el cuello, podría haber un 6º round?...pero de pronto las tripas de Harry suenan como si de un león furioso se tratara, cortando la atmósfera romántica.

-Ups

-Vaya, ya sabemos quien es el perdedor…-Comento divertida, dando un último beso en los labios a Harry, este sonríe resignado.

-Me muero de hambre Herm-Reconoce el chico frotándose la tripa-Yo no he almorzado después de venir de entrenar…-Añade mirándome significativamente.

-No haberme seguido-Contesto, levantándome del suelo en busca de la ropa.

-Desde luego eres única-Comenta Harry, todavía tumbado

Sonrío ante el cumplido, mientras término de colocarme la falda. Se me ocurre mirar por la ventana, y me parece ver a gente volando en el campo de Quidditch.

-Harry, esta tarde también tenías entrenamiento?-Pregunto por si acaso, desde donde estoy no distingo bien los colores de la equipación.

-Si pero a las 7-Contesta despreocupado, dándose la media vuelta para mirarme

Traslado la mirada al gran reloj que hay sobre la entrada al castillo, y me sorprendo al ver que son las 7.20 de la tarde.

-"Accio ropa de Harry"-Le tiro toda su ropa, todavía desperdigada por la sala en la cara

-…Que?

.-Harry son las 7 y 20!-Yo corro a ponerme la camisa y los zapatos, Harry se levanta de un salto del suelo y comienza a vestirse a la velocidad del rayo.

-"Accio saeta de fuego"-La escoba de Harry entra volando por la ventana en pocos segundos, justo cuando Harry termina de ponerse la camisa

-Estos me matan-Musita acercándose a coger la escoba

Me acerco a el y le doy un beso en los labios, que parece calmarlo un poco

-Ahora voy al gran comedor a coger comida y voy enseguida al campo de quidditch-Le doy otro besito en los labios y le sonrío-No te canses demasiado, no te vayas a desmayar-Le doy una palmadita en el hombro y me acerco hasta la puerta.

-Hermione-Me llama Harry, ya subido en la escoba. Me giro sonriente-Te quiero-Dice dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas, antes de dar una patada sobre el suelo y alzarse en el aire, camino al campo de quidditch.

Yo le observo perderse por la ventana, sonriendo como una estúpida. Cuando despierto de mi ensimismamiento voy corriendo al gran comedor a por comida, aunque no me suenen las tripas como a Harry, yo también me muero de hambre. También le preparare el bocadillo más delicioso que ha probado jamás!

De nuevo la estúpida sonrisita se instaura en mi cara

-Y Luego iré al campo de quidditch a verlo entrenar-Comienzo a cantar como una loca, en mitad de la silenciosa sala, mientras me dirijo a la puerta-Le daré un besito al terminar, porque el , el , el es mi chico!-Cierro la puerta tras de mí de un portazo, y entonces me doy cuenta: soy Feliz.

88888888888888888888888888888

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!Que os a parecido?Que monos!Que bonito!Cuanto amor!A sido un capitulo muy peleón (me costó mucho de escribir) pero al fin lo he terminado para gusto vuestro, jojojojo, y mío también claro. Ayssss, que beautiful! Bueno y que falta ahora?...pues todavía quedan asuntillos por resolver y en estos 3 capítulos que le restan al fict terminaremos con ellos, se sabrá más del asuntillo con Malfoy, del extraño comportamiento de Parvati, y a ver como se desarrolla esta magnifica pareja, bueno ya parezco yo la voz en off, dejémosla a ella hacer su trabajo…le doy paso:

_Ohhhhh que bonito!al fin!al fin!al fin!Pensé que al final acabaría el fict y estos dos seguirían follando a diestro y siniestro con la gente, muy bien Mayra!Un buen capitulo porque Ginny solo a tenido 3 frases!BIEN!Quiero ver la cara de la pelirroja cuando vea a la parejita….muajajajaja_

_Bueno, vayamos al grano .Próximo capitulo de los ángeles de Hogwarts antepenúltimo, podremos averiguar que le pasa a la más dicharachera de los ángeles!Harry se desmayara en el entrenamiento, de nos morirá el héroe!Se producirá el esperado reencuentro entre Ron y Hermione¿Habrá una pelea épica entre Panojawoman y Hermi?Morirá al fin el ser maligno de pelo rojo ?Me estoy dando cuenta de que queda todavía sustancia eh…quiero el capitulo 29 YA!_

Muy bien, muchas gracias voz en off…Ahora un fragmento el capitulo 29 de los Ángeles de Hogwarts…jejejejejeje:

_-Parvati!-Ginny entra muy sofocada a la habitación, parece que ha venido corriendo, inmediatamente Parvati se levanta del suelo y va hacia ella._

_-Buscabas algo?-Pregunta extrañada la pelirroja , todavía recuperando el aliento_

_-Mi barra de labios rojo pasión-Responde la morena de lo mas natural. Lavender y yo nos miramos extrañadas, pero decidimos estarnos quietas todo y que esto es muy raro _

_-Bueno, que tal con Draco?-pregunta Parvati, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Lavender ,a poca distancia de nosotras_

_-¿Draco?-La pelirroja de pronto comienza a bailar una especie de Vals por toda la habitación_

_-Me lo he tiradooo_

Lararararaaaaaaaa, el porque de todo esto? En un par de semanitas, o tres ( es verano!xD).Que mala que soy!Oh my god!xDD

Bueno por último animaros a que me dejéis un review, es gratis!y a mi me animan mucho , ya estoy a dos de llegar a 500 y eso me llena de orgullo y satisfacción!xDD, xiquets y xiquetes darle al botoncito de aquí abajo, "submit review" y pulsar "GO" :p

Nos doy ya mas la vara, nos leemos en unos días, muchos besos y disfrutar de las vacaciones ( quien tenga claro xD),

Mayra Granger


	29. Experta en pociones

Hola chicos y chicas!! Despúes de este gran parón vacacional xDDD, os traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Los ángeles de Hogwarts", motivos de mi tardanza al final del capitulo que no os quiero aburrir, y se que habeís estado esperando este nuevo capitulo más tiempo del que tocaba.Por último dar las gracias a todos los que habeís dejado review: **Camila Sabato****, emily, Marta, dulCeGwyN, ninia potter, ****Aine Wen****pansy-monikexx****FrancisHHr****miki1920****lanyera****,fannygranger,xxx,****GerulitaEvans****K-rissLupin****Freya-mia****,  
ProngsAndMoony****, Cristy-Potter****, SexyProngs, ****Victor Manuel****, Gwen Diasmore, ****hyh-melu**y la siempre grande**Ayda Merodeadora**** xD.**Mil gracias chicos, mañana contesto vuestro reviews, jejeje que este capitulo "oh my god" que revisión…como es tan largo xD. Venga me callo ya. Enjoy:P

**Cap.29.Los Ángeles de Hogwarts: Experta en pociones**

Diez minutos más tarde salgo disparada de mi habitación, después de haberme dado una más que necesitada y relajante ducha. Me dirijo al gran comedor para prepararle a Harry el bocadillo y de paso comer algo yo también, tanto sexo da mucha pero que mucha hambre

"pobre Harry"

Una sonrisa traviesa se me dibuja en el rostro tras recordar la tarde que e pasado junto a el, sin duda la mejor de mi vida. Comienzo a caminar más deprisa, voy casi corriendo por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Hoy todo el mundo esta en el campo de quidditch, viendo entrenar a Gryffindor, ya sea por ver a los jugadores o para intentar captar la estrategia de juego del equipo para el partido del sábado contra Ravenclaw.

El gran comedor esta completamente vacío, pero como siempre nada más me siento aparecen suculentos platos ante mi, me apresuro a comenzar a preparar el bocadillo a mi chico (suelto una estúpida risita nada más pensarlo), mientras pico yo algo también.5 minutos más tarde estoy saliendo por las grandes puertas del castillo camino, ahora si, al campo de quidditch.

Tardo poco en perderme en mis pensamientos, imagino como se tomaran mis dos amigas la noticia, seguramente se abalancen sobre mi para abrazarme y darme la enhorabuena entre apretones. Parvati diría algo así como"Ahora nunca podré tirarme a Harry"¬¬, pero sin perder la sonrisa, y Lavender seguro que saldría con el tema de Ron "Hermione esta todo muy bien, y es muy bonito y me alegro, pero Ron es tu ex pareja, y sobre todo mejor amigo de los dos, debes de decírselo"

Abro mucho los ojos al darme cuenta que todavía no había pensado en el tema de Ron…, y me temo que no se como enfrentarme a el, y más estando la enana de su hermana metiendo cizaña

"Aléjate de Harry"

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordar la última conversación que tuve con la pelirroja, después vino la gran pelea con Ron…seguro que fue ella, y encima ahora quiere quitarnos a Parvati...

-Eh Granger, el bocadillo

Pelirroja de mierda…tengo que hacer algo para acabar con ella, le retorcería el pescuezo y luego le arrancaría cada una de sus odiosas pecas con un cutex

-EH!!-Noto como soy zarandeada de un lado a otro, y vuelvo a la realidad

-que…-Veo a Draco a mi lado, mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-El bocadillo-Dice de pronto mirando a mis manos, bajo la mirada y contemplo horrorizada que el bocadillo que había preparado con tanto mimo esta esclafado en mis manos, partido y con la mezcla desparramada por el suelo.

-No estarías pensando en mi no?-Pregunto el Slytherin divertido, y con un movimiento de varita hace desaparecer cualquier rastro del ahora destrozado bocadillo

"mierda"

-No te preocupes, puedes hacer otro no?-Continua el chico, yo e quedado mirándome atónita las manos, donde llevaba la merienda de Harry.

-No tengo tiempo-musito levantando la mirada

-No será para tanto-Dice el dragón quitándole importancia-Potter no necesita el bocadillo para seguir viviendo

-No pero me lo había pedido!-Digo cruzándome de brazos, enfadada conmigo misma por perder así el sentido de la realidad, Hermione lo que llevabas en la mano era un bocadillo no la cabeza de Ginny!!

-Aunque prensándolo mejor…-Dice misteriosamente el rubio-Después del festín que os habéis pegado, y luego un entrenamiento agotador podrá con súper Potter…-Draco clava los ojos en los míos-Acabas de matar a tu querido Harry-Malfoy finge un llanto-Te has cargado el bocadillo que lo mantendría con vida!!

-Gilipollas-Musito dándole una palmada en el brazo, pero sin evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Pues tu también te has pegado un festín con Shannyn bonito…-Comento divertida-Porque que yo sepa no habéis salido del armario…

-O Estabas tan concentrada en el nabo de Potter que no te has dado ni cuenta-Contesta el rubio ya fuera de bromas, y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"trágame tierra"

-Draco…-De pronto siento pánico

"Shannyn"

Abro mucho los ojos, completamente aterrorizada, Shannyn es una de las fans "veteranas" de Harry, seguro que a estas alturas todo el colegio sabe lo mío con Harry

-Es una imagen que tardaré años en borrar de mi mente…-Comenta con cara de asco Draco moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si eso le hiciera olvidarse de lo que había visto.

"Ron"

Seguro que se le echa encima nada más enterarse, va a matarlo!!Dios mío!!!Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a correr camino al campo de quidditch, tengo que encontrar a Shannyn

-Granger!!-Me llama Draco

-Quien te mandaba meterte en el armario con Shannyn Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!-Exclamo cabreada, y sin pararme-Ahora por tu orgullo de macho man me voy a quedar sin novio!!!!

Oigo a lo lejos la carcajada de Malfoy

-Granger no seas paranoica

-Tu madre es paranoica-grito lo más alto que puedo, comenzándome a cabrear en serio, sabe que estoy metida en un problemón y el se burla de mi!!

De pronto oigo como Draco esta corriendo detrás mío

"Me e metido con su madre, este viene a pegarme"

Comienzo a correr más rápido por si acaso

De poco me sirve porque milésimas de segundo más tarde Draco ya me a cogido del brazo bruscamente, haciéndome parar

-Que coño te pasa!!!-Le fulmino con la mirada

-Granger no te tienes que tomar las cosas tan a pecho sabes-Dice el sin soltarme el brazo

-Como quieres que me lo tome? me pongo a bailar?¿hago una canción sobre esto?

Draco suelta de nuevo una carcajada lo que me cabrea todavía más

-Vete a la mierda-Hago un intento de zafarme del chico, pero es en vano, me tiene fuertemente agarrada.

-Si hicieras la cosas bien ahora no tendrías miedo a enfrentarte a la gente-Comenta Draco tranquilo.

-No tengo miedo a nada-Contesto enseguida

-Van a matar a Harry!!Ron lo va a retar a un duelooooo!!Uhhhhh-Draco hace una imitación muy patética de mí

-Estas tu muy chisposo últimamente no?-Digo mirándole duramente

-Hermione Shannyn no vio nada, el armario tiene otra salida…-Draco me suelta el brazo y coloca sus manos sobre las caderas y me dirige una significativa mirada-No te estoy mintiendo, solo te tomaba el pelo un poco.

Automáticamente me doy la vuelta y comienzo a andar de nuevo para evitar lanzarle una maldición al rubio o simplemente para evitar admitir delante de él que tiene razón: soy una paranoica

-De nada-Grita el Dragón segundos más tarde, esta vez no ha venido detrás de mí.

Respiro hondo antes de pararme, y girarme de nuevo hacia el rubio, que ha permanecido en el sitio, observándome con los brazos cruzados y una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

Levanto el dedo central de mi mano derecha y le dirijo una "dulce" sonrisa.

-Que simpática ella-Oigo que dice Draco, antes de hacer una especie de reverencia y definitivamente darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacía saber donde.

-Gilipollas-Musito chasqueando la lengua, y dirigiéndome yo también a mi destino: el campo de quidditch, sin bocadillo pero con unas ganas tremendas de ver a mi chico.

----------

Minutos más tarde estoy subiendo la interminables escaleras que llevan a las gradas más altas, donde siempre nos ponemos, oigo muchos gritos, voces femeninas, los flashes de las cámaras de fotos…., lo típico en cualquier entrenamiento de los leones. Intento pasar de todo, porque sin quererlo me estoy poniendo mas nerviosa, e inevitablemente oigo comentarios relativos a mi y Ron, que de nuevo me transportan a mi gran dilema…de todas las cosas lo que mas miedo me da es la reacción de Ron, como va a tomarse todo esto…debo decírselo lo antes posible, no quiero esconderme, no quiero sentirme culpable, yo no puedo soportar la sensación de ahogo que me entra cada vez que pienso en el….definitivamente quiero estar con Harry, y no quiero conformarme con caricias y miradas furtivas y alguna escapada a alguna sala del castillo, somos novios no criminales, no tenemos que escondernos, yo no

-HERMIONE!!-El grito de Lavender me devuelve de nuevo a la realidad, todavía en las interminables escaleras, pero con la cara de mi amiga a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Que pasa…-Pregunto algo confundida, y retrocediendo un escalón

-Vamos fuera de los vestuarios-Contesta mi amiga tan normal, cogiendome del brazo y comenzando a bajar.

-Pero yo quiero ver el entrenamiento-Contesto zafándome de mi amiga. Esta se gira extrañada, y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues llegas un poco tarde-Contesta-Quedan escasos 10 minutos, yo me he bajado para

-10 minutos'!!!!?!?!!-casi me caigo de la impresión al suelo

-Te pasa algo…?-Pregunta mi amiga preocupada, voy a contestarle pero Lavender me coge de nuevo del brazo y sigue bajando las escaleras, llevándome a mi detrás a rastras.

-Si no quieres que nos aplasten las fans locas será mejor que nos demos prisa, una vez abajo ya me cuentas que te pasa en la cabeza

Quizás me entretuve más de lo que yo pensé con el bocadillo…para que luego lo rompiera en un ataque de furia…

-Pues Parvati y tu querida amiga del pelo rojo han estado todo el entrenamiento pasando de mi-Desconecto de nuevo para escuchar a mi amiga, que parece molesta con el tema

-Están arriba todavía?-Le pregunto curiosa, que leches le pasará a Parvati por a cabeza para actuar así…

-Que va! Se fueron hace un rato ya, de repente la de las pecas se levanto del asiento y hasta luego, seguramente el ser de mente retorcida querrá ponerse a hablar mierdas sobre Harry con las presidentas de los clubes de fans a las puertas del vestuario.

-Pero tu has intentado hablar con Parvati?-Sigo yo, ignorando esto último de Ginny

-No-Contesta la rubia en el mismo tono

-Pero…

-Tu le encuentras alguna explicación Hermione?-Lavender se esta comenzando a alterar, baja mas rápido las escaleras y ha subido el tono de voz.

-Deberíamos de hablar con ella-Propongo

-Te crees que no lo e intentado Herm? Todas las veces ha pasado de mí!!

-haremos que nos escuche entonces-Continuo yo, la única forma de saber que pasa es hablar con ella.

-Yo sigo pensando que le ha dado alguna poción-Declara mi amiga muy convencida

-No creo que sea eso-Digo descartando la idea-Parvati no se bebería nada que le ofreciera Ginny

-Entonces que pasa?-Me corta mi amiga Ya no quiere que seamos amigas?-Lavender suelta mi brazo, ya estamos fuera. Se cruza de brazos y me dirige una dura mirada.

-No lo se…-Musito, incapaz de sacar alguna explicación lógica, bajando la mirada al suelo

-Vamos a esperar a estos fuera del vestuario-Musita mi amiga, lanzando un largo suspiro de desesperación. Caminamos lentamente y en silencio, el tema de Parvati nos supera a ambas.

-Quizás se a aburrido de ir a ligar sola…-Lavender vuelve a la calma, ahora mucho más calmada, resignada a aceptar que no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

-Y no podía elegir a otra persona que no fuera la odiosa y maligna Weasley?-Pregunto mirando a mi amiga

-le tiene que haber ofrecido hombres-Contesta Lavender al instante, alzo una ceja y suelto una carcajada

-Perdona?-Pregunto divertida-Ni que Ginny contara con un ejercito privado

-Lo único que hace perder la razón a Parvati son los chicos- Continua Lavender a los sherlok Holmes

-Parvati Ya conoce a prácticamente todo Hogwarts-Contesto descartando la idea

-YA ESTA!!-Salta a mi lado Lavender, y chasquea sus dedos-Es su discípula!!!

Mi primera reacción es reírme, pero lo que parece una idea alocada cobra sentido, aunque…

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que nos retire la palabra Lavender-Contesto preocupada-Ginny debe de haberle comido la cabeza y haberla puesto en nuestra contra!!

-Y Parvati es tan tonta de dejarse convencer por una tipa tan odiosa?????-Pregunta ahora incrédula mi amiga

-Eso no lo sabemos…-Musito pensativa-Pero estate segura de que la del pelo rojo es culpable de todo, a nacido APRA manipular a las personas, y todo esto, me apuesto mi casa, a que es una venganza por lo de su hermano, y parece que su próximo objetivo es alejar a Parvati de nosotras.

-Elementar querida Granger-Pronuncia solemne mi amiga, clavando la mirada en mis ojos

-Hay que hablar con ella-Decimos al unísono

-Si esta ahora mismo con la de las pecas estarán en la puerta de los vestuarios-Dice Lavender al mismo tiempo que levantamos la mirada hacía allí, ya estamos a pocos metros del vestuario, y efectivamente las dos están allí hablando con las presidentas de los clubes de fans.

-Dios que predecible eres Ginebra-Musitamos a la vez Lav y yo, dirigiéndonos a paso firme y con una gran sonrisa hacia ellas.

Nos hacemos sitio entre las chicas, no sin esfuerzo, hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de ellas dos, que no se inmutan de nuestra presencia.

-Parvati-Le llamamos al unísono. La morena continua hablando con Shannyn(siento que el estomago se me da la vuelta cuando la veo y recuerdo el incidente del armario horas atrás)

-Parvati-Repite Lavender un poco mas alto-Shannyn se calla de pronto y nos mira, dirigiéndonos una envenenada sonrisa, comprende que vamos a hablar con la morena se aleja de allí, pero Parvati continua como si nada, ahora hablando con otra chica, que estaba a su derecha. Ginny mira la escena de reojo

-PARVATI PATIL-Grita Lavender ante la ignoración de la morena. No me esperaba esto…

Todo el mundo se calla sorprendidas por el súbito grito, Lavender fulmina con la mirada a Parvati, que la observa con una mueca extraña, es asco lo que veo reflejado en la cara de mí hasta ahora amiga?

-Se puede saber que pasa Lavender?-Pregunta Parvati hablando por primera vez, y sonando tan estúpida como Ginny, lo que me pone muy nerviosa.

-Deberías de mirarte lo del oído guapa-Intervengo, sonando todo lo tranquila que puedo. Lavender y yo damos un paso hacía delante, acercándonos a Parvati, que continua con la misma mueca, ahora también dirigida hacia mi. La gene de alrededor comienza a comentar lo que pasa, están alucinando.

-No nos has llamado para venir a ver el entrenamiento-Dice Lavender duramente, mirando directamente a los ojos de Parvati que aguanta la mirada totalmente impasible.

-Venia conmigo-Interviene Ginny-Me giro hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada (que gusto que da ahora que soy la novia de Harry)-Se de sobra que os caigo mal, así que no iba a llamaros a ninguna de las dos para evitar que os perturbe el aura-Añade la pelirroja con un tono casual de lo más molesto

-Hablábamos con Parvati-Contesta Lavender girándose de nuevo hacia la morena, yo continuo mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja, que en cambio, esta pendiente de la conversación de Parvati y Lavender.

-Que te pasa?-pregunta mi amiga en un tono más bajo, tornándose su semblante mas serio

-No me pasa nada Brown-Contesta arisca Parvati, sonriendo como si la pregunta fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera oído en su vida, y desplazado su mirada hacia mi-Ya me aburrís-Añade risueña-Con Ginny me lo paso muy bien-La morena sonríe cómplice a la pelirroja, que esta encantada. Lavender y yo nos miramos también, totalmente confundidas.

-Podemos seguir comiendo juntas y eso-Continua la morena como si nos hiciera un favor

Lavender y yo estamos flipando, ninguna de las dos podemos articulas palabra. Mientras Parvati continúa su discurso, ya del brazo de Ginny.

-Ginny necesita también amigas, le hemos dado la espalda durante mucho tiempo y creo que es hora de que se una a los ángeles, no?-Lavender y yo alzamos una ceja y nuestras mandíbulas acaban de caerse al suelo

-Además me habéis dejado sola…-Parvati nos fulmina con la mirada, yo intento reconocer a mi amiga detrás de esos ojos marrones, pero no la encuentro, no quiero creer que esto sea cierto.

-Esto es muy surrealista-Oigo que musita Lavender a mi lado

-Ginny tiene tanto derecho como vosotras lo tuvisteis-Nos recrimina el ahora títere de la pelirroja

-Dios el sexo la ha vuelto loca-Musita esta vez Lavender moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir-Parvati nos dirige una falsa sonrisa y se va del brazo de Ginny, a seguir hablando con las fans locas.

Lentamente Lavender y yo nos miramos a los ojos, las dos completamente anonadadas. Nos alejamos de allí

-Se ha vuelto loca-Dice mi amiga incrédula segundos más tarde. Yo no puedo más que afirmar con la cabeza. Además no podemos seguir hablando, las fans han comenzado a gritar como locas: El equipo vuela hacia los vestuarios..Impulsivamente cogo del brazo a la rubia y respiro hondo, el corazón comienza a latirme con fuerza y los miedos inundan mi cabeza.

Y si Harry me mintió? Estaremos juntos en serio? Hermione a lo mejor ha sido todo producto de tu imaginación y Harry n te ha dicho nada. Estaré despierta o esto formara parte de un sueño?

Me pellizco la cara

-AUCH!-Duele

Lavender me mira extrañada

-Que..?-Yo sonrío de manera estúpida

-ESTAN AQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

-DENISSE HAZ FOTOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

RONNNNNNNNN!!!! RONNNNNNNNNNN!!!! RONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

EYYYY GUAPOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

GRYFFINDOR A POR LA COPAAAAAAAAAAAA

HARRYYYYYY!!DIOS!!ES DIOS!!!!!HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se me va a salir e corazón del pecho…Alzo la mirada para ver como llegan los jugadores, y como si hubiera oído todos mis pensamientos con lo primero que me cruzo es con los ojos de Harry, siento entonces como las mariposas revolotean por mi estomago y como una sensación indescriptible pero muy placentera, seguramente felicidad , se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Levanto la mano y le saludo tímidamente. Harry sonríe e imita mi gesto. Ladeo la cabeza le dirijo una dulce/estúpida sonrisa y suelto una risita tonta. De pronto para mi sorpresa el moreno vuelta hacia nosotras, inmediatamente todas las fans lo siguen con la mirada, otras muchas se apresuran a venir hasta donde estoy yo.

-Hola chicas-Saluda Harry segundos más tarde, aterrizando junto a nosotras.

-Hola-Saludamos ambas, yo todavía con la sonrisita tonta. Harry clava de nuevo sus penetrantes ojos en los míos. Me derrito!!

-Espero que ese bocadillo este muy bueno-Comenta dirigiéndome una significativa mirada, borro la sonrisa de mi cara y bajo la mirada al suelo

"madre mía"

-Para no llegar al entrenamiento…-Añade divertido revoloteándome el pelo en un cariñoso gesto.

HARRYYYYYY!!!!-Las fans que habían seguido a Harry han llegado y sino cortarse un pelo nos rodean, observo como Lavender intenta mantenerlas alejadas amenazándoles con la varita.

-Harry me cargue tu bocadillo-Confieso levantando de nuevo la mirada, muerta de vergüenza.

-Tenéis que ir todo el rato detrás del pobre Harry??Esperar en la puerta de los vestuarios…

Este me mira extrañado, para luego sonreír de nuevo.

-Algo muy fuerte te debió de hacer el pobre bocadillo-Comenta casi riéndose. Suspiro aliviada

-Esta hablando con Hermione, ya sacaremos un libro con todas las conversaciones, ahora iros!!

-Una larga historia Harry-Comento yo también siguiendo con la broma-Guardo secretos oscuros que horrorizarían a cualquiera-Añado en un susurro, muy cerca de su oreja. Harry con un rápido movimiento gira un poco su cabeza, quedando nuestras narices pegadas.

"Una dura prueba"

-No me das ningún miedo Hermione-Dice Harry calmado, volviendo de nuevo a mirarme a los ojos, yo me quedo medio atontada.

-Pues teme…-Susurro hipnotizada por la mirada de mi chico, y colocando una de mis manos detrás de su nuca.

-Vas a besarme?-Pregunta travieso, sin apartarse ni un milímetro, mirándome desafiante.

-Liverty tomas una foto más y te denuncio!!!

-Tengo derechos sobre ti Harry-Musito jugando con su pelo, y pegándome a el. Los gritos han desaparecido, solo estamos el y yo-Puedo besarte donde , cuando y como yo quiera-Añado subiendo mi otra mano hacia su cara. El rodea mi cintura con sus brazos-Soy tu novia, no?

Como respuesta, y tras dirigirme una dulce sonrisa es Harry quien junta sus labios con los míos, en un corto pero significativo beso, como todas las parejas normales hacen y que es como una bocanada de aire fresco, ninguno de los dos podemos dejar de sonreír cuando nos separamos.

-Me vais a obligar a que utilice la varita, y no querría hacerlo…

-A eso me refería-Digo volviendo a besarlo de nuevo, para luego separarnos como si nada y seguir hablando sin reparar en lo que acabábamos de hacer…

-Te perdono lo del bocadillo si me das otro de esos-Dice Harry cogiendome de nuevo de la cintura y acercándome peligrosamente a el.

-Te quiero-Musito mirándole fijamente a los ojos para al segundo fundirnos en otro romántico beso.

-La madre del cordero!!!…La voz de mi amiga me devuelve a la cruda realidad

Todavía besándome con Harry, abro un ojo y observo a Lavender con los ojos como platos y escucho los atronadores insultos de las fans. Me separo de Harry de un salto, y miro a mi amiga.

-Creo que me e perdido algo…-Musita la rubia muy sonriente, pasando la mirada de mi a Harry-Al final…

Miro a Harry sonriendo, pero sabiendo los dos que esa exhibición pública no era lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho, la discreción desapareció de nuestras vidas…

-Harry majete, creo que deberías de irte al vestuario…-Lavender coge del brazo al moreno y le empuja de una manera poco fina.

-Pero…-Mi amiga lo arrastra hacia los vestuarios

-Nos van a linchar-Musito mitrando a mi alrededor, las 7 u 8 chicas que habían venido hasta aquí siguiendo a Harry me fulminan con la mirada

-Adiós Herm!!!-Levanto la cabeza y veo como Harry, algo angustiado se despide con la mano. Sabe lo que me espera…

Mi amiga vuelve corriendo, Harry se dirige a los vestuarios ya solo y a paso rápido. Las que han presenciado mis escenita con Harry continúan fulminándome con la mirada sin moverse del sitio.

-Hay que ver Potter-Comienza a decir mi amiga, dirigiéndose a las fans-Se tomo una poción amorosa de una fan y ahora se pone a tirarle los trastos hasta a una silla!!!-Alzo una ceja

"cree que se lo van a tragar"?

-Que dices Brown-Habla una de las chicas, interesada por lo que acaba de oír

-OH!¿Lo habéis oído?-Lavender definitivamente no vale para actriz, las fans parecen no notar nada extraño y escuchan atentas, aunque sin dejar de rodearme, para que no escape…-Potter acepto esta tarde un pastel de una chica, y

-Que chica-Corta una fan Hufflepuff de larga nariz

Lavender se toma sus segundo para inventar…

-No se sabe, parece ser que era rubia…

Las fans se miran , pero no dicen nada, Lavender continúa

-Ese pastel contenía unas pocas pero sin duda eficaces gotas de la poción del beso

-La poción del beso?-Liverty Jonnes, una chica de 3º año de Gryffindor me mira a mi. Afortunadamente la poción "Inventada" de Lavender existe.

-La poción del beso, o _basiumsarum, la persona a la que se le administra un poco de esta poción siente la necesidad de besar…_

A todas las fans se les dibuja en la cara una sonrisa de felicidad, pero Lavender se apresura a hablar

-Si no a acabado ya, deben de quedar pocos minutos para que pase el efecto…

-Y porque ella?-Pregunta de nuevo Liverty mirándome con desconfianza

-Es la chica que tenia en frente…-Contesta mi amiga, como si fuera súper obvio…en realidad nos sería así, pero ninguna de las fans parece conocer la poción-A de estar unos segundos en contacto visual con la chica en cuestión, como Harry se puso a hablar con ella…

-Fue ella la que le cogió del cuello!!!-Dice Hillary Thompson, una Hufflepuff muy amiga de Liverty, señalándome acusadoramente con el dedo

Como si se acabaran de dar cuenta todas apoyan a Hillary, y se ponen agresivas

-Es verdad

-Cierto

-Guarraaa!!

-La persona que queda en contacto con el sujeto en cuestión queda completamente hipnotizada-Ahí tiene razón mi amiga xD, si que me quedé medio tonta-Harry debió de mirar a los ojos a Hermione, y…

Hillary que iba a decir algo, parece pensárselo mejor y baja la cabeza

-Creo que no deberíais de ir en contra de Hermione, ella no tiene la culpa….-Dice misteriosa mi amiga, lo que activa las pocas neuronas de las fans

-Entonces…cabe la posibilidad de que la chica que le dio el pastel se besara con Harry?-Pregunta otra chica aterrorizada por la idea.

-Me temo que si-Dice muy seria Lavender. Ahora la ira de las fans se traspasa a la "chica rubia" misteriosa.

-A VIOLADO LAS REGLAS DEL CODIGO DEL CLUB!!!Dice exaltada la chic de la nariz larga-NO SE DEBEN UTILIZAR POCIONES, CONJUROS O ENCANTAMIENTOS PARA SEDUCIRLO!!!NO SIN PERMISO!!!

-POR ESO HARRY NO HA APARECIDO EN TODA LA TARDE!!!!-Dice otra de las chicas

-SEGURO QUE SE LO A TIRADO!!!!-Exclama Liverty horrorizada

-ES INMORAL!!-Le apoya Hillary

-NO ES JUSTO!!!

-SI SE LE ADMINISTRA UNA POCIÓN HEMOS DE APROBECHAR TODAS POR IGUAL!!!-Dice mi amiga, haciendo crecer la ira en las fans

"Dios ¬¬"

-DESDE LUEGO QUE SI!!!-Apoyan todas

-HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA ENCONCES!!-Continua mi amiga con entusiasmo-A POR ELLA!!!

-SIII!!!-Dicen al unísono todas, yendo inmediatamente a informar al resto de chicas, dispuestas a encontrar a la misteriosa chica rubia.

-Corre, vamonos-Lavender me coge del brazo, y juntas corremos hacia el castillo. De la que nos hemos librado…

-Parvati se habría divertido mucho con esto…-Musita melancólica Lavender suspirando con fuerza. Paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros de mi amiga y la atraigo hacia mí.

-La recuperaremos Lav-Musito, dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa, aunque realmente no las tenga todas conmigo. Pero a mi amiga le sirve.

-Ella se va a perder la súper crónica de hechos que me vas a contar ahora mismo-Dice Lavender riendo traviesa.

-Vamos a la habitación y te lo cuento todo. Aceleramos el paso para llegar a la habitación lo antes posible, yo tengo muchas ganas de contar lo feliz que soy y mi amiga se muere por escucharlo. Combinación Perfecta.

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

El gran comedor, 9.30 de la noche. Los chicos acaban de llegar recién duchaditos del entrenamiento, y como siempre deseando comenzar a cenar, especialmente cierto chico de ojos verdes…

-Joder Harry tío mastica que te vas a atragantar-Seamus mira impresionado la ferocidad con la que Harry esta engullendo su cena

-Déjalo cariño, se tiene que nutrir…-Lavender me lanza una significativa mirada-Después de todo pasado mañana es el gran del año.

-Tengo unas ganas ya de jugar el partido-Continua Seamus sonriente-Le vamos a pegar una paliza a esos Ravenclaw!!Eh, Ronnie-EL chico le da una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo, que casi como Harry, comía con ansias su cena.

-S' v'n a ar'pntr ne hab'r nacid'-Dice con la boca llena Ron, esbozando una sonrisa. El partido del Sábado emociona a todos, hasta Ron parece el Ron de siempre, solo que pasa completamente de mi y aunque intercambia de vez en cuando algunas palabras con Harry, continua enfadado con el.

-Allí estaremos nosotros para animaros!!-Chilla un chico de 3º curso muy emocionado, levantando su vaso de zumo muy jovial. Desde luego se respira un ambiente de positividad y optimismo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pronto se unen todos, y la mesa entera comienza a cantar entre abrazos y risas

A ravenclaw vamos a machacar

Este sábado lo sabrán, lo sabrán

Quien es el mejor equipo de quidditch

GRYFFINDOR!GRIFFINDOR!GRIFINDOR!

Los vamos a ganar, van a llorar

Retirarse para Ravenclaw es mejor opción!

La copa ganarán los leones sin dudar

Hacia la victoria con nuestro capitán

GRYFFINDOR!GRIFFINDOR GANARAAAA!!

Toda la mesa rompe en aplausos, y la euforia se desata, y no hay persona en la mesa de Gryffindor que no sonría de oreja a oreja y a quien no se le hayan puesto los pelos de gallina al cantar la canción, es todo muy intenso. Lavender, movida por la emoción coge a Seamus de la cara y comienza a besarle. Suspiro y desplazo la mirada hacía otro lado, jugueteando con una uva que instantes antes iba a comerme.

"que envidia"

Traslado de nuevo la mirada hacía Lavender y Seamus, que han parado de besarse pero que continúan con las cabezas casi pegadas y hablando en susurros, y con grandes sonrisas.

-…Que bonito-Musito algo triste, mirando ahora a Harry, sentado justo a mi lado. Como si tuviera un sensor gira también su cabeza hacía mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ante mi sorpresa entrelaza su mano con la mía por debajo de la mesa y me dirige una dulce sonrisa.

-Que planes hay para esta noche Herm-Me pregunta acariciando mi mano. No puedo más que sonreír y disfrutar de la agradable sensación que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

-Que te parece una vuelta por el lago, hace una noche perfecta-Propongo soltando su mano, dejándola así sobre mi pierna y colocándola luego yo la mía encima, jugando con su mano.

Harry sonríe de nuevo, manteniendo la intensa mirada. Yo comienzo a sentirme algo acalorada.

-Cuando termine de cenar soy todo tuyo-Comenta con una sonrisa muy a lo Malfoy, justo antes de volver a comer, pero sin apartar su mano de encima de mi pierna. Yo suelto una pequeña carcajada, antes de continuar con mí postre.

-AL final como acabasteis con Liverty y compañía-Pregunta Harry segundos más tarde

-Lavender dijo que te habían hechizado con unos bombones que te había regalado una fan, supuestamente contenían poción del beso-Cuento en un susurro.

Harry se gira hacía mi con el ceño fruncido

-Se lo tragaron?-Pregunta incrédulo

-Si no creo que no estaría viva-Comento divertida

-Andarán buscando a la chica en cuestión, no?-Adivina Harry. Yo afirmo con la cabeza y el moreno chasquea la lengua.

-Desde luego…-Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Lavender se las inventa muy buenas, y es casi tan buena actriz como Parvati-Comento mirando a la rubia, que sigue mimándose con su novio.

-Que pasa con Parvati? Últimamente no va con vosotras…-Harry busca a la morena en la mesa, y la encuentra…-Con Ginny?-Pregunta extrañado.

-Ni yo lo entiendo Harry…desde el día de la gran discusión con Ron, y todo el tema este de Malfoy se ha hecho muy amiga de la pelirroja, y ni nos habla-Le cuento mirando también a la morena, que charla animadamente con su gran amiga Ginny.

-Es muy raro…-Comenta Harry, sin entender

-Lo se-Digo resignada, y dejando definitivamente las uvas, no quiero comer nada más, se me acaba de ir el apetito. Suspiro con fuerza, de pronto me han entrado ganas de llorar, desplazo la mirada de mi amiga. Una solitaria lágrima resbala por mi rostro. Suspiro de nuevo para recuperar la compostura, y miro de nuevo a Harry, que me observa preocupado. Se sonrío para tranquilizarle, pero este se levanta de pronto del banco. Pero en la mesa de Gryffindor la gente esta más ocupada metiéndose con los de Ravenclaw, cantando o simplemente comentando el entrenamiento de hoy, que de fijarse quien se levanta de la mesa y quien no.

-De pronto me han entrado unas ganas locas de pasear por el lago-Me dirige una de sus sonrisas , y me hace un gesto para que me levante de la mesa, haciéndome olvidar completamente el tema de Parvati. Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanto de la mesa muy sonriente, y sin poder mirar a otro lado que no sean los ojos de Harry. Salimos del gran comedor seguidos por muchas miradas indiscretas, pero perdidos en nuestro propio mundo.

O8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8O

Harry y yo volvemos de pasear por los jardines y el lago cerca de las 4 de la mañana, después de largas conversaciones y largos besos a la luz de la luna. Estamos cogidos ambos por la cintura, callados, disfrutando de sentirnos el uno junto al otro. Decidimos, tan solo con una mirada, quedarnos a pasar lo que queda de noche en la silenciosa sala común.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de siempre, el más cercano al fuego, casi apagado ya, y nos abrazamos.

-Tienes frío?-Pregunta Harry, seguramente por lo fuerte que le agarro

-Nada-Contesto apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, oyendo su corazón latir con fuerza y sintiendo sus manos rodeándome

-Y si nos quedamos dormidos aquí y mañana la gente nos descubre?-Pregunto levantando un poco la mirada, para cruzarme de nuevo con esos ojos color esmeralda que me vuelven loca. Este solo sonríe:

-Sería la manera más fácil y eficaz de hacerlo publico-Comenta muy tranquilo

-Otra sería concediendo una entrevista al profeta-Suelto una carcajada, al ver la mirada que me acaba de echar Harry, que odia profundamente el periódico mágico por excelencia-Nos pagarían y todo-Añado riéndome una vez mas

-Sabia que me quería por puro interés-Dice Harry tratando de sonar enfadado, girando la cabeza hacia un lado, y cruzándose de brazos, dejándome de abrazar a mí y quitándome de encima suyo.

-Me has pillado!!-Continúo con a broma y me tapo la cara con ambas manos-Nunca pensé que adivinarías mis malignos planes!!

Harry me mira de reojo con media sonrisilla asomando en sus labios. Esta a punto de reírse…Sin pensármelo dos veces me abalanzo sobre el y comienzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Para mi sorpresa Harry tiene cosquillas!!Todos sus músculos se comprimen y comienza a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahora intentas matarme?-Pregunta el chico entre carcajadas

-Solo pararé con una condición…-Digo, parando de hacerle cosquillas, pero antes de que abra la boca para hablar Harry me a cogido de la cintura y me a colocado tumbada sobre el.

-Te vale así?-Pregunta dirigiéndome una intensa mirada, que provoca que me estremezca de pies a cabeza

Nos miramos intensamente durante otros pocos segundos, justo antes de comenzar a besarnos. Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a desnudar a Harry, parando el beso durante unos pocos segundos que tardo en dejar a Harry sin camisa, y con su perfecto busto al descubierto, luego no puedo más que acariciarlo con suavidad mientras nuestra miradas siguen conectadas, sin perder un ápice de intensidad.

-Besame-Susurra Harry de manera sensual con las manos bien posicionadas sobre mi trasero.

-A sus órdenes-Musito perdida en sus ojos justo antes de comenzar a besarle de nuevo. Sentir a Harry tan cerca de nuevo, todas estas sensaciones nuevas y conocidas a la vez, pero ahora sabiendo que me quiere…Paro el beso para apoyada sobre mis manos a cada lado sobre el sofá, a la altura de sus hombros,, observarlo fijamente.

-Eres tan guapo…-Mustio medio atontada, dándole un par de besitos más, estoy completamente loca por este hombre!

Harry suelta una carcajada y me abraza, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caer del todo encima suyo. Enseguida apoyo los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, para con las manos acariciarle la cara.

-Tu eres perfecta Hermione-Dice el, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sonriéndome, nos fundimos de nuevo en un romántico beso, después y sin mirarle de nuevo a la cara entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo como una estúpida, muevo de nuevo mis brazos para, ahora abrazarle por la cintura.

-Creo que siempre supe que te quería Harry-Confieso abrazada a el, envuelta en sus brazos, sintiendo su olor, de nuevo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y sintiendo vivamente eso que llaman felicidad.

-Ya seguro-Musita el incrédulo, rompiendo totalmente la atmósfera. Levanto la cabeza hasta encontrarme de nuevo cara a cara con el

-No me crees?-Pregunto algo dolida, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Harry se encoge de hombros, pero sonriendo y me coge la cara con ambas manos.

-Ojala esto hubiera pasado antes-Dice acariciándome la cara con su pulgares. Veo sinceridad en sus ojos, veo amor…Yo sonrío como una tonta, y siento de nuevo la necesidad de cobijarme en su pecho, aunque…

-Todo el mundo necesita un tiempo de "libertad y desenfreno"-Digo poniéndome derecha, dejando las manos de Harry suspendida en el aire. Le sonrío desde arriba, apoyada sobre su cintura, y mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera-Aunque una vez contigo Harry, solo soy para ti-Me desabrocho la camisa ante la atenta mirada de mi chico.

-Así me gusta, igualdad-Comenta sonriente sin quitarme la vista de encima

Una vez me e desprendido de mi camisa vuelvo a colocarme sobre el, sintiendo su piel en contacto directo con la mía, sintiendo directamente todo su calor.

-Te quiero Harry-Musito antes de que comencemos a besarnos salvajemente. Quiero besar todo su cuerpo, pero no puedo dejar de besar u boca, de jugar con su lengua y con mis manos hacer fuerza para estar lo mas pegada a el que pueda. De pronto Harry coge mi cada de nuevo con ambas manos, haciendo parar el beso durante unos segundos. Totalmente agitados nos miramos una vez más a los ojos.

-Hermione-Pronuncia el chico en un susurro, espero las palabras de Harry sonriente-Te quiero-Añade sonriendo también, inmediatamente agrando al máximo mi sonrisa todo lo que mi piel y músculos llegan a permitir y un aire de felicidad absoluta entra directamente en mis pulmones. Una sensación indescriptible.

NOs volvemos de nuevo a fundir en un romántico beso, más pausado que el anterior, susurrándonos palabras bonitas. Yo me encuentro en una nube de la que no quiero bajar nunca.

No llegamos a nada más, agotados de besarnos y de hablar nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados en el sofá de la silenciosa sala común.

888888

Despierto varías horas mas tarde, en el mismo lugar donde he pasado la noche más increíble de toda mi vida. Harry e rodea con sus brazos , mientras duerme a mi lado. Sonrío y me quedo varios minutos observándolo.

"Es tu chico"

Abrazo a Harry y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, disfruto de notar como su pecho sube y baja bajo mi cabeza. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, viendo a Harry junto a mí el resto de mi vida…

Cuando me doy cuenta veo a Harry despierto, mirándome sonriente.

-Buenos días princesa-Harry me da un besito y se sienta e el sofá

-Buenos días-Contesto, sentándome también y abrazándole de nuevo-Como has dormido?-Harry me contesta a esto juntando sus labios con los míos y sonriendo

-Perfecto-Contesta pasando su brazo por detrás de mis hombros

-Ojala pudiéramos dormir así juntos todos los días-Digo yo sinceramente, abrazándome con más fuerza a mi chico.

-Creo que deberíamos de hablar con Ron-Dice Harry, muy serio

-Estoy de acuerdo-Le dirijo una bonita sonrisa, que el me devuelve de la misma forma-SIno no podré colarme e tu habitación-Añado sonriendo pícaramente. Harry se me queda mirando durante unos segundos.

-Esto ya no es solo sexo eh..-Harry me de un besito en la frente y me aprieta mas contra el.

-Bueno eso también-Comento yo divertida. Harry sonríe y me coloca encima de él, yo empiezo a acariciarle su alborotado pelo azabache. Harry coloca sus manos en mi cintura. Miro de nuevo sus ojos verdes

-Te quiero tanto que creo que no es normal-Musito perdida en su mirada. Le doy un beso en los labios, para después sonreír embobada-Soy muy feliz-Añado dándole un par de besitos más

-Nunca pensé que tuviera que darle las gracias a Malfoy-Dice de pronto Harry

-Malfoy?-Le miro extrañada

-Su interés en tu terminó de despertar mis sentimientos, ayudo mucho a que me aclarara-Confiesa Harry

-Luego se lo dices-Comento divertida, imaginando la escena.

-Cuando me entere de que os habíais acostado quise matarlo-Continua Harry, mirándome directamente a los ojos-Pensar que estaba contigo me ponía enfermo. Acaricio dulcemente la cara a Harry y le beso una vez más.

-Ay pobrecito!!-Digo acariciándole el pelo-Eso mismo me pasaba a mi cuando cada día te veía con una-Añado dándole unas palmaditas en la cara.

-Después de dejar a Ginny no estuve con nadie-Alzo una ceja-Solo con Melanie, y Shannyn, y fue horrible-Añade dándome otro beso.

-Yo todavía no se como pude perder así la cabeza y acostarme con Malfoy-Ahora el que pone cara rara es Harry- No me dice nada como hombre-Harry alza una ceja, incrédulo, yo le ignoro.-Yo he sido fiel a Ron cuando estuve con el, solo pensaba en ti y en cuanto tu me seguiste el juego lo deje con el para no hacerle daño , y para poder estar contigo sin remordimientos

-Y Malfoy?-Pregunta Harry con una sonrisita-Va Herm, admítelo

-Malfoy nada!!Y tú lo sabes!!-Reitero de nuevo, pero Harry no parece muy convencido. Me cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una dura mirada. Harry sonríe

-Solo se que te quiero a ti, y tu a mi, y con eso me vale. Dice acercándose de nuevo a mí, y besándome.

Todo y la felicidad que me produce la situación, ahora aparece de nuevo el problema de Malfoy en mi cabeza…a Harry le preocupa el tema, intenta no darle importancia cada vez que se saca, peor sin duda si tiene importancia, y lo que he hecho estos últimos días, bueno, desde el día que pasó fue huir del tema, como Draco me dice: huyo de mis problemas. Hablaré con Malfoy llegaré al fondo de la cuestión. Ahora voy a disfrutar de mi tiempo con Harry.

-No tienes Hambre cariño?-Harry abre mucho los ojos, parece sorprendido-Que pasa…?

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta calidez, que alguien no me trataba con amor…-Admite el chico algo cortado. Yo sonrío.

-y YO TENGO MUCHO QUE DAR!!!-Me lanzo a abrazar a Harry, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, segundos más tarde nos estamos riendo como locos.

-Venga vamos al gran comedor, CARIÑO-Dice Harry, remarcando la última palabra, y cogiendome de la mano, levantándome a mi también del sofá.

Juntos, y cogidos de la mano, nos dirigimos al gran comedor.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente, y después de tenerme en la habitación durante casi una hora, repitiéndole la historia de Harry, de todo lo que había pasado por la noche y esta mañana Lavender y yo salimos de la habitación, para dirigirnos la clase de transformaciones, que tenemos en menos de 20 minutos

-mierda!!-Exclama mi amiga cuando acabamos de salir por el hueco del retrato

-Que pasa?

-Herm, hay que volver a la habitación-Dice mi amiga sin más, cogiendome del brazo y arrastrándome de nuevo por el hueco del retrato, entrando de nuevo en Gryffindor.-Se me a olvidado el libro de transformaciones encima del escritorio

-Yo te dejo el mío Lav!!-Y Retrasar todavía más el ver a Harry?, ya me a sacado antes a rastras del gran comedor para que se lo contara todo!.Me quedo parada en el sitio.

-Va, no seas mala amiga, será un momento-Lavender para completamente de mis ruegos y acelera el paso

-Que no se te olvide nada más rubia-Digo, una vez estamos en la habitación, sonando un poco molesta. Lavender se limita a mostrarme su dedo central, mientras va a coger el libro, que supuestamente estaba encima del escritorio.

-Eres una borde Hermione Granger, lo sabías?-Mi amiga se dirige al escritorio, yo miro el reloj con impaciencia: quedan 17 minutos, no voy a poder hablar ni un segundo con Harry!!

-Brown…-La apremio dando golpecitos con el pie sobre el suelo y mirándola, me sorprende el verla buscando debajo de la cama.

…

-Hermione no encuentro el libro-Lavender se levanta del suelo y va hacia el armario, lo abre e inspecciona todos los cajones-Juraría que lo había dejado en el escritorio…

-De verdad no pierdes la cabeza porque la tienes pegada al cuello…-Me pongo a buscar debajo de mi cama: Nada

-¿Estas segura de que no esta en la mochila?-Me levanto y voy hacia la mesa, donde mi amiga había dejado su mochila.

-Nose…-La rubia también se acerca a la mesa a buscar en su mochila

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre con un fuerte estruendo. Tanto Lavender como yo miramos enseguida hacia allí.

-¿Parvati?-Preguntamos al unísono. La morena acaba de entrar totalmente sofocada a la habitación con lo que parece una manta bajo el brazo

-"Silent"-Sin más Parvati echa un hechizo silenciador

"que pasa aquí?"

Lavender y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

-Que haces Parvati?-Pregunto, aunque me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que de mi boca no sale ningún sonido.

-No os esforcéis, nadie os oye-Cuenta la morena, cogiendo de encima de la mesa la mochila de Lavender y metiéndola en el armario.

"Esta nos mata"

Sin pensármelo, voy a coger mi varita, pero entonces Parvati nos empuja a ambas, hasta que chocamos contra la pared, al fondo justo de la habitación. Inmediatamente después, y sin mediar palabra nos echa encima la que reconozco como la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, lo que todavía me asusta más

"Accio varita"-Mi varita vuela hacia las manos de Parvati, enseguida la guarda en su túnica.

-Estaros quietas-Musita, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Lavender y yo nos quedamos en el sitio-Confiar en mi-.La morena sonríe y mantiene por unos segundos la intensa mirada, luego abre la ventana de un golpe de varita y se desprende de su túnica

-Que calor!!-Exclama abanicándose con las manos, y todavía recuperando el aliento.

Noto como Lavender me coge de la mano y aprieta con fuerza

-Que coño esta pasando aquí-Musito, completamente confundida.

-Hermione-Exclama contenta Lavender a mi lado, dando como un saltito

-¡Que?!-Pregunto algo irritada, estamos secuestradas por nuestra amiga!!

-Podemos oírnos!!-Tiene razón!!!Pero entonces…?

-PARVATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ginny entra de pronto a la habitación con su típica sonrisa, corre hacía Parvati, que continuaba abanicándose y ambas se funden en un abrazo.

-Que coño hace Parvati ?Nos a metido aquí para que veamos lo mala amiga que es?-Susurra Lavender , muy confundida. Me limito a encogerme de hombros, mientras observo con atención a Ginny y a Parvati, a pocos metros de nosotras.

-Donde están Granger y Lavender?-Pregunta la pelirroja, nada más termina el abrazo.

-Estarán de camino a clase supongo-Contesta Parvati despreocupadamente

-Es que había visto a Harry y Seamus muy solitos…-Comenta Ginny-Ya me pensaba que podían estar aquí esas dos perras castradas-Añade mirando con desprecio la foto de encima del escritorio, en la que estamos las tres. Parvati también se ríe como si fuera un chiste buenísimo.

-Puta pelirroja…-Musitamos Lavender y yo al unísono, deseando salir de allí y partirle la cara, pero la curiosidad y la confianza en nuestra amiga nos mantiene en el sitio. Todo esto tiene que tener una razón

-Boot me ha dicho de quedar contigo-Comenta Parvati, sentándose cruzada de piernas sobre el escritorio.

-Ya, pero yo quiero con Malfoy-Le contesta la pequeña de los Weasley sacando un cigarro y encendiéndoselo con la punta de su varita

-Pero tía!,Malfoy es Malfoy!!No es tan fácil tiirarselo-Dice Parvati, con una voz muy estúpida y sin perder la sonrisa-El vendrá, pero de ahí a que logres tirartelo…

-Si que lo es y lo sabes…-Contesta la pelirroja misteriosamente, y sacando una libretita azul de su túnica

-Vas a utilizarla?-Pregunta Parvati, mirándonos fugazmente a Lavender y a mi, y sonriendo

-Siempre funciona, y además seguro que con ella será un encuentro fantástico, proporciona un aguante…-Ginny sonríe pícaramente

-Te arriesgas mucho Gin-Comenta Parvati

Lavender y yo sabemos que aquí se cuece algo gordo…

-Malfoy no va a averiguar nada, pensará que tomo algo-Continua Ginny-Además no pienso quedarme cuando acabe…así sabré si esta bien elaborada para mi plan

Parvati y Ginny chocan los cinco y ríen de manera estúpida, Pero poco tarda Ginny en ponerse a hablar de nuevo:

-Y la escenita de ayer en el comedor, Parvati? Si es que Granger es patética, pero no la culpa desde primer año ha ido detrás del gran Potter, y ahora cree que ya lo ha conseguido-Afirma muy segura Ginny, dejando el tema de Malfoy a un lado-Pero se va a olvidar prontito del capitán..-Una sonrisa maligna se le dibuja en el rostro

-Y si no la dejará después de lo del Sábado-Contesta Parvati adoptando la misma sonrisa que su amiga del alma

-Que pasa el sábado?-Musitamos Lavender y yo, nos limitamos a escuchar con atención. Ginny continúa rajando..

-Todavía recuerdo la cara de tonta que se lo quedo cuando descubrió que Harry y yo nos habíamos acostado después de que acabara con ella, en mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

_**-----------FLASH BACK--------------------**_

_Una tos femenina me hace girar hacía el lado contrario a mirar: Ginny_

_-Hola-Me saluda la pelirroja sobre MI cama_

_Me sorprende tanta amabilidad, pero hecho un poco la vista a su izquierda: Harry dormido, está girado, pero su trasero y su alborotado pelo son inconfundibles, sobre la colcha una mancha de sangre los delata, desvió rápidamente de nuevo la mirada a Ginny, que continúa sonriendo, yo estoy flipando..._

_-Podrías taparte-Dice la pelirroja, rápidamente cojo la sabana que tapaba a Lavender y me la enrollo por el cuerpo pensando aun más en lo que acabo de ver..._

_-Ahora podrías cerrar la boca-Añade antes de cerrar de golpe de nuevo el dosel_

_Yo salgo de la habitación muy cabreada._

_**-------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------**_

-Se le quedo una cara de tonta!!-Continua la pelirroja, soltando una carcajada-Aquello supuso que ella se alejara de el, bueno eso y que como buena despechada se tirara a Malfoy durante el castigo –La pelirroja va a saltitos hacia el espejo, para comenzar a hacerse unas trenzas mientras continua hablando.

-Es mala, muy mala-Musita Lavender junto a mi, mirando atónita la escena. Yo comienzo a calentarme…como me busque la niñata esta me va a encontrar

-Todo se lo buscó ella solita, Harry estaba emperrado con ella, pero ella era demasiado puta y el también-Ginny mira cómplice a Parvati y ambas se sonríen-como ya sabes Parvati ,aquella noche lo utilice también…

-El que, un condón?-Pregunto confundida, tanto Lavender como yo miramos a Parvati, que parece saber de que habla y se limita a sonreír a su súper amiga.

-SI lo hubiera sabido antes, la habría usado en más de una ocasión..-Comenta la morena soñadora-Pero…Harry estaba borracho no te habría costado tanto, no?-Añade la morena mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Que suelta una estridente carcajada.

-Harry nunca se habría acostado conmigo!!!!Estaba loco por Granger, y además tiene putitas por todo Hogwarts, sin añadir que soy la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo…

De pronto el corazón comienza a latirme muy deprisa, y escucho cada palabra de la pelirroja

-Deberíamos de hacerle un altar a quien inventó la fórmula de la poción de la pasión olvidada ¡!Exclama emocionada Parvati, girándose hacia nosotras y sonriendo

-POM!!!-El sonido de Mi mandíbula y la de Lavender al chocar contra el suelo…La pelirroja utilizó la poción de la pasión olvidada …_cupidinis dedisco, _Una poción amorosa de fácil disolución, sin sabor e incolora

-era perfecto…-Musito impresionada. Con los antecedentes de Molly no se como no pensé en la posibilidad de que Ginny siguiera sus pasos…tantas tardes en la madriguera escuchando a su madre hablar sobre posones amorosas…

-Te dije que era peligrosa-Susurra Lavender a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella esta igual de impresionada que yo, y con los ojos como platos .

-¿Cómo se la diste?-Parvati esta limándose las uñas como si nada .Ella ya lo sabía…

-Tía con el ponche, ya te lo dije: aproveche que mi hermano atrapó a Granger

-A ella también…?-La pelirroja afirma con la cabeza, ante mi sorpresa

Hija de puta…por eso me acosté con Ron. Las manos comienzas a temblarme por la ira…

-Luego no se acuerdan de casi nada, están desorientados-Continua la pelirroja-Según la dosis…y la de Harry te puedes imaginar

"claro, efectos claros de la poción, como pude no caer!, n había más que atar cabos!!"

_**-------------------FLASH BACK---------------**_

_-Hermione-Comienza Harry girándose hacia mi-Ayer por la noche..._

_-Ya, ya lo se- Le corto - hay una virgen menos en Hogwarts_

_Harry frunce el entrecejo_

_-Ginny-Contesto al notar su desconcierto, Harry resopla_

_-Yo no recuerdo nada Hermi, y creeme, esas cosas no se me olvidan._

_Ahora soy yo la que frunce el entrecejo_

_-Tu y yo lo hicimos dos veces, íbamos a por la tercera, pero Seamus empezó a dar por el culo, paramos, tu borracha perdida te caíste de la cama al abrir el dosel, luego...-Harry se para unos segundos y volviéndose de nuevo al frente-Te comenzaste a besar y tal con Ron._

_-Pero..._

_-Después-Harry vuelve a girarse hacía mi, pero se queda sin palabras_

_-Harry después te tiraste a Ginny-Harry alza una ceja_

_-Después ya no recuerdo nada, solo que me quedaría dormido, y esta mañana me he levantado con Ginny desnuda a mi lado..._

_-Harry íbamos muy borrachos-Continuo, Harry me toma por tonta?-Seguro que te la hiciste y no te diste ni cuenta._

_Harry abre mucho los ojos, algo triste._

_-Yo se que no Herm_

_-Pues Ginny no ha hablado de otra cosa en todo el día_

_-Ron Tampoco_

_-Estabas desnudo Harry_

_-Tu también, pero yo no hice nada_

_-Yo tampoco-Harry me mira incrédulo,-Bueno, yo no me acuerdo...mucho-Añado al notar la presión de su mirada. Harry habré la boca para decir algo, pero entonces caigo_

_-Una cosa-Corto-¿Para que estamos discutiendo todo esto? Que más dará con quien nos acostemos a nos dejemos de acostar._

_-A mi no me gusta que hablen de mi cosita personas ajenas a ella-Dice Harry sonriendo._

_---------**FIN DEL BLASH BACK------------------**_

-El me decía la verdad….

Es raro que Granger no se diera cuenta-Comenta Ginny terminándose de atar sus trenzas-Pensaba que era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts-Añade con malicia-Hermione tenía muy claro que era una puta, y Harry…pues no les debió de extrañar en exceso

-Y habían bebido mucho-Añade Parvati

-Granger es una imbecil-Ginny se sienta en la cama, junto a Parvati y le sonríe-Me sirvió a Harry en bandeja!!!

-Esa inseguridad suya es tu mejor arma Ginny-Le dice Parvati muy seria

-Lo se-Admite la pelirroja muy sonriente-Conmigo la lleva clara, si se acerca a Harry de nuevo, otro polvito con Malfoy!!-Parvati me lanza una significativa mirada justo antes de abrazarse a la pelirroja

…hija de puta .Este ultimo año a vivido para amargarme a mi la vida-De pronto una furia me invade por dentro: ya tengo la respuesta que andaba buscando: Ginny Weasley es un demonio vestido de uniforme, de pelo rojo y estúpidas pecas.

-Además esta última vez le sentó mal, se puso mal del estomago..Tuve tiempo para hablarlo todo con mi hermano-Parvati y Ginny comienzan reír como locas

"típico efecto secundario de la poción de la pasión olvidada! como fui tan imbecil!!"

-Vamos no podía salir mejor-Dice Parvati entre risas

-Y el Sábado dirá adiós a su amado Harry!!!Quedará destrozada cuando me vea besándome con el!!Le llamara pero el no contestara, porque solo querrá hacerlo una y otra vez conmigo!!!

Aprieto el brazo de mi amiga, imaginando que es la cabeza de la pelirroja

AUCH!!

-Siempre fuiste muy buena en pociones Gin-Peloteo barato por parte de Parvati

-Y más en las que a mi me interesan-Contesta la chica con una gran sonrisa-Tía, si quieres que te prepare alguna no tienes mas que pedírmela-Añade guiñándole un ojo. Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo, las mandíbulas de Lavender y la may caen de nuevo al suelo cuando vemos aparecer por la puerta a Draco Malfoy

-Draco!!-Ginny se levanta, sorprendidísima de la cama, Draco le dirige una de sus seductoras miradas, Ginny descaradamente se muerde el labio inferior.

Todo y estar bajo la capa, me da la sensación de que las miradas de Draco y la mía se cruzan durante milésimas de segundo, luego este desplaza la mirada a Parvati y se sonríen

-Nos vamos?-pregunta el Dragón .Un segundo más tarde tiene a Ginny colgada de su brazo. Ginny mira Parvati y musitando le da las gracias para después dar un par de saltitos y salir con Draco de la habitación.

Inmediatamente Parvati bloquea la puerta y deshace el hechizo silenciador. Lavender se desprende de la capa, y va inmediatamente a abrazar a Parvati, yo me quedo mirando fijamente la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza por la ira que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

"Ginny Weasley este es tu fin"

---oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---

Preciosa frase para terminar el capitulo…jejeje

Bueno hijos mios, que os a parecido? capitulo de 25 hojas, no os quejareis…Se que como siempre e tardado mas de lo habitual, pero Septiembre fue un caos para mi, exámenes, trabajo…quería morirme, y en Agosto nos e trabaja xD, es para disfrutar, en mi caso para estudiar xDDD, que desgraciada soy.

Bueno, deciros que me a costado también muchísimo escribir este último capitulo, creo que también lo digo al principio, pero es que lo finales nunca son fáciles, y más en mi caso, porque cada día se me ocurren ideas nuevas y tengo mil y un borrador luego no se que meter y que no, sise ra adecuado o no. Eso me pasó con esta ultima escena, en donde sabemos la verdad sobre Ginny Weasley, que muchos ya intuíais, pero que abarca mucho más de lo que esperabais, ya nadie se acordaba de el desliz de la pelirroja con Harry verdad? xDDD, pues después de muchos capítulos se sabe toda la verdad, si es que creo que la pelirroja a querido abarcar demasiado, y que al final, por huevos la an descubierto, por mala persona. Con este tema, quería alargar un poquito el fict, pero lo vi innecesario, casi se a resuelto el tema de Parvati en un capitulo, jejeje, pero bueno falta saber como acabara todo, y e que consiste el plan ese de Ginny…se puede mas o menos intuir, pero haber como se organizan, aunque me apuesto lo que sea a que Hermione va a poner a trabajar a su súper cerebro para devolvérsela a la pequeña de los Weasleys, jejeje.

Tan solo quedan dos capitulos!! Capitulos que tengo poco avanzados, en el sentido que tengo demasiado donde mirar, cuanto más me acerco al final, más hojas me encuentro escritas, que lio :S

Bueno os ejo con la voz en off, que después de las vacaciones que se ha pegado tiene ya ganas de meterme caña :P

_Holaaaa!!!Bueno Mayra Granger, no voy a decirte nada porque estoy cansada de tanto leer, capitulo largo si Sr…, peor haber si para el próximo te das un poco más de prisa!!Podrás acaba rel fict antes de que acabe 2006?...ejem, bueno, lo se, incógnitas del próximo episodio…Bueno bueno bueno, el capitulo 30 viene con grandes incógnitas y precedido de una gran revelación!!Será Hermione la que finalmente mate a Ginny Weasley?¿Parvati continuará de topo?¿al final la pelirroja lo averiguara todo?¿Lograremos que Ron vuelva a decir una frase en este fict?¿Gryffindor se llevara una desilusión y perderán el partido contra Ravenclaw?¿Draco se habrá enamorado de Ginny…?Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de "Los ángeles de Hogwarts".Ya queda poco _

Gracias voz en off, nos leemos en unos días. Enjoy!!No hay adelanto del capitulo 30 porque realmente no tengo nada claro…demasiados borradores ya os lo vengo diciendo xD, intentare tardar lo menos posible, y si, seguro que antes de que termine el año el fict ya ha terminado…lloraremos? yo si!!!:'(

Ahora un review please!!xDDD, clic en el botoncito de aquí abajo, que nos quedan solo dos!! y a ver si me convencéis para que haga un epilogo, jojojojojo. Muchos besos y mil gracias chics ;)

Mayra Granger


End file.
